Indiferencia
by maxhika
Summary: El poco valor que Ranma muestra para defender el compromiso que tiene con Akane la ha orillado a cansarse, sintiendo que las cosas con su prometido no van a funcionar, empezando a sentir indiferencia hacia él. Sus vidas dan un cambio cuando llega un rival de Ranma que termina como prometido de Akane. Triángulo amoroso. Gracias por leer.
1. Las prometidas

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Indiferencia<strong>

**01: Las prometidas**

* * *

><p>Aquello era una verdadera estupidez, la más grande de todas y lo que más coraje le daba, es que su padre lo haya permitido.<p>

Ni bien había despertado y ya escuchaba esos gritos de las chicas peleándose por quien le haría el desayuno a Ranma.

Era el colmo.

Se levantó y metió los pies en sus pantuflas, iría a lavarse los dientes, pero antes se desperezó.

Un mes, ya había transcurrido un mes desde que las Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi se habían ido a vivir a la casa de los Tendo.

Hasta parecía que Ranma había engordado por toda la comida que ése trío le cocinaba.

Al salir del pasillo vio correr a Ranma convertido en mujer, con una gatita sobre la pelirroja, tras de ella, a Ukyo con la espátula y haciéndole par, Kodachi agitando el listón para atrapar a la gata.

Se frotó la frente. Kodachi tenía dos semanas de enterarse que Ranma se convertía en aquella pelirroja a quien le juró odio eterno, pero a pesar de haber pasado todo un día en shock se recuperó y dijo amar a Ranma sin importar su manía de disfrazarse de mujer.

Tal vez eso no era lo peor… si no el hecho de que ya no tenía oportunidad de charlar con su prometido, no habían tocado el tema de la boda que no se realizó hace 6 meses.

No sabía que era ella de él, ni él de ella.

* * *

><p>En el desayuno, las tres jovencitas se empujaban por ser la primera en darle de comer a Ranma que parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto.<p>

El señor Genma definitivamente estaba más gordo ya que comía como un verdadero rey.

—Gracias por la comida —Akane dejó el plato y se levantó de la mesa.

—¿No vas a esperar a que tu prometido termine de comer para que vayan juntos a la escuela? —cuestionó el señor Tendo que claramente recalcó la palabra prometido.

—Sí —respondió la joven— mientras terminaré unas cosas.

—Ranma irá con su prometida a la escuela, que soy yo —Shampoo tomó el brazo de Ranma.

—Ah no, Ranma irá conmigo, además estamos en el mismo grupo —contestó Ukyo quien se adueñó del otro brazo del ojiazul.

—Nada de eso, mi amado Ranma sólo irá conmigo —Kodachi enredó al muchacho con su listón.

Akane giró los ojos, si esperaba a que Ranma se decidiera, se le haría tarde. Mejor que él llegara por su cuenta a la escuela.

* * *

><p>Mientras caminaba hacia la escuela, volvió a escuchar ese alboroto inconfundible que todos los días escuchaba. Vio pasar a Ranma con las tres chicas a su lado.<p>

Frunció un poco la boca, había algo en ello, algo que de alguna forma la dejaba inquieta pero tranquila a la vez.

Ya le daba igual.

**»Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola gente hermosa! <strong>

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien en todos los aspectos n.n nueva historia con una trama sencilla. Espero que sea de su agrado y sea merecedor de un comentario suyo. Muchísimas gracias :D **

**Besos y abrazos nos leemos :D **

**Bye bye **


	2. La maldición

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Indiferencia<strong>

**02: La Maldición**

* * *

><p>Kuno se interpuso entre ella y la entrada de la escuela, listo para aprisionarla en sus brazos, le bastó darle una patada para mandarlo a volar, como todos los días.<p>

* * *

><p>Ukyo se sentaba al lado de Ranma y no dejaba de mirarlo embobada.<p>

La campana sonó anunciando la hora del receso y eso significaba…

—¡Ni hao! —Shampoo hacía presencia en el salón, en las manos llevaba la comida para Ranma.

Ukyo no se quedó atrás y sabrá Dios de dónde sacó lo necesario para ponerse a cocinar los okonomiyakis.

Una sonora carcajada resonó.

—Akane, ¿no te molesta que ellas quieran conquistar a Ranma? —Preguntó Hiroko que se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Kodachi.

—No —contestó con tanta naturalidad que intrigaba; continuó comiendo tranquilamente.

Llegó Mouse que lanzó sus cadenas sobre Ranma quien los esquivó con facilidad.

Una de las bombas que el chino lazó estaba por caerle a Akane, que apenas vio a Ranma tomarla entre sus brazos.

—¡Deberías de prestar más atención, tonta! —Reclamó el chico de la trenza, mirándola con enfado.

—En primera, yo estaba comiendo tranquilamente, en segunda, no es mi culpa que te quieran matar, en tercera, no soy tonta, tú eres el idiota —contestó Akane que se bajó de los brazos del chico—. Debes de ponerle un alto —sugirió con mucha tranquilidad.

—Oye, no es mi culpa que ellas estén locas por mí —reaccionó el chico con petulancia, señalándose con ambas manos.

Akane le echó su agua, convirtiendo a su prometido en la pelirroja.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—Qué más da —Akane tendió las manos a su costado como signo de señalar a sus compañeros—, todos saben de tu maldición…

Kuno ya estaba abrazando a la pelirroja y frotando su cabeza en los senos de Ranma. Kuno no tardó nada en hacer un hueco en la pared del salón gracias a un potente golpe de la muchacha que lo mandó a sucar el cielo.

A pesar de que Kuno también se había enterado de la maldición de Ranma y estuvo un par de días en shock, el joven Tatewaki quien juró odio eterno a Ranma Saotome hombre, dijo que no le importaba en lo absoluto la extraña manía de su chica de cabellos de fuego por disfrazarse de hombre porque seguramente lo hacía por amor a él y no quería que otro hombre se fijara en ella.

Los dos prometidos suspiraron como si ahí dijeran lo estúpidos que eran los hermanos Tatewaki.

Ranma iba a protestar pero los ataques de Mouse no lo dejaban en paz. Salieron por el hueco que Kuno abrió con su cuerpo, tras de ellos salió Shampoo. Los tres cayeron en la piscina convirtiéndose en su forma maldita.

No tardó nada en que Ranma saliera despavorida con una gata encima y un pato tras de la pelirroja, lanzándole cuchillas.

—En serio, Akane, ¿no harás nada al respecto? —Esta vez quien preguntó fue Asami.

Akane se quedó en silencio, mirando a su prometido correr como loco. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro cargado de cansancio.

**Inicio del recuerdo:**

_Al día siguiente de la boda fallida, continuaron con sus vidas normales; ella no tocó el tema, ni él lo hizo, de alguna forma aquello la confortaba y la hacía sentir tranquila. No era el momento, era demasiado fresco. Ranma estaba molesto porque Happosai se tomó la última esperanza que tenía para quitarse la maldición. Así que lo mejor era dejarlo por la paz por un tiempo. Ya llegaría el momento para retomar el tema de la boda y sí a Ranma le hubiera gustado casarse con ella. _

_Su vida era tan igual a la de antes que parecía que nunca hubiera ocurrido lo de Jusenkyo. _

_Le temblaban las manos, estaba nerviosa y había logrado por fin cocinar algo decente, un arroz con verduras y huevos cocidos. Algo no muy difícil para quien ya sabía cocinar, pero para ella todo un verdadero logro. No salió salado ni insípido, ni quemado ni crudo y su aspecto lucía normal. Algo que le costó mucho pero gracias a Nodoka y a Kasumi pudo hacerlo. _

_Ésa tarde se quedó sin nada de dinero ya que tuvo que recurrir a Nabiki para hacer que su familia saliera de la casa por una hora; se tragó el orgullo al decirle a su hermana la razón por la cual nadie tenía que interferir. _

_Así llegó la hora esperada. Ranma salió de su entrenamiento, hambriento seguramente. Lo vio entrar al comedor y sentarse, se le notaba las ganas por devorarse la comida que estaba sobre la mesa. Empezó a comer como si no lo hubiera hecho en semanas. Le dio mucho gusto que finalmente el muchacho no hacía muecas de asco y que no se quejara del sabor. Le gustó. Eso la animó a entrar al comedor. _

—_¿T-te gusta? —preguntó algo tímida, sin poder ocultar esa pequeña risa de gusto y el brillo en sus ojos, se sentó para quedar frente a su prometido. _

—_Con el hambre que tengo, soy capaz de comerme tu comida —respondió Ranma que seguía comiendo como si no hubiera mañana. _

_Aquello no sabía si tomarlo como un halago o como una ofensa, pero definitivamente la sonrisa se le borró al instante. _

—_Ranma —habló suave y despacio para que el chico le prestara atención. _

_Nada. _

—_¡Ranma! —gritó, no tenía la paciencia para esperar más, el tiempo valía oro y casi era literalmente. _

_El chico apenas alzó a vista y luego se metió uno de los huevos cocidos a la boca. _

_El plato se rompió en la cara del chico. _

—_Ranma —volvió a su voz calmada ahora que tenía la atención del muchacho—. Me gustaría hablar sobre… ehm… sobre lo que pasó en Jusenkyo —Akane no se atrevió a mirarlo, apretó con fuerza sus manos, haciéndolos puños sobre sus rodillas. _

—_Que fue un desastre, que perdí la posibilidad de volver a ser hombre y que todo fue gracias a… —Ranma la miró de una forma extraña por dos segundos, luego se llevó las manos tras la nuca y cerró los ojos, parecía ya no importarle—. A Happosai. _

—_Yo no me refería a eso, Ranma. _

_Ranma abrió un ojo. _

—_Ah bueno —se quedó callado por unos segundos—. Claramente se vio reflejado que yo soy el hombre más fuerte del mundo al derrotar al enemigo. _

_Akane se dio una palmada en la frente. _

—_¿Entonces cuál es el tema? —Interrogó el muchacho que mostró las palmas en signo de desesperación. _

—_Esto es serio, Ranma… y-yo quisiera que hablemos de… de lo que somos y lo que sentimos… que hables con las chicas y les dejes en claro todo… _

—_¿Dejarle claro qué? —Ranma enarcó una ceja, no entendía. _

—_Que… —Akane esbozó una sonrisa tímida y escondió su mirada de Ranma—. Qué yo soy tu prometida… _

_Ranma se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos y el color rojo se adueñó de su rostro. Se notó cuando tragó saliva y hasta sonido hizo. _

—_E-eso ya lo saben —respondió bajito Ranma. _

_Akane lo miró e hizo más grande la sonrisa. _

—_Gracias… eso significa mucho para mí —contestó Akane quien se levantó y abrazó fugazmente al peli negro—. Por cierto, esa comida que te acabas de comer, la preparé yo —cerró los ojos y sonrió más—. Hasta mañana, Ranma —lo dijo de forma cariñosa y se marchó del comedor, tarareando y dando pequeños saltitos como una niña. _

_El sueño tan bonito se esfumó a la mañana siguiente cuando Shampoo estaba en el comedor, dándole de comer a Ranma en la boca y diciéndole prometido en su idioma natal, Ranma ni metía las manos, se veía muy feliz siendo alimentado. _

_No hizo ninguna escena, ni si quiera se habían percatado de su presencia ahí. Sólo se regresó a su cuarto donde se encerró para llorar silenciosamente. _

**Fin del recuerdo:**

Escuchó que tronaron unos dedos frente a su cara, y abrió los ojos, sus amigas le estaban llamando la atención.

—Ya he hecho demasiado —contestó Akane seria, dándose la media vuelta para ir a su lugar y volver a comer como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

**»Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola gente hermosa! <strong>

**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien en todos los aspectos n.n Ahora sí, he actualizado rápido, espero que cada semana vaya subiendo un capítulo de ésta historia, ¿cómo terminará? Veremos juntos como termina n.n **

**Agradezco infinitamente su apoyo, su tiempo, sus comentarios y el hecho de que hayan agregado la historia a favoritos y para que la sigan n.n Gracias por esa confianza! **

***Elena 79: **Ya no hay moral dijeran por ahí u.u La verdad es que Ranma no tiene los suficientes pantalones para dejarle en claro a las otras que sólo quiere estar en casa, ójala que se arme de valor o de lo contrario perderá lo que realmente le importa. Creo que Akane ya se acostumbro a ello, pero tiene la esperanza de que haya un cambio. Espero que te guste éste capítulo y que sea merecedor de un review tuyo :D besos n.n

***Sweetarock: **Gracias! espero que el capítulo sea de tu gusto n.n Besos

***Debby-chan: **Sí, creo que hay gente que de lo cansada que está de todo que termina explotando y mandando al diablo todo, pero esperemos que Akane siga teniendo un poco más de paciencia. Espero que sea de tu gusto el capítulo, besos :*

***ar30982: **Gracias por seguir leyendo n.n ya lista con el segundo capítulo esperando que te guste n.n besos n.n

***Guest: **Pues creo que no es que le haya dejado de interesar Ranma, sólo que ya se acostumbro a que nada cambie. Pero veremos como avanza n.n besos :*

***diana carolina:** Listo! Ya el segundo capítulo, con esperanza que te guste n.n

***susyakane: **Gracias! La verdad es que sí, cansa la rutina y se esta viendo reflejada en Akane, que al parecer muchas cosas empezaron a darle igual, sólo esperemos que algo cambié. Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado :) besos n.n

***akarly: **Amiga! Gracias n.n pienso igual que tú, Ranma debe de ponerse las pilas, porque si no, las cosas no se van a dar. Ranma debería de darle el lugar a Akane, ya bastante mal hizo al permitir que las otras tres vivan con ellos u.u y es que Ranma siempre será noble/débil con las mujeres, con la única que es un poco grosero es con Akane... descubriremos como avanza la historia. Besos amiga, te quiero n.n

***KattytoNebel: **Muchas gracias, he actualizado pronto n.n y ojala te guste el capítulo besos n.n

***bry:** ¿Quién mató al amor? o ¿Qué mató al amor? La verdad sí es triste y misterioso... muchos casos de rupturas en las relaciones va por lo rutinario, la falta de interes según he leído y me han contando, pero ójala que el amor que tiene Akane por Ranma no esté muriendo poco a poco. Gracias n.n espero que te guste éste capítulo :3 besos n.n

***Dana: **Ya actualice! y espero que te animes a dejar otro review :) gracias! besos n.n

***azucena45:** Con el segundo capítulo ya en red me hago presente n.n espero que te guste besos :*

***Wolfing: **Gracias amor n.n creo que ya más libre de gripe n.n Pues bueno, Ranma debe de ponerle un lugar a las chicas, creo que así dejaría en claro que está interesado en Akane, pero queda en él, ya ves, Akane dice que ya ha hecho demasiado... espero que te guste cielo, te mando un beso curativo para que recuperes más rápido. Pd. El beso no duele xP. Te amo.

***AkaneSaotomee:** Amiga! De verdad qué alegría de leerte de nuevo *-* aaaaah que padre que hayas vuelto n.n Sí bien de salud gracias n.n y esperemos continuar con ésta y muchas historias más mientras que la inspiración siga conmigo n.n Besos linda y un fuerte abrazo!

***xandryx: **Segundo capítulo up! gracias por los animos, espero que te guste n.n

***A todos los lectores que por diversos motivos no dejan reviews: **Gracias por su tiempo y espero de corazón que les guste ésta segunda parte n.n

**Nos leemos, cuídense muchísimo. Besos :***

**Bye bye**


	3. La mascota

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Indiferencia<strong>**

**03: La mascota**

* * *

><p>Pasaron 3 días y las cosas era lo mismo.<p>

Iba llegando a su casa y escuchó los gritos de pelea. Los identificó de inmediato, se trataba de Ranma y de Ryoga que peleaban en el dojo.

Le dio gustó saber de Ryoga por lo que entró al dojo para saludarlo, hacía unos meses que no lo veía.

—¿Y Ryoga? —preguntó Akane al ver a Ranma como chica y a su lado a un cerdito; ambos empapados.

—Se fue —contestó Ranma algo nervioso.

—¡P-chan! —Akane no le tomó importancia a Ranma, estaba contenta de volver a ver a su mascota que dejó su maletín en el suelo para ir abrazar al cerdito.

—Oye, oye, este cerdo entre más lejos de ti, mejor —Ranma agarró al puerco por la pañoleta y lo echó para atrás antes de que Akane lo agarrara.

—¿Qué te pasa, Ranma? ¡Es mi mascota y la quiero abrazar, hace tiempo que no la veo! —Akane trataba de alcanzar al cerdito.

—Curiosamente el mismo tiempo que no ves a Ryoga, ¿no? —interceptó la pelirroja con un tono de burla y miró a P-chan.

—Ya Ranma, tú y tus cosas… —Akane le puso un pie en la cara a Ranma, tirándolo al suelo y agarrando a su cerdo—. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, P-chan —lo abrazó con mucha ternura y frotó la cabecita del animalito con su mejilla.

Ranma tenía la suela del zapato marcado en su rostro en rojo, miraba con enojo al cerdo y detestaba que el animal estuviera feliz en los brazos de su prometida.

El cerdo estornudó.

—Ay, pobrecito, seguro te vas a resfriar, te bañaré con agua calientita —dijo Akane que alzó su cerdito a quien los ojos parecían salírsele.

—Pero bien caliente, para que en la noche cenemos sopa de cerdo —sugirió la ojiazul. Recibió un golpe por parte de Akane.

* * *

><p>La bañera estaba lista, el vapor inundaba el baño y Akane jugaba con P-chan.<p>

—Te va a caer muy bien el baño, P-chan, ya verás —sonrió Akane dulcemente, embobando al cerdo.

Estaba a punto de meter al cerdo en la tina, cuando Ranma entró.

—Con permiso, necesito bañarme —dijo la pelirroja que le importó un comino estar desnuda complemente, al cerdo el dio un derrame nasal—. Bueno, si quieres puedes quedarte y ver un perfecto cuerpo de hombre salir de la bañera —le guiñó el ojo con coquetería a Akane.

—Eres un pesado, Ranma, bueno, entonces hazme el favor de bañar a P-chan pero sí le haces algo te las verás conmigo eh —amenazó la joven de cabellos cortos.

Estaba por salir de la bañera, cuando escuchó a Ranma chica gritar. Volvió y se encontró a Ranma con la gata que le hacía cariño y por andar corriendo, terminó metida en la tina junto a la gata, saliendo a flote Ranma hombre y Shampoo totalmente desnuda muy pegada al cuerpo del muchacho.

A pesar de haber ya visto esa escena repetidas ocasiones desde que Shampoo vivían con ellos, seguía causándole poca gracia, pero de un tiempo para acá ya no se molestaba tanto y controlaba sus ganas por sacar volando a ése par. Parpadeó un par de ocasiones para calmar ese ardor y humedad que se hacía presente en sus ojos, lo cual también le era difícil de disimular.

Sus ojos quedaron bien abiertos al ver salir un tercer cuerpo. Ryoga que tenía un hilillo de sangre que escurría por su nariz yacía en la misma tina de baño que Ranma y Shampoo.

—No, Akane, déjame explicártelo, yo no sabía que ella estaba aquí —trató de hablar Ranma todo nervioso y miedoso al ver como Akane caminaba hacia ellos.

—Airen, eres todo un travieso —comentó Shampoo con voz melosa.

—Todo este tiempo he sido engañada —Akane tragó saliva, estaba inexpresiva.

—No, en serio, no ha pasado nada entre Shampoo y yo, te lo juro —Ranma meneaba las manos frente a él, de forma desesperada.

Akane se detuvo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, cerró los puños con fuerza y quería golpear con todas sus fuerzas lo que estuviera a su alrededor.

—Me han visto la cara de estúpida todo este tiempo —su voz sonaba algo extraña, no parecía enojada ni triste.

—No, Akane mira… —Ranma se quedó callado cuando Shampoo le señaló el cuerpo de Ryoga.

—Lo sabían, ¿verdad? Creo que todos los sabían… menos yo… —Las lágrimas ya resbalaban por su rostro—. Supongo que es porque… porque realmente no les importa —no quería que la vieran llorar por lo que mejor se salió corriendo del baño.

Ranma iba a ir tras de ella pero se dio cuenta que no tenía ropa puesta.

* * *

><p>Akane no bajó a comer, se quedó en su cuarto, estaba molesta, desilusionada, triste, arrepentida de no haberle dado su merecido a Ranma y a Ryoga por haberla engañado vilmente por mucho tiempo.<p>

Tocaron a su ventana y sabía de quien se trataba. Se limpió las lágrimas que todavía bajaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Tomó aire antes de ver a Ranma.

—Akane… te traje un poco de sopa —dijo Ranma que tenía el tazón en la mano.

La joven abrió su ventana y tomó el tazón. Ranma esperaba que Akane lo mandara a volar con un fuerte puñetazo, incluso cerró los ojos en la espera de recibirlo.

—Gracias —musitó.

Ranma abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban, estaba anonadado porque Akane no lo golpeó.

La peli azul se dedicó a mirar el tazón de la sopa, sin mucho interés en ella, parecía estar envuelta en sus pensamientos.

—Respecto a lo de Ryoga… —balbuceó Ranma, llenándose de valor para hablar— yo, bueno, es mi culpa que tenga esa maldición y me sentía responsable de su desgracia, prometí no decir nada al respecto pe…

—Entiendo —interrumpió—. La palabra Saotome —Akane se estaba sorprendiendo de que a pesar de querer estamparle el plato en la cara, de golpearlo mil veces, de querer azotarle el escritorio en su cabeza y mandarlo a volar, no lo hizo; su voz era tranquila, pausada, una parte de su cerebro le decía que debía estar tranquila porque todo eso… ya lo había hecho.

—Sí… —seguía admirado de que todavía estuviera ahí—, Akane, yo siento mucho no habértelo dicho —Ranma bajó la mirada.

Lo miró sin decir nada, así por cerca de un minuto, no lo miraba con pena, ni enojo ni nada, sólo lo observaba. Se notaba verdaderamente apenado, pero no le cautivaba. Bajó la mirada y suspiró.

—Espero que Ryoga no vuelva o en serio hare sopa de cerdo —fue lo último que dijo; cerró la ventana abruptamente y luego corrió la cortina.

—Akane —Ranma se quedó completamente desconcertado con la actitud de Akane.

Prefería haber sido mandado al otro del mundo con un potente golpe de su prometida pero no fue así, y eso: le dolió.

La joven notaba la silueta de su prometido fuera de la ventana. Vio su tazón de sopa y luego suspiró.

—Ya ni siquiera está tibia —dijo al tomar un poco de ella.

Seguro Ranma había estado un buen rato afuera esperando.

—Pero… pero ya ni me importa —definitivamente había algo que la estaba haciendo cambiar. Dejó el tazón de sopa sobre el escritorio.

**» Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola gente hermosa de Fanfiction!<strong>

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien en todos los sentidos :D. Yo tenía que haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero hubo problemas técnicos que lamentablemente no corrían por mi cuenta arreglarlo, bueno, llamé para que lo vinieran arreglar pronto pero se tomaron su tiempo u.u. Pero ya estoy de vuelta, con el tercer capítulo, espero de corazón que sea de su agrado y merezca un valioso review de ustedes *u* **

**Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios de los capítulos anteriores, por agregar a favoritos y ponerla en follow a ésta su humilde historia n.n ¡Gracias! **

***hikaros: **Ranma siempre será un cabezota para admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero eso le costara caro al pobre muchacho. Kuno y Kodachi son todo un caso, la verdad a ellos ni como ayudarles. Gracias por continuar leyendo :)

***bry: **Claro que importa tu opinión, y creeme a mi también me caen en la punta del hígado esas prometidas, sobre todo Shampoo grrr, esa gata (y eso que me gustan los gatos, tengo 2) me dan ganas de $%&#%$ pero también parte de culpa la tiene Ranma de no dejarle las cosas en claro a esas tres entrometidas metiches sin que hacer u.u a Akane le tocan los chicos con defectos u.u Gracias por compartir tu opinión :)

***ar30982: **Ambos son unos bobos, Ranma insultando a Akane de diferentes formas, verbal y con el hecho de no aclarar si quiera a quien quiere de prometida, le falta al respeto, además, vive en su casa u.u y Akane que tiene poca paciencia y termina golpeando al chico, pues que mal por los dos. Al menos acá Akane se está comportando diferente, como que está gritando en silencio que ya se harto de la situación u.u y Ranma como buen "observador" ni cuenta se da. Gracias por seguir la historia :D

***nancyricoleon: **Esperaba ser enviado muy lejos, pero no fue así y creo que éso le ha afectado más que mil golpes de Akane... uuuhhh, lo va a sentir el chico. Ahora sí que es el látigo del desprecio xD. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te siga gustando la historia n.n

***susyakane: **Así es, si sigue haciendo coraje se le va a reventar la vesícula a la pobre, ya la situación le da igual. Ranma necesita abrir más los ojos del alma para poder ver bien las cosas. Gracias por tus palabras :D

***KattytoNebel: **Espero que te haya ido muy bien en los parciales n.n La idea es actualizar cada semana, pero no pude la anteior debido a que me quede sin internet pero ahora sí, domingo puntualmente a actualizar n.n Gracias por seguir leyendo :3

***akarly: **Amiga! El amor también tiene algunas límitaciones y al parecer Akane está llegando a ellas. Ranma debe ponerse las pilas para no perderla. Te doy toda la razón, Ranma no sabe lo que tiene, pero como dice el dicho: nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Cuídate mucho, espero que ya no esté haciendo tanto frío por allá, te mandaré un poco del calor que nos está rostizando por acá xD Te quiero, amiga, besos!

***xandryx: **Al menos no se portó tan grosero con Akane, tenía hambre, pero Akane sí puso un poco más para que su comida saliera comestible n.n Pero todo lo arruinan otros factores u.u Gracias por el comentario :3

***Debby-Chan: **La verdad es que no ayuda en NADA el hecho de que las locas ésas vivan en la casa de Akane y para colmo, Ranma no haga absolutamente nada por apartarla, al parecer disfruta del trato que le dan, pero está ignorando lo que Akane siente u.u. Acepto sugerencias n.n y bueno, un pequeñísimo adelanto, es que si aparecerá alguien más. Comparto tu opinión respecto a los bellos ojos de pantimedias Taro, son muy lindos n.n Gracias por la sugerencias y tu comentario n.n Cuídate mucho.

***Wolfing: **Corazón! Jejeje mis palabras para describir a las "prometidas" de Ranma son otras xP, pero dejémosla en arrastradas lambisconas xP Ay Akane como sufre en silencio la pobre, pero el señor Mazo pronto llegará n.n Ranma a veces es dulce pero otras veces se pasa de amargo u.u. Kuno, aaaah ése Kuno es despistado idiota creyéndose el centro del universo de las mujeres jajaja... ok, ok, Ranma si se vuelve hombre para que no la pelen los demás xD todo sea por Kuno-sempai xP Te amo cielo muuuaaak, estamos en contacto

***ka-chan: **Gracias! Espero que te guste éste capítulo y que sea merecedor de otro review tuyo *u*

***Chikibell: **Gracias! Bueno, ya está el tercer capítulo y ójala siga siendo de tu agrado n.n

***AkaneSaotomee: **Amiga! ¿Verdad? Llega al punto en que todo ya no te importa, y Akane está en ese punto, y creo que hasta podría entrar en una profunda depresión por ello, ójala que no o mato a Ranma y a sus "prometidas" pero las actitudes de los demás la están orillando a empezar a perder el interés... Ay Dios, qué va a pasar? Te envio otro besazo amiga! Cuídate mucho!

***markiuxsnts:** Gracias! Espero que éste capítulo siga siendo interesante para ti (:

***Amarilis666: **Muchas gracias por las palabras, linda :) Me gusta que te guste n.n

***FranTargaryen: **Ay Dios... nooooo el amor no se puede apagar entre éstos. En el corazón de Akane sigue habiendo amor, sólo que está apagado, Ranma necesita encenderlo de nuevo. Gracias por continuar leyendo está humilde historia :)

***Zaneziana: **Gracias por las palabras! Listo con el siguiente capítulo ;)

***A todos los lectores que no dejan comentario por diversos motivos: **Muchísimas gracias por obsequiarme unos minutos de su tiempo, espero que se animen a dejar un comentario para saber lo que piensan n.n

**Nos estaremos leyendo el próximo domingo n.n Los quiero **

**Un beso y un abrazo **

**bye bye (: **


	4. Los enemigos

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Indiferencia<strong>

**04: Los enemigos**

* * *

><p>Tal como lo había dicho.<p>

Haría de Ryoga cerdo en sopa.

Akane iba con un mazo de metal del triple tamaño al que estaban acostumbrados a ver; siguiendo a Ryoga. A leguas se le notaban las enormes ganas de asesinarlo.

Ranma sintió pena por el chico cerdo que se puso enfrente, pero poco le duró a Akane que de un solo golpe lo dejó como estampa decorativa en el suelo.

—Eres un enfermo —habló Akane arrastrando las palabras peligrosamente cuando al fin acorraló a Ryoga.

—No, Akane, no es lo que parece… bueno, sí, pero no tanto —Ryoga tenía miedo, pero a la vez estaba que se lo llevaba al diablo—. Pégame, pégame todo lo que quieras y entenderé que no quieras volverme a ver. Te juro que desapareceré de tu vida, pero por favor, perdóname. Yo, yo era muy feliz, porque al fin me sentía querido por alguien… Lo siento de verdad Akane, en verdad lo siento, yo, yo me enamoré de ti y era la única forma de estar cerca de ti —soltó.

La chica estaba procesando toda esa información que el muchacho dijo torpemente. Bajó el mazo y caminó hacia Ryoga. Le dio una bofetada que casi le voltea la cara.

—Eso no justifica que seas un depravado y aprovechado, Ryoga o P-chan —lo miraba con desaprobación.

Se notaba decepcionada, traicionada y engañada. Lo único que sentía por Ryoga en ése momento, era odio.

—Tienes razón —musitó el chico quien bajó la mirada.

—No quiero verte, así que mejor vete o si no te acabare este mazo de metal en la cabeza —Akane cerró los ojos y apretaba con fuerza el artefacto.

Al pasar al lado de Akane le susurró perdón y luego se fue corriendo, perdiéndose por completo de la vista de la peli azul.

Ranma hacía presencia. Estaba empapada.

—Creo que fuiste muy dura con el pobre p-chan —dijo la pelirroja quien vio como la ropa de Ryoga se quedaba atrás mientras un pequeño cerdo salía de ella y corría a todo lo que sus patitas le daban.

Akane ni se percató en que instante se soltó la lluvia. Bajó el mazo. Ignoró por completo a Ranma y sólo caminó despacio sin importarle que las gotas chocaran en su rostro.

—Akane, ¿qué no me oyes? —Ranma saltó para quedar frente a la peli azul.

—No molestes —le bastó con hacer sutilmente a un lado a Ranma, estampándola contra la pared.

La lluvia paró.

Se detuvo en una calle esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo. Un chico se acercó a ella.

—¿Tú eres Tendo Akane? —Interrogó aquel desconocido de ojos verdes que era lo único que pudo distinguir debido a que iba bien cubierto.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —respondió Akane con algo de enfado.

—Tengo un asunto pendiente con Saotome Ranma y sé que tú eres su prometida, sólo así hará caso a mis llamadas —sonrió aquel chico.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a secuestrar? —Lo había dicho en un tono de burla y cansancio.

—¡Adivinaste! —Le echó un polvo que inmediatamente la dejó atontada.

—¡Akane! —Ranma llegó justo cuando el desconocido tomó a Akane en sus brazos.

—Te espero en la casa de las montañas del norte, es la única de ahí, si es que quieres volver a ver a tu querida prometida.

El muchacho de ojos verdes le lanzó algo a los pies de Ranma, dejando a la pelirroja prácticamente pegada a la acera, mientras el desconocido huía con Akane en brazos por los techos de las casas.

—Maldición —masculló con enojo la pelirroja.

* * *

><p>Ranma llegó a la casa, de inmediato metió algunas cosas a su mochila y partió de ahí. Tenía que rescatar a Akane a como diera lugar. No la dejaría a la disposición de aquel extraño.<p>

Antes de salir de la casa, se encontró con sus prometidas y sus enemigos. Suspiró con pesadez y no le quedó más remedio que decir que Akane había sido secuestrada.

* * *

><p>—Akane siempre es secuestrada —comentó Ukyo mientras subían una cuesta.<p>

—Sí, ¿por qué no me secuestran a mí? ¡Yo también soy la prometida de Ranma! —se quejó Shampoo.

—Estoy segura que si me hubieran secuestrado a mí, Ranma sería capaz de pelear con dragones —habló fantasiosa Kodachi.

—Yo salvaré a Akane —Kuno sacó su espada de madera.

—Señor, ¿podríamos descansar un poco? —Sasuke iba sacando la lengua ya que venía cargando tres grandes maletas y todavía de su cuello colgaba otras cuatro bolsas.

—Cállate, que no ves que tenemos que salvar a mi amada Akane —Kuno ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

Ranma iba haciendo memoria de quien era aquel chico de ojos verdes. No se acordaba de él. ¿Sería un maldito más de Jusenkyo que cayó a una de las pozas por su culpa? Como fuera, tenía que salvar a Akane.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Shampoo, eh Saotome, yo te estaré vigilando —advirtió Mouse que le lanzó un shuriken que Ranma esquivó.

Otra cosa más que tenía que hacer. Aguantar a ésos chicos.

Shampoo sonrió maliciosamente.

«_Podré deshacerme de todos ellos y sobre todo de Akane para que así Ranma sólo se quede conmigo_» pensó la joven china.

«_Ayudaré a Ranma a salvar a Akane y quedara muy agradecido conmigo que querrá pedirme que sea su prometida_» pensó Ukyo que hasta un pequeño aplauso dio.

«_Quitaré a Ranma de en medio y quedaré como su héroe, Akane me amará más_» Kuno ya se imaginaba a Akane abrazándolo con los ojos llenos de brillo y mirándolo como a un Dios.

«_Ranma tendrá un accidente que lo quitara de mi camino, así Shampoo sólo tendrá ojos para mí_» sonrió Mouse con malicia.

«_Voy a quitarlas de en medio, entrometidas, ¿no saben que Ranma sólo me ama a mí? Pero ya verán que yo soy la mejor_» Kodachi soltó su clásica risa de loca.

«_Quiero una camita donde descansar_» Sasuke iba arrastrándose, llorando.

La noche estaba por caer y ya se encontraban cansados por lo que decidieron acampar en un claro del bosque.

Ranma seguía preocupado por Akane.

* * *

><p>Akane despertó de un largo y profundo sueño; había dormido muy bien, quiso desperezarse pero fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba atada a una silla.<p>

Al fondo vio al muchacho que observaba por la ventana. Aquello le resultaba bastante aburrido. El joven dio la media vuelta y le miró. Ya no tenía el ropaje que le cubría el rostro. Pudo distinguir que era un muchacho como de su edad, de piel morena clara, cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y obviamente lo que más resaltaba de él, eran esos ojos verde esmeralda. Su vestimenta era similar a la de Ranma, camisa china color verde con amarillo y pantalones negros.

—Vaya, con que ya has despertado y Ranma todavía no viene a salvarte —el joven parecía burlarse de ella.

—Él vendrá, te lo aseguro —contestó Akane, tranquila.

—¿Estás tan segura? —El chico le dio la espalda—. Lo he estado vigilando y he visto que a ti no te hace mucho caso.

—Entonces no me hubieras secuestrado a mí —interrumpió Akane, haciendo que el chico clavara sus ojos en ella.

—Las otras son más difíciles de secuestrar —se quejó el muchacho, recordando como Shampoo lo usó como trampolín, Ukyo lo mandó a volar con su espátula gigante y Kodachi con solo mostrar a su cocodrilo lo intimidó—. Fuiste el blanco más fácil.

—Ah… gracias —Akane se enojó muchísimo, para él era una debilucha—. Te diré algo, estoy cansada de ser a la que tienen que salvar, no tengo idea de quién eres y por qué estás siguiendo a Ranma, y francamente no me importa, así que mejor suéltame.

—Me llamo Rei y lo que tengo pendiente con Ranma lo sabrás en su momento —el chico la miró de pies a cabeza—. ¿Por qué eres su prometida, sí las otras son más bonitas?

Una vena se estacionó en la sien derecha de Akane.

—La chica de cabello morado es muy atractiva y tiene un cuerpo muy bonito, de hecho las tres son muy atractivas…

—¡Ya cállate! —Akane rompió las sogas fácilmente y le soltó un potente puñetazo en la cara lanzando al joven al suelo.

—A mí nadie me golpea y menos una mujer debilucha y fea como tú —el muchacho se puso de pie—. Yo no tengo consideración aunque seas mujer—. La miró amenazante.

El chico se lanzó contra Akane con todas las intenciones de golpearla.

* * *

><p>Ranma y los demás escucharon un fuerte alboroto que los hizo levantarse rápido y seguir hacia donde lo habían escuchado.<p>

Subieron a toda prisa la cuesta, encontrando la cabaña. Ranma derribó la puerta con una patada. Entró rápido.

En el suelo encontró al chico hecho casi puré, todo golpeado y con los dientes rotos, convulsionándose.

—¡¿Dónde está Akane?! —Preguntó Ranma que agarró por la solapa al muchacho.

El chico apenas atinó a señalarle hacia el frente y luego se desmayó.

Los acompañante se quedaron viendo entre de sí; como que les dio algo de pena encontrar al enemigo en esas condiciones, se notaba que había recibido la golpiza de su vida.

Ranma sin embargo seguía preocupado por Akane, ¿qué tal si el chico le había hecho daño a su prometida? Buscó por la cabaña a la chica, cada rincón sin éxito. Vio un pedazo de soga cerca de la puerta trasera de la cabaña.

Salió de la cabaña, debía de encontrarla, era de noche, hacía algo de frío y resultaba un poco peligroso, sobre todo para ella que era algo miedosa.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Akane se frotaba los brazos. Suspiró con pesadez. Golpear al individuo le ayudó bastante, sacó todo el enojo que tenía guardado, aunque ahora sentía un poco de remordimiento por que sí se desquitó feo con él. Pero luego recordó lo que le dijo y sólo se encogió de hombros. Se lo merecía.<p>

Escuchó los aullidos de los lobos, causándole un escalofrío tremendo que hasta la dejó inmóvil por un par de minutos. Tragó saliva, lo mejor era buscar donde pasar la noche y seguro. El árbol que estaba enfrente se veía bien, podía treparlo y dormir sobre una de sus gruesas ramas.

Antes de salir de la cabaña hubiera agarrado una manta o algo, se estaba congelando, tal vez por el hecho de que su ropa estaba un poco húmeda. Estornudó. Se frotó la nariz.

—Espero no resfriarme —se dijo a ella. Volvió a estornudar.

Ranma escuchó los pequeños estornudos y fue cuando vio hacia arriba, encontrando a Akane en una de las ramas del árbol. Subió ágilmente, quedando frente a ella.

—¡Tonta, no debiste de haberte escapado! —Reprendió el muchacho, mirándola con desaprobación.

—¿Eh? —Akane enarcó una ceja, no comprendía.

—Rayos Akane, eres una necia —el muchacho se quitó su camisa y se la puso a Akane sobre los hombros—. Te vas a enfermar, hace frío, estamos en el bosque y tú huyendo…

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? —Interrogó Akane que miró hacia otra parte—. ¿Esperar a que tú llegaras y me rescataras?

—¡Sí! —Respondió el joven de la trenza como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—No —negó Akane moviendo la cabeza—. Ranma, de verdad, ya me cansé.

—Pues no es mi culpa de que seas presa fácil para mis enemigos.

Akane negó con la cabeza, sería algo difícil hablar bien con su prometido.

—No, Ranma, me refiero en todo… a mí no me importa que le hiciste a Rei…

—¿Rei? —repitió el chico con sorpresa. Akane asintió—. ¿Ése era Rei? ¿Estás bien, Akane? ¿No te hizo algo?

La joven estaba siendo minuciosamente examinada de todo el cuerpo por Ranma, hasta que lo alejó sutilmente con un fuerte empujón que lo tiró del árbol.

Ranma lucía un chichón en la cabeza cuando de nuevo estaba frente a Akane. La miraba con enojo.

—Es un verdadero cretino al igual que tú —contestó finalmente Akane—. Y no me hizo nada…

—Verás, Rei fue alumno de mi papá… aunque no lo creas, mi papá tenía un admirador; bueno, entrenamos juntos casi un año, he de admitir que era muy bueno, claro, no tan bueno como yo… pero lo deje de ver un mes antes de irnos a China —relató el muchacho de ojos azules, al parecer no había escuchado a Akane.

—No me interesa Ranma —detuvo Akane, haciendo que Ranma la mirara a los ojos—. De verdad ya no me importa. Creo que me he acostumbrado.

—¿Acostumbrado?

—Sí, ya me acostumbre a todo esto que se me hace tan… tan rutinario y aburrido.

Ranma se quedó callado, no sabía cómo interpretar lo que Akane decía pero de algún modo le inquietó bastante.

La joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y enterneció su mirada.

—Gracias por venir a buscarme Ranma, sabía que lo harías —posó su pequeña mano en la mejilla derecha del chico.

—Akane…

—Bueno, mejor bajemos y nos vamos a la casa, la familia debe estar preocupados por mí y aseguro que mi padre ha de haber ya inundado el dojo —sonrió divertida.

La chica estaba por bajar del árbol por cuenta propia, pero Ranma le agarró la mano.

—Akane… ¿harías el arroz con verdura y huevos cocidos? Es que… te quedaron deliciosos y me gustaría volver a comerlos —pidió el chico quien se ruborizó.

Akane se extrañó al principio, pero a los pocos segundos no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron como los mismos luceros.

—¡Sí, claro que sí, Ranma, mañana mismo lo cocino! —Estaba feliz de que su prometido se lo haya pedido, no cabía en la felicidad que sin pensarlo abrazó a Ranma.

Se quedó abrazada a él. Eso era el inicio de algo. Algo muy bonito.

* * *

><p><strong>» Continuará…<strong>

**¡Hola gente hermosa de Fanfiction! **

**Dominguito de actualización, sí! Listos para el 4o capítulo? Hay pequeñas esperanzas para Akane n.n que lindo, verdad? Y qué buena onda de los amigos y de Ranma de ofrecerse para rescatar a Akane n.n tanta bondad en el mundo no se puede creer xD. **

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien n.n disfrutando de la vida n.n **

**Como siempre, yo muy agradecida con todos ustedes por apoyarme tanto al regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo, escribirme un review (los amo *u*), agregar a favoritos ;) y ponerlos en follow. ¡Gracias! Me hacen feliz (: **

***susyakane: **Chocalas! Yo también odio a la pelimorada 7.7 porque no se va a china en un cohete. Ya le está pegando a Ranma, bueno, ni modo. Lo siento Ranma, me caes bien, pero en ésta historia te la pondré díficil u.u Gracias por leer ;)

***KattytoNebel: **Que bien que te haya ido bien :) Akane se portó lo más madura y serena posible, pero el que mucho aguanta en poco tiempo revienta y lo vimos. Alguién más pagó los platos rotos. Lo siento, Rei. Gracias por continuar leyendo y dejar tu valioso comentario n.n

***Zaneziana: **Así seguiré, cada domingo subiré la actualización n.n Gracias por comentar!

***bry: **Dicen que de amor no mueres, pero dejas de comer, de animarte, de arreglarte, ¿lo dejarás morir? Un corazón roto se puede recuperar, todo depende de cuan lastimado se encuentre. El caso es grave, pero no todo estará perdido. Gracias por las palabras, están muy bonitas n.n y gracias por continuar leyendo :)

***Debby-chan: **Abrazos y cariño recibido, linda, gracias n.n Las cosas están como en la cuerda floja y bueno, aunque no es 100% culpa de Ranma que la situación se haya tornado así, la verdad es que sí está implicado en un gran porcentaje. Al menos en éste capítulo demostró un poco de interés n.n y es un pequeño avance. Gracias por seguir leyendo n.n besos y abrazos con mucho cariño :*

***Akanesaotomee:** Don't worry amiga! Lo noté, tienes un estilo único de expresarte que eres inconfundible n.n Akane puede cambiar un tantito, pero no dejará de ser Akane xP Sea quien sea, les da su merecido y lo ha demostrado, pobre Rei xP. Gracias amiga por apoyarme y continuar leyendo n.n gracias por el dato ;) un besazo y un abrazo con todo mi cariño n.n

***ar30982: **Actualizaré cada domingo, a menos de que haya problemas técnicos u otros incovenientes que espero que no. Es cierto, Akane ya se fastidio de todo y se desquitó, no con la persona que quería, pero lo hizo xP. Ranma creo que quiere poner un poquito, pero hay algo que no lo deja hacerlo. Gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo :)

***hikaros: **Al fin a Akane se le quitó la venda de los ojos. La verdad era para que mandara a volar a dos hombres ahí, pero su forma de reaccionar desconcertó a Ranma. Shampoo a mi no me cae mal, sólo quiero que le pasen cosas malas. Gracias por continuar leyendo y comentando n.n

***Wolfing: **Mi vida n.n Me gustó mucho tu razonamiento respecto al porque Akane se está comportando de esa forma. Comprimir el dolor y transformarlo en una apariencia y engaño mental, es genial. Sinceramente no se me había ocurrido xP Gracias por el dato amor n.n Sí tan sólo Ranma se animara a decirle a sus otras "prometidas" que no las quiere como tal, sería más que suficiente, pero el muchacho no tiene ése valor u.u así que sin querer, está lastimando a Akane y ella ya no está dispuesta a sufrir más silenciosamente. A ver corazón quien termina actualizando primero xD Te amo muuuaaaak.

***diana carolina: **Gracias me alegra saber que te va a gustando n.n Tienes razón, Akane ya puso de su parte, Ranma creo que apenas puso un granito pero para Akane sí fue muy importante ésa petición que le hizo n.n Gracias por el comentario y seguir leyendo n.n

***angie12: **Gracias linda n.n Es cierto, Ranma es cobarde para algunas cosas! y una de ellas es decir la verdad. No creo que sea muy díficil decirle a Shampoo, Ukyo y a Kodachi que las estima como amigas a Kodachi, bueno, que sólo la estima como conocida (?) y aunque me tachen de malvada, Ranma sí va a sufrir, pero lamentablemente también lo hará Akane, es como un efecto colateral. Gracias por tus palabras, me animan muchísimo n.n un beso :*

***akarly: **Amiga hermosa! Akane mal acostumbró a Ranma a los golpes, es medio masoquista el muchacho xP, de cierta forma aquí la que está tomando las cosas de forma madura, es Akane, Ranma no da luces de ser maduro. Pero siempre él demostrara preocupación por ella y estará dispuesto a salvarla siempre n.n Que cuando quiere es lindo. Gracias amiga por seguir apoyándome n.n un beso y abrazo. Te quiero n.n

***nancyricoleon: **Le va a costar caro el hecho de confiarse que tiene a Akane para siempre. Es su más grande error y lo va a descubrir pronto. Gracias por el review y seguir leyendo n.n

***laescondida: **Es cierto, es que también el padre de Akane es cobarde, y no sé, creo que lo amenzaron o lo sobornaron con rica comida todos los días, ya que el señor Tendo no es muy maduro que digamos y es que ya está grande, pero bueno, la madurez no es cosa de la edad. Ranma siempre estará dispuesto a proteger a su verdadera prometida, sin ninguna duda; los hermanos Tatewaki si son tontos u.u no tienen remedio la verdad; y es cierto, Akane dio un gran paso al tratar de hablar con Ranma de algo delicado como sus sentimientos, pero ya ves, Ranma tonto u.u Te agradezco que continues leyendo y dejando tus opiniones n.n

***Guest: **Gracias n.n bueno, ya no hay que esperar más, ya he actualizado n.n gracias por los ánimos :)

***Destiny: **Gracias :) (espero que no te molestes que sólo ponga Destiny) Sí será algo drámatica la historia, pero también tendrá tintes cómicos y romance n.n bueno, por ahora Akane sufre en silencio y a Ranma tampoco le irá bien. Gracias por el comentario :)

***Lectores anónimos: **Muchas gracias por su tiempo, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado y que ójala se animen a comentar n.n

**Muchas gracias son unos soles, los quiero! **

**Me despido por el momento y nos leemos el próximo domingo n.n **

**bye bye **


	5. Akane cocina

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Indiferencia<strong>

**05: Akane cocina**

* * *

><p>Se levantó temprano, incluso antes que su hermana Kasumi, ni si quiera pudo conciliar bien el sueño y ni se acordó en que estuvo a punto de resfriarse.<p>

Tarareaba una alegre canción mientras metía los huevos en agua caliente. Rebanaba la verdura con cuidado. A pesar de tener algún tiempo sin cocinar, se acordaba perfectamente de cómo preparar el arroz con verduras y eso le hacía feliz, además de que era algo especial.

El arroz lucía muy bien y olía rico, les quitó el cascaron a los huevos y adornó el plato. Ni cuenta se había dado que ya era de mañana y que Kasumi estaba a su lado ya cocinando el desayuno.

—Huele muy bien, Akane —Kasumi miró el plato—. Seguro a Ranma le va a encantar —posó sus ojos en su hermana pequeña.

—¿Lo crees? —Akane se ruborizó un poco pero no podía evitar la alegría que aquello le causaba.

—Por supuesto, hermana —corroboró Kasumi quien le sonrió de esa forma tan linda y que le llenó de confianza a la menor de las Tendo.

* * *

><p>Akane llevaba la charola con la comida, muy contenta de saber que su prometido la comería, pero la sonrisa se le borró al ver a las tres disque prometidas alimentando a Ranma, a quien parecía que la camisa le iba a reventar de tanto comer.<p>

—Ranma no va a comer eso, puede ser veneno —señaló Shampoo la comida que Akane llevaba.

—No lo tomes a mal, Akane, pero tu comida es un poco… —Ukyo lo gesticuló con sus dedos a la vez que hacía un mal gesto—. Un poco no saludable para el estómago de Ranma.

De la nada aparecieron tres hombres, dos de ellos vestidos de paramédicos y otro con bata de doctor.

—Yo me adelanté y ya tengo a un gastroenterólogo y a dos ayudantes más por si a Ranma le da algo al probar la comida radioactiva de Akane —señaló Kodachi a los tres hombres que estaban tras ella.

Akane se mordió los labios e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No, yo le pedí que lo cocinara —habló finalmente Ranma, algo cohibido.

Fue entonces que Akane puso la comida frente a su prometido, le sonrió dulcemente.

Ranma tragó saliva y sudó frío. La comida de Akane se veía bien y olía bien, pero ya no le cabía ni un grano de arroz, las chicas se encargaron de llenarlo hasta para el día siguiente. Agarró los palillos y algo titubeante llevó un poco de arroz a su boca. Todos estaban expectantes, nadie miraba hacia otra parte que no fuera él.

Ranma hizo una mueca indescifrable y cayó de espaldas, con los ojos hechos remolinos. Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse.

—¡Te lo dijimos, tu comida es mortal para cualquier ser humano y animal, deberías de hacerle un favor a la humanidad y no cocinar nunca más! —exclamó Shampoo, mientras que Ranma estaba siendo levantado por los hombres en una camilla, se escuchó la sirena de la ambulancia.

—¡Parece que quisieras matar a Ranma! —Reclamó Ukyo que meneaba la cabeza de forma reprobatoria.

Todos se fueron siguiendo a Ranma siendo trasladado a la ambulancia, Akane se quedó sola. Tomó la comida y ella misma la tiró a la basura, se quitó el delantal y lo arrojó con odio al suelo, pisoteándolo a continuación y restregándolo.

—Soy una idiota, yo ilusionándome de qué le había gustado mi comida… no volveré a cocinar y menos para él —las lágrimas estaban al borde de sus ojos.

Se pasó la mano por los ojos para quitar esas absurdas lágrimas que ya empezaban a emerger. No lloraría más. Su dignidad estaba ya bastante pisoteada.

**» Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola gente hermosa de Fanfiction!<strong>

**Espero que se encuentren muuuy bien n.n ¡Ya es domingo! Sentí que la semana un poco larga y el finde bien cortito u.u pero bueno, lo importante que ahora sí he cumplido con publicar cada domingo sin falta n.n me siento bien *o* **

**Les traigo éste capítulo que es cortito, pero sustancioso o al menos eso espero. Ay Akane, cada día pierde más las ilusiones u.u y Ranma pues no coopera el muchacho u.u, como dicen el que calla otorga, y Ranma se ha quedado calladito. **

**Agradezco muchísimo que continuen leyendo éste fic, que sigan dejando sus valiosas opiniones *o* (me encanta leerlos), que agreguen a favoritos la historia y la pongan en follow :3 Muchas gracias! **

***xandryx: **Akane le dio su merecido a Rei! Já, para que vea que no es tan debilucha jum, bien hecho Akane, y no sólo le demostraste a Rei tu fastidió, también se lo hiciste saber a Ranma o.ó Good job! gracias por seguir leyendo n.n espero que te guste éste capítulo n.n besos :*

***Destiny: **Qué bien! Gracias por permitírmelo n.n me siento más en confianza ;) y sí concuerdo contigo es muy díficil de plagiar n.n Dame esos 5, a mí también me dan ganas de darles un tour totalmente gratis por el cielo, es que grrr... no entienden, y pobre Ranma no sabe decir NO u.u y la que termina peor es Akane... pero Ranma, ya te llegará eh, no te confies muchacho muajajaja... Gracias por leer n.n ójala éste pequeño capítulo sea de tu agrado n.n besos :*

***Barby: **Muchas gracias por las palabras y el ánimo n.n me subes el ego xP jejeje, pero tranquila, me controlo n.n Espero que te guste el capítulo besos :*

***zaneziana: **Gracias! Pues la verdad sí hay cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, espero que no te desagrade. Besos :*

***KattytoNebel: **Ése Rei 7.7 se merecía eso y más jajaja, allí vio lo debilucha que es Akane, no la agarren enojada o se desata una guerra. Gracias a ti por estar al pendiente n.n besos :*

***susyakane: **Yeah! Así es Akane rules! jejeje, que ella demuestre que también puede por sí sola, ya con fastidio de que siempre la secuestren a ella, ya era justo que se librara y no se sintiera la princesa del cuento, bien por ella n.n Creo que a Ranma le dio de alguna forma miedo y la única salida que encontró para no dejar a Akane fue pedirle la comida. El chico cree que tiene todo asegurado, pero hmmm, todo puede cambiar. Pero de que se aman, sí se aman, par de orgullosos. Gracias! Besos :*

***ar30982: **Sí, Akane se ha dejado ilusionar otra vez, es que sí se emboba y luego de que Ranma le pidiera algo que ella nunca se imaginaría, pues la entusiasmo demasiado, pero después de éste capítulo, su actitud va a cambiar con Ranma, te lo aseguro. Gracias por tu valiosa opinion n.n besitos :*

***nancyricoleon: **Akane sólo va a cambiar de actitud, a ver sí Ranma se da cuenta u.u Gracias por leer n.n besos :*

***diana carolina: **Akane sí ha mejorado y creo que ha sido bastante se empeñó muchísimo pero no lo valoran u.u Es cierto, tiene a tantos encima que ya hasta se le hace imposible respirar al pobre, pero debe tener el valor para quitárselos.

***Wolfing: **Mi vida! n.n Yo creo que cuando Akane está realmente dolida, no golpea como típicamente lo hace, sino que da una bofetada, como que ahí sí se porta mejor (¿?) Creo que de verdad no lo va a perdonar o va a tardar muchísimo en hacerlo. Akane parece que sí se está cansado de todo, aunque hubo una pequeña luz de esperanza con lo de la comida... misma que la apagaron en éste capítulo. Jajajaja sí, pobre Sasuke lo sobre explotan muchisímo al pobre ninja, todos tramando su plan y no les salió xP frustración segura xD Rei hmmm... más adelante corazón n.n Gracias mi vida por tu comentario n.n te mando besos y muchas buenas vibras para tu inicio en la universidad, muchísima suerte! Te amo muuuuaaaaaak.

***hikaros: **Fue poco lo que Akane le hizo a Ryoga, se merecía más, pero de verdad a la chica le dolió en el alma. Pues muy sorprendentemente, sí, Genma resulto ser un modelo a seguir para Rei. Siempre habrá roces románticos entre nuestros protagonistas n.n Gracias por apoyarme y seguir comentando en las historias que publico n.n

***Elena 79: **Jajajaja, sí a mí también me dio risa al escribir que Ranma se molestaba porque Akane se autorescató (¿?) después de todo, ella indefensa, indefensa no es. La respuesta se irá dando conforme avance la historia. Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar n.n besos :*

***azucenas45:** Muchas gracias por los ánimos y no dejaré de escribir n.n sólo habrá momentos de pausa, pero la verdad me gusta escribir me entretiene bastante n.n besos :*

***bry: **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww me hiciste suspirar *u* qué bonito de abajo hacia arriba, cuando lo leí fue de snif, snif que triste, pero cuando lo leí como lo sugeriste y me gustó *o* La última frase, bellísima! Espero que te siga gustando la historia, gracias preciosa por las frases tan lindas n.n besos :*

***Akanesaotomee: **My friend bella! Por supuesto que sí n.n Jajajaja, sí te creo, como que una como mujer saber que tu mascotita te ve cuando estás en las situaciones mas privadas, no es nada, NADA agradable, y mínimo sí hubiera recibido la golpiza de su vida, reencarnación y más, que nunca la hubiera olvidado por los siglos de los siglos! Rei es un completo imbécil, con letras mayúsculas, entonces, ¿por qué secuestró a Akane? Jajajaja, resultó más debilucho porque las otras sin hacer nada lo vencieron xP Akane no es fea para nada, de lo contrario no tendría a tanto pretendiente y feos no son n.n Aaaahhh que puedo decir, Ranma cuando quiere es lindo, cuando no, es tonto, pero bueeeno, nadie es perfecto. Gracias amiga por tu comentario, nos leemos, ¿vale? Te quiero, un abrazo y beso :*

** *akarly: **Amigaaa! Sip, Ranma siempre estará al rescate de Akane, sé que él nunca la dejará sola, por más que diga que es por otros motivos, pero toooodos sabemos la verdad n.n Ama a Akane n.n Siempre estoy de acuerdo contigo amiga, Akane ya puso su granito de arena, ahora le toca a Ranma, y así de granito en granito van llenando el jarrito (¿?) pero poco a poco que avance su relación y no haya retroceso n.n Gracias por siempre apoyarme n.n un beso y un fuerte abrazo con todo mi cariño n.n

***Lectores anónimos: **Muchísimas gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su valioso tiempo leyendo ésta historia, espero que les guste n.n gracias.

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo, los quiero :3 **

**Nos leemos el siguiente domingo n.n **

**Besos y abrazos. **

**bye bye **


	6. Un doloroso recuerdo

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

**La presente historia tiene OC y OoC. **

* * *

><p><strong>Indiferencia<strong>

**06: Un doloroso recuerdo.**

* * *

><p>No bajó en lo que restó del día; prefirió quedarse en su cuarto, viendo un álbum de fotografías. Admiró una foto donde ella se encontraba abrazando al cerdito negro y se notaba feliz de tenerlo, su gran sonrisa la delataba. Sacó aquella imagen y la hizo pedazos con profunda rabia. No fue la única foto que destrozó. Todas las que encontró con el cerdo, fueron hechas añicos, maldiciendo y arrepintiéndose de no haberle dado la golpiza que Ryoga se merecía por aprovechado, pero juró que si lo volvía a ver, no perdería la oportunidad de hacerlo y gritarle lo mucho que lo odiaba.<p>

Encontró otra foto que la dejó pensativa unos minutos.

—Ranma —dijo quedamente mientras observaba la imagen que tenía en la mano.

En la foto estaba él, con ella y el cerdito. Ranma miraba a P-chan con molestia mientras que ella tenía en brazos a ése sucio cerdo.

—Tú lo sabías… te importó más una estúpida promesa antes que yo —desgarró la foto despacio, escuchando el rasgado del papel.

Los tres pedazos cayeron al suelo, Ranma quedó alejado de Akane, y el cerdo en medio de los dos.

—En verdad que ya he hecho demasiado por ti, y no lo valoras —se arrodilló para quedar frente a la foto destrozada. Tomó el trozo donde se veía a Ranma—. Todo es más importante antes que yo —sonrió de forma triste, admirando a su prometido con lamento.

Pasó las yemas de dos dedos sobre la imagen de Ranma, con cierta nostalgia. Los recuerdos le llegaron intempestivamente, viendo todo lo que ha vivido al lado de Ranma, hasta el último. Volvió a sonreír ligeramente mientras que unas pequeñas lágrimas iban resbalando en sus mejillas.

**Inicio del recuerdo:**

_Se encontraba practicando en el dojo junto con Ranma, cada quien haciendo sus movimientos. Le gustaba estar ahí porque nadie los molestaba y compartían un momento a solas, juntos, haciendo lo que a los dos les gustaba. En uno de sus movimientos, sus espaldas chocaron e hicieron perder el equilibrio al muchacho de la trenza, cayendo de panza a la duela. Apenada se llevó las manos hechas puño cerca de la boca, pidiendo una disculpa. Ranma se dio la media vuelta para quedar boca arriba. Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, él la aceptó, pero la jaló para así derribarla a ella. _

—_Estamos a mano —dijo el joven de forma burlesca—. Tú me tiraste a mí, yo te tiré a ti. _

—_Tonto —contestó Akane fingiendo molestia, en realidad se le hizo divertido y empezaron a reírse. _

_Ranma paró de reír, observándola. Cuando ella se percató que era la única que se reía, también se quedó callada, sintió tanta vergüenza que de inmediato su rostro se llenó de color. _

—_Me gusta que sonrías… es lindo verte así —soltó el joven, dejando a Akane anonadada. _

—_G-gracias —titubeó, nerviosa. _

_Entonces fue que se dio cuenta que ella seguía cómodamente sobre Ranma y parecía que al muchacho no le molestaba en absoluto la situación. Su corazón se le detuvo unos segundos cuando Ranma con la mano temblorosa la alzó, sintió las yemas de los dedos sobre la piel de sus mejillas que estaban encendidas. Recorrió suave y lentamente hasta llegar las comisuras de sus labios. Aquel acto la dejó encandilada, enamorada. Sus ojos brillaron al notar como los ojos de Ranma se concentraron en su boca que por reacción natural se abrió un poco y humedeció sus labios. Eso hizo que la mano del chico temblara un poco más; pasó rozando las yemas de los dedos sobre sus labios. Algo mágico y hermoso hizo explosión dentro de ella, un millón de mariposas revolotearon dentro de su estómago, su sangre parecía correr más rápido en sus venas… todo, todo en ella era un estallido de felicidad. _

_Algo estalló. _

_Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi hacían presencia en el dojo, destruyendo buena parte del inmueble como buena costumbre de ellas. Las tres jóvenes la miraban con rivalidad, ni cuenta se dio que ya estaba separada de Ranma, los dos sentaditos como niños buenos, alejados uno del otro y mirándose con cierta complicidad, todavía sonrojados. _

—_Ya les hemos dado mucho tiempo para que decidieran casarse, pero como no lo han hecho, hemos asumido que no lo harán, y por lo tanto, Ranma queda nuevamente dispuesto a seguir con el compromiso que tiene con cada una de nosotras —habló Ukyo que parecía ser la vocera. _

—_¡¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ?! —Exclamaron los dos prometidos, impresionados. _

—_Y como no se nos hace justo que tú tengas más privilegios que cualquiera de nosotras, también nos vendremos a vivir aquí, junto con nuestro prometido —continuó Ukyo, señalándola de forma acusadora. _

_Los dos se miraron a los ojos, totalmente asombrados por lo que estaban escuchando. _

—_Ranma convivirá con las 4 y decidirá quién es la ideal para su prometida —las otras chicas asentían con la cabeza, dándole la razón a Ukyo. _

_No era capaz de pensar con claridad, apenas estaba digiriendo lo que Ukyo dijo, cuando vio varias maletas que eran cargadas por Sasuke quien terminó bajo la montaña del equipaje, se dio cuenta que aquello era muy serio. _

_El alboroto terminó llamando a toda la familia. _

_A su papá le dio un tic en el ojo al ver casi medio dojo caído, los demás parecían impresionados y más cuando la castaña ojiazul dio las razones del por qué habían llegado. _

—_Mi hijo, todo un hombre, tener a 4 bellas jovencitas como prometidas, qué orgullo —comentó Nodoka, muy feliz, sonriendo por el gusto que le daba ver que su hijo era muy popular con las chicas. _

—_Ranma, di algo —pidió Akane de forma suplicante, esperando a que su prometido les dejara en claro a las otras chicas que ella era su única prometida y que se fueran por donde vinieron. _

_Ranma tragó saliva, la miró a ella y luego observó a su madre. Por último colocó sus azules ojos en las tres chicas que tenía en frente. _

_Estaba expectante. Ranma la volvió a ver, afligido y susurrando un tenue "Lo siento". _

—_Bienvenidas —dijo el chico de la trenza. _

_Las tres chicas se le dejaron ir a Ranma, abrazándolo de forma asfixiante. _

_Todo quedó en silencio, miró a Ranma, se puso de pie, escuchaba palabras que no entendió. Sólo quería salir de ahí, sintió que alguien la tocó por el hombro pero ella quitó la mano y se fue corriendo del lugar. _

**Fin del recuerdo.**

—Tú me dijiste que ya lo sabían… y las aceptaste en mi casa —se quitó con repudio aquellas lágrimas que iban bajando—. Eso es no tener vergüenza ni respeto a lo que yo soy... o era.

Rompió la foto de Ranma, haciéndola casi polvo.

Lo más fácil fue tomar el álbum de fotos y romperlo para luego tirarlo al cesto de la basura.

**» Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola gente hermosa de Fanfiction!<strong>

**Al fin domingo de actualización! Espero que se encuentren súper bien en todos los aspectos n.n Bueno, antes que nada, quiero agradecer a Clara por su observación en cuanto a la parte incompleta del capítulo anterior que ya está arreglado. Gracias Clara. **

**Pobre Ranma, se indigestó el chico por comer tanto, ya no pudo si quiera probar la comida de Akane. Lástima, de lo que se perdió u.u **

**Éste capítulo lo sentí lindo por una parte, amargo por el otro. **

**Gracias de verdad muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos y saber sus valiosas opiniones, los tomo mucho en cuenta, acepto sus opiniones porque han sido de forma respetuosa y así sí me gustan n.n El respeto ante todo! También me da mucho gusto ver que han agregado la historia a favoritos y le ponen en follow. Muchísimas gracias!**

***bry: **Bellísima bry, siento ser cruel y romper tu corazón con las cosas que escribo, haciendo sufrir a nuestra querida Akane. Disculpa. Tengo una pregunta, ¿de dónde sacas todas esas lindas frases que escribes? ¡Son preciosas! Y van de la mano con la historia. Gracias por continuar leyendo la historia n.n

***Guest: **Gracias por esperar :D he aquí puntualmente el nuevo capítulo ;)

***Guest: **Súper cortito, es verdad, y todavía incompleto! Válgame! Que irresponsable fui u.u disculpa por ello, pero en recompesa, éste es más largo. Espero te guste n.n

***Elena 79: **Jajajaja, Ranma por casi reventar xD, se lo merecía por tragón. Ay, sí sería lindo, pero dudo que sus prometidas lo dejen 7.7 son tan aiiiissshhh se me tuerce todos los intestinos. La verdad son unas exageradas. Es más mortal lo que cocina Kodachi que le pone cuánta cosa a sus comidas u.u En serio, Akane ya se cansó de la situación y lo de la comida, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Gracias linda por leer :3

***Sia: **Hi! Disculpa por responderte en español. Es cierto, Ryoga en ése sentido sí era lindo, sin oponerse se comía lo que Akane cocinaba, y Ranma también tenía sus momentos aunque no tardaba en reclamar y decir lo mala que era la comida de Akane. Ranma sí está siendo demasiado mimado por ése trío, lo tratan como a un inútil, son tan fastidiosas. Akane ya está poniendo un alto y no lo hace a Ranma, si no a ella misma. Se está dando valor. Ranma no puede pretender que Akane estará para él toda la vida y que le aguantará absolutamente todo. Como una vez me dijeron: Habrá quien te quiera, más no quién te ruegue. Un comentario nada inteligente por parte de Ranma al decirle a Akane que había sido muy dura con Ryoga... Por Dios! Fue muy suave. Se quedó corta a lo que realmente le debía de pasar a Ryoga por su engaño y aprovecharse de su maldición. Te agradezco tus comentarios. Muchas gracias, espero que la historia te guste y prometo no hacer los capítulos tan cortos.

***susyakane: **Ay Ranma, ojala y tuvieras ése comportamiento que tienes con Akane con las otras tres ofrecidas, a ver sí ellas te aguantan. Gracias por continuar leyendo :)

***Clara: **De nuevo, agradezco tu observación. El capítulo sí fue bastante corto, y la verdad es que no pude escribir más. Hasta ahí se quedó. Incluso confieso que iba a quedar más corto, disculpa por eso. Prometo echarle muchísimas más ganas para sacar ésta historia adelante y que la esencia de la trama no se pierda. Gracias por tu valioso comentario. Espero saber tu opinió de éste capítulo n.n

***ar30982: **¡Claro que no me molesta el comentario! Por que lo hiciste de la mejor manera y siempre con respeto, de verdad que valoro mucho que me hagan saber sus opiniones sin tener que hacer uso de insultos (ya me ha pasado) y es de lo más desagradable, sobre todo, porque en ésos comentarios que hicieron, también insultaron a los lectores y no se vale. Gracias. Tienes razón, no hay palabra de honor cuando se daña a otra persona, y francamente no se puede volver a confiar en alguien así. Prácticamente, Ranma dejó que P-chan/Ryoga se aprovechara de la inocencia de Akane. Muchas gracias por hacerme saber tu opinión n.n Ójala que te guste éste capítulo :D

***tsumugi: **Lo siento linda, creo que en éste capítulo te va a dar rabia por lo que hizo Ranma. Gracias por tu comentario :)

***AkaneSaotome: **Amigaza! Sí el capítulo anterior te dejó con un mal sabor de boca, éste creo que te va amargar u.u. Así fue, Ranma le dio un colpaso por tragón 7.7 bien merecido se lo tiene. Gracias amiga por seguir apoyándome n.n besos y abrazos con cariño!

***angie12: **Malvada! ¡Dame esos 5! A mi también se me hacen insoportables ésas tres, para empezar no tienen si quiera respeto propio, entonces ¿cómo se lo van a tener a los demás? u.ú de verdad que son de lo peor grrr y Ranma un tonto que todo se deja, pero por ellas, Akane no le ha dado su lugar. Pero sí, le va a costar, de éso me encargo yo xP (sip, yo también soy malvada muajaja) Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado n.n**  
><strong>

***diana carolina: **Sí, 7.7 ése Ranma tiene el don de echar toooodo a perder, es el colmo u.u Gracias por leer y en verdad espero que siga siendo de tu gusto la historia n.n

***xandryx: **¡Me da gusto que te guste! :D La verdad sí fue bastante cortito, pero he vuelto puntual, con una actualización y el capítulo más extenso, espero que también te guste (: Ay, Ranma... u.u un caso de verdad... no quiere ver más de lo que cree tener. Va a sufrir el muchacho, lamentablemente también Akane. Gracias por tu review :3

***nancyricoleon: **Dicen que el sol sale para todos, que cuando una puerta se cierra otra se habré, que después de la tormenta viene la calma, que un clavo saca a otro clavo, todo dependiendo de ése clavo... Pobre Akane u.u tiene sus razones para volverse más distante con Ranma ¿verdad? Gracias linda por continuar leyendo Indiferencia :D

***Wolfing: **Mi vida n.n yo también noté éso, como que se cayó la página, pero lo importante es que ya no ha dado problemas n.n ¿Qué haremos con ésto? Ranma, deja que lo atasquen de comida, ¿quiere salir rebotando de la casa de los Tendo todos los días, o qué? Ni que estuvieran engordando ganado ¡Caramba! Y Akane ahí se queda, sufriendo por ése ingrato, que no dice nada y no le da su lugar. Akane es su prometida. Ranma, mi'jito, te la van a ganar, buzo caperuzo, no te andes lamentando después eh... conste, sobre aviso no hay engaño (demasiados refranes xP, pronto será un capítulo más de como dice el dicho) Te amo corazón muuuaaak. Estamos en contacto ;)

***akarly: **Amiga hermosa! Así es! Ya ni aunque se le hinque para suplicarle que le cocine, Akane no lo volverá hacer y obviamente tiene toda la razón (igual que tú n.n) La verdad es que Akane aprendió a cocinar por Ranma y para Ranma y que él le haga ésa groseria, no tiene nombre u.u Gracias amiga *u* es un gusto saber que cuento contigo :D Te quiero! Te mando un abrazo y un beso n.n cuídate vale.**  
><strong>

***hikaros: **No te preocupes n.n gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y comentarme. Tienes razón, la comida de Kodachi es más peligrosa que de cualquiera, pero la verdad en ninguna de ésas tres locas han de confiarse, siempre usan artimañas para lograr conquistar al chico de la trenza. Fueron crueles y exageras, Akane no cocina tan mal, siempre le pone empeño y corazón. Ranma sí se indigestó y no pudo ni con su alma, pero éso le pasa por dejado y glotón, se dejó que le dieran de comer hasta reventar. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo n.n Saludos, cuídate y que estés muy bien.

***Destiny: **Así es, hagamos un club de nicknames díficiles de pagiar, ¿te parece? También lo del tour, me agrada tu idea (frotándome la barbilla y semblante pensativo) Jajajaja me dio risa lo de engordando un cerdo xP Pues pareciera eh, como sí entre ellas se hubiera hecho una apuesta de quién le daba más de comer (creo que así fue) Claro, confía en mí. Ranma pagara sus desprecios Já! Ya verás Ranma, no te sientas tan seguro de tu puesto eh, que alguien puede derrocarte. He sentido toda tu energía, ¿levantaste los brazos, verdad? Con razón me llegó más rápido! Gracias por el comentario! Cuídate mucho, linda, te mando besos n.n

***KattytoNebel: **Es lo malo, que el problema de decir NO, sólo lo tiene con otras personas, excepto con Akane u.u, debio de masticar un chicle para bajar más rápido la comida u.u. Claro n.n como cada domingo, pongo a su disposición la actualización n.n Gracias por leer :D

***jexichan:** Gracias n.n me da mucho gusto saber que te guste la historia :D Cada domingo actualizo n.n

***A los lectores ánonimos: **Muchas gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo, espero que la historia continue siendo de su agrado y que ójala les anime a comentar n.n

**Espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado y valga un comentario suyo :D Muchas gracias. **

**Me despido, nos leemos el próximo domingo. Cuídense mucho n.n **

**Besos y abrazos**

**bye bye. **


	7. El reto

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

**Advertencia: La historia contiene OC, OoC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Indiferencia<strong>

**07: El reto**

* * *

><p>Akane chasqueó la lengua con fastidio cuando pasó por el comedor y ahí estaban las tres chicas, la miraron con rencor; sólo continuó con su camino. Habían pasado unos días del incidente de Ranma que lo llevó al hospital, más de ése tiempo para acá, no intentó si quiera acercarse a su prometido y aunque hubiera querido, no lo podía hacer, ya que las otras chicas no lo dejaban para nada, se habían vuelto como sus guardaespaldas. Cuando no estaba Shampoo, Ukyo rondaba, y cuando no estaba Ukyo, era Kodachi, sí no estaba acompañado por las tres, mínimo lo estaba por una. Parecía que no la iban a dejar acercarse a él y lo comprobó ésa mañana al ver a una gata enroscada en el alfeizar de su ventana. Le echó agua encima por lo cual la gatita morada gruñó con molestia, decidida a arrojársele encima y arañarle la cara, pero le bastó con cerrar la ventana y ver como el animal chocaba contra el cristal y terminaba resbalándose.<p>

—Seguro que se convierte en gata para que Ranma no se acerque a mí… Neh, ya me da igual —Akane se dio la media vuelta restándole importancia al asunto.

Se dio cuenta que las pocas veces que se encontraba con el ojiazul, éste quería hablar con ella, pero obviamente no se lo permitían y ella de alguna forma agradecía que le pusieran ésa distancia, ya que si no, seguramente le reclamaría, lo golpearía y la verdad, ya estaba cansada de ésa rutina.

* * *

><p>Veía a Ranma que comía despacio, y de repente le dedicaba una mirada. Ella por su parte continuaba comiendo normal. No esquivaba la mirada de Ranma, al contrario, lo intimidaba. Agradeció por los alimentos, se levantó y se preparó para irse a la escuela.<p>

Ranma al ver que su prometida se iba, se dispuso a seguirla, pero los brazos de las tres lo dejaron sentado, obligándole a comer lo que ellas le cocinaron.

Logró engañar a las tres, a Ukyo le dijo que si le preparaba un okonomiyaki especial para comérselo mientras caminaba a la escuela, a Shampoo le pidió que le cocinara unos tallarines que tanto le gustaban y a Kodachi le pidió hornear unas galletas con chispas de chocolate. Las tres se lanzaron de inmediato a la cocina, peleando su lugar.

Respiró aliviado de habérselas quitado de encima. Corrió para alcanzar a su prometida, hasta que la visualizó. Caminaba a un ritmo normal, así que él también tenía que ir normal.

—Parece que estás molesta —habló como si aquello no le importara, llevaba los brazos dentro de sus bolsillos mientras caminaba por el borde de la barda.

—No lo estoy —y no lo estaba, sólo un poco sorprendida de que Ranma haya engañado a las chicas como para que no estuvieran al lado de él. Miró por atrás y a sus lados esperando verlas, pero no, así que volvió su mirada hacia su camino.

—Pues no me has dirigido la palabra desde hace 5 días —insistió el muchacho, que miraba hacia el frente, no queriendo delatar lo que aquello le hacía sentir.

—Es que para hacerlo, tendría que comunicárselo a tus prometidas, y la verdad creo que el mensaje se perdería con tanta intermediaria —Akane dio la vuelta por la derecha.

—Ellas no son mis prometidas —refutó el pelinegro, brincó para quedar frente a ella, la tomó de los hombros para que así lo viera a los ojos.

—¿Y por qué no se los haces saber a ellas? —Cuestionó la joven con cierta ironía en su voz. Quitó las manos de Ranma, sin apartar su dura mirada de ésos ojos azules—. Se me hace tarde, quedé con Yuka de llegar temprano para terminar un trabajo —se hizo a un lado y siguió en su camino.

Ranma se quedó parado, sin expresión alguna, apenas procesando lo que Akane dijo y ésa mirada, tan fría, provocó una punzada en su corazón. La miró caminar muy tranquila.

—¡Akane! —La siguió rápido, volviendo a quedar frente a ella, haciendo que se detuviera.

—¿Qué quieres? —Respondió con fastidio, mirando con absoluto enfado al muchacho.

Se quedó mudo por unos segundos, mirando extrañado a su prometida por lo agresiva que fue.

—Eh… pues agradecerte por haberme cocinado… —bajó la mirada un segundo.

—Oh, eso —Akane siguió caminando, eludiendo al joven—. No lo volveré hacer —anunció de la forma más tranquila.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué? —La atrapó de la muñeca, obligándola a detenerse.

—Porque no tiene caso esforzarte en hacer algo que no se te da. Eso es todo —la voz de Akane era neutra, sin emociones; hizo uso de su otra mano para liberar el agarre de Ranma con suavidad.

—Pero, pero lo hiciste muy bien…

—¿Cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera lo comiste? ¡Vamos, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de comer un solo bocado! —se exaltó Akane, sintiendo que Ranma se estaba burlando de ella—. Ya te dije, no tiene caso, total, a ti la comida no te hace falta —meneó la cabeza de forma negativa, torció ligeramente la boca en un gesto de reprobación—. Voy con Yuka que estás haciendo que me retrase demasiado.

—Es que me indigesté por comer demasiado… —excusó inútilmente porque Akane no lo oyó.

El joven Saotome se quedó inmóvil, mirando como Akane se alejaba de él, lo hacía de forma rápida que desapareció en la siguiente esquina. Pensó en las palabras de Akane, le habían dolido, se portó de una forma fría, que no le importaba nada. Torció la boca, tal vez su prometida seguía enojada por lo del secreto de P-chan y por eso se estaba comportando así.

Akane había corrido una vez que dio la vuelta, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para respirar más tranquilamente. Atisbó hacia atrás esperando no encontrarse con Ranma. Se enderezó y pasó el dorso de su mano por la frente para secarse. Se felicitó internamente, le había costado no golpearlo y decirle unas cuantas verdades, de verdad que se controló y se portó de la forma más adecuada. Sonrió ligeramente, complacida de su logró.

Con el corazón a su ritmo normal y la respiración más relajada, prosiguió en su andar para llegar a la escuela. Realmente por culpa de Ranma se le había hecho tarde.

Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando una persona saltó y quedó justo frente a ella. Se quitó la capucha que llevaba encima, dejando ver a Rei. El joven la miraba con rencor.

—¡Te reto a una pelea! —Exclamó el joven de ojos verdes.

—¡Estoy listo cuando quieras! —Contestó Ranma que ya estaba en medio de Akane y Rei.

Akane no supo en qué momento llegó Ranma, ni cuenta se dio.

—No te estoy diciendo a ti, sino a ella —señaló Rei a Akane.

Akane se señaló incrédula, parpadeó un par de veces, notablemente sorprendida de que Rei la estuviera retando.

Ranma también se impactó por ello, pero no tardó ni un minuto en echarse a reír de forma desenfrenada que hasta las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

—¿A ella? —Repitió el joven de la trenza que se sujetaba la panza, mientras que con la mano derecha se quitaba una de las lágrimas—. ¿En serio? —Estaba totalmente escéptico a que aquello fuera verdad.

—¡Lo es! No permitiré que una mujer y menos alguien tan poco agraciada y con cuerpo de hombre me haya vencido —Rei habló de lo más serio, su voz era filosa, no dejaba de ver a Akane con rencor.

—¡Oye! ¡No le hables así! —Ranma también se puso serio, y extendió su brazo derecho en signo de protección— ¡Ella es mi prometida! —Miró a Rei de forma amenazante.

La joven Tendo se quedó petrificada en su lugar, hasta sintió que el corazón se le detuvo por unos segundos y luego palpitó tan duro que le dolió el pecho. Sintió algo agradable, como un calorcito que entibia en épocas de frío que le envolvió desde el interior. Ranma se veía decidido y dispuesto a defenderla, era lindo; pero aquello ya lo había visto antes y siempre terminaba con las ilusiones enterradas, sin embargo, su corazón estaba emocionado, su cerebro en cambio, estaba receloso.

—En serio, Saotome, peores gustos no podías tener —Rei meneó la cabeza con reprobación—. Hay 3 chicas muchísimo más bonitas que ella, además de que se notan que van a ser unas excelentes esposas, y tú, eliges a la peor —hizo una mueca de desagrado a la vez que sonrió burlonamente.

Akane empuñó sus manos, la quijada parecía trabársele por el enojo que sentía. Estuvo a punto de ir hacia él y partirle la cara de un puñetazo, pero Ranma tensó el brazo para detenerla.

Cruzaron miradas, Ranma le meneó la cabeza lentamente en forma negativa para darle a entender a Akane que él se haría cargo. Por su parte la peli azul torció la boca con molestia y bufó para tranquilizarse.

—¿Por qué la elegiste? —Cuestionó de forma irónica el castaño.

Ranma preparó sus puños ya que se tronó los dedos. Llamó la atención de Akane, quién relajó notablemente su cuerpo. Ella estaba expectante a la respuesta de Ranma. La piel se le puso chinita debido a los nervios, ya hasta sentía mariposas en el estómago de lo que estaba segura que su prometido iba a responder.

—¡Yo no la elegí, lo hizo mi padre incluso antes de que yo naciera! ¡Pero yo la qui...! —Ranma seguía viendo desafiante a Rei, hasta que un potente codazo en la cabeza lo hizo azotar contra el pavimento, agrietándolo al instante.

—Acepto tu reto. Hoy a las 5 en el dojo Tendo —Akane le dedicó una mirada de odio a Ranma mientras yacía en el suelo convulsionándose; luego miró a Rei con el mismo sentimiento.

—Perfecto —sonrió Rei con suficiencia, observándola.

Akane caminó pasando junto al castaño.

—Prepárate para perder, Akane Tendo —avisó el chico que volteó la cabeza para verla por encima del hombro.

La joven se detuvo, sin darse la media vuelta, sólo imitó a Rei, pero sonrió ligeramente.

—No pienso hacerlo —respondió, volviendo su andar.

Perdió de vista a los chicos. Se detuvo, llevó sus dos manos sobre el pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón.

—Estúpido corazón, siempre emocionándote antes de tiempo —sonrió, burlándose de ella misma, alzó un poco sus manos para ver sus palmas—, sabiendo que Ranma es un cretino.

Tonto su corazón latiendo por una estúpida ilusión.

No supo cómo le hizo pero continuó sin desplomarse en el camino. Ranma de algún modo dejó en claro su poco interés hacia ella como prometida y eso, le dolió en el alma. Se reprendía lo tonta que era, pues ya su cerebro se lo decía a gritos, pero su tonto corazón ilusionado ahora se encontraba herido, gracias a su credulidad, a pensar que ahora sí Ranma sería sincero y defendería su compromiso contra lo que fuera, pero no lo hizo. Vaya chasco que se llevó.

* * *

><p>Su amiga ya estaba ahí en la puerta de la escuela y le pidió que se apresurara para que terminaran el trabajo, incluso la tomó de la mano para irse rápido al salón.<p>

—Akane —Yuka le habló para que su amiga se concentrara debido a que estaba escribiendo sobre la paleta de la butaca—. ¿Estás bien?

—Eh, sí, sí… perdón —Akane se apresuró a tratar de quitar las letras.

—Akane, te noto algo triste, ¿qué pasó? —Cuestionó su amiga, mirándola a los ojos—. Ranma es el culpable, ¿verdad? Sí él te hizo algo... —mostró su puño de forma amenazante.

—No, Yuka, tranquila… no es nada de importancia, disculpa, es que tengo algo de sueño —sonrió Akane dulcemente.

Mentira. Se la estaba llevando el demonio.

* * *

><p>Ranma dio un golpe en la butaca de Akane llamando la atención de la joven.<p>

—Tengo que hablar contigo respecto a Rei —no esperó a tener respuesta de su prometida, la tomó de la muñeca para sacarla de ahí.

—Espera, el maestro está por entrar… —Akane trató de zafarse pero Ranma no se lo permitió. Se la llevó sin importarle que el profesor estuviera ya en la puerta.

—Esto es muy serio, Akane —Ranma la miró fijamente a los ojos, serio.

Akane se frotó la muñeca debido a que Ranma la sujetó con un poco de fuerza.

—¿Te lastimé? —Preguntó notablemente preocupado y apenado—. Perdón, no era mi intención —intentó tomar la mano de su prometida para observarla, pero ella por instinto la escondió tras su espalda.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —contestó la chica que le dedicó una mirada fugaz y luego clavó sus ojos en el suelo—. Lo que sí estoy, es molesta contigo, me sacaste de la clase y es que el trabajo que hice con Yuka es para dárselo al maestro…

—Lo siento, pero de verdad necesito hablar contigo respecto a Rei —estaba apenado por ello, pero más preocupado por la pelea que tendría Akane y Rei.

—No me importa saber quién es Rei, con lo poco que he visto de él me basta para darme cuenta que es un imbécil —no olvidó los insultos que le dijo.

—¡Escúchame! —Ranma la tomó de los hombros haciendo que ella lo viera—. Rei no se anda con juegos, es peligroso y la verdad que es muy fuerte, a él no le va a importar que seas mujer, él no tiene consideración por nadie

«_Tú tampoco tienes consideración conmigo_» pensó Akane que involuntariamente sus ojos se tornaron ligeramente llorosos. Parpadeó para ocultarlo y menos mal que Ranma no se percató de ello.

—¡Yo también sé pelear! Puedo defenderme perfectamente de Rei, lo hice puré aquella noche —lo último le causó mucho orgullo que no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia.

—Yo puedo pelear por ti, sólo te quedas en tu cuarto leyendo y…

—¡No! —Akane retiró las manos de Ranma de sus hombros con brusquedad—. La que va a pelear soy yo y nadie más que yo. No me importa qué tan fuerte sea el tal Rei —se pasó de largo de Ranma y a unos cinco pasos de él le dijo—: Ni tú ni nadie va a impedir que pelee con Rei ésta tarde —lo señaló con el dedo índice de manera muy autoritaria.

* * *

><p>Tenía el ceño bien fruncido hasta formar una V, se encontraba en su habitación pero no estaba leyendo. Se encontraba muy bien amordazada en su armario que había sido sellado.<p>

Había sido rápido, eran las 4:30 de la tarde, y ella se fue a su cuarto a tomar un ligero descanso antes de la pelea, cuando de repente fue interceptada por Ranma chica quien la amarró de pies a cabeza a tal punto de dejarla como momia y luego vio como torpemente se ponía una peluca de cabello corto y se puso unas gafas oscuras para que no le vieran el color de ojos; ya con el gi puesto. La metió en el closet con mucho cuidado.

—Espero que no note la diferencia —Nabiki se rascó la mejilla derecha con su dedo índice mientras miraba minuciosamente a Ranma chica.

—Tal vez, Akane no tiene las curvas que yo tengo, ni los pechos tan grandes como los míos —Ranma se tocó los senos—. Lo malo es que él no está miope como Mousse y no es tan estúpido como Ryoga.

—Intenta hablar como Akane —sugirió Nabiki.

—Idiota, imbécil, tarado, bobo —practicó la ojiazul—. ¿Sueno igual de histérica que Akane? —Cuestionó.

—No te pases, Ranma —Nabiki suspiró hondo—. Bueno, vamos que ya va a llegar ese tal Rei.

Akane había visto todo desde las rejillas de la puerta de su armario. Ranma cerró con llave y la metió entre sus senos, también jaló el escritorio para atrancar la puerta.

* * *

><p>En el dojo, ya se encontraba la familia Tendo y Nodoka; el señor Genma andaba en el café del gato, comiendo gratis. Soun al ver entrar a su hija Nabiki y tras de ella a la peli azul, se lanzó a las piernas de la pequeña.<p>

—Por favor, Akane no pelees, ya me dijeron de lo peligroso que es el contrincante, deja a Ranma que lo haga por ti, no importa que muera en el intento —lloriqueó el señor Tendo a quien le salían las lágrimas como cascadas, empapando por completo la duela.

—A veces me pregunto si realmente soy su hija —masculló Nabiki que pasó de largo para sentarse junto a su hermana.

—Gracias por quererme tanto —Ranma notablemente se molestó por el comentario—. Ya suélteme, soy Ranma —sacudió su pierna con el fin de librarse del papá de Akane.

Soun terminó aterrizando con la cara en una de las paredes del dojo.

Faltaban menos de diez minutos para que el combate diera inicio y Rei no había llegado.

Ranma estaba algo impaciente y emocionado a la vez. Quería probar que tan fuerte se había vuelto Rei, preguntándose sí sería tan bueno como él. Ya estaba ansioso de que la pelea diera inicio. Sonrió complaciente, después de un tiempo ahora tenía una verdadera pelea.

Dos minutos antes de la hora acordada, Rei hacía presencia junto a un hombre de alrededor de unos 40 años, de piel tostada y con surcadas cicatrices en su piel, de cabello muy negro y largo que lo tenía amarrado en una coleta baja, de su rostro resaltaba una nariz prominente en forma de gancho. Aquel hombre saludó apáticamente a la familia con un buenas tardes y se sentó, no de la manera que los otros espectadores, sino cruzando las piernas en pose de indio y a la vez con los brazos cruzados. Fijó sus ojos en la muchacha que estaba en el centro del dojo.

Rei miró de pies a cabeza a su contrincante, enarcó una ceja.

—Luces diferente —observó el chico que señaló a la chica.

Ranma no respondió solo empuñó un poco la boca.

—Te me figurabas un poquito más alta… —se acercó a la chica—. Y más… bueno, menos voluptuosa y bonita —hizo la silueta de una mujer con ambas manos.

—Que empiece la pelea —habló finalmente Ranma con la voz un poco forzada por tal de que se pareciera a la de Akane.

—Así me gusta —sonrió Rei, gustoso—. Tao, observa —se dirigió a su acompañante quien asintió levemente.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron en pose de combate, mirándose fijamente, sólo que la falsa Akane tenía puesto unos lentes oscuros, pero a través de ellos se sentía el desafío de su mirada.

Rei lanzó el primer golpe. Fue rápido y conciso. Ranma no se quedó atrás, bloqueó muy bien aquel golpe con su pequeña mano. Se separaron de un salto. Se observaron por unos segundos mientras caminaban como si se tratara de dos lobos a punto de atacarse. No tardó nada en que Ranma fuera el primero en atacar. Su patada fue magistralmente eludida por Rei quien saltó para quedar encima. Ranma ágilmente dio una voltereta hacia atrás, esquivando lo que sería un doloroso golpe de martillo.

Desde el punto de vista de los espectadores, la pelea era bastante reñida. Soun estaba algo pálido, pensando en que su pequeña Akane estuviera en el lugar de Ranma, seguro ahorita su pequeña hija estaría gravemente herida, pues los movimientos de Rei eran increíbles, un digno rival de Ranma.

No se notaban cansandos; Ranma estaba complacido de ver y sentir la fuerza de Rei, realmente era bueno. Rei por su parte estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio, no tenía que perder con Akane, le dedicó una mirada fugaz a su acompañante.

«_No era tan fuerte y rápida_» pensó Rei que miraba a Akane con descontento.

Rei decidió a pelear de verdad, de sacar a la chica del combate lo más pronto posible, restándole toda la importancia de que se trataba de una mujer.

Ambos volvieron a lanzarse de puñetazos. Ranma atacando con el truco de las castañas y Rei defendiéndose del feroz ataque.

Ranma intentó darle una patada pero no contó que Rei le atrapara la pierna y empezara a girar sobre su eje, lanzándolo contra una de las paredes. Ahí Ranma giró y colocó sus pies sobre la pared para dirigirse hacia Rei con el puño ya listo y golpearlo. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que su puño atravesó a Rei que se disolvió al instante. El chico apareció arriba de Ranma, dándole un codazo en la columna y haciendo que Ranma gritara de dolor. Antes de que Ranma cayera al suelo, un pie se estampó con toda la fuerza del mundo sobre su costado izquierdo, lo que hizo levantar su cuerpo y doblegarlo un poco, recibiendo otro golpe en la cabeza. Los lentes se cayeron y la peluca salió volando en el impacto, dejando descubierto una trenza roja.

—¡¿Qué?! —Rei se sorprendió al descubrir que con quien peleaba se trataba de Ranma convertida en mujer—. ¡¿Dónde está Tendo Akane?! —Estaba enfurecido del engaño.

—¡Aquí estoy! —Respondió Akane que abrió las puertas del dojo de par en par.

—¡Qué cobarde eres! ¡Mandaste a Saotome a pelear por ti! —Reprochó el joven que de un salto estaba frente a la peli azul y la señalaba con el dedo acusadoramente.

—¡No soy ninguna cobarde! ¡Estoy aquí, ¿no?! Peleemos —Akane quitó con un manotazo el dedo acusador de Rei y se dispuso a ir al centro del dojo.

—No, hija, por favor no pelees, mira como dejó a Ranma —Soun estaba llorando, abrazando las piernas de su hija.

Akane vio a Ranma en el suelo, con los ojos hechos remolinos y las manos en señal de cuernitos. Lo detestaba. Se entrometió en una pelea que le correspondía a ella y ahora había quedado como una cobarde frente a su contrincante.

—Se repondrá —contestó la pequeña Tendo con una voz gélida que congeló a su familia.

Nabiki se notó bastante sorprendida por la forma en que su hermana lo dijo. Sólo la observó avanzar hasta el centro del dojo.

—Te advierto algo, no estoy dispuesto a perder, en serio, por nada del mundo perderé contra ti —Rei parecía estar más calmado, pero sus ojos llameaban en furia.

—No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a Akane, ¿me oíste? —Ranma mujer reapareció como si nada le hubiera pasado, quedando frente a Akane y Rei.

—Ranma, quítate —pidió Akane, estaba muy enojada con él por lo que hizo y no tenía la paciencia para soportarlo un minuto más.

—Sí, Saotome, hazte a un lado que el asunto no es contigo por el momento —Rei meneó la mano como si Ranma no tuviera importancia.

—¡No lo haré! ¡No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Ak…! —no terminó la frase porque Akane lo jaló bruscamente, tirándolo al suelo.

—Yo sé defenderme, no me hagas parecer como una debilucha a quien todo el mundo tiene que salvar, ¿sí? —Akane le dedicó una mirada que él nunca había visto.

Ranma sintió que la sangre se le congeló al verla, aquella mirada había sido como una estocada en su alma. Se hizo a un lado, no lo suficiente para estar al pendiente y en caso de ser necesario intervenir sin importar lo que Akane dijera o hiciera.

—Muévete, que aquí estorbas —exigió la más joven de las Tendo, todavía con ésa mirada fría presente en sus ojos.

—Está bien —aceptó la pelirroja, cabizbaja, yéndose hacia donde se encontraba la familia.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó con sorna el castaño, se tronó los dedos para imponer.

—Cuando quieras —respondió Akane con una voz rasposa, de inmediato adoptó la pose de combate.

**» Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola gente maravillosa de Fanfiction! <strong>

**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien :) Ya es domingo! Sentí larga la semana pero sirvio para traerles una actualización con un capítulo más extenso que los anteriores, ¿qué les parece? Espero que sea de su agrado n.n **

**Muchas gracias por todo: su tiempo, sus palabras, agregar a favoritos y poner la historia para seguirla. Qué lindos son! Los adoro *O* **

**Gracias por sus comentarios :) **

***hikaros: **Es verdad, qué les deje en claro que él a quien realmente quiere como prometida es Akane, pero ésas son tan chusmas que caen gordas. Cuídate mucho. Saludos n.n

***ar30982: **Actualización lista! Akane ya no se va a dejar, ella también puede luchar ;) Besos :*

***xandryx:** Aunque parezca que se alejan, la verdad es que sin saberlo se acercan. Algo confuso, verdad? Pero tranquila, el tiempo se encarga de enderezar todo n.n besos :*

***Destiny: **Súper aburridos u.u lo siento tanto por ti, pero descuida, puntualmente los domingos estaré actualizando mientras no haya obstáculos :). Tu energía no solo traspasa fronteras, también el tiempo, todavía lo sigo sintiendo, y se siente tan revitalizante :) que mira, saqué un capítulo largo :D, vamos, que el club mañana mismo lo abrimos ;) Ah nuestro Ranma, tan lindo y sonso a la vez, pero está dispuesto a todo por ella :) Besos linda :*

***lar: **Muchas gracias por el cumplido *O*, listo, ya he actualizado, cada domingo lo hago n.n besos :*

***Zaneziana: **Por creerse todo un masho de pecho peludo y mostachou... jajaja, porque pensó que su mami lo va a ver como todo un hombre. Pero la realidad es otra, a Nodoka sólo le dio gusto que su hijo fuera popular entre las chicas, pero nunca dijo que se quedaran ellas a vivir ahí. Así que Ranma, tonto. Besos :*

***Wolfing: **Corazón :3 buena costumbre me estoy haciendo con actualizar cada semana n.n Te aseguro que cuando Akane vuelva a ver a Ryoga va a haber un cerdicidio u.u así que más le vale al chico no regresar ni por desorientado. Fue bonito escribir la parte linda, pero la amarga fue de ;-; Akane esperaba de corazón que Ranma les dijera que no, por que ella era su prometida, pero no lo hizo. Ranma todo un tontete, pero sabemos que él daría su vida por ella. No te preocupes corazón, como lo prometí y aunque el fic parezca alejarse de la pareja principal, terminara en un R&A como nos gusta n.n Te amo cielo muuuuaaak, besos :*

***Sia: **Hi! Sí, Akane está perdiendo poco a poco la esperanza respecto a lo de ella y Ranma llegue a funcionar. Tienes razón, la casa es de los Tendo y ellos son quienes deciden, pero por cortesía las dejaron estar ahí. Fue una grosería de Ranma permitirles la entrada a ésas entrometidas. Cuídate, besos :*

***Barby: **Ranma está sintiendo el látigo del desprecio en carne propia xP, bueno, le viene más cosas al muchacho. Besos :*

***bry: **No, Nodoka va a seguir ahí en tu pedestal n.n, como le mencione a **Zaneziana**, la señora Saotome no dijo nada de que ellas se quedaran ahí. Fue decisión de Ranma. Qué locura tan genial tienes, ¿la compartes? Para ver si se me pega un poco n.n Te salen unas frases súper coquetas, me gustan y le atinas perfectamente a la situación. Besos :*

***susyakane: **Bien merecido se lo va a tener. El karma existe, así que nada de confiarse eh, Ranma. Besos :***  
><strong>

***diana carolina: **Buenas preguntas! Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo. Sí Akane fuera la afortunada en tener a tantos pretendientes las cosas serían diferentes en cuanto a la perspectiva de Ranma, pero estoy segura que a Nodoka también le alegraría que a Akane tuviera más pretendientes porque la considera una chica muy bella. Ya le llegará a Ranma su karma, pronto, muy pronto. Besos :*

***clara: **Gracias por tu comprensión :), claro que tomo de la mejor forma tu comentario debido a que las palabras que expresas lo haces con respeto, y gracias a comentarios como el tuyo me hacen mejorar. Gracias. Besos :*

***Tsukire: **Arriba Akane! Mi personaje favorito n.n Gracias por tu opinión, porque así me ayudas a mejorar y créeme daré mi mejor esfuerzo por lograr hacer que la historia tenga más sentimiento. Besos :*

***nancyricoleon: **Ay sí, necesita ser valiente para decirle a Akane que la ama y se deje de bobadas como el orgullo que lo único que está haciendo hasta el momento, es separarlos. Besos :*

***Lectores anónimos: **Muchas gracias por su tiempo y espero que la historia continue siendo de su agrado y que ójala los anime a dejar su comentario n.n besos :*

**Les agradezco de corazón n.n Me despido por el momento y nos leemos el siguiente domingo. Cuídense mucho ;) **

**bye bye **


	8. El precio de la derrota

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

**Advertencia: La historia contiene OC y OoC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Indiferencia<strong>

**08: El precio de la derrota**

* * *

><p>Rei sonrió divertido, aquella joven de cabellos azules no era rival para él. Una chica endeble, sin gracia alguna; podía golpearla sin poner mucha fuerza en el golpe y derribarla, cómo si le pegara a una tabla de triplay. Sintió algo de pena, verla plantada frente a él, dispuesta a pelear con todas sus inútiles fuerzas. Se veía tan patética que le causó esbozar una sonrisa burlona.<p>

Sacó un poco de aire al sentir un golpe en el estómago. Aquel impacto no había sido muy duro pero sí le sorprendió de no percatarse del rápido movimiento.

Akane volvió a intentar golpearlo, ésta vez en la cara pero no tuvo éxito, su puño fue atrapado y cubierto completamente por la mano de Rei, la sujetó con fuerza por unos segundos mientras le miraba con desprecio. La lanzó contra el suelo como si fuera nada.

—En serio, no me vas a durar ni un minuto —se jactó el chico de ojos verdes, burlón, observando a los presentes.

Ranma gruñó, apretó sus puños, atisbando al arrogante rival.

La peli azul se encontraba de cara contra el suelo, adolorida más en su orgullo que físicamente. Apretó la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas. Giró para levantarse ágilmente y lo miró con repudio. Rei le resultó la persona más soberbia y despreciable que haya conocido.

Se le dejó ir como una fiera, manifestando su enojo en un grito de combate, con el puño derecho ya preparado para incrustárselo en su altivo rostro. La frustración volvió a su cuerpo al ver como Rei detuvo su intento al agarrarla por la muñeca, incluso el muy desdichado se atrevió mostrar sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa de lo más socarrona. Trató de zafarse pero realmente era inútil, él no mostraba poner mucha fuerza para retenerla. La giró sobre su propio eje, llevando su mano hacia su espalda ejerciendo más fuerza en su agarre, levantando su brazo por atrás, obligándola a gritar de dolor, incluso unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaba a surgir de sus castaños ojos. No quería gritar por lo que tuvo que morderse los labios, no le daría el gusto al maldito de Rei, a nadie le daría el gusto de verla derrotada. Algo se desgarró dentro de su cuerpo, lo pudo sentir, aquel ardor empezaba a recorrerle del hombro hasta la mano, sentía como si la sangre se le hubiera calentado y le recorría frenéticamente, apretó todavía más los labios, incluso hasta se mordió, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre, cerró los ojos con fuerza, para minimizar el dolor. Poco a poco las piernas le flaqueaban, le costaba mantenerse de pie, las rodillas le temblaban. Ya no pudo contener las lágrimas, empezaba arrodillarse.

Ranma ya estaba a punto de levantarse e ir a pelear con Rei, pero Nabiki le puso una mano en el hombro, al verla, la chica negó con la cabeza.

—Es su pelea —le dijo suave.

La pelirroja se quedó con las ganas de romperle la cara a ése desgraciado de Rei por estar lastimando a su prometida. No podía aguantar verla así de lastimada.

—¿En serio? ¿Es todo? —Interrogó el chico fingiendo sorpresa—. Como dije, ni un minuto.

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza como eco, haciéndola sacar fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, pero le ayudaron para levantarse, olvidando por completo el dolor que sentía en ése momento; giró bruscamente, pateando a Rei en la cara. El chico se llevó la mano a la mejilla. Ella se sujetó el brazo lastimado. Apretó fuertemente su mandíbula, sintiendo la presión en sus muelas, tenía que hacerlo. Se agarró el hombro con fuerza y empujó, sacándole un quejido que se quedó rezagado en su garganta al tiempo que cerró los ojos, nuevamente juntó fuerzas y ahora jaló, escuchando un crujir dentro de su cuerpo. Acomodó su brazo dislocado. Sintió alivio después, incluso hasta suspiró.

No le dio espacio a la reacción de Rei quien seguía sumergido en lo del golpe, volvió a atacarlo. Sus intentos por golpear a su contrincante no daban ningún resultado. El muchacho se notaba fresco y hasta divertido, mientras que ella ya estaba sudando y respirando por la boca. Durante los pocos dos minutos no había logrado causarle ningún daño.

—Tus esfuerzos por golpearme son tan inútiles como tú, la verdad es que ésos golpes que me diste, fue como si hubiera chocado un insignificante insecto en mi cara. Eres realmente patética, Tendo. A pesar de tu carente fuerza y habilidad en la pelea, y belleza he de destacar también; eres alguien persistente, no te das por vencida a pesar de la falta de cualidades, creo que debo de darte un aplauso por ello —aplaudió de forma burlona—, ha sido un poco divertido, pero ya me aburrió, así que la pelea ahora va en serio —su semblante se transformó a uno más agresivo.

Akane abrió los ojos al ver que el chico en un segundo ya estaba frente a ella, con el puño a punto de darle en la cara, podía sentir la fuerza y el dolor que aquel golpe le causaría, incluso hasta el sabor de la sangre inundando su boca, pero el golpe nunca llegó a su destino. Ranma interfirió siendo el receptor del golpe.

—¡Ranma! —Akane se asustó al ver cómo su prometido se desvaneció frente a ella.

Lo tomó en brazos viendo a Ranma desangrarse por la nariz, con el rostro hundido por la potencia del golpe.

—¿Puedes o no puedes pelear por ti sola? —Interrogó Rei con notable desesperación que hasta se agitó su castaña cabellera.

—¡Claro que puedo! —Respondió Akane mirando desafiante a Rei.

—¡Claro que no puedes! —Exclamó Ranma que se puso de pie—. Él te hará puré en un segundo, mejor déjame a mí pelear por ti —se señaló, viendo fijamente a Akane.

—No, la pelea es con ella, y rendirse no es una opción. Aquí hay un ganador y un perdedor, evidentemente ya se sabe quién es el ganador, pero debo de dejarlo bastante claro —objetó el castaño, ya hostigado de que Ranma interfiriera en todo.

—Akane es débil, ella no podrá contigo, tan sólo mírala, no tiene técnicas, es simple y predecible en sus movimientos… —señaló Ranma a su prometida con las dos manos.

Quería hacerle entrar en razón a Rei que Akane no era la adecuada para pelear. No iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a su prometida, tenía que hacerle ver eso también a Akane. Rei era un contrincante peligroso, definitivamente Akane no estaba al nivel del chico.

—Ya me di cuenta de eso, Saotome —repuso el retador—. Pero en serio, en este momento el asunto no es contigo, es con ella —la señaló acusador—, ya después pelearemos tú y yo —lo dijo sin mucha importancia.

—Qué te parece si peleamos tú y yo ahora y el pendiente que tengas con Akane, lo pospones no sé, uno, dos o tres meses o más, en lo que ella se prepara mejor para ser una artista marcial completa —negoció la pelirroja que estaba más relajada, ya que Rei le prestaba atención.

Rei empezó a carcajearse burlonamente.

—Ni en diez años ella sería si quiera una centésima parte de buena de lo que yo soy, Saotome y lo sabes —dijo serio después de desternillarse de risa.

—Bu-bueno —Ranma se rascó la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada tímida a su prometida, dudoso—. Pero ella haría su mejor esfuerzo, ¡eso te lo aseguro!

Ranma sintió una fuerte aura que se alzaba tras de él que le hizo ponérsele la piel chinita y hasta la trenza se le tensó. Miró con miedo a su prometida que lo veía con ganas asesinas; sonrió con timidez e hizo la señal de amor y paz con los dedos, lo que valió un soberano cacahuate a la peli azul.

Salió disparado por el techo del dojo.

Rei quedó sorprendido por el poder que Akane desprendía de su cuerpo y cuando menos se dio cuenta, un fuerte puñetazo lo impactó en su rostro. Sintió perfectamente como la piel se le magullaba bajo esos pequeños nudillos y al instante saboreó el metálico sabor a sangre. Fue lanzado varios metros. Se levantó rápido, frotándose la mejilla derecha. Le dolió y eso no podía creérselo, incluso cambió su semblante burlón por uno de descontento, mirando profundamente a la responsable de su dolor. Se acomodó la quijada.

—Creo que te hicieron enojar, eh —sonrió divertido, aquello no le iba a durar mucho.

Ahora le tocaba a él atacar de verdad. Se lanzó contra ella listo para golpearla, pero otra vez la sorpresa se asomó en su rostro al notar que la pequeña de la familia Tendo desapareció frente a sus ojos y fue asaltado por un potente rodillazo en el costado izquierdo, mandándolo a retachar contra la pared del dojo.

Rei resbaló, se limpió la boca, otra vez ese horrible sabor invadiendo su lengua. Pasó sus dedos sobre los labios, al notar la sangre en ellos. Observó a su combatiente con rabia. Le había causado un daño interno que no le iba a perdonar.

—Hay mucha frustración y enojo en ese pequeño cuerpo cuadrado —se atrevió a decir con una voz filosa, amenazante, a pesar de sentir la necesidad de destrozarla en ése momento, no se cansaría de hacerle ver sus defectos a la desgraciada.

Akane cerró los ojos por un instante y apretó fuertemente sus puños. No se sentía nada intimidada por Rei, al contrario, a cada respiro, su furia aumentaba.

—No eres tan debilucha como pensaba —le susurró al estar al lado de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—. Pero no me dejaré vencer por ti una vez más.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Qué grave error de su parte acercarse demasiado a ella.

Esquivó un rodillazo que iba dirigido a su vientre, incluso utilizó la rodilla como trampolín al colocar sus manos sobre ella, y saltar para quedar tras de Rei, quien se notó bastante sorprendido por aquel acto. El joven de ojos verdes giró de inmediato para irse contra ella con el puño ya listo, pero Akane se agachó y derrapó bajó las piernas del chico.

La familia se encontraba bastante sorprendida por los movimientos de la menor. Soun incluso tenía la boca desencajada casi llegándole al ombligo.

Rei intentó golpear a Akane mientras ella estaba en el suelo, su pie atravesó las tablas de la duela, partiéndolas al impacto, Akane ya se había levantado en un ágil salto. Se desesperó al ver que su pie se había atorado, era una oportunidad perfecta para que Akane le atacara.

No supo ni cómo pero su cuerpo ya estaba girando en el aire debido a una potente patada. Akane lo esperaba en el suelo, lo miraba caer, se hizo a un lado y dejó que besara la duela.

Ranma estaba llegando con el gi rasgado y con el cabello desaliñado lleno de hojas secas y una que otra ramita. Se sorprendió al ver a Akane dándole una verdadera paliza a Rei.

—¡No tengo el cuerpo cuadrado! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido! ¡Tarado! —Akane le daba patadas y puñetazos sin parar a Rei a quien ni le dio oportunidad de meter las manos—. ¡Eres detestable! ¡Y no soy ninguna debilucha! ¡No soy una artista marcial incompleta!

Akane llevó a Rei hasta la pared del dojo, le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho que le hizo traspasar la madera y lanzarlo al patio.

Todos curiosos se levantaron y corrieron para ver en qué condiciones había quedado el retador, y terminaron sorprendidos de ver al muchacho con los ojos hechos remolinos y fuera de combate.

—¡INSENSIBLE! —Gritó finalmente Akane todavía con la furia en su ser, que ni siquiera se había percatado de su victoria.

Estaba dispuesta a marcharse, pero el señor de nariz en forma de gancho la detuvo al ponerle las manos sobre los hombros, obligándola a mirar hacia arriba, ya que su altura le sobrepasaba, pues le daba a la altura de la boca del estómago.

—Haz ganado —le hizo ver el hombre, que poseía una voz grave, autoritaria que a cualquiera intimidaría, pero a la vez imponía respeto.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces, no podía creerlo, se sentía bien por haber sacado el coraje que llevaba dentro que lo de haber ganado era lo que menos le importaba. Volteó a ver la piltrafa que quedó de Rei debido a su fuerza, le hizo esbozar una sonrisa de gusto y sentirse orgullosa de su triunfo.

—Eres muy fuerte, niña, yo no vi incompetencia de tu parte. Eres capaz de todo y a mi modo de ver, eres muy buena artista marcial. Sólo unas observaciones que te harán mejorar, pero no necesitas de nadie para defenderte, puedes hacerlo tu sola —habló de forma cordial aquel hombre que miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos de un café oscuro, penetrantes pero sinceros, dándole ánimos a la joven—. Le ganaste a Rei.

Akane no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, aquel desconocido mostró tenerle respeto como artista marcial y le daba mucho gusto que así fuera.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Rei que se estaba recuperando y se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, gesticulando dolor—. Fui derrotado por ella… —se notaba igual de sorprendido que todos los demás—. Eso quiere decir que…

—Que ahora ella es tu prometida —anunció el señor que cerró los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?! —Exclamaron todos los demás que parecía que se les iban a salir los ojos.

—No, no puede ser… po-por qué… tuvo que ser ella —habló el muchacho que se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia ellos—. Pero señor Tao… —parecía suplicante, pero el aludido movió la cabeza de forma negativa, obligando a Rei bajar su cabeza y respirar hondo, ya resignado—. Lo admito, me ganaste…, yo no quería, pero así se dieron las cosas…

—Oye, oye… no, ¿es que cómo…? —Akane todavía no digería aquella información y miraba a todos asustada, como diciéndoles que ella no sabía nada, que no era su culpa, sentía que la iban a culpar y que tal vez había ganado con ése propósito.

Ranma tenía la boca desencajada.

Realmente nadie de los presentes a excepción de los dos invitados, sabían acerca de la finalidad de aquella pelea.

—No me digas que tu vienes de una tribu de China y que tienen esa costumbre de que sí una mujer les gana, ella será su digna esposa —habló Nabiki que fue la primera en recuperarse, pero seguía con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Nosotros somos de una pequeña aldea de Japón cerca de Kioto, ahí tenemos la ley de que los hombres deben de casarse con mujeres fuertes que sean capaces de derrotarnos y casarnos con ellas para tener hijos fuertes. Ellos reciben entrenamiento riguroso por parte de su padre y su madre —explicó Tao con seriedad.

—Pues se parece mucho —inquirió Nabiki.

—¡Pero yo no me quiero comprometer con ése idiota! —Señaló Akane a Rei—. Además ésas leyes no rigen aquí en Nerima —rebatió.

—Yo tampoco quiero tener de prometida a alguien tan fea como tú —le hizo ver Rei con molestia, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza, pero por parte de Tao—. Me ganaste dignamente y no me queda otra que aceptar —admitió lleno de resignación.

—No, Akane no puede estar comprometida con otro —habló finalmente Ranma que no había cerrado los ojos en todo ése tiempo.

—¿Por qué no? Sí tú tienes a tres prometidas viviendo en nuestra casa —le recordó Nabiki, mirándolo con molestia debido a que Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi dormían en su cuarto, aunque sacaba muy buenas ganancias de ello—. A Akane no le caerá mal tener otro prometido, ¿verdad? Y a decir verdad es muy guapo y fuerte —guiñó el ojo con tal de hacer enojar más a la pelirroja.

Ranma le dedicó una mirada de ira a Nabiki a la vez que le gruñó.

Akane no sabía qué decir, miró a Ranma de forma desesperada, después de todo le importaba el qué pensaría él, luego miró a su papá que seguía en su sorpresa y no reaccionaba, Nodoka que sólo parpadeaba, Kasumi que tenía la mano sobre su boca, Nabiki se veía las uñas como si aquello no fuera asunto suyo y volvió a clavar sus ojos en Ranma.

—Bueno —Rei volvió a suspirar hondamente—. A sellar el compromiso.

Jaló a Akane por la cintura hacia él y en frente de todos, le dio un beso en la boca. La chica parpadeó absorta… no se imaginaba que su primer beso fuera con alguien más, debido a su sorpresa no pudo reaccionar. Rei la soltó y se limpió la boca, hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco! Nunca me imaginé que mi primer beso sería así de desagradable —Rei se limpió la boca con repudio, como si aquello hubiera sido lo más repulsivo que haya hecho en su vida

—De acuerdo, Rei, ahora tienes a una verdadera prometida, regresaré para ver su progreso. Adiós —el hombre de la nariz ganchuda se fue caminando tranquilamente.

Al parecer nadie se percató de la despedida del señor, seguían en shock por el beso que Rei le dio a Akane.

—¡Pues es cosa de ella si se quiere comprometer con él! —Proyectó Ranma en un grito de enojo, dolor y orgullo una vez que se recuperó de la impresión de ver que alguien más besaba a su prometida y ésta no hubiese metido las manos. Se dio la media vuelta—. ¡Mejor para mí, finalmente seré libre! —Se marchó corriendo, saltando por la barda y desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

—Ranma… —Akane reaccionó al escuchar a Ranma, notó como Rei seguía limpiándose la boca, incluso hasta estaba enjuagándose y diciendo lo horrible que había sido besarla, no tardó en mandarlo a volar por los cielos con todo y su enjuague bucal. Poco le importaba lo que pensaba ése tipo, sólo miraba por dónde Ranma se había ido, dio unos pasos para seguirlo.

—Déjalo, ahora no, necesita un poco de tiempo —Nodoka detuvo a Akane al tomarla de la mano. Miró con cariño a la muchacha, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado.

Miró hacia el suelo, aquello había sido totalmente diferente a lo que ha venido viviendo. En ningún momento esperó que aquella pelea donde le ganó a Rei y le hizo tragarse sus palabras, terminaría en un compromiso que notablemente, ninguno de los dos quería. Eso era un cambio drástico a su ritmo de vida.

* * *

><p>A pesar de haberle ganado al engreído y patán de Rei, se sentía derrotada. Se tocó los labios y sintió repudio, su primer beso no fue con la persona que ella soñaba, con quien amaba. Fue robado por un completo imbécil, una persona desagradable, el peor tipo que había conocido. Ganas de salir a buscarlo y volver a molerlo a golpes no le faltaban. Pero por otra parte, le daba un poco de gusto aquel hecho, ya que así Ranma sentiría lo que ella sentía al verlo con sus prometidas.<p>

Se quitó el gi, miró la puerta de su armario hecha pedazos en el suelo y unas que otra prenda de ropa desperdigada en el suelo; se empezó a vestir mientras recordaba las palabras de Ranma en el dojo.

La impresión que Ranma tenía de ella como artista marcial, su desconfianza, su falta de apoyo, no sólo la hizo enfurecer, también hirió su frágil corazón. Para Ranma ella no era una artista marcial; ella amaba las artes marciales, era en lo que se consideraba buena, no la mejor, pero sí bastante competente, pero al parecer ni Ranma ni su familia le creía capaz como peleadora. Le dolió muchísimo la falta de apoyo por parte de todos, pero lo que terminó fragmentándole el alma, fue lo que Ranma dijo al marcharse.

—Finalmente seré libre —repitió con tristeza, se llevó su mano al pecho justo donde estaba su corazón ya que le empezó a doler cuando éste dio un brusco latido.

Se arrodilló, con la mano sobre su pecho aún.

—¿En serio? ¿Aquí voy a dormir? —interrogó Rei que entró al cuarto de Akane sin permiso, sacando a la muchacha de su ensimismamiento.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces en mi habitación, pervertido?! —Gritó Akane que se puso de pie y empezaba a empujar al muchacho hacia la puerta.

—Somos prometidos y debemos dormir juntos, pero me hubiera gustado que mínimo hubiera otra cama, no creas que me emociona compartir cama contigo —expresó el muchacho que evitaba ser sacado.

—¡Lárgate de una vez si no quieres que te mande a tu aldea de una patada! —Akane no se había percatado que la blusa que tenía puesta no estaba abotonada.

—¡Que no! —Rei dio la media vuelta para quedar frente a ella, pero en el movimiento el chico se tropezó, en su desesperación por sostenerse de algo, agarró a Akane por la cintura haciendo que ella también se cayera.

Terminaron los dos en el pasillo, Akane sobre Rei mientras él la tenía agarrada de la desnuda cintura y la blusa abierta, dejándole ver el sostén de color rosa pastel.

Ranma se dirigía al cuarto de Akane para hablar con ella respecto a lo sucedido, ya había pensado con más claridad las cosas y sabía que Akane no tenía la culpa, seguro que hablando aclararían muchas cosas, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a su prometida con Rei en ésas condiciones, de inmediato frunció la boca y empuñó las manos, notablemente molesto por lo que estaba viendo, parecía que quería decir algo, sin embargo no emitió palabra alguna.

—Qué rápido se adaptan a su compromiso —dijo finalmente después de farfullar algunas cosas ininteligibles y se dio la vuelta.

Akane miró a Ranma, vagamente, sin captar muy bien.

—No estás tan plana como pensaba —comentó Rei que no dejaba de ver los senos de Akane.

La cabeza de Rei hizo un hoyo en el suelo al ser enterrada por un puñetazo de Akane que se había puesto roja y se tapó con la blusa.

—Estúpido pervertido —masculló la joven que miraba a Rei que yacía con los ojos hechos remolinos.

Fue entonces que entendió lo que Ranma dijo, abrió los ojos como platos y se fue tras de él, viendo como el chico de la trenza corría la puerta de su cuarto.

—Ranma —Akane tocó a la puerta del chico—. Oye… Ranma…

No había respuesta así que se arriesgó a correr la puerta. No había nadie pero la ventana estaba abierta. Torció la boca al intuir que su prometido se había ido por la ventana.

—Lo siento —musitó y luego cerró la puerta.

Ranma en realidad estaba aferrado al techo y la escuchó.

—Yo lo siento más —bajó sin dejar de ver donde se había ido su prometida.

Akane ingresó a su cuarto, apenada por lo sucedido, pero de repente se acordó que no fue su culpa y no tenía por qué pedirle alguna disculpa a Ranma. Frunció la boca y el entrecejo. De verdad que ella no tenía por qué pedirle perdón a nadie.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a Rei tirado sobre su cama, ojeando una revista, muy quitado de la pena mientras comía papitas. El chico apenas la miró por un segundo y volvió a lo suyo.

—¿Quién te dio permiso de estar aquí? —Akane cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho, notablemente molesta.

—Somos prometidos, lo tuyo es mío, y lo mío sigue siendo mío, ley de mi aldea —contestó con naturalidad el joven que se metió otra papita a la boca.

Una vena palpitaba a la altura de su sien derecha. Rei no iba a durar mucho tiempo vivo.

—¡Lárgate de aquí, imbécil! —Exclamó Akane, iracunda.

Estaba por soltarle un golpe, pero Rei rápido le agarró de la muñeca.

—Créeme, aquí el más arrepentido de ésta desgracia, soy yo. Yo no quería a alguien como tú como prometida, habiendo millones de chicas muchísimo mejor que tú, tuve que caer contigo ¡Qué desgracia! Por ejemplo, las otras chicas que están con Ranma, con cualquiera de ellas hubiera perdido… bueno, tal vez me la pienso un poquito con la chica del listón y risa escandalosa, pero es millonaria… Ah, de verdad que tengo la peor suerte del mundo —suspiró con resignación.

Esas palabras calaron en Akane, aumentándole más su furia, le dio un rodillazo en el estómago dejando callado al muchacho y luego le dio un codazo tras del cuello, dejándolo en el suelo.

—Eres un poco bruta —dijo el chico poniéndose de pie rápidamente—. Sabes, lo malo es que ahora que eres mi prometida ya no puedo responder a tus golpes.

—Me tiene sin cuidado; tú y yo no somos nada, ¿entiendes? Me caes mal y tan sólo verte me provoca ganas de golpearte —Akane lo tomó por la solapa y lo agitó—. ¡Ahora lárgate de mi habitación! —lo arrojó por la ventana con todas sus fuerzas.

Se quedó respirando agitada, con la furia ardiendo en sus pupilas, nunca había conocido a alguien que la sacara de sus casillas tan rápido.

* * *

><p>A Ranma le llegó una carta por la ventana. Al abrirla salió un fuerte aroma a rosas algo mareador que lo dejó aturdido. Cuando se recuperó la leyó, Kodachi había salido a la ciudad de Odaiba para representar su colegio en gimnasia. Le causó un gran alivio no tenerla por unos días.<p>

El muchacho se sentó en pose de indio. Mirando una y otra vez en sus recuerdos aquel beso que Rei le dio a Akane.

—No debería afectarme, total, ¿quién querría a una chica tan poco femenina como ella? —se dijo tratando de darse ánimo.

Pero ni el mismo podía engañarse. Se le partió el corazón ver que otro besó a su prometida y él no hizo absolutamente nada, sólo se quedó congelado.

Maldijo cuantas veces pudo. No a Rei, no Akane, si no al destino.

—Akane… no… ella es MI PROMETIDA Y DE NADIE MÁS —murmuró, apretando los dientes para evitar gritar.

**» Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola gente hermosa de Fanfiction! <strong>

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien en todos los sentidos ;) ¡Al fin domingo! Uff por un momento pensé que ya no iba a actualizar, una semana bastante ajetreada que me acortó el tiempo, pero terminé el capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y merezca un comentario suyo. Su opinión es muy importante y se respeta, siempre que sea con respeto n.n **

**Muchas gracias por continuar con la historia que es un poco amarga, con un cambio en sus personalidades. Gracias de verdad, por su apoyo, su tiempo, sus reviews, agregarlos a favoritos y a follows n.n **

***pleasenoticemesempai: **Así es, tienes mucha razón, yo sé que no son así como los pinto aquí. Hay cambios drásticos, por eso pongo la advertencia al inicio de los capítulos. Gracias por tu opinión :)

***Lady Ski: **Rei es... da ganas de... Dios me libre de tener alguien así xP, paciencia de verdad. Creo que ahora sí ha llegado una "competencia" para Ranma. Gracias n.n

***xandryx: **Puntual n.n aquí está la actualización :D Gracias!

***susyakane: **Le atinaste! Pero es que no es para menos, la verdad que se lo ganó a pulso, pero pobre, tampoco tenía que cargar con el coraje guardado xP. Ganó? Gracias :)

***ar30982: **Gracias por las palabras :) Así es, necesito que sean así para ir desarrollando la historia y la tengo visualizada como un fic un poco extenso. Respecto a Ranma y la poca confianza que le tiene a Akane como artista marcial, pues sí le afecta, para ella es algo importante y que demuestren tenerle poca fe en lo que le gusta, le pega. Pero les demostró que puede sola y lo bonito es que alguien se lo hizo ver :) Gracias n.n

***dianacarolina: **¿Por qué piensan que Akane es débil? Sí la joven siempre ha demostrado tener una fuerza que va más allá. Bueno, la familia Tendo siempre va a temer que algo malo le pase a su hija y Ranma también le da cosa que lleguen a lastimar a su prometida, pero de allí en fuera, ésos no son modos, deberían de darle más confianza y hacerle ver a Akane que cuenta con ellos, pero no lo hacen. De cualquier modo, Akane ya les demostró de lo que es capaz de hacer. Me gustó que los dejara callados. Gracias :D

***Wolfing: **Corazón :3 Mañana será un gran día :D 1 año :3 wiiiiii... ejem, no me desvío. Te amo. Las prometidas son más molestas que los zancudos e inspiran matarlas con harto insecticida. Jejeje Akane le dio su estate quieto a Rei y de paso se los mostró a todos que ella es más de lo que piensan n.n. Así es corazón, Ranma estuvo a punto de decir que realmente la quiere, pero ya Akane estaba molesta que le interrumpio, ya ves, simplemente no podrán confesarse lo que sienten así tan fácil, sino es una cosa es otra. Finalmente Ranma tiene competencia, y Akane se ganó un prometido (en realidad se lo ganó? o es un castigo?) Qué bueno que mi novio es un ángel, todo lo contrario que éste par n.n Te amo mi vida, muuuuaaak.

***bry: **Se llama Tao y es líder de la aldea de donde es Rei... un señor respetable, viene de origen... bueno, no me errollo tanto xP, sólo estuvo de testigo y dio fe de la lucha (así como un juez), por lo tanto lo que dictaminó, es ley, ni modo Rei, Akane, Ranma... Esa locura tuya es poderosa, traspasa tiempo, espacio y computadoras. Me gustó mucho lo de las mariposas, ¿me lo prestas para mencionarlo en un futuro capítulo? Gracias n.n

***azucenas45: **Ok, seré malvada con Ranma muajajajaja y a Akane seguirá adquiriendo más valor n.n Gracias!

***zaneziana: **Gracias! Listo el domingo ha llegado :D

***own son: **Gracias a dios ésas tres estaban ocupadas en sus negocios, mínimo no interfirieron y es que pudieron hacer sentir peor a Akane. No le reclamó a Nabiki porque pensó que todo fue planeado por Ranma, Nabiki ayudó un poco. Gracias :D

***SofiaAntonelaVallejos21: **Gracias! Bueno, sí Akane hubiera perdido, no hubiese pasado nada xP, pasó algo como cuando ganas algo que no querías ganar. Pero mínimo demostró que ella es capaz de hacer más de lo que piensan ;)

***Guest: **Los días pasan rápido, bueno para algunas personas que otras, en mi caso sentí que se fue rápido la semana xP. Gracias n.n

***rosi: **No hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver, dice un dicho. Ranma es un ciego, pero poco a poco va abrir los ojos, ya verás n.n Gracias :)

***destiny: **Camarada de nick implagiables xD, Qué ideas? Tu mente es una maravilla que tiene premoniciones y es capaz de ver el futuro, lo veo en mi bola de cristal... ejem... Jajajajaja, todos nos entendemos nosotros mismos y a veces eh, pero a veces queremos que todos nos entiendan, es algo muy confuso xP Creo que dentro de su cerebro hay un botón de pánico o algo así que se activa solito y le hace decir cosas, ah que nuestro Ranma siempre tan meticuloso, ¿verdad? (sarcasmo) Sigo persibiendo el fua, hmmmm (sonido de meditación) listo! La pelea ya estuvo y tuvimos una ¿ganadora? besazo! Gracias :D

***AkaneSaotomee: **Amiga! El tiempo, uff el tiempo, a veces de éso pido mi limosna. Soy malvada u.u espera, te daré un dulce para arreglar lo del corazón triturado :) Jajajaja, qué hacer con un Rei tan confianzudo? Por Dios, saca de quicio, pero la llegada de él cambia el mundo rosa de Ranma, es lo que me gusta :) y lo mejor la calidad de la llegada de Rei a la vida de nuestros prometidos favoritos :D Gracias amiga por tu apoyo y tus palabras, me sonrojas n/n Besos y abrazos y el caramelo. Gracias!

***Aurora: **Para mí, Akane siempre fue la más bonita de todas, a pesar de lo que otros decían, de hecho me daba bilis cuando decían que Akane era fea, de dónde? Tiene una sonrisa muy bonita y ojos preciosos, envidia, es lo que sentían. Es cierto que Ranma es muy fuerte, pero a veces sí le dan sus buenos golpes, pero no fue vencido, lo sacaron de una pelea, la cual no era suya. Ya después vendrá una pelea entre Ranma y Rei. Gracias!

***Hikaros: **Ranma si ama a Akane, a su manera, claro, pero no sabe expresarlo muy bien y eso hace tener malosentendidos. Sabemos que Ranma va a estar dispuesto a todo por defender a su prometida, daría su vida de ser necesario por ella. Gracias, estoy bien y espero que también te encuentres bien. Gracias!

***clara: **Gracias por las palabras :D espero seguir mejorando, como hacer los capítulos más extensos, ahora sí que la semana de espera valga la pena, ¿no? n.n Bueno, ya hemos visto que Akane sí ya empieza a ser más fría con Ranma, aunque no por eso deje de importarle, sigue siendo parte de su vida, pero ahora, las cosas cambian de forma drámatica para ellos. Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado n.n Gracias!

***DL: **Lo es! Rei es el tercero, para formar un triángulo amoroso, aunque el chico no sea muy amoroso que digamos, ni siquiera caballeroso, pero ahí está, y con el sólo hecho de que esté, es para estar más al pendiente, ¿verdad, Ranma? Gracias!

***Sia: **Evadir la verdad es la forma más cómoda de vivir. Para Ranma lo es, porque no quiere hacerse responsable de lo que en realidad está pasando. Es triste, porque aleja a Akane de él. Al menos ya le echaron en cara a Ranma lo de sus prometidas (gracias, Nabiki) y eso me dio mucho gusto escribirlo, al igual que sepa que ya no es el único, y que Rei a diferencia de los otros pretendientes de Akane, no tiene tantos defectos. Akane demostró más fuerza de la que piensan que posee y lo bueno es que hubo alguien que se lo dijo, dándole más confianza y ánimos a ella. Thank you for your review.

***nancyricoleon: **Sí el no se pone las pilas, Rei hará que se las ponga. Akane ya no sólo tiene un prometido, ahora tiene dos. Gracias amiga por el comentario :D

***Lectores anónimos: **Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y que ójala se animen a comentar. Gracias!.

**Muchísimas gracias! **

**Nos leemos el próximo domingo. Cuídense mucho. Le mando muchos besos y abrazos :D **

**Bye bye n.n **


	9. Rivales

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

**Advertencia: La historia contiene OC y OoC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Indiferencia<strong>

**09: Rivales**

* * *

><p>Shampoo y Ukyo se quedaron pobres pero la información valió todo lo que habían pagado. Las dos jóvenes no cabían de su asombro y pronto; felicidad al saber que Akane ahora tenía a otro prometido. Las dos se miraron entre ellas y se tomaron de las manos, dieron saltitos como niñas chiquitas mientras chillaban emocionadas. Al fin Akane se quitaba de en medio y ahora podían disputar por el título a prometida oficial de Ranma. Segundos después al darse cuenta, se separaron y se miraron con desafío, ambas sacaron sus armas.<p>

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de pelear de verdad, Shampoo —habló Ukyo con firmeza.

—Tienes razón, ya es tiempo de saber quién de las dos se quedara con Ranma —apoyó Shampoo.

—Por mi pueden pelear todo el tiempo que quieran, sólo les pido que lo hagan fuera de mi habitación y lejos de mi casa, porque les recuerdo que firmaron un contrato conmigo que cualquier daño causado por ustedes, lo pagarían el triple de lo que costaría —Nabiki mostró el contrato que tenía tres firmas.

Ante ellos las jóvenes bajaron sus armas y sonrieron tontamente. Nabiki era sin duda alguna una persona de cuidado y con ella no querían tener ningún problema. Las chicas salieron de lo más tranquilas y educadas del cuarto de Nabiki, Ukyo incluso acomodó la cama de la mediana de los Tendo.

—Tontas, pero si no fuera por ellas no hubiera ganado dinero por una información que se va a saber de un momento a otro —Nabiki contó el dinero que tenía en sus manos.

Guardó aquel dinero en una caja y luego observó una fotografía que había al lado. Sonrió levemente.

* * *

><p>Akane se encontraba frente al estanque de la casa, seguía pensando en el giro que dio su vida esa tarde. Nunca se imaginó que terminara comprometida con alguien más por ganarle una pelea y mucho menos con un chico tan detestable como le resultaba Rei. Se cubrió la cara con sus manos y agitó un poco la cabeza.<p>

Los recuerdos pasaban como una cinta de película ante sus ojos. Ranma chica en su habitación antes de la hora de la pelea, con una soga en la mano y sonriendo de esa manera inocente, y como en un dos por tres era envuelta por la cuerda, y amordazada, Nabiki entrando a su cuarto, mirando con desconcierto a Akane atada de pies a cabeza y luego observando a Ranma que no tardó nada en explicarle el por qué hizo aquello. Nabiki se quedó pensativa unos segundos, dándole la razón a Ranma, que si Rei era tan fuerte con el ojiazul afirmaba que era, pues lo mejor es que la pelirroja usurpara el lugar de su hermana. La molestia de pensar en la poca confianza que ambos sintieron hacia ella, le hizo sacar una fuerza descomunal que hizo trizas la soga, liberándose de su amarre y luego con una patada destruyó la puerta de su closet, mandando a volar el mueble que lo bloqueaba y salió de su cuarto rumbo al dojo.

Las palabras, las miradas y la poca fe que su propia familia tuvo sobre ella la hicieron dudar de su capacidad para pelear. Buscaba apoyo en alguien, pero ninguno parecía demostrárselo, salvo Nabiki quien detuvo a Ranma. Agradeció ese pequeño gesto. Ranma idiota con sus palabras mientras peleaba con Rei y lo que Rei decía respecto a ella, fue el detonante para que sacara a relucir toda su fuerza y vencer al imbécil del ojiverde.

Suspiró hondo, ahora por demostrar su potencial de lucha, resultó ser prometida de Rei. Un completo idiota a su parecer.

—Ah, pensé que estarías con tu nuevo prometido —comentó Ranma con un tono marcado de burla y enojo; llegó de forma silenciosa que sorprendió un poco a Akane—. Dándose muchos besitos y abrazándose como en el pasillo.

—Cállate, tonto —Akane entre abrió sus dedos para mirarlo, notando claramente el enojo en él—. ¿Celoso? —Preguntó pícara, se quitó las manos y lo miró divertida.

—¿Celoso? ¡Qué va! ¿Cómo podría estar celoso? Alucinas Akane, creo que los besos de tu nuevo prometido te afectaron el cerebro —Ranma se giró para no verla—. Yo no podría tener celos de alguien como tú —dijo orgulloso, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y cerrando los ojos.

—Ah, ya veo —Akane se puso de pie, sabía que Ranma le contestaría de ésa forma por lo que seguía viendo el estanque al cual le arrojó una roca—. ¡Qué coincidencia! Ni a mí tampoco me dan celos que tus otras prometidas vivan aquí —estaba triste pero no lo reflejó en su voz, cada vez podía controlar mejor sus sentimientos. Giró para así quedar del mismo lado que Ranma y mirarlo a los ojos, él entre abrió un ojo—. Dejó de importarme hace mucho —se atrevió a sonreírle y en seguida caminó rumbo a la casa sin mirar atrás.

Ranma abrió los ojos al tope, incluso soltó los brazos. No perdió de vista a su prometida hasta que ella cerró la puerta. Sintió que le apretujaron el corazón por dentro. Nada agradable para su gusto.

* * *

><p>Nabiki estaba en el comedor, leyendo una revista, se notaba entretenida, cuando Rei se sentó y sin pedir permiso agarró una de las galletas que estaban ahí.<p>

—Oye, eso es mío —le hizo saber la mediana de las Tendo.

—¿No te interesaría retar a tu hermana y ganarme como prometido? Podría dejarme vencer rápidamente por ti —Rei se acostó para que su rostro quedara cerca al de Nabiki.

La joven castaña empezó a reírse.

—No, gracias —mostró su palma de la mano para ponerle un alto—. Lo que menos me interesa es un prometido. Mejor explícame bien lo de las leyes, es muy similar a las de Shampoo —ahí sí se mostró atenta, apoyó su codo en la mesa para así hacer un soporte y colocar su mentón sobre su mano. Miró a Rei escrutadoramente.

—Es simple —Rei se acostó, miró al techo y empezó a jugar con una galleta, lanzándola para que ésta luego cayera en su boca y la comiera—, somos una pequeña pero seleccionada comunidad, ya que ahí todos son fuertes, nadie, absolutamente nadie es la excepción, sólo que por la exigencia de nuestra costumbre, pues nos estamos como extinguiendo, ¿me entiendes? La mayoría somos hombres, así que no queda de otro que buscar pareja lejos de ahí, pero solo mujeres fuertes o incluso más que nosotros para ser dignas esposas y procrear hijos igual de fuertes.

—Ya, sin tanto rodeo, quieres —Nabiki meneó la mano, aquello sonaba exactamente igual que las leyes de las amazonas.

—Cometí el error de decirle al jefe de la aldea sobre la derrota que tuve con Akane, sí no estamos de acuerdo en tener como esposa a la joven que nos ha vencido, tenemos una segunda oportunidad, retándola, sí perdemos, tenemos que aceptar sin objeciones el compromiso con ella, sí ganamos somos libres y podemos buscar a alguien más. Akane me venció y frente a Tao, nuestro jefe… Rayos, qué desgracia —Rei meneó la cabeza, se notaba muy arrepentido.

Nabiki mordió una galleta, notablemente pensativa, no quitaba sus sagaces ojos del joven.

—La verdad es que la primera vez que ella me derrotó, fue porque me agarró desprevenido —se levantó para aclararlo—. Así que confiado le conté de eso al señor Tao, quien me dijo lo del reto, y bueno, yo confiado en que le ganaría, porque está vez sí iba a pelear en serio, la reté, pero de nuevo me dejé llevar por la apariencias y heme aquí… —bajó la cabeza, derrotado.

—Ah —Nabiki le daba igual aquel detalle— ¿Y eso de ganarte como prometido? —volvió a preguntar curiosa, dándole otra mordida a su galleta.

—Bueno, eso es si surge otra chica que esté interesada en mí y me quiera de prometido, puede retar a Akane y sí le gana pues ya sería prometido de ella, pero eso sólo tiene que ser en un período de tres meses, pasado ése tiempo, seré el prometido de Akane y futuro esposo —se le enchinó la piel al decir lo último.

—Hmmmm —Nabiki seguía mirándolo escrutadoramente, tenía la galleta a medio comer—. ¿Alguna interesada en ti allá en tu aldea?

—No, te dije que casi no hay mujeres y las que hay ya son madres o abuelas y está totalmente prohibido que ellas busquen a otra persona una vez que hayan quedado viudas. Deben de dedicarse a sus hijos —suspiró hondamente—. Ni si quiera hay jóvenes como de tu edad. ¿Y tú bella hermana crees que esté interesada en un prometido tan guapo como yo?

—¿Kasumi? ¡Olvídalo! —Se rió Nabiki quien se levantó ágilmente y tomó su revista—. Nos vemos al rato, Rei.

Antes de cerrar la puerta de la sala, se detuvo y le dijo:

—Eres prometido de mi hermana y tal vez por ahora no te agrade la idea, pero créeme, te vas a morder la lengua en un futuro y creo que no muy lejano, ya lo he visto —sonrió y de inmediato desapareció.

El muchacho se quedó ahí, observando donde hace un segundo estuvo Nabiki y luego chistó la lengua, volvió a recostarse y lanzar una galleta, se llevó los brazos tras la nuca para usarlos como una almohada.

—Akane Tendo, futura esposa de Rei Nakamura… Akane Nakamura… suena horrible —le sonó bastante desagradable.

* * *

><p>Ranma estaba acostado en el techo de la casa, recordando lo que Akane le había dicho hace unos momentos, le dolió, no precisamente por las palabras, que ya eran bastante duras, sino por el tono de voz, un tono tan frío y seguro que le removió todo en su ser; cómo su actitud había cambiado de un tiempo para acá con él, incluso se había vuelto menos agresiva y ya no lo insultaba como antes. Ahora resultaba raro a que ella respondiera a sus insultos.<p>

Estaba muy inmiscuido en los pensamientos que ni cuenta se había dado que Shampoo y Ukyo anduvieran por allá, peleándose en el techo del vecino.

Se levantó de repente y bajó a asomarse por el cuarto de Akane, esperando encontrarla ahí, pero ella no estaba. Sólo quería verla.

—Akane —musitó con anhelo, de verdad quería verla ahí y decirle en silencio todo lo que sentía.

* * *

><p>La peli azul salió de la cocina con un vaso de agua, encontrándose en el pasillo con su nuevo prometido que la veía con cansancio.<p>

—Tengo hambre —avisó el chico, mirándola con desgana.

—¿Y a mí qué? —respondió Akane que tomó un sorbo de agua.

—Que me tienes que hacer de comer —Akane escupió el agua empapando el rostro de Rei.

Kasumi hasta se asomó por la puerta, se notaba sorprendida.

—Por mi puedes morirte de hambre, no me importa —Akane siguió su camino, pero Rei la tomó de la muñeca con suavidad.

—Eres mi prometida y como tal, debes de atenderme, así que dame de comer —lo dijo seriamente, mirando fijamente a ésos bellos ojos almendrados, sintió como una ligera descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo que le hizo soltarla de inmediato.

—En veinte minutos estará la cena, Rei, pero si tienes mucha hambre puedes comer esto —Kasumi le ofreció un pan de arroz, la muchacha le sonreía dulcemente.

—Gracias —Rei lo tomó y le guiñó el ojo—. Deberías de ser igual de linda que tu hermana —le hizo ver a Akane.

Akane giró los ojos, ése chico la tenía harta, pedía a gritos ser golpeado una y otra y otra y otra vez, incluso hasta podía oírlo.

—Toma, Akane —Kasumi también le dio un pan de arroz, sacando a su hermanita de sus pensamientos.

—Gracias —sonrió Akane dulcemente a Kasumi.

Rei que ya estaba comiéndose el pan, se quedó mirando ésa linda sonrisa que Akane poseía. No pudo dejar de admirarla. Se comió rápido el pan y salió de ahí, dejando a las hermanas.

* * *

><p>Ranma no mintió al decir que Rei sentía una admiración hacia su padre. El muchacho estaba muy pegado al señor quien estaba feliz de verlo, hasta se abrazaron. A Ranma le escurrió una gota de sudor al escuchar a su padre contar unas aventuras más fantasiosas que la imaginación de Happosai mientras que Rei escuchaba atentamente, observando a Genma como sí éste fuera el mismísimo Dios.<p>

Soun parecía algo interesado por la plática, que hasta él empezó a creer las aventuras de Genma.

La cena fue amena, ya que Genma se dio vuelo con sus historia que tenía a Rei y a Soun muy atentos a sus relatos, también Kasumi y Nabiki se quedaron a escucharlo, la mediana de las hermanas sólo por tener ruido y porque le resultaba divertido ver a su papá y al invitado tan crédulos.

Ranma fue el primero en irse, avisando que iría a entrenar al dojo, pero sus palabras no fueron oídas por nadie. Akane ayudó a Kasumi a levantar la mesa.

* * *

><p>Rei se tuvo que ir a dormir al cuarto de Happosai y agradecía eso, ya que no quería pasar una noche durmiendo en el mismo cuarto que Akane.<p>

—Debí de haberme quedado callado, no pensé que ésa terminara venciéndome y ahora empieza mi condena por confiarme —farfulló, mientras sacaba sus cosas de la maleta.

«_Rei, tu madre no te enseñó a ser un mentiroso, por eso sé que no lo eres. Sabes perfectamente que me doy cuenta cuando una pelea es fingida. Sí realmente no quieres a ésa muchacha que dices como prometida, tendrás que vencerla.»_ Se acordó perfectamente de las palabras del señor Tao, quien se las dijo de esa manera tan seria y determinante que él lo hacía sentirse chiquito, chiquito.

—La venceré —dijo burlonamente al recordar que ésa fue su respuesta, una tan segura y llena de confianza que hasta empezó a reírse—. Ahora soy prometido de ésa pesada.

Escuchó unos gritos provenientes del dojo, llamándole la atención. Decidió ir a ver de quien era.

* * *

><p>Ranma estaba practicando, el sudor estaba muy presente en su cuerpo. El muchacho giró sobre su propio cuerpo al momento de lanzar una patada alta. Rei se sentó para verlo. Ranma en cambio no se daba cuenta de la existencia de su rival en el dojo, sólo seguía golpeando el aire. Cuando se detuvo para secarse, fue entonces que notó la presencia de Rei.<p>

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Ranma que lo miró con hostilidad.

—No tenía sueño y quería ver quien estaba aquí —respondió naturalmente el muchacho— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Ranma se extrañó, pero asintió, tenía curiosidad de saber qué le preguntaría.

—¿Te gusta Akane?

Aquello hizo que Ranma se cayera de espalda. No se esperaba una pregunta tan directa.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió, fue tan automático que sólo lo dijo por costumbre.

—¿Y entonces porque sigues como su prometido? Digo, tienes tres opciones y son muy buenas opciones y entiendo que sea difícil elegir una, las tres son hermosísimas, talentosas, fuertes y muy serviciales, a menos que estés con Akane solo para darte más tiempo y pensar claramente tu decisión.

—¡Akane también lo es! —Exclamó con enojo, le hirvió la sangre que Rei se refiriera a Akane como lo peor.

—Akane no tiene nada de atractiva, tiene hombros grandes, gruesos brazos, está plana, bueno no tanto, cuerpo cuadrado, no tiene nada de gracia, no entiendo como ése chico que se convierte en cerdo le gusta y a otros también, ¿están ciegos? O tienen gustos algo raros… —Rei parecía desconcertado por ello.

Ranma empezó a respirar agitadamente, no soportó que Rei se expresara así de Akane, no de su prometida, que para él era perfecta.

—No vuelvas a hablar así de Akane, o te voy a reventar la boca —Ranma lo miraba con ira. Una palabra más y cumpliría lo que acababa de decir.

—Es feaaaaa —mencionó el castaño, haciendo que Ranma frunciera el entrecejo.

Un puñetazo directo a su rostro, el cual le bastó con hacerse a un lado para esquivarlo; una patada dirigido a su costado derecho, saltó, quedando tras de Ranma.

—Pero no es para que te enojes tanto, tú mismo le has dicho ésas cosas, ¿no? —le recordó Rei, divertido por la reacción de Ranma.

Ranma se le dejó ir a golpes, el cual Rei eludía con facilidad ya que su contrincante estaba cegado por el enojo y él muy tranquilo, incluso divertido, sabiendo que Ranma sí le molestaba que hablaran mal de Akane.

Un poderoso golpe en la mejilla derecha lo lanzó a tres metros, estrellándose contra el muro del dojo. Gesticuló dolor al instante, se llevó la mano a la parte lastimada, tentándose ligeramente. Se puso de pie al ver a Ranma frente él, mirándolo de forma asesina. Realmente estaba furioso.

Rei dibujó media sonrisa.

—Tiene lindos ojos —dijo, sin dejar de ver a Ranma.

Pasó al lado de Ranma y unos pasos más adelante sin estar tan alejado del ojiazul, giró su cabeza para ver a Saotome.

—Y posee algo que ninguna de tus otras prometidas tiene —Ranma también giró un poco la cabeza para verlo por encima del hombro—: una hermosa sonrisa.

Tras decirlo, se marchó del dojo.

El joven de la trenza dio un puñetazo en la duela, haciendo un hoyo y levantando trozos de madera en el impacto.

—Akane es mi prometida y no sólo me gusta… —murmuró, su mirada se tornó triste por tener miedo a revelar sus sentimientos.

* * *

><p>Ranma fue despertado a las 4 de la mañana debido a un alboroto que se hizo en su cuarto. Al despertar completamente vio a Shampoo y a Ukyo, desaliñadas, con las ropas desgarradas y con el semblante cansado pero ni así ninguna de las dos se animaba por bajar las armas.<p>

—Shampoo, Ukyo, ¿qué les pasa? —preguntó Ranma medio adormecido.

—Qué estamos cansadas de pelear y que no haya una vencedora —contestó Ukyo que respiraba agitada.

—Me has dado una gran sorpresa al ver que eres fuerte —señaló Shampoo—. Ranma, sólo hemos venido a avisarte que pelearemos por ti y la que gane se quedara como prometida oficial, ya sabemos que Akane tiene a otro prometido. Te prometo que pronto volveré, te amo —sonrió la china.

—La que volverá por ti, seré yo, sólo queremos avisarte que estaremos unos días fuera de la ciudad, iremos a entrenar cada quien por su parte, habrá un encuentro donde las dos nos disputaremos el título como tu prometida oficial —explicó la joven de la espátula.

—Buscamos a Kodachi, pero supimos que se fue a un torneo o algo así, pero ella no importa, la que gane peleara con ella después —añadió Shampoo—. Te extrañaré amor.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar, Ranma, pero nos veremos muy pronto —guiñó el ojo Ukyo.

Las dos se fueron por la ventana. El panda se levantó todo adormecido, viendo de un lado para el otro y luego volvió a caer en un profundo sueño.

Ranma se quedó parpadeando con algo de incredulidad. Unos días sin ellas, eso le daba oportunidad de hablar algunas cosas con Akane.

* * *

><p>Se escucharon los gritos de Akane y luego como algo era golpeado. Llegó hecha una furia al desayuno.<p>

—Tienes que lavar mi ropa, ya te dije —llegó Rei que dejó caer una gran cantidad de ropa al lado de Akane, su ojos estaba morado—. No creas que se lavara sola.

—Yo no te pienso lavar nada —contestó la joven que se paró frente a él y se puso de puntillas para siquiera alcanzarlo a la barbilla—. ¡No tengo por qué hacerlo!

—Claro que lo tienes que hacer, eres mi prometida y me tienes que servir, como alimentarme, lavar mi ropa, plancharla, cocerla, darme masajes —se ayudaba de los dedos para contar—, en pocas palabras debes de atenderme.

El chico fue a parar a la pared de la casa debido a un poderoso puñetazo que le estampó Akane en la cara.

—Que te atienda tu abuela —farfulló Akane que se sentó tranquilamente a comer.

Seguía en sus pensamientos, en su molestia de soportar a alguien como Rei que no se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de tres escandalosas chicas. Abrió un ojo y miró a Ranma que comía sin ayuda, usando sus manos finalmente. Volvió a cerrarlo, seguro andaban por ahí haciendo algo. No le interesaba.

Ese pequeño gesto no pasó desapercibido para Nabiki.

—Ranma, ¿y tus otras prometidas? —Cuestionó la chica fingiendo curiosidad.

—Eh… bueno, ellas no son mis prometidas —aclaró el joven, haciendo que Akane abriera los ojos y lo mirara—. Se fueron a entrenar y Kodachi se fue a concursar en un torneo.

—Ah ya veo, así que te quedaras solito por un tiempo, ¿las vas a extrañar? —Nabiki dibujó una media sonrisa pícara.

Ranma casi se atraganta con el arroz.

—No… —murmuró.

—Ah, ya quisiera yo que Akane fuera siquiera el 10% de alguna de ésas chicas, eres afortunado de tenerlas como prometidas, Ranma —Rei ya estaba al lado de Akane, sacándole un susto porque no se percató de su presencia y además, el muchacho estaba comiendo del plato de ella.

—¡Me voy! —Akane se levantó, al menos no tenía que soportarlo en unas horas mientras estaba en la escuela.

El chico sólo se encogió de hombros y se acomodó para terminarse de comer lo que Akane dejó.

* * *

><p>Akane iba corriendo por la calle, ya se le hacía tarde para llegar a la escuela. Ranma le dio alcance rápidamente. Iba atrás de ella pero no se animaba a hablarle, prefería estar en silencio. Todo lo que quería platicar con ella se fue al caño, ya que las palabras correctas no se le formulaban con facilidad dentro de su cabeza, mucho menos expresarlas con palabras.<p>

Llegaron a la escuela, Akane no tenía humor para aguantar las tonteras de Kuno y éste terminó casi muerto de tanto golpe que recibió.

La joven de cabellos azules se dio una palmada en la frente al recordar que ése día tenían examen y no había estudiado lo suficiente por andar pensando en el compromiso con Rei.

Ranma se percató de ello. Notó lo nerviosa que se puso y el maestro ya estaba repartiendo los exámenes.

No se esperaban a que al salón entrara un joven alto, tez morena, ojos verdes y cabello castaño, todos los alumnos voltearon a verlo, las chicas notablemente se sorprendieron al ver a un joven tan guapo. El muchacho caminó hacia Akane y le dejó su fiambrera.

—Se te olvidó el almuerzo —dijo el chico.

—¿Kasumi te pidió que me lo trajeras? —Cuestionó Akane, incrédula.

—No, ella muy linda se ofreció a lavar MÍ ropa ya que tú no lo hiciste, así que tuve que hacerte YO la comida y traértela hasta acá… ¡Ah, no pedí una prometida tan desobligada de ella misma! —Rei se llevó la mano a la frente y se la frotó con dos dedos.

—¡PROMETIDA! —exclamaron todos en el salón que estaban de orejas largas muy atentos a la conversación de Rei y Akane.

Akane se puso muy roja, Ranma sintió varias miradas sobre él y a Rei le daba igual, estaba muy fresco plantado frente a la joven Tendo, mirándola con cansancio.

En un segundo, el pupitre de Akane estaba rodeado de todos sus compañeros. Haciéndole miles de preguntas, hasta que una fue la que la le interesó.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Akane miró a Rei que estaba cruzado de brazos.

—Cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó Akane a Rei.

—Rei Nakamura —contestó el aludido.

Aquello sorprendió a todos. Mirando expectantes a Akane y luego pasaban su mirada a Rei. ¿Cómo era posible que Akane no supiera el nombre de su prometido?

—Jóvenes por favor, ya basta, hay un examen que tienen que hacer y esto les restara tiempo, todos a sus lugares —detuvo el profesor ya cansado de que a él no le hicieran caso, por lo que se vio obligado a gritar mientras se hacía paso entre sus alumnos y llegar hasta la silla de Akane.

Algo que agradeció Akane y Ranma que también era rodeado por varios de sus compañeros.

—Nos lo tienes que contar todo eh Akane —le dijo Hiroko antes de tomar su lugar.

—Joven, le pido por favor que se retire —pidió el catedrático al ojiverde.

Rei obedeció y ya estaba por salir.

—Gracias —Akane le obsequió una sincera sonrisa al muchacho.

Otra vez esa sonrisa que lo dejó quieto por un par de segundos.

—Es parte de mis obligaciones para contigo —contestó secamente el chico una vez que volvió y luego se marchó.

Como tal, apenas se terminó el examen, el cual no duró ni diez minutos, parecía que no les interesaba, querían saber las nuevas noticias respecto al compromiso de Akane que de inmediato ya todos estaban de vuelta acosando a Akane y a Ranma con muchas preguntas al respecto.

—¿Entonces cómo se conocieron? —Interrogó una chica a Akane.

—¿Estás haciendo apuestas con Akane a ver quién tiene más prometidos? —Preguntó un muchacho a Ranma.

—¿Qué signo es? —Otra chica.

—¿Es un enemigo más? —Un chico.

—¿Tiene hermanos?

—¿Es un maldito de Jusenkyo?

—¡YA! —Los jóvenes prometidos explotaron ante tanta pregunta que ya los tenían mareados.

—Rei es un imbécil que derrote y ahora dice que por haberlo hecho soy su prometida, no sé nada de él, ni siquiera su edad, apenas supe su nombre completo —contestó Akane con la irritación muy marcada en su voz, estaba más agresiva.

—No sé sí también sea un maldito de Jusenkyo y sí es un rival y no, no estamos haciendo competencia —respondió el joven de la trenza que tenía el ceño fruncido, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por conservar la calma.

Ranma salió del aula, muy molesto. Lo estaba desde que vio a Rei entrar y darle el lunch a Akane.

Se sorprendió de ver a Rei ahí sentado en el pasillo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Ranma lo miró con irritabilidad y desconcierto.

—Esperando a que salga Akane —contestó muy tranquilo, mirando sus manos—. Esto es muy aburrido —se le notaba en el semblante—. ¿Cómo aguantan tanto?

—Es la primera clase de 6 —Ranma lo miró con enfado.

—¿Qué? ¡Faltan 5 horas más! —Replicó el castaño que se puso de pie—. ¿Qué voy a hacer todo ése tiempo?

—Yo que sé —Ranma no le importaba en realidad qué haría el ojiverde durante ése tiempo.

Rei suspiró hondamente.

—Hubiera preferido a la china, ella no estudia —farfulló.

Akane se frotaba la sien ya estaba cansada de todas las preguntas, rogaba porque el maestro entrara ya.

—Akane —llamó Yuka, haciendo que su amiga le dirigiera la mirada—. ¿Ranma qué dice a todo esto? ¿Se puso celoso? —Cuestionó.

La joven de cabellos azules miró fijamente a su amiga, después de unos diez segundo volvió su atención a la paleta de su asiento, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, imperceptible para sus amigas. Recordó la pequeña charla que tuvo con él en el estanque el día anterior.

—Ranma no se puso celoso y creo que no le importa lo de mi compromiso con Rei —respondió seca y se atrevió a sonreírle a su amiga—. Lo que él piense o diga, me tiene ya sin cuidado —finalizó, tomando un libro y disponerse a leerlo.

**» Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola gente hermosa de Fanfiction!<strong>

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien en todos los sentidos ;) y que tengan una bonita semana :D ¡Ya es domingo! Sí que se va rápido la semana. Espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado n.n **

**Gracias por todo su apoyo conmigo y la historia n.n ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Es verdad lo del beso de Akane. ¡Lo olvidé! Akane fue besada por Ranma cuando éste se encuentra sumergido en su fobia en los gatos… Ay qué cosas u.u disculpen por ello. Gracias por hacérmelo ver. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar la historia a favoritos y por seguirla, muchas gracias!**

***Maripi: **Gracias :) me da mucho gusto que te guste n.n Pues para que digo que no, sí, la verdad es que sí. Besos :*

***Guest: **Uff, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿verdad? Besos :*

***xandryx: **Así es. Has dicho! Rei se va a morder la lengua después, pero por ahorita sirve para que le ayude a Ranma de darse cuenta de la situación. Besos :*

***Debby-chan: **Akane fea? ¿De dónde? Lo que pasa es que Rei está medio ciego, tiene los estereotipos de la mujer perfecta y Akane no encaja en ellos por eso la insulta, pero déjamelo, verás que se arrepentirá de sus palabras. Triángulo amoroso *u* a mí también me gusta ésa idea. Besos :*

***Sia: **Así es Rei, parece ser un Ranma, sólo que más patán. La verdad es que él no puede callar lo que piensa, por eso habla de más. Sí, tiene la humildad de aceptar algunas cosas y no es tan malo como se pinta. Es cierto, gracias por lo de que Ranma besó a Akane en su estado neko. Ranma ardera en celos. Ya no es el único prometido de Akane. Su manera de Ranma fue la errónea, pudo defenderla sin necesidad de abrir la boca y hacerla menos. Lo haré. Akane seguirá siendo distante con Ranma. Kisses :*

***susyakane: **Será el saco de golpes de Akane, tiene el don de sacarla de sus casillas con una facilidad increíble, además de que con el pobre se desquita, pero ahora ella es su prometida y está amarrado de manos, no le quedará más que soportar sus dulces y amorosos golpes xP. Besos :*

***own son: **Nabiki no le dijo a Rei donde dormía Akane, y tampoco pienso que sea capaz de vender a su familia, ganar dinero a costa de algunas cosas sí, pero incapaz de ponerle precio a sus hermanas o padre. Akane no sabía lo del compromiso, pasó como lo de Shampoo y Ranma, y bueno, no pueden objetar porque ya han permitido mucho en el caso de Ranma, sería injusto que a ella le pusieran peros. Rei es un tarado pero también dentro de lo que cabe sabe respetar un poco, además no dormirá en el mismo cuarto de Akane, ella no se lo iba a permitir y el otro tampoco quiere dormir ahí, así que está bien. Cada quien en su espacio. Lo de la explicación de Akane del por qué peleaba a los chicos me gusto, no lo he leído. Gracias n.n espero que te guste éste capítulo. Besos :*

***Guest: **¡Me da mucho gusto! Ojala te siga gustando n.n Besos :*

***Amarillis666: **Ya no te desesperes más, aquí, puntualmente en domingo está el capítulo n.n Besos :*

***ernestocavildorojas: **Eso le pasa por subestimarla, las apariencias engañan y tu mami siempre ha demostrado tener mucha fuerza, y no solamente física, es de las personas más fuertes que he conocido. Nos seguimos leyendo n.n

***SofiaAntonellaVallejos21: **Tiene derechos y obligaciones, no solamente así, sólo falta que Akane quiera cumplir con sus obligaciones (la verdad lo dudo) Seré malvada pero Ranma si le va a costar un poco, ahora le toca a él vivir en carne propia lo que Akane ha sufrido, es justo, ¿cierto? Digo, es Rei, sólo uno, Ranma tiene a 3… Ni modo, Ranma. Rei si va a empezar a enamorarse de Akane, pero todo a su tiempo. Besos :*

***bry: **Inhala, exhala, suave, despacio, tranquila… ¿ya? El camino estará lleno de espinas filosas, pero al final encontraran el paraíso. Aunque las cosas parezcan torcidas y fragmente tu delicado corazón con cada capítulo, te aseguro, te juro y perjuro que terminara emparejados Ranma y Akane. Paciencia mucha paciencia mi dulce niña, (además de que haré pequeñas historias de miel para que Indiferencia no se sienta tan amarga) No, sería cruel de mi parte usar algo tan bello que compartes en tu contra. No podría. Besos y apapachos para ayudar a recuperarte un poquito n.n :*

***DI: **Ya Ranma siente pasos en la azotea y no es para menos, digamos que Rei, es como el chico casi perfecto (a diferencia de los otros enamorados de Akane) sólo que no ha sacado su lado dulce y enamorado, aún no, pero llegara. Y una gran ventaja, es que Rei no teme de decir lo que piensa y siente. Besos :*

***Nicolle: **Y lo mejor de todo, es que al enemigo lo tiene cerquita. Ranma va a saber lo que es amar a dios en tierra ajena. Besos :*

***diana carolina: **Es verdad lo que dices. Tiene mala suerte en cuanto a los prometidos, Ranma en sí es adorable, pero tiene unos pequeños defectos, como su orgullo. Pero tal vez sea el momento en que empiece a tragarse el orgullo para demostrarle a Akane lo que siente por ella, y que mejor ahora que siente que no es el único prometido de ella. La verdad es que Akane también quería patearle a Rei, se lo merece. Besos :*

***Nat: **_Primero: ¡Gracias hermosa! No te preocupes, me dio mucho gusto y una inmensa ternura tu apoyo, todo lo que dices es cierto, involucramos bastante tiempo a la hora de escribir y lo hacemos con cariño además de que también se necesita cierto valor para hacerlas públicas y esperar que sea del gusto de los lectores. Los comentarios son bienvenidos, siempre que sean con respeto, no esperamos a que nos insulten, pero hay personas malandras que al parecer que insultando a otros se sienten felices, que pena me dan. Gracias, muchas gracias Naty, eres un sol n.n _

Rei es todo un caso! Pero ayudara a Ranma involuntariamente. Como vimos en este capítulo a Ranma no le hace mucha gracia que insulten a su prometida, y eso me gusta n.n Lo de la timidez es cierto, además de que a él lo acostumbraron a decir siempre lo que piensa aunque gracias a ellos se gane sus buenos golpes. Prefiere la verdad antes que la mentira. Lo que piensas es muy probable que pase n.n. Gracias linda, te mando un beso muy grande y un abrazo mi estimada camarada n.n :*

***Wolfing: **_Mi vida! Te agradezco muchísimo tus palabras de apoyo y las verdades que le dijiste a ése patán. Gracias amor, sabes que eres mi angelito n.n Te amo. Sabes que no afecta, al contrario, fortalece. Ahora sí que la envidia desborda en el comentario de ése tipejo. Seguiremos adelante corazón n.n muchas gracias amor. Te amo muuaaak._

Con palomitas y refresco? Creo que Nabiki te hubiera quitado un poco mientras veían la pelea. Rei le va a servir de saco de golpes Jajajaja, así se va a relajar Akane y es que el chico de verdad pide a gritos ser molido a palos, Akane se lo va a cumplir xP. Sabemos que Ranma dolido no dice las mejores palabras, mejor se hubiera callado, pero lo dicho, dicho está. Este nuevo compromiso ayudara a Akane a salir de la rutina. Gracias amor a ti por un año más :3 te amo. Te mando besos y al rato te leo *u* muuuuaaak.

***azucenas4s: **Sé que trato mal a la pobre u.u soy cruel, pero descuida, me encargaré que los insultos de Rei se los vaya tragando poco a poco y Akane se va haciendo más fuerte en muchos sentidos. Besos :*

***Paoh: **Gracias. Que mejor que alguien casi igual a Ranma para dar celos. Akane no tiene ni donde escoger la verdad. Sí habrá drama entre los prometidos principales. Besos :*

***hikaros: **Gracias, estoy bien e igual, espero que también te encuentre bien. Hubo una razón por la cual Akane le ganó a Rei y no el hecho de ser su prometida, sino que había enfurecido con Ranma por las cosas que dijo y con Rei por también subestimarla. Pero demostró firmemente que ella vale mucho como artista marcial. Aunque las cosas no se tornen muy fáciles, terminará como la pareja principal que es. Gracias y cuídate mucho n.n

***Tsumugi: **Ya está n.n el capítulo. Cada domingo sin falta he actualizado y espero seguir así. Besos :*

***akarly: **Amiga! Espero de corazón que te encuentres bien. El señor Tao le dijo que es buena en las artes marciales y eso que es un desconocido. Cierto! Necesitan un súper beso, de esos que parecen que se están comiendo para liberar un poco la tensión, tienes razón amiga. Así un beso como de película. Solo falta que Ranma pierda los nervios. Te quiero amiga, un beso y un abrazo con cariño n.n cuídate :D

***Royer: **Ah chido con tu rollo. Adiós remedo de hombre.

***Chikibell: **Pobre Akane por tener a un prometido que es casi igual que Ranma, sólo que un poco más grosero con ella, pero como he mencionado, se arrepentirá de sus palabras xP. Karma pues. Besos :*

***sara andry: **Les dejó bien claro a todooos que ella no necesita que la estén defendiendo todo el tiempo pues es muy capaz de pelear y hacerlo muy bien, tal vez le haga falta más entrenamiento, pero es competente. Ranma lo que necesita es un gran valor para decirle a Akane lo que siente por ella. Besos :*

***nancyricoleon: **Sí es un idiota, trata mal a Akane, pero se le van a torcer las cosas cuando su corazoncito lata por ella. Ranma en cambio, sentirá celos al estar en el lugar de Akane cuando él se encuentra con sus prometidas. Besos :*

***Lady Ski: **Siiiii! Domingo al fin, otra vez n.n Ahorita Rei no tiene interés en Akane, pero se le irá despertando poco a poco, ya verás, entonces Ranma estará más en alerta. Pues Rei tiene obligaciones con Akane también, no sólo Akane con él. Sí irá a la escuela también. ¿Soportará Ranma tenerlo también en la escuela? Besos :*

***Destiny: **Nakama! (qué significa ._.) Para mí es como decir camarada, no sé si estoy en lo correcto, pero si no, me lo harás saber, ¿verdad? Bien, bien y tú? Qué tal te ha tratado la semana? Dímelo a mí, escribir en celular es una lata, cuando tienes la autocorrección te salen palabras que no querías decir y eso me desespera, por eso cuando mando mensajes, estos carecen de acentos, unas palabras parecen sólo letras porque le pincho a la s en vez de la a o hago espacios involuntarios u.u me desespera, así que te comprendo perfectamente y sí, corres el riego de que el celular te rompa un diente xP. Jajajaja si Rei tiene aguante, sí habrá Rei para rato, sino, Akane habrá ¿enviudado? Antes de tiempo, o siquiera caerle bien el chico. Sabes, con tu visión puedes hacerte millonaria. Le dices a los cineastas que paguen si no quieren que reveles los acontecimientos de sus películas, y que no harás spoilers antes de que se estrenen en cualquier lugar (va, que a veces las películas ya las venden sin siquiera ser anunciadas xP) Pues hubo un poco de sangre xP, soy de las de cero violencia… (ajá, 7.7 eso no me lo cree ni mi mamá) Dime como contacto a Sanji para que le muestre buenos modales de la forma más sutil a Rei, los necesita con urgencia.

Siento el fuaa llegar… está llegando. Listo, Fua recargado y lista para actualizar. ¡Gracias mi linda niña! Besos y abrazo virtual también enviado. Nos leemos n.n

***AkaneSaotomee: **Amiga! Lo que menos quiero ocasionar son homicidios involuntarios nooo. Tal vez uno que otro paro respiratorio, pero que sobrevivan. Prometidos, sí, y de la misma manera que Shampoo con Ranma, pero al menos Akane sí le dio batalla, lo de Shampoo fue un insulso accidente xP. Pero tanto Ranma como Akane terminaron siendo prometidos por vencerlos. Ni modo, aguante y fuerza a Akane. Besos mi estimadísima amiga. Te quiero, un beso y abrazo de oso con mucho cariño. Nos leemos n.n

***Guest: **Es dominguito, así que toca actualización. Tarde pero ha llegado (son 6:30 hora de ciudad de México) Ojala te guste n.n Besos :***  
><strong>

***Lectores anónimos: **Muchas gracias por leer y espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y les anime a comentar.

**Los comentarios son bien recibidos siempre y cuando sean con respeto. Gracias. **

**Nos leemos el próximo domingo sí no hay imprevistos. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso con mucho cariño a todos n.n **

**Bye bye. **


	10. Obligaciones de prometidos

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

**Advertencia: La historia contiene OC, OoC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Indiferencia<strong>

**10: Obligaciones de prometidos**

* * *

><p>Akane y sus amigas no salieron ya que decidieron comer dentro del aula. La peli azul observaba el emparedado que estaba dentro de la fiambrera, así como una manzana y un bote con té de limón. Yuka se acercó para examinar el almuerzo que su amiga llevaba.<p>

—Tiene buena pinta —comentó la muchacha.

—No puedo creer que el chico te haya cocinado. Creo que le gustas —dijo pícara Asami.

—Qué va —soltó Akane recordando todas las cosas que Rei le decía, dejándole bien en claro que ella no le interesaba como prometida.

—Pruébalo —animó Yuka.

Así lo hizo, empezó a comer el emparedado. El sabor era exactamente a cualquier otro sándwich, hasta que llegó a la mitad. Cambió radicalmente, sintiendo un su paladar un sabor más rico y crujiente, curiosa le hizo abrir el emparedado, encontrando tocino el cual le daba el toque.

—¿Y cuál es el veredicto? —Preguntó Hiroko con aire divertido, pues la cara de sorpresa y gusto que Akane puso no pasó desapercibida para sus amigas.

—Que está sabroso —respondió la peli azul que siguió a comerse su almuerzo.

* * *

><p>Al salir del salón se sorprendió de ver a Rei ahí, recargado sobre la pared del pasillo, viendo aburrido el salón. No esperaba encontrarlo ahí, no lo vio cuando salió al baño ni a su regreso. Se notaba bastante desesperado. Sus ojos verdes se concentraron en ella.<p>

—Tengo varias horas esperándote —dijo exigente e irritable.

—¿Quién te dijo que te quedaras a esperarme? —Akane lo dejó ahí y siguió caminando, molesta por esa actitud.

—Tengo que hacerlo, como tú tienes obligaciones conmigo, yo las tengo contigo, ¿entiendes? —se quitó de la pared para estar al lado de ella—. Francamente no me agrada nada hacerlo contigo, insisto, no eres la prometida que yo deseo, estás años luz de serlo.

—Pues para que lo sepas, tú tampoco me gustas, eres desagradable —respondió Akane que lo miró con ganas de asesinarlo—. Me caes mal, muy mal, nunca en mi vida he conocido a alguien tan detestable como tú.

—Créeme que yo tampoco, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberte secuestrado —siguió él, mirándola con bastante enojo.

—Y yo también estoy arrepentida de haberte dado tu paliza dos veces, en serio, me encantó hacerlo pero nunca me imaginé de las consecuencias que ello traería. Si tan solo me hubieras dicho, yo encantada de la vida me hubiera dejado ganar por ti —Akane le picó con su dedo en el pecho, insistente.

—Me confié de que no lo harías, no me imaginé que me ibas a derrotar con lo débil que eres —tenía el ceño fruncido, mirando con severa molestia a la joven de cabellos azules.

—¡Podría darte otra paliza para dejarte sin dientes ahora mismo! —ambos se miraban desafiantes.

—Creo que Akane se lleva peor con su nuevo prometido que con Ranma —proyectó Asami.

Las amigas de Akane que estaban ahí presenciado la disputa, asintieron para darle la razón a Asami.

Rei y Akane seguían mirándose con odio, estaban tan concentrados, diciéndose lo mal que se caían con la mirada que no se percataron que estaban muy cerca uno del otro.

—Con permiso, enamorados —Ranma se abrió camino entre ellos, empujando levemente a Rei en el trayecto.

Akane y Rei miraron a Ranma pasar, luego se vieron entre ellos, pestañeando mutuamente y volvieron a observar al chico de la trenza que avanzaba a grandes zancadas.

—Parece que Ranma está celoso —hizo un comentario un amigo del chico de la trenza.

* * *

><p>Ranma maldecía entre dientes, ver así de juntos a su prometida y a Rei no le gustó absolutamente nada, aunque los dos estaban discutiendo, se encontraban demasiado cerca para su gusto, lo peor es que la escena le era muy familiar. Ella ni Rei aceptaban el compromiso, se llevaban muy mal y no se notaba ningún interés el uno por el otro, más el que de mandarse al diablo mutuamente. Tal como le sucedió al principio.<p>

Abrió los ojos al caer en cuenta de algo. ¿Qué tal si la historia se repetía?

* * *

><p>—¡No tienes que seguirme! —Exclamó Akane a Rei que iba tras de ella.<p>

—Eres mi prometida, debo hacerlo, aunque no me guste —contestó el muchacho que la miraba fijamente.

—Pues no lo hagas, aquí nadie te ve, a mí no me importa, haz lo que quieras, puedes perderte por ejemplo —sugirió la peli azul que apresuro su andar para perder a Rei.

—Es verdad pero no debo hacerlo, es mi obligación de pasar tiempo de calidad con mi prometida —Rei brincó para quedar frente a ella—. Así que a partir de mañana estaré en la escuela contigo.

La boca de Akane quedó abierta al escucharlo. Eso no debía de ser cierto, sería una pesadilla tener a Rei en la escuela también.

—Ya hablé con el director —se vio extrañado e hizo un movimiento con sus manos sobre la cabeza como dibujando una palmera— y me permitió inscribirme en tu salón, aunque el tipo ése intentó cortarme mi cabello y tuve que golpearlo.

—Demonios —maldijo Akane por lo bajo y no le quedó más que suspirar resignada ante terrible noticia.

—Tendrás que ponerme al corriente para no estar tan perdido, es tu obligación.

—¡Ya deja de hablar de obligaciones que me estresas! —Exclamó la peli azul que colocó sus manos a la altura de su cabeza como si la estuviera encerrando, expresando su agobio y gesticulando fastidio puro.

—Oye, fea… —terminó besando el poste que estaba al lado, lo agrietó en el impacto.

—Te odio —murmuró Akane todavía con el puño levantado, sintiendo una gran alivio a la tensión que el ojiverde le provocaba—. Ah, me siento mucho mejor —sonrió, sacudiéndose las manos y yéndose caminando con mucha tranquilidad.

Ranma observó la escena, fue algo chistosa, Rei y Akane se llevaban peor de lo que él y ella. Rei se lo tenía bien merecido. Sonrió al ver que Akane no sentía absolutamente nada hacia Rei, más que desprecio y el sentimiento era mutuo.

* * *

><p>Akane estaba haciendo la tarea cuando abrieron su cuarto, el fastidio se le notó al instante al ver que se trataba de Rei que ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de tocar. El castaño se acostó sobre la cama y tomó el libro próximo, leyéndolo.<p>

—Tengo que estudiar, ¿te importa? —Akane le señaló la entrada.

—No —Rei cambió de hoja.

—Vete de aquí que me desconcentras —abrió los ojos al ver que es lo que Rei leía—. ¡Dame eso, no te incumbe! —Se levantó de golpe dispuesta a quitarle su diario.

Rei esquivaba los intentos de Akane por quitarle el libro, la verdad le resultaba divertido hacerla enfadar, por alguna extrañísima razón que ni él podía comprender, le gustaba verla así, le resultaba… linda. Para hacerla enojar más, con alevosía empezó a leer algunas palabras, levantando más la molestia en Akane.

Akane no podía sentir más enojo, el maldito de Rei se aprovechó de su estatura para alzar el diario y el muy condenado leía algunas palabras escritas con sorna. Parecía estar retándola porque no conforme con hacerle sacar de sus casillas, le alzaba una ceja y esa sonrisa que tanto detestaba apareció en el rostro del castaño.

—Enana —se atrevió a decirle Rei al ver que Akane no lo alcanzaba.

Aquello hizo gruñir a Akane, que ya no se iba a ir por los saltos, si no por los golpes.

Rei tuvo que saltar para eludir una patada, al caer tuvo que agacharse para esquivar un puñetazo.

Akane corrió con la intención de estamparle un buen golpe a Rei y borrarle ésa arrogante sonrisa. Abrió los ojos cuando tropezó con una pesa que ella misma había dejado en la mañana y que por pereza no recogió, desesperad por no besar el suelo, agarró a Rei por la camisa, llevándoselo también.

—Akane, podrías pasarme los apuntes de… —Ranma abrió la puerta y se quedó pasmado al ver a Rei sobre Akane en una posición bastante sugerente—. ¡Disculpa por interrumpir! —cerró fuertemente la puerta, notablemente enojado.

Ambos se quedaron quietos por un par de segundos sin entender por qué la actitud de Ranma, mirando la puerta. Volvieron a mirarse, fue cuando se percataron en qué posición estaban. Akane se puso roja, no de vergüenza, si no de coraje, se molestó, le arrebató el diario a Rei y luego hizo a un lado al chico, prácticamente lo mando a volar.

—En serio, déjame en paz, no te soporto.

—Yo tampoco, pero es mi…

—Obligación, sí como sea, vete, ¡vete ya! —Akane lo sacó a empujones de su cuarto—. ¡Y no vuelvas a entrar sin permiso! —Le cerró la puerta en su cara.

—Sólo para decirte que a las 6 te espero en el dojo, tenemos que entrenar —avisó el joven desde afuera, Akane abrió la puerta lo suficiente sólo para mostrar su cara.

—¿Entrenar? —Repitió incrédula, pensando que había escuchado mal.

—Así es. Como mi prometida debo de entrenar contigo, los dos debemos de ser igual de fuertes —explicó con calma—. Ya sabes, leyes de mi pueblo —agregó con fastidiado.

—Sí, sí, pero en serio, ¿vas a entrenar conmigo? —Akane seguía que no podía creerlo y no le daba más importancia que a lo del entrenamiento.

Rei asintió de forma lenta para ver sí Akane así le creería.

—A las 6 en el dojo… bien, ahí nos vemos… ¡Pero no me fastidies por lo tanto! —Cerró la puerta bruscamente.

Se recargó sobre la puerta, entrenar con Rei, seguro el muchacho no iba a considerar el hecho de que ella era mujer y le ayudaría bastante en su crecimiento como artista marcial. Sonrió, al fin tendría con quien practicar y ser tan buena como Shampoo o Ukyo, o incluso mejor que ellas. Le dio gusto saber que al fin alguien la ayudaría en su crecimiento como artista marcial.

* * *

><p>Ranma estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio por lo que había visto. ¿A qué estaban jugando ésos dos? Se odiaban en público pero en privado eran diferentes, ¿sería que hubo algo más ese día que Rei la secuestró? ¿Hablaron de su compromiso a profundidad? ¿Llegarían a un acuerdo? Su mente le estaba jugando cruelmente, imaginando que estaba perdiendo a Akane y que ella se iba con Rei.<p>

—¿Y sí Akane ya no quiere que sea su prometido? —Se preguntó con el miedo palpitando en su corazón.

* * *

><p>Akane ya estaba lista para tomar su entrenamiento, de hecho se encontraba entusiasmada por ello, no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en entrenar.<p>

En el dojo Rei estaba practicando unos buenos movimientos que ella no había visto, muy agiles y hasta estéticos. Entró silenciosamente y se sentó en la duela a esperar a que él terminara.

—¿Qué ves? —Preguntó Rei al detenerse, caminó hacia ella y agarró la botella de agua para luego tomar, paso seguido agarró la toalla para secarse el sudor—. También ponte en movimiento.

—¡Eso es mío! —Akane le quitó la toalla, no pudo contener cierto asco que le causó sentir la humedad en ella, soltándola en seguida.

—Ah, pensé que al fin cumplías con una de tus obligaciones —Rei parpadeó incrédulo.

—Sabes qué, mejor olvídalo —Akane estaba por darse la media vuelta para marcharse, pero el muchacho la tomó de la mano de forma suave.

—Tenemos que entrenar —Rei la miró a los ojos fijamente—. Es nuestra obligación.

Akane rodó los ojos con fastidio, la palabra obligación ya le estaba hartando.

No tardó ni un minuto que en dojo ya hubiera espectadores, listos para ver cómo entrenarían los nuevos prometidos. A Akane aquello la inhibía un poco, sobre todo porque también ahí estaba Ranma que no tenía su mejor semblante. Serio, con los brazos cruzados y sin dejar de verla, como reclamándole con la mirada.

Rei se lanzó contra ella sin esperar a que la muchacha estuviera lista. Akane tan sólo gritó al ver que no tenía otra salida más que recibir el golpe de Rei. Abrió los ojos al no sentir el impacto, encontró el puño a escasos dos centímetros de su rostro, sintió su corazón en la garganta, no supo por qué le dio tanto miedo. Rei la miró estupefacto y luego bajó el brazo.

—No te van a avisar cuando te atacaran —le dijo, sorprendiendo a la joven con una patada que igual fue detenida a escasos milímetros de su nariz—. ¿En serio? ¿Te vas a quedar como un monigote sin hacer nada? Mínimo intenta esquivarlos.

La joven Tendo se puso algo nerviosa, se estaba viendo como una tonta. Volvió a ver a Ranma que seguía en su misma pose pero negó con la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera decepcionado.

El castaño volvió a soltar otro puñetazo que esta vez Akane esquivo al solo agacharse un poco y respondió al dar un golpe al costado de Rei. Lo golpeó duro porque le sacó el aire. Rei tardó un minuto en recuperarse.

—Bien ¡Pero no tienes por qué golpearme tan duro! —Le reclamó, haciéndosele la cabeza más grande.

—Perdón —se disculpó Akane que le escurrió una gota de sudor.

—Bueno, supongo que es la señal de que ya podemos entrenar bien. Ahora sí, en posición de combate —inquirió el muchacho ya recuperado.

Akane asintió. Los dos se colocaron en tal posición. Movimientos muy sencillos que hizo que Rei derribara a Akane fácilmente. La chica se volvió a levantar y otra vez fue derribada.

Nabiki bostezó descaradamente, aquello le estaba aburriendo. Al parecer no era la única, poco a poco la familia se estaba poniendo de pie para reanudar sus actividades. Akane en verdad se estaba viendo muy inútil. Ranma fue el único que se quedó ahí.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué me ganaste entonces? —Rei la miraba, notablemente extrañado, Akane era como una muñeca de trapo en el combate.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir, eh? —Akane se levantó sin dejar de mirarlo con molestia.

—Que ahora mismo pareces una idiota sin mínima noción de lo que son las artes marciales, es como si agarrara a una niña de 5 años y creo que ella todavía intentaría defenderse —le hizo ver Rei.

—Eso no es verdad, lo que pasa es que estoy algo distraída —se excusó Akane a quien le dio pena su actuación, sabía que era de algún modo cierto lo que Rei dijo.

—Oye, Rei —habló Ranma que se puso de pie, saltó para quedar junto a ellos—. Qué te parece si entrenamos tú y yo y que Akane vea —propuso.

—Es buena idea, Saotome, pero no puedo, mi obligación es que Akane sea más fuerte, pero me llevara una eternidad hacerlo —contestó el muchacho con el cansancio marcado en su voz.

—Ella está cansada, tú y yo, además, así vemos quien se ha vuelto más fuerte de los dos —Ranma ni siquiera volteaba a ver a Akane.

—Yo no estoy cansada —objetó la peli azul, molesta de lo que Ranma dijo—. Sólo estaba distraída —repitió.

—Sé que tenemos algo pendiente, pero ahora no es el momento Ranma, yo te diré cuándo —Rei tomó de la mano a Akane para llevarla más al centro.

Ranma tan solo apretó la mandíbula, mirando como Rei tenía la mano de Akane entre la suya y Akane no hizo nada por apartarlo. Apretó sus puños con mucha fuerza, reprimiendo las ganas de decirle unas cuantas verdades a Rei.

—Entonces no te distraigas —Rei la miró con cierta molestia.

La muchacha se sorprendió de que Rei no la haya ignorado como Ranma lo hizo.

—¿Lista entonces para el entrenamiento? —Le preguntó, Akane asintió.

Ranma vio cómo su prometida y Rei ya empezaban a soltar golpes que no terminaban en su destino, ambos los esquivaban. Ya no tenía más que hacer ahí, Akane lo ignoró por completo, estaba muy concentrada en acertar un golpe a Rei. Se marchó, cerrando la puerta lentamente.

Las nubes rojizas se pintaban sobre aquel cielo que estaba por oscurecer. Los gritos de combate de Akane alcanzaban sus oídos, luego unos quejidos que eran de ella después de que se escuchó como caía. Escuchaba los insultos que ambos chicos se lanzaban.

No fue lo suficiente decidido por irse completamente del dojo, lo que hizo fue quedarse en el tejado y agudizando sus oídos para escuchar lo que estaba pasando dentro del inmueble.

—Tonta —musitó al escuchar otro quejido de ella después de caer al suelo.

Se contuvo por no bajar e ir por su auxilio, sabía de lo orgullosa que era y seguro que lo mandaría lejos. Lo confirmó al escuchar otra vez su grito de combate.

* * *

><p>Se metió al baño para darse una ducha. El entrenamiento le resultó extenuante, a pesar de que Rei no la golpeó con mucha fuerza hubo algunos golpes que sí le dolieron. Se tentó los lugares que más le dolían notando inflamación y en algunos hasta moretones había, seguro que para mañana iba a amanecer muy adolorida. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, Rei fue de alguna forma precavido para no lastimarla duramente, pero tampoco la trató como si ella fuera lo más delicado del mundo. Le gustó el entrenamiento.<p>

Al salir del baño se encontró con Ranma en el pasillo que también se iba a meter a bañar.

—Akane —expresó el joven de ojos azules, sin dejar de ver a su bella prometida que lucía hermosa.

Akane sin embargo le dedicó una mirada de molestia.

—Ranma —habló con seriedad, sin dejar de observarlo—. Te pido, mejor dicho, te exijo, que no te metas en mis entrenamientos con Rei, ese asunto sólo nos concierne a él y a mí.

Ranma se quedó inmóvil, no esperaba que Akane le pidiera eso y mucho menos de ésa forma tan autoritaria y fría.

—De acuerdo —articuló dubitativo.

—Gracias —la pequeña de la familia Tendo se fue, perdiéndose de la vista de Ranma.

El muchacho bajó la mirada, estaba consternado por la actitud de Akane hacia él. El compromiso de Rei con Akane, lo estaba alejando a él de ella.

* * *

><p>Entró a su cuarto, encontrando a Rei ya echado en su cama leyendo su diario, se puso furiosa, exclamándole y corriéndolo de ahí, pero el muchacho esquivo los objetos que ella le lanzaba.<p>

—Ya tranquila, brazos de gorila —se rió el muchacho que arrojó el diario que cayó perfectamente sobre la mesita.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no entres a mi habitación sin permiso, ¿qué no entiendes?! ¡Y no vuelvas a decirme brazos de gorila!

—¿Por qué? Si es la verdad, tienes brazos gorila. Es más ni así con sola la toalla envuelta me atraes, sigues siendo fea para mí —Rei le señaló de pies a cabeza.

Fue entonces que Akane se percató que sólo tenía la toalla puesta y se puso muy roja, encolerizándose y sacando un mazo sabría dios de donde con toda la intención de reventarle la cabeza a Rei.

Rei recibió tres fuertes golpes en la cabeza que le sacaron tres chichones de tamaño considerable y lo dejaron casi muerto, pero en el cuarto, el muchacho se recuperó y con una patada hizo añicos el mazo. Tomó a Akane por las muñecas y la acorraló en la pared, se acercó demasiado a ella, podía oler su aliento a menta chocando contra su piel. Tibio y fresco.

—Sí no fuera por este estúpido compromiso y mis obligaciones contigo, ya te hubiera mat… —se quedó callado repentinamente cuando sus verdes ojos cruzaron con los de Akane.

Quedó perdido en aquellas pupilas, repentinamente sintió como su corazón palpitó fuerte y la garganta se le puso muy seca.

Akane lo empujó, logrando separarlo de ella un buen par de metros, seguía mirándolo con ganas asesinas. Se sujetaba la toalla porque sentía que se le resbalaría y no estaba dispuesta a que eso pasara.

—Sólo vine a dejarte eso —señaló Rei una cajita que estaba sobre la mesa, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos—. Hasta mañana, brazos de gorila.

Salió del cuarto muy tranquilo. Tras cerrar la puerta se recargó sobre ella. Tragó saliva y sintió como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente aún. Su piel la tenía erizada, no podía sacar de su cabeza ése par de ojos castaños que parecían penetrarle el alma. Agitó la cabeza, lo que estaba sintiendo no podía pasar.

La joven de cabellos azules curiosa fue a ver la cajita. Ahí había unas pastillas para desinflamar, una pomada, unos vendajes y una bolsa de hielos. Encontró una nota que de inmediato le enfadó.

_Es mi obligación cuidarte, así que más te vale tomar la medicina que te traje o vendré yo a hacer que te la tomes para que estés bien. Nos vemos, prometida. _

**» Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola gente bella de Fanfiction!<strong>

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien en todos los sentidos; que hayan tenido una bonita semana:D ¡Ya es domingo! Tarde pero seguro n.n sí que sí. Espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado n.n **

**Gracias por su valioso tiempo y todo su apoyo conmigo y la historia n.n ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar la historia a favoritos y por seguirla, muchas gracias!**

***Maripi:** No llevan mucho tiempo de prometidos y Rei ya está cayendo en los encantos de Akane xD. Besos :*

***Aurora: **No te derritas! Ya llegó el domingo y aquí estamos. Te lo imaginas bien, de hecho, Rei está basando en Taro. Sí, Ranma, ya anímate a decirle a Akane que la amas, ¡caramba! Que sí no te pones listo te comen en el mandado. Besos :*

***Destiny: **¡Nakama! Yo también te considero así n.n Espero que estés muy bien n.n Entiendo lo del cambio de horario, aquí también nos cambiaran el horario en octubre y será una hora menos n.n, el cambio drástico afecta severamente, aunque no lo crean. Primero está la integridad física, amiga, es lo primordial n.n Odiar a Rei, pero sí es un amor… a su estilo jajaja, no, la verdad es que malo no es, sólo desesperante el tipo. Ojala y tengas mucha suerte y que tu visión te haga ganadora n.n es que te acercas bastante a lo que es la historia, tienes el don *o* Así, es la violencia no es lo mío, por eso ni me gustan las películas de acción ni de asesinos seriales, me dan cosa (ajá, las veía desde que tengo memoria) Huracán de amor, jajaja, me imaginé un huracán literal pero con corazoncitos, y sus ojos hechos estrellitas, ya estuvo, aquí lo espero, soy mujer y pues espero que Rei aprenda de él, pero creo que sí lo hará ;) Grandes las mujeres! ¿Tendrá su santuario? Para ir ahí a que nos venere n.n Que Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi que se vayan por siempre, total ni falta hacen, ni se les va a extrañar, ¿verdad, Ranma? O acaso extrañas que te den de comer en tu boquita? Sí es así, no te quedará boca para comer, por que Destiny y yo no encargaremos de ello, verdad, Desteny? Gracias por tus buenas vibras las siento muy cálidas n.n Te mando un fuerte abrazo! Y un beso con cariño n.n nos leemos, cuídate! Besos :*

***Wolfing: **Mi vida n.n gracias por tus palabras cielo :D Te amo. ¿Qué tipo? Ah, ya me acordé, nah, sus palabras no me afectaron y aquí sigo actualizando lo más puntual posible n.n Tienes toda la razón amor, mucho ayuda el que no estorba n.n es algo que hay que agradecerle a ésas metiches, que se hayan ido n.n y ahora Ranma tiene que aprovechar ése espacio, porque al menos no las tendrá como guardaespaldas y podrá hablar con Akane, claro siempre que se pueda, porque al parecer, Akane se está enfocando en otras cosas. Ése Rei, quiere una empleada creo, pero se topó con Akane, así que creo que el que va a terminar como sirviente es otro xP, Jajajaja, Rei ya está más clavado que un clavo xP, aunque no lo admita, su corazoncito empieza a hacer pum, pum, por Akane, así que ni se haga el loco, Ranma por lo tanto, muere de celos y de enojo de ver a su prometida más cerca del ojiverde, pero bueno, él por su falta de valor, se buscó ésa actitud hacia él. Sorry Ranma por hacerte sufrir tanto u.u pero después de tooodo esto, tendrás tu recompensa ;) Te amo mi vida, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, te adoro. Muuuuuaaaak.

***KattytoNebel: **Rei es un cavernícola, y sí, Akane en ningún momento ha mostrado un cuerpo feo, al contrario, para la edad que tiene, su cuerpo está muy bien proporcionado y es envidiable. Pero Rei lo niega, que no se haga xP. Nos vemos n.n Besos :*

***bry: **Es lo menos que puedo hacer, advertir de lo que vendrá, dicen que sobre advertencia no hay engaño, pero sí, algunas cosas van a parecer muy torcidas, sin solución, pero al final del camino, la puerta principal se abre y todos felices n.n Sí Ranma si quiera le dijera a Akane: Me gustas… Creo que con eso basta y sobra, ¿no le cuesta nada, cierto? Ehm, bueno, solo es cuestión de valor y controlar muy bien los nervios n.n La sonrisa de Akane es tan bella que sería mezquino no compartirla. Tienes razón, no importa qué, Akane lo logra, aunque sea algo difícil, y recuerdo como entrenó, yo realmente quería verla peleando con Kodachi u.u pero le dieron el protagonismo a Ranma, no dejaron que Akane se luciera u.u Awwwww síiii, si tan solo Ranma recordara cuando besó a Akane, ay ya me lo imaginé, acariciando sus labios con suavidad y mirando hacia el cielo con el amor reflejado en sus ojos y sonriendo feliz de recordar que sus labios fueron los primeros en estar sobre los de Akane. (Creo que lo pondré en un futuro) Besos, hermosa, cuídate n.n 

***Zaneziana: **Gracias! Espero que éste capítulo también sea de tu agrado n.n Besos :* 

***SofiaAntonellaVallejos21:** Sería justo, no? Una pequeña atracción de Akane hacia Rei, digo, Ranma lo sintió en su momento por Shampoo, Akane por qué no? Besos :*

***RANMAA-K: **Hola! Una disculpa, siento que con los lectores he sido muy injusta por lo que escribo, es que siendo mujer, en lo personal, me cuesta un poco meterme en la mentalidad del chico. Gracias, no hay que tomarle importancia a ésa clase de comentarios, la vida sigue n.n También te agradezco por la felicitación de mi noviazgo n.n Nos leemos :D

***DL: **Muchas gracias por tantas palabras bonitas *u* Akane se merece hacer sentir a Ranma los celos que ella siente cuando lo ve con las otras, claro que habrá acercamientos, es un triángulo amoroso y vicioso creo, además Rei no es malo, es sincero y como he leído por otros rumbos: "_En un mundo lleno de hipócritas, los sinceros somos los malos_". Frase que dijo Joker en la película de Batman the Dark Night. Seguire actualizando los domingos porque es cuando me da tiempo de terminar bien el capítulo, el resto de la semana es un poco complicado en mi caso, disculpen por ello. Gracias, besos :*

***Debby-chan: **Bien, y tú? De corazón espero que muy bien n.n Ya somos dos, el domingo no es mi días favoritos, es algo aburrido a mi parecer xP. Te aseguro que el corazón de Rei ya está latiendo por Akane, más rápido de lo esperado, es que Akane tiene una sonrisa que junto con la de su hermana Kasumi, son de las más bellas n.n Nabiki tiene voz de profeta eh, jajaja, cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo. Muchas gracias por tus animos, pues te aconsejo que mejor escribas la ideas en tu libreta, no importa que no estén bien definidas, sino como el concentrado de ellas, ya cuando las pases a la computadora, verás que tomaran otra idea, eso sí, nunca dejes de imaginar n.n Besos :*

***susyakane: **No te preocupes, Rei no es empalagoso, y no se anda creando escenas como Ryoga, sí irá a la escuela con Akane, nada más para que agarré más celos Ranma xP que no la tenga fácil, me encargaré de ello n.n Besos :*

***PFernando: **De nuevo te agradezco el apoyo con tus palabras hacia la persona que hizo tal comentario. Gracias por el apoyo n.n

La sinopsis es muy simple, la verdad debo de mejorarla xP, agradezco que hayas tomado de tu tiempo para leerla a pesar de lo poco atractiva que es y pues tu comentario y apoyo. Gracias. Sí! Hay que demostrar que las palabras dichas con mala intención no derrumban y al contrario, le dan más fuerza para continuar. Y aquí seguiré, mientras la inspiración y el tiempo me permitan actualizar cada domingo, lo haré n.n Gracias :D Saludos cordiales.

***Guest: **Hmmmmm (pensando y considerando) Es tentador, pero no cuento con mucho tiempo para escribir en poco tiempo cada capítulo y así actualizar seguido u.u disculpa. Besos :*

***Chikibell: **Gracias y espero que éste capítulo también sea de tu agrado n.n Besos :*

***Lady Ski: **Rei no tiene ningún pesar de decir que es su prometida, solo el hecho que lo sea xP, pero eso va a cambiar pronto n.n Pronto verás como Rei empieza a interesarse más en Akane y Ranma a sentirse más celoso xP. No hay cuidado de que el review sea largo, me gustan leerlos así largotes que se explayen con lo que le hacen sentir n.n Besos :*

***ernestocavildorojas: **Disculpa, Ernesto, no era mi intención, lo que te diré es que tienes mucha información y algo de lo que me has mencionado tengo planeado hacerlo. Gracias por continuar leyendo. Saludos cordiales n.n

***azucenas45: **Yo continuo escribiendo, no te preocupes, igual, Akane poco a poco se va a ir deshaciendo de ésos insultos que ya no le van a afectar n.n Besos :*

***Olii's-Chan: **Muchas gracias por leer el fic cuando apenas empieza, que bueno que sea de tu agrado y sí va a tener final n.n iré actualizando cada domingo, lo he estado haciendo así y bueno, espero seguir así (ya que a veces hay incovenientes que no están en nuestras manos. Saludos, besos :*

***nancyricoleon: **Akane tiene el don de idiotizar a todos jajaja, me gusta xP, todos la ven y se enamoran al instante de ellos, aunque haya un par que diga que no, pero bien rendidos que caen de amor por ella, besos :*

***Guest: **Quisiera hacerlo! Pero el tiempo no me ha dado, una enorme disculpa, Gomene! Besos :* 

***orochi: **Ándale!, que así Akane también sienta en carne propia lo que Ranma cuando el quiere explicar algo y ella no lo deja, lo haré n.n Besos :* 

***Hikaros: **Hola, muchas gracias, pues Rei es un pesado, y que bueno que las entrometidas le dieran un espacio a Ranma, ya lo merecía, sólo esperemos que Ranma aproveche muy bien el tiempo que tiene libre o le van a comer el mandado. Espero que te encuentres bien. Saludos n.n

***Guest: **Lo sieeeeeeeeeentoooooo apenas terminó mi día pero sí actualice, tarde pero seguro. Besos :*

***Lectores anónimos: **Agradezco muchísimo su lectura y su tiempo, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y les anime a comentar. Besos :*

**Los comentarios son bien recibidos siempre y cuando sean con respeto. Gracias. **

**Nos leemos el próximo domingo sí no hay imprevistos. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso con mucho cariño a todos n.n ¡Gracias! **

**Bye bye. **


	11. Un momento juntos

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

**Advertencia: La historia contiene OC y OoC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Indiferencia<strong>

**11: Un momento juntos**

* * *

><p>Ranma estaba acostado de lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano, mientras con la otra mano cambiaba de canales a cada rato, aburrido y masticando un palillo. Escuchó entrar a alguien pero no le prestó ninguna atención. Nabiki le arrebató el control y lo puso en un canal donde había un concurso de canto.<p>

—Yo estaba primero —reprochó el ojiazul mirando a Nabiki con enfado.

—Pero no te decidías por un canal para ver —Nabiki se sentó cerca del muchacho, muy tranquila, atisbando el televisor como si aquel programa fuera el más interesante del planeta.

Bufó con enfado. Todo le molestaba a Ranma, todo le resultaba muy irritante últimamente.

—Creo que alguien está muy molesto de que mi hermanita tenga otro prometido —comentó Nabiki mordazmente, mirando con diversión a Ranma.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Quién? —se hizo el tonto volteando la cara para no ver a la hermana de Akane.

—Obviamente tú, Ranma —continuó Nabiki que incluso le bajó el volumen a la televisión.

—No, yo no estoy nada molesto. Por mi Akane puede tener los prometidos que ella quiera —Ranma metió una gran cantidad de papas fritas a su boca.

—Así como tú las tienes —el muchacho se atragantó—. Pero todos sabemos que el nuevo compromiso de mi hermana lo tuvo sin saber, igual como lo tuviste con Shampoo… pero hay una diferencia abismal entre Shampoo y Rei; ella te trata bien y está dispuesta atenderte con gusto, en cambio Rei…, se ve que odia igual que Akane el compromiso y sólo cumple con sus obligaciones que le dictan sus leyes, más nada lo hace con gusto —Nabiki se rió burlonamente.

Ranma sólo la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía razón, las veces que los veía juntos, era para insultarse mutuamente, eran poquísimas las veces que se trataban bien, mejor dicho, inexistentes.

—Shampoo a ti te ama, pero Rei a Akane no, se le nota a leguas. Lo mismo pasa con Akane, a mi hermana sólo le interesa una persona —se quedó callada, Ranma se puso muy rojo pero esta vez sí volteó a mirar a Nabiki.

La chica de cabellos castaños le subió el volumen a la televisión y se recostó un poco para verla, agarrando unas papitas fritas del tazón.

El joven Saotome se quedó pensativo, recordando muchas cosas.

Se escucharon los gritos de Akane y Rei, los dos iban bajando las escaleras, Rei, las bajó rodando gracias a Akane. Se gritaban feo, se detuvieron en el pasillo como quisieran que los vieran, haciéndose muecas de desagrado.

Rei quería que Akane anotara por él en las clases. Akane logró contenerse para no golpearlo y hacer que no fuera a clases por una semana.

—¡Aaaaaahhhhhhgggggg Eres ODIOSO! —Vociferó la joven de cabellos azules a Rei, dando un pisotón en el suelo y darse la media vuelta.

—¡Y tú una fea sin consideración a tu pobre prometido! —Respondió el ojiverde que dio la media vuelta y salió de la casa.

—Lo ves —señaló Nabiki sonriendo ampliamente—. No se llevan nada bien, pero esto ya lo he visto antes —penetró con su mirada al joven de la trenza.

Ranma se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta, con los pensamientos revolucionando a mil por hora en su cerebro.

* * *

><p>Los gritos de dolor de Akane se escuchaban cuando entrenaba con Rei. Ranma estaba sobre el tejado del dojo, atento a todo. Quería bajar a ponerle un alto al castaño para que no lastimara a Akane, apretaba fuertemente sus puños y la mandíbula para contener ésas ganas de ir en su auxilio, pero Akane se lo dejó bien claro que no quería que él interviniera y lo peor fue la forma en que se lo dijo.<p>

Dentro del dojo, Akane se encontraba agitada, respirando con la boca, el sudor empapando su rostro, incluso unas gotas caían a la duela. Flexionó un poco las piernas para así poner sus manos sobre sus rodillas y descansar unos segundos; miraba a Rei que lo tenía en frente, bastante fresco para todos los movimientos y el tiempo que llevaban practicando. Sentía que el cuerpo se le quemaba por dentro por el extenuante entrenamiento que había empezado más temprano por ser viernes.

—Eres muy lenta —comentó Rei, observando a la chica. Tenía los brazos cruzados—. Podría detener tus golpes con una sola mano.

—Eres un presumido —le hizo ver Akane, todavía jadeando.

El chico estaba por responder, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Soltó los brazos y fue hacia el rincón, tomó una toalla y la botella de agua para regresar con ellas y dársela a Akane.

—Toma despacio y poco, no te vaya a doler el estómago, necesitas un descanso.

—No lo necesito, entrenemos ya —Akane arrojó la botella y la toalla al suelo—. Estoy perfectamente bien.

El enfado se reflejó de inmediato en el rostro de Rei, viró los ojos con cansancio.

—Eres una obstinada, en serio, necesitas el descanso, uno de diez minutos por lo menos, porque si no te va a doler todos los músculos y hasta puedes desgarrártelos por el sobresfuerzo —explicó Rei tratando de ser lo más paciente, se notaba que estaba haciendo bastante méritos por no gritarle.

—Con los analgésicos se me quita —Akane optó la pose de combate—. Lista, en guardia.

Rei tuvo que soltar un largo suspiro de resignación.

—Después no digas que no te lo advertí, eh —indicó el ojiverde.

—¡Já! Ni creas que tienes la razón —desafió la peli azul.

Rodó los ojos con notable enfado. La muchacha que era su prometida era demasiado terca. A Rei no le quedó más que continuar con el entrenamiento.

* * *

><p>Al no escuchar más gritos por parte de Akane, se sintió aliviado y se asomó por el borde del tejado para ver a su prometida salir junto con Rei y ojala que éste saliera volando por los cielos como pasó en el entrenamiento anterior. Se le retorcieron los intestinos cuando Rei salió con Akane en brazos.<p>

—No es para tanto, puedo caminar —escuchó lo que Akane dijo, la notaba bastante enojada pues era evidente por su tono de voz y el ceño bastante fruncido.

—Es que eres tan obsesionada que tenías que continuar a pesar de mis advertencias… eres pan comido para cualquiera —le dijo Rei con molestia.

—¡Entonces, suéltame! —Akane se puso roja del coraje.

—No. Es mi obligación cuidarte, ya te lo he dicho —reprendió el muchacho de ojos verdes.

—Ya me tienes harta con eso de tus obligaciones ¡Que me sueltes! —Exigió Akane que empezó a retorcerse para lograr zafarse de los brazos de Rei.

—¡Ah que terca eres! —Rei recibió un arañazo en la cara por parte de Akane pero no fue suficiente para que la soltara, al contrario la agarró con más fuerza.

Ranma se estaba molestando, Rei debía de soltar a su prometida a como diera lugar.

—¡Quítame tus manos de encima, baboso! —Exclamó Akane bastante irritada.

—¡Qué no, tarada o te vas a lastimar! —Respondió Rei, desafiante.

—¡Qué te importa! —Le gritó Akane, algo histérica por que no conseguía librarse de Rei.

—¡Claro que me importa! —Contestó Rei bastante serio y sin dejar de mirarla con enojo.

Los dos seguían forcejeando. Akane estaba demasiado enojada que no le presto mucha atención al joven, quería liberarse de él. Rei por evitar que su prometida se terminara lastimando la aferraba más a él.

Akane ya desesperada por no tener contacto con el imbécil de Rei, le dio un codazo en la boca del estómago, haciendo que el muchacho terminara soltándola.

Rei al ver que Akane ya estaba por caer, rapidísimo metió sus manos tras la nuca de la peli azul para evitar que se golpeara la cabeza con una piedra que estaba ahí. Quedó sobre ella, respirando agitado debido al golpe que recibió y le sacó una buena parte del aire; y por el hecho de que vio que Akane se iba a lastimar.

—Eres una idiota —le susurró en forma de regaño por la impertinencia de Akane que a nada estuvo de golpearse la cabeza con la piedra.

Ranma que había saltado un segundo antes con la intención de ayudar a Akane, se quedó parado, viendo la escena. Akane no hacía nada por quitarse de encima a Rei. Bajó la cabeza un poco y dio la media vuelta, entendía que él salía sobrando ahí.

Escuchó un golpe seco y luego a Rei volando por los cielos, entonces volteó, observando a Akane con la pierna extendida, seguro lo había pateado. Acto seguido, Akane empezó a quejarse.

—Akane —Ranma corrió para ayudarla.

Akane no puso ninguna resistencia, se dejó ayudar por Ranma, apoyándose sobre su hombro para quedar de pie.

—Debería llevarte a que te revise el doctor Tofú, mira tienes rojo el tobillo —estaba contento de que Akane hubiera respondido de la manera que él esperaba, incluso no podía ocultar una pequeña sonrisa por más que intentó hacerlo.

—No está tan mal, tan sólo déjame en el suelo y verás que puedo caminar —dijo Akane que le sonrió amistosamente.

—De acuerdo —no iba a correr el riesgo de salir volando por el cielo y hacerle compañía a Rei en el recorrido.

Apenas pisó el suelo y sintió que todo el cuerpo le temblaba, siendo presa de un terrible calambre que incluso le erizó la piel. El tobillo resentido por el brusco movimiento que hizo al patear a Rei, se le dobló, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio, sólo que Ranma la agarró a tiempo para que no cayera de lleno al piso.

—Lo ves, estás herida —señaló el chico de la trenza—. Déjame llevarte con el doctor Tofú para que te de algo que te alivie más rápido.

Muy a su pesar, Akane suspiró hondamente y terminó aceptando la propuesta de Ranma. Era muy probable que el doctor le diera algo para quitarle ese horrible dolor muscular del cual era víctima.

Se dejó ayudar por Ranma mas no le permitió ser cargada por él. Se aguantó los dolores infernales y repentinamente dejaba escapar un quejido de dolor.

—Akane, insisto, déjame cargarte —pidió el chico que se detuvo al escuchar un quejido más profundo.

—Gracias, Ranma, pero puedo sola —respondió Akane forzando su voz para que no la delatara.

—No seas obstinada, todavía falta un buen tramo para llegar, no te vayas a hacer más daño —insistió el joven de ojos cobalto.

Akane meditó un poco. Los dolores eran bastante fuertes y seguro sí iba a llegar casi arrastrándose, sí es que llegaba.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Akane no de la mejor manera, pues su orgullo le lastimaba también.

Ranma la tomó con delicadeza. Akane se aferró al cuello y recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su prometido. Los latidos del corazón de Ranma eran agitados, como si hubiera corrido un maratón o hubiese estado horas y horas entrenando sin descanso, así como estuvo su corazón mientras entrenaba con Rei. Los latidos eran fuertes, como si el corazón del chico quisiera salir del pecho, gritando por algo que ella no sabía. El cansancio se estaba haciendo presente en ella, su vista empezaba a ser pesada, hipnotizada por el latido del corazón y sentir el pecho subir y bajar al ritmo de la respiración de Ranma, aquello le estaba causando un sueño pesado. Por más que trató de tener los ojos abiertos, le resultó imposible, había una sinfónica dentro del cuerpo de Ranma que la estaba arrullando.

Ranma se detuvo un minuto para ver a Akane dormir en sus brazos. Lucía hermosa, con sus bellos ojos cerrados, su boca ligeramente abierta, respirando pasivamente, todavía con las mejillas sonrosadas por lo del entrenamiento, dándole el aspecto más tierno que él jamás haya visto.

Quedó hechizado por Akane. Era increíblemente bellísima. Podría quedarse horas y horas contemplándola y no cansarse.

—Eres mi prometida —murmuró.

Un pequeño quejido salió de la boca de Akane sin despertarla, haciéndole recordar que debía ir con el doctor Tofú.

* * *

><p>Akane tomó dos píldoras que el doctor le dio en su momento y le sugirió recostarse por una media hora mientras que le quitaban el terrible dolor muscular.<p>

—Esforzaste mucho tu cuerpo, Akane, tus músculos están bastante resentidos y cansados, debiste ser más cautelosa, pudiste haberte desgarrado uno y eso hubiera sido mucho más doloroso —explicó el galeno tranquilo mientras miraba a Akane.

—Lo sé… yo… —Akane bajó la cabeza.

Rei se lo había advertido y ella no quiso escucharlo. Maldito Rei, tenía razón. Otro golpe a su orgullo, tenía que reconocerle a su tonto prometido que se lo advirtió y ella hizo caso omiso.

Inconscientemente apretó con fuerza la mano del doctor a quien parecía torcérsele los ojos por el dolor.

—¡Lo siento, doctor Tofú! —Pidió muy apenada al ver como el doctor se sacudía la mano, notablemente adolorido.

A Ranma le escurrió una gota de sudor mientras veía al doctor bailar y soplar su mano lastimada, por poco y se la pulveriza.

—No te preocupes, Akane —sonrió forzadamente el aludido mientras se vendaba su mano.

—Ya no volverá a pasar, lo prometo —dijo Akane más serena.

—Ya lo creo, el doctor Tofú nunca dejará su mano cerca de ti —comentó Ranma quien sonrió ampliamente.

—Bobo —Akane le dedicó una mirada de molestia pero a la vez empezó a sonreír.

Como haya sido, el comentario de Ranma sí le cayó en gracia.

—Bueno, Akane, solo sé más cuidadosa, el cuerpo siempre avisa cuando ya es suficiente, no lo esfuerces demasiado —sugirió el doctor—. Necesitaras de una muleta para poder apoyarte, lo de tu pie fue una torcedura nada grave, pero te llevara un par de días en recuperarte bien, sólo utilizaras la muleta mientras que tu pie no esté tan resentido y tomarás éstos analgésicos cada 8 horas por tres días —indicó, dándole el medicamento y pasándole la muleta.

—Gracias, doctor —Akane le sonrió dulcemente y agradecida al galeno.

—De nada, Akane, cualquier molestia, me llamas. Debes cuidarte, ningún movimiento brusco por éstos días, ¿entendido? —apuntó el hombre de lentes que miró fijamente a su paciente.

—Está bien, doctor, confíe en mí. Voy a descansar en estos días hasta que ya me encuentre mejor —asintió la joven de cabellos cortos.

—Así me gusta, Akane, que seas disciplinada.

* * *

><p>Las nubes anacaradas anunciaban la próxima caída de la noche. El aire un poco frío pero tolerable golpeaba con suavidad su piel descubierta.<p>

Ranma y Akane quien ayudada por la muleta, caminaban en rotundo silencio en el camino que solían recorrer juntos cuando iban a ver al doctor Tofú.

El chico de la coleta no decía nada por temor a estropear el momento, aunque no hubiera intercambio de palabras con su prometida, le llenaba de calidez el pecho de ir al lado de ella, como lo hacían hace tiempo.

Akane por su parte, no le apetecía decir nada y para ser franca con ella misma, no tenía qué decir. Se detuvo un pequeño instante para descansar y alzó la vista al cielo, mirando pasar una parvada de aves que volaban en dirección de dónde el sol estaba por ocultarse.

Un frío aire se hizo presente, haciendo que se estremeciera y por abrazarse y frotar sus brazos para darse calor, su muleta cayó al suelo.

—Akane —llamó Ranma con cierta preocupación en su mirada, se agachó para levantar la muleta y después dársela—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes, sólo fue el frío. Gracias —Akane se volvió acomodar la muleta bajo el brazo.

El chico de la trenza se quitó la camisa china color azul cielo y se la colocó a Akane para cubrirla.

Akane sintió la tibieza de la prenda al instante y no pudo ser indiferente ante tal gesto. Miró a Ranma con expectación, quien le dedicó una linda sonrisa y una mirada muy dulce.

No pudo evitarlo, un calorcito se apoderó de su cuerpo, encendiendo sus mejillas al instante. Bajó a cabeza con cierta vergüenza, no quería que Ranma la viera así; sabía que su cara era un foco por lo caliente que lo sentía.

—¿Estás bien? —Interrogó el chico de la trenza quien se flexionó para verla.

—Sí, sí, son las pastillas… —se excusó la joven Tendo quien buscó la manera de no darle la cara a su prometido.

—Tal vez necesitas sentarte un momento —Ranma señaló una banca que no se encontraba alejada de ellos.

Akane asintió rápidamente.

Ranma se sentó a su lado y se llevó los brazos tras la nuca, admirando aquel cielo que se pintaba de un color azul más oscuro dando pie a la aparición de las primeras estrellas.

—Ranma —llamó Akane, él apenas hizo un ruidito con la garganta—. ¿Cómo conocieron a Rei?

Ranma la miró por el rabillo del ojo, su ceño se frunció al instante, se notaba que no le agradaba oír ése nombre y mucho menos en voz de Akane. Volvió su atención al cielo.

—En un bosque cerca de Kioto, él estaba entrenando, y nos vio entrenar y se unió a nosotros. Como te has dado cuenta admira mucho a mi papá. Pero nos tuvimos que ir de ahí para viajar a China. Realmente no sé qué asunto tiene pendiente conmigo. La verdad no nos tratamos mucho —respondió con un tono crudo de voz, incluso un poco más grave de lo habitual.

—Ah —Akane miró el suelo, aquello no era gran información.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ya empieza a interesarte? —cuestionó con los celos en la punta de su lengua, observándola fijamente, aún con el ceño fruncido, soltando sus brazos para así apoyar sus manos sobre la banca y recargarse un poco para estar más cerca de Akane.

—¡No! ¡Rei es tan desagradable! —Respondió a la brevedad—. Ni siquiera me cae bien, me tiene fastidiada con sus obligaciones, además es un grosero y un mal educado. No lo soporto, es un imbécil —soltó.

—¿Entonces por qué dejas que te entrene? —la pregunta dejó a Akane callada quien lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

La muchacha bajó la cabeza, mirando sus manos sobre su regazo. Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

—Porque nadie más está dispuesto a entrenar conmigo —respondió al fin, con suavidad y franqueza—. Mi papá, mi tío Genma y tú no quieren entrenar conmigo. Siempre dicen que no.

—Akane… —Ranma no supo que decir, incluso no pudo soportar la mirada de la chica, quien parecía reclamarle con la misma.

—Es la verdad, Ranma, ninguno de ustedes me ve como una artista marcial, y eso me frustra, me enoja, me hace sentir mal. Yo me esfuerzo día a día para ser tan buena como ustedes, entreno todo lo que puedo, pero lo que no puedo es demostrarles mis capacidades, porque ustedes no me lo permiten… todos ustedes siempre me subestiman —sus ojos se tornaron tristes y vidriosos.

—Akane, lo siento, pero si quieres puedo entrenar contigo, como chica, claro…

—¡No Ranma, tú no entiendes! —Akane se puso de pie, con las lágrimas al borde de los ojos—. Yo quiero ser una artista marcial de verdad, que no me tengan consideración por ser mujer… o porque crean que soy débil.

Ranma se quedó mudo, observando a su prometida, sorprendido por tales palabras. Le dolió escuchar lo que ella sentía realmente y lo peor fue saber que él también era participe en ése sentimiento.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus blancas mejillas. Akane se limpió bruscamente con el dorso de la mano, no quería que la vieran llorar y mucho menos Ranma. Tomó la muleta para marcharse lo más rápido de ahí.

—Akane, sí es lo que dije en el dojo ése día que te enfrentaste a Rei… no es cierto, en verdad eres muy buena, tienes muy buenos movimientos… —dijo Ranma desesperado para evitar que se fuera.

La joven se detuvo y lo miró por el borde de su hombro. Se notaba la desilusión en sus ojos.

—No mientas, Ranma, eso que dijiste fue porque realmente lo pensabas… o mejor dicho, piensas —volvió a su camino, era doloroso para ella saber que carecía del apoyo de su prometido para algo tan importante como lo eran las artes marciales y su deseo era ser una de las mejores artistas marciales.

Ranma saltó para quedar frente a ella. Se le fragmentó el corazón al ver que de los bellos ojos castaños seguían desbordando aquellas lágrimas cargadas de sentimientos. No supo qué decir, la tomó de los hombros y la vio a los ojos.

—Lo siento… —atrajo a Akane hacia él, envolvió su pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos y colocó su mentón sobre la coronilla de la joven—. En verdad lo siento.

Podría golpearse por lo idiota que ha sido y por ser el causante de que ella llorara de ésa forma tan amarga.

—Perdóname, Akane. Perdón.

Akane no pudo más, se sintió tan débil, tan frágil y expuesta que empezó a llorar desahogadamente, aceptando aquel abrazo y humedeciendo el pecho de su prometido. Gimoteaba como niña pequeña. Tenía mucho dolor que sacar.

Unos minutos después, Akane se separó lentamente de Ranma, apenada por haber llorado de ésa forma. Había tanto guardado que pedía a gritos salir, que se transformaron en lágrimas. Ranma sacó un pañuelo y con mucha ternura le secó las lágrimas rebeldes que todavía salían de los bellos ojos de Akane.

—Tan sólo dile a Rei que por cada moretón que él te haga, yo le haré diez a él —sonrió, haciendo que Akane también sonriera.

Comprendía que tal vez él no era la mejor opción para entrenar con Akane, jamás podría regresarle un golpe a su prometida.

Sorpresivamente, Ranma tomó a Akane entre sus brazos para cargarla.

—El doctor Tofú dijo que no hicieras ningún esfuerzo. Debes recuperarte pronto, para que vuelvas a patear a Rei.

Con su comentario en vez de un reproche por parte de Akane, se ganó una sonrisa alegre que a él fascinaba.

—Bobo —expresó Akane que seguía con su linda sonrisa.

No podía darse el lujo de perderla. Ella era todo para él y estaba dispuesto a pelear por ella hasta las últimas consecuencias.

**» Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola gente bella de Fanfiction!<strong>

**¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien en todos los aspectos :D Bueno pues ya es domingo y he podido terminar el capítulo y actualizar como se debe. Quiero pedirles una disculpa por anticipado, debido a que mis tiempos han sido reducidos, me ha costado un poco terminar de escribir el capítulo a tiempo, es por eso, que si no llego a actualizar un domingo, es que de verdad no he tenido tiempo para escribir. El caso no es falta de inspiración ya que la historia está muy presente en mi cabeza, sino por el tiempo. Gracias :) Sé que me comprenderán n.n **

**Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, el de hoy fue un poco de Ranma y Akane, digo, no puede dejar de sentir de un día para otro, sólo está como bien dormido. Pequeños gestos que hacen palpitar un corazón herido. **

**Gracias por su valioso tiempo y todo su apoyo conmigo y la historia n.n ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar la historia a favoritos y por seguirla, muchas gracias!**

***Guest: **XD ¿tan abandonado tengo a Ranma que se han olvidado de él? Ay, pobrecito, pero es triángulo amoroso y cada uno de ellos tiene su papel importante en la historia. Ahora fue el turno de Ranma. Besos :*

***Rosi: **Gracias por las palabras y me alegra muchísimo que el fic esté siendo de tu agrado, Ranma posesivo, sólo un poco al igual que celoso, pero Rei tampoco se queda atrás. Besos :*

***Wolfing: **Corazón! Crees mal amor xP Akane no siente tal atracción hacia Rei, el que está cayendo es él a pesar de todo lo que dice… es que era imposible no enamorarse de una chica tan linda como lo es Akane, claro a su manera, pero lo es. Huy, Ranma tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para decirle a esas tres que solo quería Akane como prometida, pero de haber sido así, se acaba el fic xP jajaja, bueno, creo que me hubiese costado mucho más hacer una historia donde ellos ya son novios y meter a un tercero en discordia u.u no podría arruinar la relación, por eso tuve que a hacer a Ranma así de indeciso. A pesar de que el ambiente se ponga un poco tenso, Ranma siempre estará para Akane y al menos ya se decidió en luchar por ella :D Te amo corazón, muuaaak, espero que de nuevo queden juntos nuestras actualizaciones :3

***Aurora:** Típico, como que tiene cierto parecido en Ranma, a Akane se lo ponen difícil, es justo como los chicos que le gustan xP. Al menos aquí Ranma no se desapareció tanto n.n. Besos :*

***RANMAA-K: **Ranma es fuerte y orgulloso como para demostrar lo que le duele, pero también tiene un punto sensible y un profundo amor hacia Akane, estoy segura que él luchará por ella por no perderla. Un cordial saludo :D

***Own son: **Oh, no, Akane no siente ninguna atracción hacia Rei, sólo le interesa que entrenen con ella para ser más fuerte. Él es quien sí está empezando a sentir atracción hacia Akane. Tienes razón, él jamás podría ponerle una mano encima para lastimarla, no se lo perdonaría. Besos :*

***karlarodsal: **Es el punto, que Ranma vea en otra persona un poco de él mismo interactuando con Akane, como que vea su relación con ella, y sabe que es similar la historia que tiene con Akane a la que va a pasar con Rei. Será un triángulo amoroso como lo he mencionado antes. Akane la va a tener difícil y deberá tomar una decisión. Gracias por tu comentario :D Besos :*

***bry: **Será complicado y doloroso por momentos, de eso no hay duda, como también sus pequeños momentos como éste. Espero que te guste y haya ayudado a una leve recuperación a tu corazón :3 Muy ciertas tus palabras, le bastó una mirada y una sonrisa para conquistar el frío corazón de Rei. Besos :*

***DL: **Awwww gracias por tus lindas palabras *u* me animan muchísimo n.n el karma es un poco amargo, ¿verdad, Ranma? Ver a tu prometida en brazos de otro no ha de ser bonito jajaja, bueno, ya dejo mis maldades por un ratito xP. Rei sí se preocupa por Akane, de forma tosca y Ranma también se preocupa por ella, pero de forma dulce aaawww lindos los dos (no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Akane) Besos :*

***SofiaAntonellaVallejos21:** Ufff es que sí está difícil, digo, cada uno de ellos es lindo a su manera y tienen algo en común: Akane como prometida. La chica tiene donde escoger y para dificultarle más las cosas, los dos tienen lo suyo que la conquista. Sí habrá confusión. Besos :*

***Pame-chan 19: **Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo crees que me olvidaría de ti? Sí me sorprendió ver que tu cuenta estaba eliminada (creo que tuvo que ver el fic de la fuerza de Akane u.u qué delicados 7.7 tú tenías los propios, que mala onda) Me alegra saber de ti y que continuas por estos rumbos *u* bienvenida de nuevo n.n También me agrada saber que sigues las historias que sigo publicando (soy un caso con otras pendientes) Espero seguir sabiendo de ti, mi estimada Pame, también te quiero. Besos :*

***Chikibell: **Ya está empezando a reaccionar, no creo que se dé por vencido. Peleará por Akane hasta las últimas consecuencias. Besos :*

***Lady Ski: **Al fin domingo! Tarde pero seguro, ya con la actualización. Esta vez Rei no tuvo mucha participación, pero era necesario está escena. Rei tiene la obligación de cuidarla aunque ella no quiera xP, bueno creo que en los entrenamientos sí se desquita un poco xP. Creo que si entrenaran los tres, Akane saldría sobrando ahí. Yo también lo veo difícil. También te mando un beso, saludos! Cuídate mucho n.n

***susyakane: **Akane está lejos de ser la clásica princesa esperando a su príncipe azul para rescatarla xP, sí fuera Rapunzel seguro que ella aprende alpinismo para salir del castillo y luego le ayuda al príncipe a luchar xP. Es cierto, Akane no lee los pensamientos, sí así fuera de lo que se enteraría y hace mucho tiempo ya se hubieran casado xP Me gusta mucho tu idea sobre la comida, la pondré en un capítulo. Besos :*

***Maripi:** Gracias por las palabras *u* Pues las situaciones comprometedoras se prestan, al parecer Akane y Rei son bien torpes porque se andan cayendo encima uno del otro y para mejorar la escena, Ranma los ve… ¿a qué se siente feo, no, Ranma? Besos :*

***Destiny: **¡Nakama! Espero que ya bien adaptada al cambio de horario (debería de estar ya prohibido, no ven que nos descompensan u.u) Claro que lo recuerdo, y tienes razón, puede caer un poco mal por su tosca actitud. Espero que sí hayas ganado el sushi :9 toda la suerte Nakama :D ya verás que me vas a contar lo sabroso que estuvo n.n Ok, hagamos el maratón, empecemos con las de duro de matar, los indestructibles, el transportador, arma mortal, terminator y una muy bonita que en lo personal es de mis favoritas que se llama Stardust.

Jajajajaja, ok, sí me imaginé lo de los corazoncitos y me dio mucha risa Jajajaja.

Creo que con la advertencia, Ranma entendió y ni las menciona, creo que el más feliz de que se hayan largado esas metiches es él xP.

Gracias Nakama, ya he sentido la energía positiva que viaja a la velocidad de la luz :3 Un beso y un abrazo con mucho cariño desde México. Cuídate mucho n.n Besos :*

***PFernando: **Bien, gracias, espero que de igual manera te encuentres excelente n.n Poco a poco Rei está cayendo, a pesar de sus palabras, lo sabe que Akane no le resulta nada indiferente. Ranma solito se acorraló, Akane le pidió que quedara claro su compromiso de ellos con las otras chicas y no fue así. Sin embargo el amor que se tienen los dos es muy grande y poderoso, lástima que no hay el suficiente valor y su tonto orgullo nos les ayuda. Akane quiere que Ranma dé el primer paso y Ranma quiere que Akane sea quien lo dé. Par de obstinados. Gracias por continuar leyendo :). Saludos cordiales.

***sora megumi san: **Pues sí, al parecer es la mejor opción para Akane. Besos :*n

***azucenas45: **También se hará más fuerte. Rei le falta poco para empezar de dejar de decirle cosas feas. Besos :*

***Lacriza: **Muchas gracias n.n Akane tiene un don para enganchar a los hombres a pesar de que digan que no es agraciada, pero la verdad es otra, es muy bonita. Besos :*

***Olii's-Chan: **La verdad es que sí necesita sentir un poco lo que ha hecho, y conste que Akane no lo está haciendo a propósito eh, ni modo Ranma, a sufrir un poco. Besos :*

***xandryx: **Empieza a cargarlas xP Es bueno, ya no se va a dejar que le coman el mandado. Besos :*

***MM14:** Gracias n.n Pues las cosas parecen ir bien, ¿no? Ahora sí, ¿qué pasará el siguiente capítulo?. Besos :*

***KattytoNebel: **Awwww redondito como una moneda, así está cayendo Rei, Akane se lo ganó más rápido de lo que se imaginó. Besos :*

***Guest: **Yeaaaah, actualización lista :D

***Hikaros: **Gracias por darte el tiempo para continuar leyendo lo que escribo n.n Creo que he confundido en el capítulo anterior. Akane no está sintiendo anda por Rei, es él quien se está enamorando de ella. Pues sí, del odio al amor solo hay un paso, pero no en todos los casos. Nos leemos. Cuídate.

***Lectores anónimos: **Agradezco muchísimo su lectura y su tiempo, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y les anime a comentar. Besos :*

**Los comentarios son bien recibidos siempre y cuando sean con respeto. Gracias. **

**Nos leemos el próximo domingo sí no hay imprevistos. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso con mucho cariño a todos n.n ¡Gracias! **

**Bye bye. **


	12. Curación express

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

**Advertencia: La historia contiene OC y OoC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Indiferencia<strong>

**12: Curación express.**

* * *

><p>Rei estaba recargado sobre la columna que estaba al lado de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, mirando fijamente a Ranma y a Akane que todavía estaba en brazos del chico de ojos azules. Los siguió con la mirada, descompuso su pose y se fue tras ellos.<p>

Ranma bajó con cuidado a Akane para que ella entrara a la casa. Rei pasó al lado de Ranma para estar al lado de Akane. Ranma por su parte se quedó mirando la extraña actitud de Rei quien le volteó a ver de forma molesta.

—¿Qué te pasó, Akane? —Interrogó Nodoka que tenía una charola sobre las manos y que iba hacia el comedor con ella.

—Me lastimé el tobillo, tía, pero no se preocupe, pronto estaré bien —sonrió dulcemente Akane.

—¿Pero cómo te lo lastimaste?

—Por mi culpa, señora —habló Rei—. No la cuide como debía en el entrenamiento.

Nodoka parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Akane con cierta extrañeza, también Akane estaba en las mismas, sorprendida.

—Pues debes ser más cuidadoso, Akane es una linda y delicada señorita —agregó la madre de Ranma.

Rei pujó porque estuvo a punto de reírse fuerte y burlonamente.

—Sí, lo seré, con la… señorita —señaló a Akane—. Con permiso, la llevaré a su habitación para que repose y luego vendré por su cena.

No esperó a la reacción de su prometida, la tomó en brazos y la cargó. Nodoka seguía sorprendida, mirando hacia la escalera mientras Rei subía con Akane.

—Espero que Akane se recupere pronto —musitó Nodoka.

—Yo también, mamá —dijo Ranma con molestia, estaba en la puerta, muriéndose de celos de que Rei se atreviera a llevar a Akane a su cuarto, de haber sabido, no hubiese dejado a Akane y la hubiera llevado directo a su habitación.

* * *

><p>—Yo no te dije que me cargaras —Akane miraba con enojo a Rei.<p>

—Tengo que hacerlo, tú eres mi obligación —respondió Rei que tampoco se veía contento.

Con suavidad dejó a Akane sobre la cama y luego se sentó en el suelo, quitándole el vendaje que ella tenía en el pie.

—¡Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?! —Clamó la joven de cabellos cortos.

—Tus patadas tienen potencia, pero tus tobillos son algo débiles, hay que fortalecerlos —dijo el joven mientras examinaba el tobillo lastimado sin prestarle atención a Akane.

Levantó la mirada para verla directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué tal el dolor muscular? —Le preguntó con cierta diversión en su mirada, como diciéndole: te lo dije.

—Eh… —Akane se sonrojó debido a que él le había advertido. Torció la boca—. El doctor Tofú me dio algo para quitármelo.

—Es que eres una terca, no debes de exponer así tu organismo. Todavía a tu cuerpo le hace falta más trabajo, además, empezamos el entrenamiento sin calentar antes, y conste que tú fuiste la que dijo que no había problema —le recordó.

Akane volteó la cara y cruzó los brazos. Le daba coraje que él tuviera razón.

—Yo sé que eres capaz de soportar jornadas como la de hoy e incluso más, pero todo lleva su tiempo —el chico empezaba a frotar sus manos con delicadeza sobre el tobillo, dándole un suave masaje.

La pequeña de las Tendo lo miró y él le regaló una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía sobando el pie.

—¿De verdad crees que soy capaz? —Cuestionó Akane, dubitativa.

—Sí —afirmó el chico.

Le agradó saberlo.

—Pero espero que a la próxima me hagas caso y no esfuerces demasiado tus músculos, hoy debido al calambre que te dio en todo el cuerpo te quedaste tiesa y terminaste en el suelo, la verdad fue chistoso —empezó a reírse al recordar a Akane quedándose estática mientras corría hacia él con la intención de golpearlo y de repente se cayó de lado, como si fuera una tabla mal puesta.

—¡Ya tarado, deja de reírte! —Exclamó la chica toda roja por la vergüenza que sentía al recordar aquel hecho tan bochornoso y que Rei no parara de reírse.

—¡Es que fue tan gracioso! —La risa se extendía más en Rei.

Frunció el ceño, quería callarlo con una patada directo en la boca.

—Lástima que no tenía una cámara de video en el momento que si no… —continuaba el ojiverde, desternillándose de la risa.

—¡Ya cállate! —Exigió Akane que se puso de pie olvidando por completo su tobillo.

Traicionero tobillo que se le dobló en ese instante pero logró volver a sentarse sobre su cama y evitar caerse.

—Supongo que el doctor te mandó analgésicos, pero sería bueno ayudarte también con algunas hierbas —habló más tranquilo—. Son unos remedios de mi aldea que ayuda a quitar más rápido los dolores musculares, lo bueno es que encontré unos por aquí y…

—Rei —interrumpió, Akane—. Admito que fue mi terquedad la que me hizo terminar con un dolor muscular terrible y que me lastime el tobillo al patearte, pero no tienes que estar haciendo esto, debo de asumir la responsabilidad de mis decisiones. Te agradezco que estés haciendo esto pero no es tu obligación.

—Sí lo es. Eres mi prometida, eres mi obligación —contestó muy tranquilo, colocando unas hojas sobre el pie y luego vendándolo con cuidado.

Akane se dio una palmada en la frente. Era inútil tener una conversación sin la palabra obligación en el vocabulario de Rei.

—Te aseguro que todavía tienes los músculos muy resentidos —Rei hizo un poco de presión en la pantorrilla de Akane.

Al sentir ése dolor intenso invadir su pierna gritó desesperada al tiempo que le salían unas lágrimas solitarias.

No tardó ni un segundo en que Ranma interrumpiera en la habitación de su prometida en cuanto escuchó el grito.

—¡¿Quita tus manos de ella, imbécil?! —Exclamó el joven de la trenza, atisbando a su rival con toda la ira en sus azules ojos.

Intentó golpearlo pero Rei esquivó los golpes ágilmente.

La familia también llegó al cuarto de Akane para observar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Ya basta! —Gritó Akane al ver cuando Rei devolvió el golpe pero Ranma lo bloqueó.

Akane miraba como su silla salió volando directamente a la cara de su papá y el escritorio a la cara del señor Genma, dejándolos inconscientes en el impacto.

Ranma giró sobre su propio cuerpo levantando su pierna para darle una patada a Rei en el pecho, pero éste se dobló hacia atrás, esquivándola, rápido dio una maroma para quedar de pie y en postura de combate. El puño de Ranma pasó rozándole los cabellos a Rei, así como el puño de Rei pasó a milímetros de la oreja del ojiazul.

Unos libros volaban sobre Ranma y otros más sobre Rei, uno de los pobres textos terminaron disparados por las ventanas.

Soun y Genma se estaban recuperando del golpe, cuando una lámpara chocó contra la cara del hombre del bigote, Genma al verlo empezó a carcajearse, pero su risa fue ahogada por que una pesa terminó chocando en su frente. Los dos pobres padres terminaron en el suelo.

—¡Qué se calmen los dos, están destruyendo mi habitación! —Gritó Akane furiosa de ver como estaba quedando su cuarto, olvidando por completo el dolor que tenía.

Sacó su mazo de quien sabe dónde y con un golpe duro calmó a los dos chicos que quedaron en el suelo con los ojos hechos remolinos, las manos en alto en señal de cuernitos y un enorme chichón asomándose en sus cabezas.

—¡Par de idiotas, miren como han dejado mi cuarto, desconsiderados! —Vociferó Akane al ver su habitación todo regado.

—Al menos sí se recuperó rápido —comentó Nodoka que le daba gusto de ver a Akane de pie y sin quejarse del dolor.

—Da gusto que ya esté mejor, creo que podrá bajar a cenar —secundó Kasumi que le sonrió dulcemente a la mamá de Ranma.

—Creo que mi papá y el tío Genma están indispuestos para la cena —Nabiki miró a los mencionados en el suelo en las mismas condiciones que Ranma y Rei.

* * *

><p>Ranma y Rei tenían un vendaje que les cubría la cabeza. Ambos callados, con los ojos cerrados. Akane por su parte no dejaba de verlos con rencor por haber dejado un caos en su cuarto. Genma y Soun por su parte estaban llorando por el dolor que sentían. Nodoka, Kasumi y Nabiki platicaban sobre ir al centro comercial el fin de semana.<p>

* * *

><p>Después de la cena, Akane volvió a su habitación, ya más tranquila y fue cuando se dio cuenta que ya no le dolía el tobillo y que no necesitaba usar la estorbosa muleta para caminar. Sonrió tenuemente. Seguía un poco resentido y la hacía cojear levemente, casi imperceptible, pero estaba mejor que cuando había llegado de ver al doctor Tofú. Atisbó una pequeña parte de las hojas que se asomaban bajo el vendaje. Estaba por tocar la hoja pero fue interrumpida al escuchar unos golpes en el cristal de su ventana.<p>

Ranma estaba afuera de la ventana, Akane se apresuró a abrirle.

—Ranma, estoy muy enojada por el desastre que hicieron tú y Rei, no tenían por qué pelearse y mucho menos dentro de mi cuarto —le reclamó Akane, torció la boca y su ceño se frunció bastante.

—Lo sé, por eso he venido a pedirte una disculpa —Ranma jugueteaba con sus manos y repentinamente alzaba la mirada hacia Akane. Se veía como un cachorrito regañado.

La joven de cabellos azules relajó su expresión y soltó un suspiro.

—Me deje llevar por mis ce… —Ranma se llevó las manos a la boca para callar lo que estaba a punto de decir, no supo en qué momento su cerebro lo traicionó y dejó que hablara su corazón.

Akane abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—Eh, bueno Akane eso era a lo que vine, a pedirte una disculpa y buen ya me voy, descansa y cuida ese tobillo, y todo lo demás, acuérdate de tomarte tus pastillas para el dolor, cada ocho horas, eh, hasta mañana —el chico se notaba nervioso pero apenas terminó de hablar y desapareció en un ágil salto.

La pequeña Tendo se quedó con ello en la mente. Ranma estaba a punto de decir algo que a ella le hubiera encantado escuchar completamente. Sonrió, su corazón volvió a latir y se emocionó.

—Ranma celoso de Rei… —era una tonta con aquella sonrisa plasmada en su rostro que parecía habérsele quedado impregnada de por vida.

Se acostó, todavía con ése pensamiento y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, por los límites de Nerima, en medio del bosque, en un pequeño claro, se veía una hoguera y una casa de campaña al lado. Un muchacho de mirada triste atizaba el fuego. Suspiraba abatido, todavía recordando las palabras y la mirada llena de odio hacia él. Habían pasado días y moría por volverla a ver, pero ella fue clara al decirle que no lo quería ver en su vida, y ahora no tenía forma de acercarse a ella, ya ni siquiera como P-chan.<p>

Extrañaba la calidez de sus brazos, envolviéndolo con dulzura, mientras le dedicaba una linda mirada y ésa sonrisa tan única y bella que sólo ella tenía.

No podía creerse todo lo que perdió.

Qué daría por volver con ella.

—¡Estúpido, estúpido, mil veces estúpido! —Se golpeó la cabeza con las manos varias ocasiones tratando de sacar el dolor sentimental con dolor físico.

Desde ése día se volvió el ser más miserable del mundo. Hasta él mismo se tenía lástima.

—Akane… por favor, perdóname… yo… yo sólo quería sentirme un poco querido… pero no fue la forma… debí habértelo dicho antes… mi Akane… —sollozaba con dolor el muchacho.

Escuchó unos crujidos de ramas después un grito de mujer que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, agudizó su oído para saber de dónde provenían aquellos quejidos. Al identificar su procedencia, tomó un leño con fuego y fue hacia allá.

Volvió a escuchar los quejidos y provenían de abajo, así que alumbró hacia el lugar, encontrando un hoyo y allí a una conocida.

—¡Ukyo! —Exclamó al ver a la chica en lo profundo del hoyo.

—¡Ryoga! ¡Qué gusto verte! —En verdad le daba muchísimo gusto encontrarlo.

—¿Pero qué haces ahí? —Interrogó el aludido desde arriba del hoyo.

—Oh, nada, sólo estoy checando el clima de por aquí abajo —respondió con sarcasmo la aludida.

—Supongo que ha de estar un poco húmedo —dijo ingenuamente el chico de la pañoleta.

—No seas bobo y sácame de aquí, me lastimé la pierna al caer —pidió la castaña levantando las manos.

—Ah, sí, sí —Ryoga se apresuró, dejando la improvisada antorcha sobre el suelo, el cual por estar la hierba seca no tardó nada en incendiarse.

Ryoga se apresuró a apagar el fuego, trayendo agua, pero el muy descuidado tropezó, convirtiéndose en cerdo, pero al menos apagó el fuego. El animal al sentir que su cola se incendiaba empezó a correr desesperado, cayendo en el hoyo.

—Genial… mi única esperanza se ha convertido en cerdo —dijo con enfado la joven de la espátula viendo a P-chan aliviado de no estar quemándose.

* * *

><p>Había un pedazo de tronco de tamaño considerable, como de metro setenta de altura y metro y medio de circunferencia. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras respiraba tranquila. Sólo visualizaba el tronco en su mente. No existía nada que impidiera destrozar aquel tronco.<p>

—¡Ahora! —escuchó la voz de su abuela.

Golpeo y pateo aquel tronco haciéndolo añicos en cuestión de tres minutos. Su abuela que tomaba el tiempo no se veía muy convencida.

—Con ése ritmo no serás la prometida de Ranma —dijo la anciana.

—¡Claro que lo seré, abuela! —Exclamó Shampoo que respiraba agitada por los rápidos movimientos que hizo.

—La cocinera de okonomiyakis también es fuerte —le recordó Cologne que llegó hacia su nieta—. De la chica de gimnasia no me preocupo demasiado.

—¿Kodachi? —Preguntó de forma burlona la joven de ojos violeta—. Já, ella es un juego, abuela, mi verdadera pelea es con Ukyo. Quiero ganar, quiero ser oficialmente la prometida de Ranma.

—Pues debes mejorar tu marca, querida, por qué son muy lentos tus movimientos. Ukyo también se esmerará por ser la prometida de Ranma y no la culpo, tener a ése chico tan guapo cualquiera pelearía por él.

—Así es abuela, quiero demostrarle a Ranma que no puede tener mejor prometida que yo, y que sólo yo estoy a su nivel —recalcó la joven amazona que le brillaron los ojos.

—Bueno, siendo así, creo que ha llegado la hora de enseñarte una técnica, Shampoo —habló Cologne que afiló su mirada al tiempo que ampliaba una sonrisa algo perversa.

—¿En serio, abuela? ¡Estoy lista para aprenderla! —Shampoo se emocionó.

—La harás como yo te lo indique, aunque esto nos va a consumir mucho tiempo…

—No importa, quiero derrotar a Ukyo sin importar cómo. Quiero ser la prometida de Ranma cueste lo que cueste. —La bella pelimorada observaba fijamente a su abuela, convenciendo a la anciana de sus intenciones.

—Esa actitud me gusta. Una amazona jamás se da por vencida por lo que quiere —sonrió la abuela.

* * *

><p>Akane abrió los ojos lentamente, la noche la había sentido muy pesada. Intentó levantarse pero no pudo, sentía el cuerpo mullido, adolorido, sentía todos sus músculos contraídos, como si estuvieras tiesos. Estiró su mano para alcanzar las pastillas y tomarse una para quitarse ése malestar, pero el simple hecho de hacerlo le costó unos cuantos quejidos.<p>

Rei entró a la habitación sin permiso, esquivando las cosas que todavía estaban en el suelo por la pelea que tuvo con Ranma. En sus manos llevaba una charola.

—Ranma empezó con la pelea, así que a él le corresponde limpiar tu cuarto —fue lo primero que dijo al sentir la mirada de enojo que Akane le dirigió.

—Tú también deberías de arreglar mi habitación ya que también participaste en la pelea —respondió Akane, al menos la boca no le dolía para hablar.

—Sí, bueno, después, primero a que estés bien. ¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo? —fijó sus ojos en el mencionado.

—Mejor, gracias —respondió algo ronca.

—Me da gusto. No dudo en que el doctor Tofú sea excelente en sus métodos para curar, pero creo que con las mujeres es más cuidadoso y quiere métodos más sutiles, aunque son más tardados para surtir efecto —Rei quitó algunas cosas del suelo para poner su charola—. Levántate.

Akane abrió los ojos, simplemente no podía levantarse.

—No puedo —musitó con pena.

—Vaya que tus músculos te están reclamando por tu terquedad… a ver, déjame ayudarte —la tomó por las manos y ayudó a incorporarla aunque eso provocó mucho dolor en la pobre joven.

No dijo nada, prefirió quedarse en silencio viendo como Rei agarraba algunas hojas que llevaba en la charola y las batía con ayuda de un mortero y cuando quedaban como una pasta, las vertía en una taza de agua caliente, luego lo agitaba con cuidado.

—Tómalo —se lo ofreció.

Akane con receló vio aquella bebida de un color verde oscuro, y el olor amargo llegó a su nariz, arrugándola al instante, volteó la cara, definitivamente ella no bebería eso.

—Sabe horrible, lo sé, tiene una textura algo asquerosa, pastosa mejor dicho, sientes que se te queda pegada en el paladar, de hecho se queda pegada al paladar y la sensación es como si tuvieras algodón pegado, te deja la lengua un poco dormida y a veces causa cosquillas, pero te aseguro que te aliviara muchísimo ése dolor muscular. Será la única toma que hagas, ya de ahí puedes seguir tomando el medicamento que te indicó el doctor Tofú para quitártelo totalmente —explicó Rei con serenidad.

—¿Y después de lo que me dijiste quieres que me lo tome? —Preguntó Akane quien enarcó una ceja y mirándolo como si aquello se tratara de una broma.

—Sí —respondió con naturalidad—. Akane, debes de tomarlo, es por tu bien ¿o quieres quedarte todo el día ahí acostada en tu cama a que te den de comer en la boca?

—No, qué vergüenza —admitió la pequeña Tendo—. Bueno, supongo que será un trago bastante amargo pero sí dices que me aliviara en gran medida, pues… ¿oye y no tiene efecto secundario? Digo, no me pongo verde, o algo así.

Rei parpadeó tres veces incrédulo.

—Bueno, sí tienes desconfianza, tomaré un poco —Rei bebió un poco de aquel menjunje, haciendo cara de asco de inmediato y querer vomitarlo enseguida, pero se lo tragó—. ¡Qué horrible sabe! ¡Creí que moriría! ¡Iaagggh que asco! —Exclamó, rápido tomó un poco de té con miel que llevaba—. Uf, sabe horrible, asqueroso, es totalmente desagradable —se saboreaba todavía, sintiendo algo dormida la lengua—. ¿Me puse verde?

Akane negó con la cabeza pero quería echarse a reír, le había causado mucha gracia la reacción de Rei.

—Confía en mí, no tengo por qué mentirte, sólo quiero que estés bien —volvió a ofrecer la infusión, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Suspiró. Confiaría en él. Tomó la taza con algo de esfuerzo ya que los brazos le dolían bastante. Cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración, no quería olerlo y ni verlo. Así que con mucho valor, se bebió la infusión de un solo golpe. Sintió horrible, tal cual lo había descrito Rei. Era pastoso, como si se le hubiera pegado dentro de su boca, la lengua se le durmió un poco. Se tapó la boca con las manos, era lo más desagradable que haya tomado en su vida.

—Ten, toma —le ofreció el té de limón con miel—. Con esto disimula un poco el mal sabor de boca.

Lo bebió.

—Esto es lo más horrible que he tomado en mi vida… ¡Guácala sabe a rayos! —Expresó Akane, sacando la lengua y gesticulando asco.

—Te ves tan tierna —soltó Rei mostrando una sonrisa agradable.

El comentario hizo que Akane se le quedara viendo, olvidando por un instante su mal sabor de boca, mientras que Rei se quedó congelado, mirando de un lado a otro sin saber que decir, llenándose sus mejillas de un rojo carmesí. Tragó saliva, recogió torpemente sus cosas.

—Le diré a Ranma que venga a limpiar tu cuarto —dijo apresurado, saliendo de la recamara a toda prisa.

Akane terminó tomándose lo que quedó del té de limón y miró el fondo de la taza. Empezó a sentir alivio en sus músculos que parecían relajarse a cada segundo que pasaba. Todavía impresionada por lo que Rei acababa de decir. Se volvió a acostar y se tapó con la cobija, cubriéndose completamente. Había sido bastante extraño todo. Primero Ranma y ahora Rei.

**» Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola gente bellísima de Fanfiction!<strong>

**¿Qué tal su semana? Espero que se la hayan pasado excelente n.n Espero que el capítulo que les presento sea de su agrado. Aquí involucre un poco a Shampoo y a Ukyo, por lo menos se encuentran lejos de Ranma. Pronto vendrá la pelea entre ésas chicas. **

**Gracias por su valioso tiempo y todo su apoyo conmigo y la historia n.n ¡Muchas gracias! Siempre estaré agradecida con ustedes :) **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar la historia a favoritos y por seguirla, son unos soles :) **

***Lady Ski: **Es verdad, forma parte de los sentimientos de nuestros protagonistas, la verdad es que se necesitaba que estuvieran juntos n.n Hoy le toca a Rei ;) Falta tanto para el próximo domingo, pero ve, que se fue rápido la semana. Besos :*

***Destiny: **¡Nakama! ¡Noooo, no pienso dejar el fic! Mientras haya inspiración y ganas de escribir, el fic seguirá vigente! He dicho! Qué rápido te adaptas al cambio de horario a mi me toma como dos meses a medio acostumbrarme, por cierto, ya en octubre se hace cambio de horario, solo que se atrasa una hora, es para dormir más se supone por el "frío" que de repente hace xP. ¿En serio? Como se llama tu personaje? Ya entiendo porque es imposible, es que cuando creas un personaje le agarras cariño xP, es como tu hijo imposible odiarlo, ¿y será tan malo para ganarse el odio? Jejejeje, es que siempre se quiere sobre todas las cosas a la pareja principal y como que a veces no se haya uno con un tercero en la trama u.u es bastante difícil tanto para los lectores como el mismo autor y creador de dicho personaje xP. Lo siento tanto Nakama u.u es que hicieron trampa 7.7 por eso te arrebataron el triunfo, pero la comida china también es sabrosa :9. Jajaja, sí, ya me vi todas las que mencionaste o3o lo que es tener un pasado de cinéfila hace algunos ayeres jajaja, la de 300 y la de los cazadores de brujas me gusta porque son muy lindas y no tienen NADA de violencia, me gusta la parte donde Hansel le vuela la cabeza a una de las brujas en la parte final de la película, es tan tierno :3 Concuerdo contigo, en la parte teórica sí, en la práctica nos echamos a correr xP.

Ranma lo que necesita son unas señales, como por ejemplo que Akane le diga: Te amo y quiero que defiendas el hecho que soy tu prometida. Señales como esa, simples y concisas, pero ambos son tan testarudos que uff u.u ninguno da su brazo a torcer. Al menos Akane fue sincera respecto a lo que siente cuando no entrenan con ella y Ranma se sensibilizó.

Gracias Nakama, aquí también fueron fiestas patrias en septiembre n.n así que nuestros países andan de fiesta! Abrazo recibido con mucho cariño y te envió otro con bastante cariño también. Saludos y besos desde México! Cuídate mucho, y recibiendo tu energía positiva como siempre Nakama n.n

***zaneziana: **Gracias, el hecho de que las chismosas de las disque prometidas no estén ayuda un poco en el acercamiento de Ranma y Akane n.n besos :*

***Wolfing: **Mi vida :D Muuuuuak Síiiiiiiiiiiiiii la verdad es que ya era justo que Ranma también tuviera su pequeño momento y que mejor que ése donde supo un poquito de lo que Akane sentía :3 al menos ya no será tan malo en cuanto a la fuerza de su prometida se refiere y pues los celos… ay me encanta verlo así celosito, es que no la tiene fácil, Rei es como… como él ._. Rei entrena a Akane de la mejor forma que puede, y con paciencia jajaja, es que ella es un poco obstinada, ¿se nota? Tienes toda la razón mi vida, Ranma JAMÁS le haría daño a Akane aunque su vida dependiera de ello, en cambio Rei no es así. Qué bueno que el doctor Tofú también es fuerte y es capaz de aguantar semejante dolor xP jajaja. Oh si :3 era tiempo de que Akane expresara un poco de su mal y que mejor que con Ranma quien sin querer era participe en ése sentimiento, pero el chico con su corazón tan noble que tiene, entendió y le dio la oportunidad a Akane que se hiciera fuerte, siendo entrenada por otro, pero ya ves, no va a permitir que Rei le cargue la mano a Akane, porque si se las va a cobrar el chico de la trenza. Nadie toca a su princesa xP. Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado amor Te amo. Muuuuuaaak.

***Neko-girl200: **Muchas gracias n.n me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior y ojala este también sea de tu gusto n.n besos :*

***Own son:** Lo necesitaban muchísimo, aunque sea un momento en que los dos se sinceraran en un aspecto, que todavía faltan otros por aclarar, pero bueno, siempre se empieza por poquito. La relación de los protagonistas va a estar un poco extraña, Rei es mal educado, grosero, pero también cuida de Akane aunque no lo haga por gusto. Ranma que decir, siempre al pendiente de ella, es su vida, sólo que tiene que cuidarla y darle el lugar que es. Besos :*

***KattytoNebel:** ¿Cómo que te gustaría ver? Espero sugerencias ;). Besos :*

***karlarodsal: **Uff malos entendidos siempre habrá, y alejara a Akane de Ranma, sólo que él no está dispuesto a que Akane se aleje de ella, de ser así, creo que él se hubiera ido de la casa Tendo, pero no lo hace, ¿por qué? Porque ama a Akane y no quiere a nadie cerca de ella. Pero qué crees? Tampoco Rei se va a dar por vencido. Pobre Akane, la va a tener difícil a la hora de decidir. Besos :*

***bry: **Te pido una disculpa y enorme por anticipado por todo lo que te haré en futuros capítulos, pero igual habrá momentos dulces para que no sea tan amargo el proceso. Te entiendo con emocionarse con lo poco, eso me lo hizo el anime… recuerdo pasar las noches pensando en lo que iba a pasar con el adelanto de los capítulos donde Ranma defiende a Akane en el combate que tienen contra Mikado y Azusa. Pero te aseguro que Ranma nunca se va a dar por vencido, como leí por ahí: Una persona que te ama de verdad, nunca te dejará ir o renunciará a ti, no importa lo difícil que esté la situación. Ranma es uno de esos. Besos :*

***susyakane:** Pues tranquilo el muchacho, tal vez todavía no siente tantos celos, apenas empiezan a despertarse sus sentimientos, cuando ya esté perdidamente enamorado creo que sí va a actuar como fiera sí tocan lo que es suyo. Gracias por tus palabras :) Besos :*

***Geral: **Qué alegría que te haya gustado :D Un poco de todo lo que hace ha sido regresada con la llegada de Rei, a eso le llamo Karma xP. Subo los domingos porque es como mi día libre y me da tiempo para darle más cuerpo al capítulo (sino sería un capítulo muy cortito) y responder los agradecimientos que es algo que me encanta hacer :D Besos :*

***Aurora: **Yo si la vi xP Era ya tiempo de Ranma, qué bueno que se animó Akane a decirle algo y tener ese pequeño momento que ha sido muy grato para todos n.n Jajaja son como pretextos, verdad Rei? La verdad es que sí deben cuidar a su prometida y protegerla entre otras cosas, al principio no lo está haciendo por gusto. Gracias por el comentario besos :*

***Pame-chan 19:** Es que al muchacho hay que decirle las cosas directamente que él solito le cuesta un poco captarlo, o tal vez no quiere captarlo. Estás en lo cierto, poco a poco Rei está cayendo redondito en los encantos de Akane y es que la chica no se ha portado muy bien con él, no le ha dado motivos, él simplemente se está dando cuenta de lo bella que es Akane. No eres la única que le gusta ver a Ranma celoso, es que es muy tierno awwww :3 lo adoramos así n.n Ay, yo tengo 3 fics pendientes, al menos uno de ellos ya está en etapa final, sólo espero que me llegué la inspiración para darle fin, el otro fic es un caso perdido x.x simplemente se me fue de las manos y Akane y medio, bueno ése espero dentro de poco actualizarlo n.n Ay amiga, nos parecemos en eso xP cuando hay más cosas que hacer, creo que el cerebro se paraliza y no quiere pensar en las responsabilidades y nos manda a un mundo de fantasía :3 (y nosotras nos dejamos encantar) Gracias amiga, cuídate muchísimo sale, besos y un fuerte abrazo, nos leemos!

***Debby-chan:** Hola! No te preocupes, entiendo que a veces no hay tiempo u.u es tan cruel que se vaya tan rápido. Me da mucho gusto que te agrade Rei, pues empezó como un cretino, pero bueno, ha demostrado no ser tan malo n.n y verás que poco a poco se le va quitando los malos tratos hacia Akane. Ahora le tocó a Rei participar en el capítulo. Gracias linda, yo igual espero que te encuentres muy bien y nos leemos, te mando besos y muchos cariños también n.n

***Lacriza: **No puedo dejar que muera los sentimientos de Akane hacia Ranma ni viceversa. Aunque Akane se comporte distante e indiferente con Ranma no significa que lo que siente por él se haya esfumado de la nada, sólo necesita un gran empujón para que salgan sus verdaderos sentimientos a flote, pero ése empujón quien debe de dárselo es Ranma, ojala que pierda el miedo y tenga el valor para hacerlo. Besos :*

***RANMAA-K: **Supongo que a veces somos crueles con nosotros mismos, nos engañamos, tal vez somos hipócritas u.u es triste que el orgullo gané. Lo siento mucho, pero de los errores es cuando hay más aprendizaje.

Ahora mira que te haré sufrir un poco mi estimado Ranma-k, disculpa por anticipado pero trataré de hacerle mucho daño a Ranma, sí de casualidad y sí tienes tiempo claro, lees mi fic de Ranma Enamorado, ahí hice sufrir a Ranma u.u

Gracias por continuar con este tortuoso fic, te agradezco.

Un cordial saludo :D

Pd. Mi romeo Wolf también me ha pedido que no sea tan mala con Ranma.

***xandryx: **A mí también me encanta la pareja de Ranma y Akane, es la mejor para mí en todas las series animadas que he visto :3 Habrá celos entre los dos te lo aseguro. Besos :*

***nancyricoleon:** Ah sí, hacía falta un momento donde estén juntos, aunque sea un ratito. Se llevara su tiempo para aclarar muchas cosas. Al final quedaran juntos. Besos :*

***SailorAltarf:**. Muchas gracias :D Actualizo cada domingo generalmente por las noches (aquí en México) Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado Besos :*

***Akane Redfox:**. Me gusta tu Nick n.n muy padre, Woooow te desvelaste leyendo toda la historia, gracias por el tiempo :D y gracias por ponerla en favoritos y por seguirla, cada domingo actualizo. Besos :*

***Tsukire:** Gracias por animarte a comentar y no te preocupes que a veces no hay tiempo de hacerlo. Ah Ranma es verdad, Akane tiene que estar en un verdadero embrollo para animarse a decir lo que siente por ella o demostrarlo con los celos, pero de que ha habido ocasiones donde quiere decirle algo, se echa para atrás, valor Ranma, sólo necesitas valor. Igual deseo que tengas una bellísima semana ;) Cuídate. Besos :*

***Olii's-Chan: **Jajajaja Rei andaba ocupando dando un paseo por el cielo de Nerima gracias a Akane xP, pero no, sería muy cruel arruinar uno de los pocos momentos que pueden tener esta pareja, necesitaba que aclararan un poco lo que sentía. Besos :*

***akarly: **Amiga, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos, espero de todo corazón que estés muy bien n.n Gracias por tu comentario. A mi también me gusta ponerlos juntos y me fascinó escribir la escena donde Ranma lo carga, hasta podía sentir el corazón del chico :3 Son muy lindos juntos :) Te mando un beso y un abrazo muy cariñoso, cuídate amiga n.n

***Euridice-Hibiki: **Hola! Ahh que padre tenerte por aquí me da mucho gusto y me da también gusto que la historia te guste, además en éste capítulo hace presencia nuestro chico desorientado xP, no lo podía dejar en el olvido. Besos :*

***hikaros:** No te preocupes, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer y comentar n.n A todos nos agrada ver a nuestra pareja favorita junta, es mágico. Rei procura que Akane no se lastime, es como Ranma en ése sentido, siempre la protegerá. Pobre Ranma sufrió mucho no poder hacer nada, porque Akane se lo pidió, de otro modo hubiese llegado a regresarle los golpes a Rei. Tienes razón, Ranma no podría ponerle una mano encima salvo que sea para algo dulce y no con el fin de lastimarla. Cuídate, saludos :D

***Guest: **Ya domingo, tarde, son un poco más de las diez de la noche aquí en México, pero sigue siendo domingo. Es verdad hay poca actividad en el fandom, ojala pronto hay actualizaciones y más fics :3 Besos :*

***azucenas45: **Las mujeres somos fuertes, una taxista me contó de una mujer que era operadora de ésos grandes camiones de 30 toneladas a cargar un material en una mina y yo quedé admirada. Akane es fuerte y lo irá demostrando poco a poco, no se va a dejar amedrentar por las palabras que le digan. Besos :*

***Lectores anónimos: **Agradezco muchísimo su lectura y su tiempo, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y les anime a comentar. Besos :*

**Los comentarios son bien recibidos siempre y cuando sean con respeto. Gracias. **

**Nos leemos el próximo domingo sí no hay imprevistos. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso con mucho cariño a todos n.n ¡Gracias! **

**AVISO:**** Debido a que el tiempo se me está yendo muy rápido, procuraré actualizar los domingos por la noche. Gracias por su atención. **

**Bye bye. **


	13. Pequeñas reacciones

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

**Advertencia: La historia contiene OC y OoC.**

* * *

><p><strong>13: <strong>

**Pequeñas reacciones**

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol sobre su rostro, se cubrió con una mano para que no le lastimara la brillantez del astro. Miró a un cerdo negro durmiendo muy cómodamente sobre su regazo, hasta una burbuja que se inflaba y desinflaba al ritmo de su respiración salía de una de las fosas de la nariz del cerdo. Ukyo enarcó una ceja con disgusto porque hasta estaba babeada.<p>

—¡Ve a buscar ayuda! —Lanzó al cerdo todavía dormido.

El animal se despertó justo antes de estrellarse contra un árbol, unas lágrimas temerosas emergieron de sus ojos bien abiertos debido al pánico, por más que pataleó para no terminar estampado contra el tronco fue inútil.

Ukyo alcanzó a oír el quejido del animal al estrellarse, que incluso gesticuló dolor.

—Sí supiera que es un cerdo de verdad nunca lo hubiera tratado así —se reconfortó la castaña para quitarse la pequeña culpa que sintió.

Ryoga quien lucía un chichón en la frente que sobresalía de su fleco, sacó a Ukyo con cierto rencor por haber sido lanzado. La dejó sobre un tronco y le ofreció algo de desayunar. La joven cocinera aceptó la comida sin tapujos, la verdad es que moría de hambre y no tardó nada en acabarse las tres sopas instantáneas que Ryoga había preparado. Incluso la que Ryoga tenía en las manos fue arrebatado por la chica de la espátula.

—¿Tienes más? —Interrogó Ukyo, hurgando sin permiso en la mochila del joven del colmillo.

—No, te acabaste toda mi dotación —espetó el chico mirándola con enfado ya que por culpa de ella él se iba a quedar sin desayuno.

—Ay que quejumbroso eres —Ukyo lo miró a los ojos detenidamente—. Cuando vuelva a Nerima y sea la prometida oficial de Ranma, te invitaré todos los okonomiyakis que quieras —sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Prometida oficial? —Cuestionó Ryoga prestándole atención a su compañera.

Ukyo asintió.

—Es que Akane tiene otro prometido…

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Ryoga que incluso se levantó, observaba atónito a la castaña.

—Oh, pensé que lo sabías y por eso te habías ido… bueno, lo que yo sé es que éste chico, que creo que se llama Rei o algo así, es prometido de Akane porque ella lo derrotó, es como una especie de Ley como la de Shampoo pero en masculino, ¿me entiendes? —explicó brevemente.

—¿Cómo se atreve ése tal Rei a comprometerse con mi Akane? —Empuñó sus manos con toda su fuerza, denotando la rabia que sentía al enterarse de la mala nueva.

—¿Desde cuándo Akane es TU Akane? ¿Y por qué ya no te he visto por allá? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —La joven se notaba curiosa.

Ryoga descompuso su pose y se volvió a sentar. Suspiró hondamente, con tristeza y culpabilidad. Le contó todo a Ukyo, sincerándose completamente, exponiendo sus sentimientos sin recelo. Necesitaba ser escuchado.

—Es normal, Ryoga, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué te siguiera consintiendo como mascota? La verdad es que te aprovechaste de tu condición y de la ingenuidad de Akane que por más que intentamos darle a saber quién era en realidad P-chan, ella simplemente no lo permitía —suspiró levemente—. Pero ella después de todo tiene buen corazón y te aseguro que te perdonará, sólo que por ahora dudo que eso suceda, debes esperarte un tiempo más y volverán a ser tan amigos como lo han sido —le sonrió con sinceridad.

Aquellas palabras alegraron de sobremanera al chico desorientado que incluso su mirada volvió a brillar. Se dirigió hacia Ukyo y le tomó las manos envolviéndolas entre las suyas.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —Quería cerciorarse.

—Sí, pero como te dije, debes esperarte porque si te apareces ahora, seguro hace cerdo asado y eso que ella es mala cocinera —recalcó Ukyo.

La muchacha expresó malestar al recordar lo mal que sentía su pierna que de inmediato llevó su mano hacia la herida, notando una cortada un poco profunda. Ryoga al ver que emanaba un poco de sangre de inmediato buscó en su mochila algo que le ayudara y le ofreció a Ukyo un vendaje y agua oxigenada con la cual podía desinfectar la herida.

—Iré a cazar algo mientras para la comida —indicó el muchacho, señalando tras de sí y darle a entender a Ukyo que le dejaría a solas para que se atendiera.

—¿Y seguro que regresas? ¿O te refieres a la comida de navidad? Es que con lo desorientado que eres… —lo miró con enfado.

—Eh… no, no me pierdo, lo que pasa es que todos los caminos son iguales y… —trató de excusarse el chico quien se puso levemente rojo.

—Bueno, en caso de que te pierdas, mira hacia arriba y sí ves humo esa soy yo, lanzaré también algunos leños con fuego de ser necesario —sugirió, cerró los ojos pues lo más probable es que sí Ryoga encontraba el camino, se haría noche.

—Gracias, no tardaré —le sonrió el chico.

—Ryoga, espera… —detuvo, incluso extendió su mano para atrapar la del muchacho—. Aprovechando que estamos solos —lo dijo con una voz algo seductora.

Ryoga se puso color tomate, al tiempo que se le abrieron más los ojos, tragó saliva duramente pensando en lo que Ukyo le iba a proponer, pronto iba a tener una erupción de sangre dentro de su nariz.

—Es que necesito entrenar mucho para pelear contra Shampoo y ganarle para ser yo la prometida de Ranma y necesito alguien que me ayude, ¿podrías ser mi compañero de entrenamiento? —mostró una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Ryoga se cayera de espalda, sacando un chorro de sangre por la nariz.

La castaña se quedó expectante al ver a Ryoga así, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.

—¡Eres un pervertido! —Le recriminó la chica, poniéndose de pie con la intención de patearlo, pero su pierna lastimada le limitó el movimiento haciéndola caer sobre el joven de la pañoleta.

Ryoga la miró a los ojos, encontrando un bello color en ellos, nunca se había detenido a observar que la joven cocinera de okonomiyakis poseía uno ojos tan bonitos de un color tan vivo como el cielo.

Ukyo por su parte lo miró con enfado y se levantó, pero Ryoga la ayudó rápidamente a volver a sentarse.

—Regreso pronto —dijo el chico de la maldición, mostrando una sonrisa amable y de inmediato se fue del lugar.

* * *

><p>Shampoo respiraba agitada, tenía unas grandes ojeras que le hacían juego al color de sus ojos. Su abuela meneaba la cabeza de forma negativa. Volvió a intentarlo, pero sus movimientos resultaba muy torpes, ni uno le salía igual al de su abuela. Cologne le mostró una vez más y de forma lenta, pero la joven amazona simplemente no podía ni con el primer paso.<p>

—Estoy cansada, abuela —admitió la joven china que se dejó caer de rodillas, cerró los ojos—. Toda la noche no dormimos por intentarlo.

—Tienes razón, debes descansar un buen rato para que recuperes energía, pero el tiempo vale oro y tienes que recordarlo, ésta técnica consume mucha energía. Debes saber concentrarla. Shampoo, descansa cuatro horas, son más que suficientes. Yo me tomaré una siesta de belleza por lo mientras —sonrió la anciana.

A Shampoo le escurrió una gota de sudor y luego miró sus manos. Ya le dolían y sentía tiesos sus dedos, la técnica que su abuela estaba enseñándole a pesar de parecer simple, era de lo más compleja.

—La aprenderé y con ésta técnica derrotaré a Ukyo y a cualquiera que intente quitarme a mí Ranma —dijo con determinación, poniéndose de pie e intentar de nuevo hacer la técnica.

* * *

><p>Ranma estaba recostado en su futón, mirando el techo. Recordaba que estuvo a nada de admitirle a Akane que estaba celoso de Rei, pero la verdad era que ni él mismo quería admitirlo.<p>

Inicio del recuerdo:

—Me deje llevar por mis ce… —_sintió que la sangre se concentró en su cara que la hizo tan caliente como el agua que se tenía que echar para volver a ser hombre. _

_Sintió pánico al ver la sorpresa en la cara de Akane. _

—Eh, bueno Akane eso era a lo que vine, ya me voy, descansa y cuida ese tobillo, hasta mañana —_todo su cuerpo se había vuelto de gelatina. _

_Estaba muy nervioso, desapareció, brinco pero calculó mal y terminó con la cara en el suelo, se levantó apresurado y terminó en el estanque como chica. Agradeció que el agua estuviera fría para que así también su mente se refrescara. Allí, todavía en el agua, seguía viendo la ventana de Akane, la luz se apagó. _

—_No estoy celoso, para nada… sólo no me gusta que Rei esté cerca de Akane… pero eso es normal —se decía la pelirroja. _

_Esa noche no pudo dormir, estaba asustado. Pensando en el hubiera. No se había atrevido a mirar a Akane temiendo que ella tuviera el poder de leer su mente. No por ahora que estaba expuesto. _

Fin del recuerdo. 

Volvió a dormirse, total era sábado.

* * *

><p>Tal como lo había dicho: Rei llegó junto con Ranma que todavía estaba adormilado al cuarto de Akane, ella se sorprendió de verlo a los dos con delantales, escoba, trapeador y cubeta de agua en manos. Rei sin consideración le vacío el cubo de agua a Ranma quien se exaltó al instante.<p>

—¡Está fría! —Gritó la pelirroja, mirando con enojo al castaño.

—Debemos limpiar el cuarto de Akane por el desastre que hicimos anoche —le dijo Rei, mirando con enfado a la pelirroja.

Ranma como chica a duras penas le daba a la altura del pecho al chico de ojos verdes. Se enojó la pelirroja cuando Rei le agitó el cabello.

—Pero no he desayunado —se quejó la chica de la trenza.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan dormilón, anda que Akane debe de descansar en un lugar limpio y agradable. ¿Verdad? —Le preguntó a la dueña del cuarto.

Akane todavía perpleja asintió levemente.

—Por cierto, ¿qué tal te cayó el remedio?

—Eh, bien, bien, ya me siento mejor —contestó Akane que le mostró una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento—. Gracias. Espero no volver a tomar algo así en mi vida.

—Solo sí ya no eres tan testaruda —le hizo ver Rei.

Ranma miraba la amena conversación que tenían ellos dos, quienes ignoraban por completo su presencia; le molestó de sobremanera que actuaran así, tan amigables. Frunció el ceño y le dio el trapeador a Rei de una forma brusca.

—Empecemos a limpiar —habló fuerte la ojiazul para darse a notar—. Que quiero ir a desayunar pronto.

—Akane si quieres puedes ir a descansar a mi cuarto —apareció Kasumi, mostrando su dulce sonrisa, en sus manos llevaba una charola de comida que seguro llevaba a la habitación de su hermana.

—Gracias, Kasumi —Akane le tomó la palabra y se bajó de la cama, despacio llegó a la puerta y miró a sus dos prometidos—. Quiero mi cuarto impecable, eh —les ordenó y tras esto, cerró.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes con Akane, eh? —Interrogó la pelirroja con un tono de voz bastante agresivo, incluso hizo un malabar con la escoba, señalando a su rival con el palo en son de amenaza.

—Que se encuentre bien, mi obligación como su prometido es cuidar de ella —respondió sin miramientos, observando a la pelirroja con molestia.

—¿Algo más? —Incitó a Rei, dándole toques con la punta de la escoba en el pecho.

—Obligaciones solamente —dijo Rei cansado, agarró el palo de la escoba y le bastó echarlo para arriba con todo y el peso de Ranma.

Ranma giró en el aire y cayó de pie, con la escoba en sus manos.

—Ya deja de fastidiarme, quiero dejar el cuarto limpio rápido, quedé con el señor Genma a ir a entrenar en dos horas —apresuró Rei que de inmediato se puso a recoger algunos objetos.

—Tienes razón, cuanto más rápido mejor, así no tengo que soportarte —accedió Ranma que le dio la espalda al muchacho y también se puso a recoger algunas cosas.

Rei salió por la ventana para ir a recoger los libros que salieron volando en la noche, mientras que Ranma seguía barriendo.

La pelirroja metió la escoba bajó la cama de Akane para sacar lo que hubiera debajo de ella. Le llamó la atención al ver un trozo de papel, lo levantó y le dio la vuelta. Abrió los ojos como platos. Sintió que un balde a agua helada le caía encima. Era una foto donde se apreciaba su persona, se veía su rostro, una parte de su torso y se alcanzaba a ver un poco de Akane que recostaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Ver la foto así le partió el alma.

Él tenía una igual y la guardaba como su más preciada pertenencia.

Pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre el contorno de la foto, apreciando la textura de la misma. Alzó la cama para ver si encontraba más pedazos de aquella foto, pero no había nada.

Rei entró por la ventana con varios libros.

—¡Tú maldito! —Ranma se le dejó ir, tomándolo por la camiseta y apretando fuertemente la prenda, mirando con odio al muchacho.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —Rei le bastó agarrar las manos de la joven con una sola mano y hacerla a un lado.

—¿Por qué rompiste ésta foto? —Ranma mostró el pedazo de foto que tenía en sus manos—. ¿Con qué derecho?

—¡Yo no he roto nada! —Espetó Rei que no le tomó importancia a lo que Ranma le mostraba.

—Esta foto es muy valiosa para mí y Akane —argumentó Ranma conteniendo su ira y no dejársele ir a golpes a Rei, que a pesar de su condición de ser más pequeña como mujer, no le tenía nada de miedo al castaño.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que fui yo el que rompió esa foto? —Interrogó Rei—. Pudo ser la misma Akane quien lo hizo, ¿no? —indicó.

Ranma bajó la guardia en ése momento, un frío gélido invadió su ser al imaginarse a Akane romper aquella foto. Se quedó parado, mientras que Rei continuó con su tarea de acomodar los libros en el pequeño estante.

—Ella debió tener una razón muy fuerte para haber roto una foto que según dices es muy valiosa para los dos —comentó Rei sin importarle—. Un motivo debiste darle para hacer que destruyera algo que tenía un valor sentimental para ella.

Después de decir eso, el muchacho de ojos verdes se retiró del cuarto, total, ya habían dejado el cuarto de Akane limpio.

Seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, ver la foto que ella y él recibieron como regalo de parte de Nabiki y que al ver que se trataba de una foto donde los dos estaban muy juntos, contentos, ella confiada recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro como un signo de un acercamiento más de sus sentimientos; le hizo ver una realidad que la sentía pero que por temor había cerrado los ojos para no ver.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Akane? —se preguntó.

Miró el cuarto de Akane, parecía hacerse más grande y él más pequeño. Su corazón dio un vuelco repentino, el temor empezaba a invadirle, la punta de los dedos de sus pies y manos se pusieron helados, se atrevió abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche, observó a detalle el contenido de éste y faltaba aquel álbum de fotografías que a veces él veía a Akane contemplar por las noches, sonreír mientras las miraba y luego cerrarlo, guardándolo en el cajón para luego dormir. Lo buscó en otra parte y no lo encontró. Sabía que en aquel álbum había varias fotos de bonitos y divertidos momentos entre ellos, porque él una vez se atrevió a mirarlo por curiosidad de saber qué es lo que causaba ésa linda sonrisa en su prometida.

Sintió unas lágrimas ya rodar por sus mejillas las cuales de inmediato se quitó con el dorso de la mano. Guardó aquel trozo de fotografía en su pantalón y salió de la habitación silenciosamente. Al cerrar la puerta se recargó sobre ella, tratando de saber qué fue lo que motivó a Akane de destruir ésa foto que tanto cariño le tenían.

—Le di un motivo… —recitó suavemente recordando las últimas palabras de Rei.

Tenía que saber cuál fue ése motivo.

* * *

><p>Akane ya no sabía qué pensar, Ranma estaba distante de ella y a veces apreciaba que él la miraba detenidamente pero se giraba al instante que ella lo veía a él. Desde que Rei y Ranma limpiaron su habitación ya no había cruzado palabra con el ojiazul. Tal vez los dos jóvenes tuvieron algún altercado o Rei le dijo algo a Ranma y aquello causó una molestia en el joven Saotome. La verdad es que sí le contraía un poco, pero su orgullo no le permitía acercarse a Ranma.<p>

Suspiró con pesadez. Aquellos suspiros eran frecuentes de un tiempo para acá.

Llegó al dojo lista para el entrenamiento con Rei, éste le sonrió con gusto.

* * *

><p>Ranma suspiró discretamente debido a los pensamientos que tenía, la foto rasgada no lo dejaba pensar en Akane, pero un borrador volador aterrizó en su cabeza, escuchó el grito del profesor reclamándole que pusiera atención y sus compañeros mirándolo, excepto Akane que continuaba escribiendo sobre su libreta.<p>

—¡Ponga atención, Saotome! —Exigió el maestro que tenía el ceño bien fruncido.

A la hora del receso, Rei platicaba con unos chicos, rápido hizo amigos en la escuela. Kuno entró con la espada de madera usándola para amenazar al ojiverde.

—No permitiré que tengas a Akane como prometida —habló Kuno con un tono de voz muy autoritario, mirando a Rei peligrosamente.

—Demasiado tarde, amigo —respondió Rei que mordió su manzana sin dar mucha importancia—. Tanto para ti como para mí.

Akane por su parte giró los ojos ya con fastidio.

—Te reto. El mejor se quedara con ella —Kuno acercó más su espada de madera a la barbilla de Rei.

Rei escupió la manzana en la cara de Kuno, empezando a carcajearse.

—Lo siento, pero una vez ganados en compromisos, no aceptamos retos —dijo el castaño, aquello llamó la atención de Akane y Ranma.

—¿Cómo? —Kuno se notaba confundido que incluso bajo su espada.

—Que no aceptamos retos para pelear por la prometida. En serio, amigo, si por mí fuera, te regalo a Akane, ella es fea y tiene brazos de gorila —volvió a comer su manzana con tranquilidad, hasta que un pupitre estrelló en su cabeza, haciendo añicos el mueble y casi sacándole los ojos al muchacho.

A las amigas de Akane les resbaló una gota de sudor al ver a la joven de cabellos azules algo alterada y todavía en pose de haber arrojado la silla.

—Para mí tampoco es algo lindo tener como prometido a un verdadero imbécil como tú —proyecto la joven Tendo, fulminando con la mirada a Rei.

—Oh, Akane, mi bella Akane, lo sabía, sólo tienes ojos para mí, por eso te amo tanto, tú siempre defendiendo nuestro amor —Akane no supo en que momento ya estaba siendo aprisionada por los brazos de Kuno.

Rei reaccionó ante eso y golpeó a Kuno en la cara.

Ranma que estaba a punto de hacerlo se detuvo al ver a Rei.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, ya acostumbrados de ver que Akane se llevaba peor con Rei que con Ranma y ver como el nuevo prometido de Akane la defendió.

El chico no dijo nada, le hirvió la sangre al ver Akane en brazos de ése imbécil. Se dio cuenta de su acto y miró a todos, deteniéndose en los ojos de su prometida. Su corazón dio un vuelco repentino. Salió del salón ante las miradas atónitas de todos.

—Akane —llamó Sayuri, logrando capar la atención de la aludida—. Parece que Rei se molestó al ver que Kuno te abrazaba.

La joven se quedó callada, no sabía qué pensar, seguía sorprendida por como actuó el castaño.

Ranma por su parte empezó a sentir preocupación. Rei reaccionó igual como él. Eso solo significaba una cosa…

**» Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola gente linda de Fanfiction!<strong>

**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, Nakama siento mucho lo de tu abuelita, q.e.p.d. Ahora es un lindo ángel que te cuida :) **

**Es domingo y hay actualización! A pesar de la una semana bastante agitada, me di el tiempo (gracias domingo por ser tranquilo) Así que les traigo el capítulo 13! Ya 13 capítulos! Woooow, y más de 200 reviews *O* Gracias a ustedes por supuesto que me regalan de su valioso tiempo para leer y comentar, también por agregar la historia a favoritos y ponerla en follow, son mi motivación para escribir la historia y actualizar cada semana. ¡Gracias! **

**Espero que el presente capítulo sea de su agrado n.n**

***susyakane:** La primera de muchas ;) Ahí los dos van parejos de quien puede ser más celoso, claro que tienen motivo. Akane. Los dos pelearan por ella, entonces ella ¿a quién elegirá? Va a estar difícil. Besos :*

***zaneziana: **Ay no, pobre, con Shampoo nooo, no lo odies tanto xP. Besos :*

***Guest: **Jajajaja, estuvo buena esa :,D la verdad es que me entretuve viendo una película que se llama: Luna de miel en familia. Está muy graciosa xP. Pero actualice ;) ¡Ya es domingo! Besos :*

***xandryx:** Gracias! Necesito que aparezcan un poco, hay algo de Ryoga no lo quiero dejar tan tirado en la banqueta xP la verdad es que Ukyo me cae muchísimo mejor que Shampoo. Besos :*

***akarly: **Amiga! Uff estar sin internet es muy feo, pero me alegra que ya se haya reestablecido la conexión n.n y pueda leer tus comentarios :D Hubiera sido fantástico que completara su frase, te aseguro que Akane no hubiera quedado nada indiferente a ése hecho, pero lamentablemente se echó para atrás u.u Habrá más momentos Ranma y Akane, los necesito para llevar la historia. Te quiero amiga, te envió un fuerte abrazo y cariños :) besos :*

***KattytoNebel:** Ohh wooow, no me lo esperaba. Espero que encuentres todo lo que te gusta en esta historia :D. Besos :*

***Vanesa: **Muchas gracias por las palabras. Que Ranma no se confié y sí, que siga entrenando. Rei es bueno en las artes marciales, pero Ranma no lo sabrá que tan fuerte es hasta que tenga una pelea seria con su rival de amores. Besos :*

***nancyricoleon:** Es que la que es linda, es linda xD no hace nada y ya dos galanes caer rendidos a sus pies. Besos :*

***Olii's-Chan: **La verdad es que sería demasiado fácil. Se podría hacer que de un capítulo al otro, Ranma y Akane queden juntos, sólo con una buena charla, pero hay que darle sabor a la historia y complicar un poquito las cosas, ¿verdad? Besos :*

***karlarodsal: **Muy buena idea me acabas de dar, eso de que Akane le canté algunas cosas, comparando a Ranma con Rei, sería un golpe bajo en contra del ego del ojiazul jajaja, sólo basta algo que moleste a la peli azul y ya verás ;). Besos :*

***Sia: **Así es, Ranma pensaba que la tenía segura, pero se equivocó, Rei a pesar de ser algo brusco, es sincero y puede encantar con su forma tan directa que es. Ahora Ranma debe de luchar por algo que está a punto de perder, o tal vez, ya ha perdido. Ranma ha encontrado un trozo de una foto, porque las demás se fueron a la basura, sólo éste pedacito quedó como evidencia y ahora Ranma tendrá la tarea de averiguar porque Akane la rompió. Besos :*

***Geral: **Aquí continuo : D Besos :*

***Lady Ski: **Si es cierto, era para que Akane lo jalara por la ventana y le besará intensamente, así lo deja más que callado xP. Rei puede ser dulce en ocasiones xP. Metí un poco de Ukyo y Ryoga en el capítulo, sí es tierna la pareja también n.n Gracias y espero que disfrutes mucho de tu viaje y que te hayas divertido muchísimo :D Cuídate n.n Besos :*

***AliciaSanchezQ: **Gracias, me da mucho saber que la historia sea de tu agrado, al igual que el personaje que he inventado n.n Actualizaré ésta historia cada domingo mientras se me permita que a veces me hace falta tiempo, Akane y medio está el capítulo a medias espero tener un poco de tiempo para continuar con el capítulo y actualizar pronto. Besos :*

***Wolfing: **Corazón :D Jajaja, Ranma va a tener su saco de golpes sí Rei se atreve a hacerle daño a Akane xP, Ranma jamás perdonará que le hagan daño a su prometida, pero bueno, ahora se tiene que aguantar las ganas debido a que Akane tiene que entrenar para ser mucho mejor. Creo que si tuvieran una pelea de verdad, la casa de los Tendo se queda pequeña y la destruyen, pero seguramente Soun sí se enojaría y los pondría arreglar su casa jajaja. Sí corazón, Akane todavía quiere a Ranma, sólo era cuestión de que él le diera una pequeña señal y sí se sincerara con ella, es más que obvio que ella lo eligiera a él, pero solo esperemos que Ranma se arme de valor suficiente para decirle a Akane cuanto la ama y dejarle en claro a las metiches que prometida solo tiene una y que la ama, sólo eso, no es mucho pedir, ¿no? Pero les gusta complicarse u.u son un caso. Ranma ama a Akane a su manera no hay duda y Akane lo ama a su manera, solo que está un poco apagado el sentimiento. Te amo mi vida, besos nos leemos al rato. Suerte en tus exámenes cielo! Sé que vas a dar lo mejor y que saldrás muy bien en ello :D muuuuuaaak.

***Ernestocavildorojas: **Un poco de sinceridad y confianza es bueno para desahogarse, Akane lo hizo con la persona adecuada. Es necesario. El amor es sincero y no se le debe de demostrar a los demás, sino entre la pareja. Saludos cordiales :D

***RANMAA-K: **Soy mala muy mala muajajajaja, Entonces sí leíste Ranma enamorado (pendiente de actualizar, pero final feliz te aseguro que tendrá) Sorry por meterte a éste mundano mundo u.u Sí habrá besito? Uff habrá besos sí, tiene que haberlos para darle más emoción a la historia. Gracias :D Saludos muy cordiales!

***LaylaMutuoTaisho: **Me alegra saber que te guste la historia :D Bueno, aquí habrá confusión por parte de Akane, claro ahorita no lo vemos claro pero en unos capítulo más, es un triángulo amoroso, donde veremos a un Ranma decidido a pelear por Akane y no rendirse fácilmente y tampoco Rei lo hará, así que va a estar bastante parejo. Actualizo cada domingo mientras que me sea posible n.n Besos :*

***azucenas45:** Akane parece ser que ya no le afectan los insultos de Rei, porque le sabe responder a golpes, y es buena señal de que ya no se va a dejar que nadie la insulte, además físicamente será más ágil gracias a los entrenamientos. Besos :*

***Akane Redfox:** Muchas gracias n.n no, yo no quiero dejarla tirada, hay ideas para continuarla es por eso que trato de ser lo más constante con las actualizaciones semanales. Besos :*

***hikaros:** Jejeje, es verdad ya no fuiste de los últimos en comentar :) Es cierto, Rei empieza a enamorarse de Akane, solo que no lo sabe muy bien, simplemente lo siente y se siente como extraño ante esos sentimientos que está despertando en él. A Ranma le daban de comer en la boca, imagínate lo que Akane sentía al ver que otras tres no se le despegaban de Ranma y andaban de insinuadas, al menos Rei no es tan empalagoso. Tu intuición masculina no está fallando, va por buen camino ;) Cuídate, saludos :D

***Chibik-Lady: **Te aseguro que no le será tan fácil a Ranma, la situación se va a tornar más complicada para él, tiene que resarcir el daño causado en Akane y tratar de que el sentimiento que Akane tenía hacia él vuelva a resurgir de las cenizas. Muchas gracias :D. Besos :*

***GNR: **Que viva! :D Gracias por gustarte el personaje de Rei :) Besos :*

***PFernando: **No te preocupes, la verdad que el tiempo se va rápido y te comprendo muy bien, el tiempo es consumido irremediablemente con tantas cosas que hacer y algunos malestares físicos repentinamente se presentan y quitan el ánimo de hacer cualquier cosa.

Fue un momento de verdadera calidad y acercamiento entre ellos, Akane pudo sincerar y decir lo que realmente sentía, así que Ranma no le quedó más que aceptar que ella fuera entrenada por Rei, que a diferencia de él, no teme de tratarla como una artista marcial sin importar que género sea. Él nunca se atrevería regresarle un golpe, primero se corta las manos. Creo que estamos bastante traumatizados esperando algo que ocurra y estropee el momento xP, que lo esperamos y sí no pasa nos quedamos atónitos.

Me gusta hacer a éste Ranma, más decidido y que no dejara que sentimientos egoístas o intrigas lo hagan alejarse de Akane. Éste Ranma sabrá luchar por lo que quiere. Tienes razón en cuanto Akane, Rei con su forma de ser puede llegar a interesarle a Akane, y veremos cómo avanzaría una posible relación entre ellos y la reacción de Ranma. Pero como dije, Ranma no se dará por vencido y luchará hasta las últimas consecuencias. Se la pones difícil a Ranma, cuando las otras disque prometidas regresen decirles a ellas que no le interesa, pero para que tenga un valor (así como sí hubiera un juez o notario) lo tendría que decir frente a Akane, quien sabe sí pueda con eso. De las tres locas, Shampoo es la de más cuidado. Gracias por la lectura y tus palabras. Te mando un cordial saludo :)

***Destiny: **¡Nakama! Espero que estés mejor después de la ausencia de tu abuelita.

Estamos en otoño, según con vientos, algo de frío, lluvias, todo un ciclo raro, cambio de horario, sé que allá solo hay dos estaciones, aquí son las cuatro. ¿Qué raro es el mundo, no? Pero disfrutable :3 Uff el calor o el sol, yo si me expongo mucho al sol empieza a darme picazón en los brazos u.u así que entiendo eso de las alergias.

Tenemos tanto en común *u* Ryuu y Rei, son como hermanos :3 Nuestros bebés :,D como han crecido xP, como no agarrarles cariño si son producto de nuestra imaginación. Vi el cover de tu fic Mal tiempo… ¿tú lo dibujaste? ¡Está increíble! Tsss, que mal que estés bloqueada, es algo detestable! Estoy en las mismas con un par de historias o3o y te entiendo, tienes las ideas como atascadas en tu mente y ahí se quieren quedar u.u pero llegará el momento en que tienes que proyectarse en letras, sí o sí, así que no te preocupes Nakama n.n

Deliciosa :9 he probado sola la china y gracias a mi sobrina xP y me encantó de hecho en esta semana comí comida china :D. Esas escenas son las que nos atraen como abejas a la miel jeje.

Jajajaja, que sí lo son, yo casi todos los días despierto con el cuello tieso y me duele girarlo pero lo bueno es que se va quitando en el transcurso del día que si no, al médico voy a parar xP. Con esto Akane será más obediente xP, no querrá tomar otra vez el remedio casero que le ofreció Rei. Y no deben de destruir su cuarto, regla muy valiosa, a ninguna persona con malestares se les hace eso, tengan un poco de conciencia por favor. Akane tiene buen corazón y creo que le perdonara, pero por el momento y por seguridad de Ryoga más le vale no aparecerse xP, que con él va a aprender a hacer cerdo asado. Pienso igual que tú, Shampoo es la de que más cuidado se debe tener, la verdad que da miedo, Ukyo es más tranquila.

Te mando un fuerte abrazo con muchísimo cariño y apapachador Nakama, cuídate mucho sale, besos :*

***Pame-chan 19:** Hola Pame! Oh que sorpresa, ya darás tus prácticas, muchísima suerte y paciencia amiga :D sé que vas a dar lo mejor de ti y pondrás todos tus conocimientos en ello :) mis mejores vibras!

Uy la palabra Obligación poco a poco se irá extinguiendo en el vocabulario del muchacho, Akane se gana a cualquiera.

Que cruel es crecer :( pero es parte del crecimiento como ser humano y bueno, no queda de otra que armarse de mucho valor, paciencia, voluntad y fuerza para continuar, es un largo camino. Ánimos! Tú puedes! :D

Jajajaja, bueno, ya está el capítulo 13 arriba y será por las noches :). Gracias por tu paciencia y tus palabras amiga. Cuídate mucho y muchísima suerte! Besos :* Te quiero n.n

***bry: **Awww que bonito los versos, uno de ellos me hizo recordar a un fic que escribí que se llama mudo. "Mi corazón te susurra lo que mí boca calla" estuvo tan hermoso *u*Gracias. Besos :*

***Guest: **La verdad es que sí se ve algo abandonado el fandom, ojala y los autores ya inscritos se animen a publicar una nueva historia o actualizar la que ya tienen y que otros nuevos también suban sus historias :) Actualización lista ;) siendo casi las diez de la noche en México. Besos :*

***Lectores anónimos: **Muchas gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo en leer la historia, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Besos :*

**Los comentarios son bien recibidos siempre y cuando sean con respeto. Gracias. **

**Nos leemos el próximo domingo sí no hay imprevistos. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso con mucho cariño a todos n.n ¡Gracias! **

**AVISO:**** Debido a que el tiempo se me está yendo muy rápido, procuraré actualizar los domingos por la noche. Gracias por su atención. **

**Bye bye. **


	14. La foto

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

**Advertencia: La historia contiene OC y OoC. **

**Indiferencia**

**14: La foto**

* * *

><p>Estaba sorprendido, no esperaba reaccionar así, fue su instinto que le dictó golpear a ése imbécil que se atrevió a abrazar a Akane. Todavía no cabía en su cabeza que haya hecho eso, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Definitivamente no le gustó nada ver que Akane estuviera en brazos de aquel cretino, le hirvió la sangre, se le torcieron los intestinos y su cabeza se calentó en una fracción de segundo.<p>

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de negar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Rei miró hacia el salón en el que hace rato se encontraba. Lo mejor no era volver por ése día.

* * *

><p>Ranma miraba a Akane tratando de encontrar una reacción especial respecto a la actitud de Rei, pero la muchacha se encontraba amenamente platicando con sus amigas. Al principio sí la notó algo sorprendida, como todos, pero de inmediato se le pasó y comenzó una charla sobre postres con las chicas. En cambio él, todavía recordaba la actitud de Rei, incluso podía ver los gestos que éste hizo al momento de golpear a Kuno, como si lo estuviera viendo en cámara lenta, notó claramente como Rei frunció el cejo, torció la boca por la molestia del cual era víctima y la potencia del golpe que le dio a Kuno, fue tal la fuerza, que dejó a Kuno inconsciente y se lo tuvieron que llevar en camilla a la enfermería.<p>

Suspiró hondamente, ensimismado en sus cavilaciones que no sintió cuando alguien se le acercó.

—Ranma —lo llamaron con una suave voz.

Torpemente salió de su trance y giró levemente la cabeza para ver a su emisora. Abrió los ojos y trastabilló un poco.

—Yuka quiere saber sí le puedes hacer el favor de ir a su casa a limpiar el tejado esta tarde, claro, te va a pagar —dijo Akane muy natural y señaló a su amiga, al ver la expresión de Ranma se acercó un poco a él para susurrarle—: Le dio pena pedírtelo, así que me pidió hacerlo por ella.

—Ah, eh, sí… a las cinco está bien, ¿verdad? —Respondió el aludido un poco nervioso.

—Sí, gracias, Ranma —contestó Yuka.

Akane sonrió levemente mientras se balanceaba suavemente sobre sus pies.

—Akane —Ranma la veía a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasó? —Interrogó muy casual la chica que ya estaba por dar la media vuelta e ir con sus amigas.

—Quisiera hablar contigo respecto a esto… —metió la mano en su bolsillo buscando aquel trozo de fotografía que desde el día que limpió la habitación de Akane, la traía consigo.

—¡EEEEEHHHH! ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! —Gritó de repente Sayuri que había ido en busca de Akane para regresarla al grupito de amigas y continuar hablando de los postres. Los movimientos que Ranma hacía dentro de su bolsa descolocó de sobremanera a la joven amiga de Akane.

Akane abrió los ojos al percatarse de los obscenos movimientos de su prometido, se ruborizó, ni cuenta se dio cuando Sayuri le había dado la vuelta para alejarla de aquel pervertido.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Esperen, no es lo que piensan! —Trató de explicar el joven de la trenza, negando con ambas manos de forma desesperada.

Llamó la atención de todos en el salón, pues Sayuri lo había gritado a todo pulmón. Se encargó de que Akane le diera la espalda a Ranma.

—¡Esas majaderías no se hacen en público! ¡Pervertido! ¡Y ni se te ocurra ir a casa de Yuka, quien sabe qué le vayas a hacer! —le gritó Sayuri que tenía a Akane sujetada por los hombros para que no lo viera—. Pobre, Akane, las cosas que te insinúa el depravado de tu prometido… sí así es la escuela no me quiero imaginar las cochinadas que hará en tu casa —le decía de forma confortable a su amiga.

Akane seguía algo ruborizada, mirando de un lado a otro buscando alguna explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo, miraba a sus amigas que también parecían extrañadas por la actitud de Sayuri.

Ranma se dio por vencido, era totalmente inútil tratar de explicar lo que realmente hacía, además el profesor acababa de entrar.

* * *

><p>Ukyo corría por el bosque con un pedazo de tronco sobre su espalda mientras esquivaba unas piedras que le eran lanzadas repentinamente. Saltaba por las ramas, estaba muy concentrada en su entrenamiento, incluso se atrevía a sonreír confiada, pues atrapó una de las piedras que eran del tamaño de su mano.<p>

—¡Ranma, ¿pero qué haces por estos rumbos?! —Aquello hizo que la joven de inmediato buscara al mencionado.

Abrió los ojos a todo lo que le daban cuando su leve distracción le hizo calcular mal, agitó sus manos con desesperación como si intentara alcanzar su objetivo, pero sus dedos apenas rozaron con la rama. Gritó al verse caer con todo y el peso del tronco.

El pedazo de madera que llevaba a su espalda se hizo añicos y fue rescatada antes de que azotara en el suelo. Ryoga logró alcanzarla antes de que ella se diera un fuerte golpe.

—Lo haces bien, Ukyo, pero no debes distraerte —le dijo Ryoga con una voz muy confiada, no podía evitar sonreír traviesamente.

Ukyo frunció levemente el entrecejo.

—Oh, Akane, que linda sorpresa tenerte por aquí —Gritó la joven castaña actuando como si de verdad estuviera la chica ahí.

—¡Akane, ¿dónde?! —Ryoga soltó de inmediato a Ukyo quien terminó en el suelo, sobándose el trasero, mientras que el chico buscaba con la mirada a la peli azul, notablemente ilusionado por verla.

A Ukyo le escurrió una gota de sudor al ver que su compañero de entrenamiento empezaba la búsqueda por Akane.

—Ay, sí que está idiota —Ukyo se sobó la frente, esperando tener paciencia con Ryoga.

* * *

><p>La abuela de Shampoo sonreía levemente al ver como su nieta iba mejorando en la técnica. También le preocupaba el estado de salud de la muchacha ya que no había descansado como se debía y es que la técnica le consumía muchísima energía. La sonrisa se amplió más cuando Shampoo logró casi a la perfección lo que le había enseñado.<p>

—¿Lo viste, abuela? ¡Lo he conseguido! —Exclamó la joven amazona a quien le brillaron los ojos como luceros. Daba de saltos mientras aplaudía por lo contenta que estaba.

—Muy bien, querida, lo has hecho bien, con eso basta para que le ganes a Ukyo —felicitó la anciana que también le aplaudió—. Pronto tendrás marido.

—¡Nadie me vencerá con ésta técnica, abuela! Ranma será sólo mío —sonrió la muchacha de cabellos lilas—. Nadie me lo quitará —la mirada se le ensombreció al tiempo que aparecía una sonrisa malvada.

—Vamos a celebrar, Shampoo, necesitas descansar para el día de la pelea le demuestres a la cocinera que nadie es mejor que tú —alentó Cologne quien no alcanzó a oír lo último que Shampoo dijo.

—Sí, abuela —Shampoo le dio alcance a la señora.

* * *

><p>Akane respiraba agitaba después de haber terminado el entrenamiento con Rei; el muchacho también se notaba un poco cansado, se dirigió a la esquina del dojo y tomó unas toallas y dos botes de agua, una le pasó a Akane junto con una toalla.<p>

—Gracias —la chica bebió un tanto de agua—. Rei, ¿por qué golpeaste a Kuno? ¿Acaso te dieron celos? —lo último lo preguntó solo con la intención de molestarlo.

El chico casi se atraganta con el agua que terminó escupiéndola al piso.

—Eh, pues… —el chico se sonrojó ligeramente—. Porqué me cayó mal y me dieron ganas de golpearlo. Ése tipo no causa celos.

A Akane le dio igual la respuesta.

—Es Kuno, el rayo azul de Furinkan, el que le ha dado trofeos en Kendo al instituto —comentó Akane que incluso se sentó en pose de indio mientras se pasaba la toalla por el rostro dándose pequeños golpecitos.

Rei empezó a carcajearse burlonamente, el chico también se sentó en pose de indio.

—Pues de rayo no tiene nada —respondió el ojiverde, haciendo que Akane lo mirara.

—Bueno, es verdad, él siempre ha sido algo… —Akane buscaba la forma de describirlo.

—Idiota, se le nota a leguas, que es un estúpido engreído —Rei tomó un poco más de agua.

Miró a Akane de reojo.

—¿Es cierto que antes de que Ranma llegara, tú peleabas con todos los muchachos de la escuela? —Preguntó a la joven con curiosidad.

—Eh, sí, bueno, sólo con los muchachos que buscaban salir conmigo —Akane recordó aquellas peleas—. Me tenían harta, era cosa de tooodos los días…

—Y ninguno te vencía por lo que sé.

—Pues no, la verdad es que era una bola de debiluchos —sonrió la muchacha, orgullosa de que salía siempre vencedora.

—Esa era bastante raro, aunque sin querer, te mantenían en forma, tú entrenabas para evitar que ellos te venciera —caviló en voz alta, poniéndose el dedo índice sobre la barbilla y mirando al techo.

—Bueno, es cierto, yo no quería ser derrotada por uno de ellos y mucho menos Kuno que sigue siendo igual de idiota desde que lo conozco. De hecho, fue Kuno quien puso esa boba regla, que cualquiera que estuviera interesado en tener una cita conmigo, que me retara a una pelea y el ganador tendría la dicha de tener una cita conmigo, claro, Kuno es más fuerte que todos ellos, pero ni él mismo logró derrotarme —se le hinchó el pecho de orgullo. Lejos habían quedado ésos tiempo.

—Llegó Ranma y él venció a Kuno y todos desistieron… ¡Qué tontería! —terminó Rei que parecía estar informado de aquella situación, el chico se llevó las manos tras la nuca y veía hacia el techo.

—¿Por qué dices que es una tontería? —Cuestionó la muchacha, curiosa por saber.

—Porque —Rei bajó los brazos y la miró a los ojos fijamente—, sí uno de ellos realmente te amaba como te lo gritaba a la hora de pelear, por más débil que haya sido, por tener todas las probabilidades en su contra, por más que hayan vencido al más fuerte de todos… hubiera seguido peleando, hasta el último aliento, todo porque de verdad hubiera conseguido una cita contigo, sin importar cuantas veces lo hayas vencido…

Akane lo miró sorprendida por las palabras de Rei, le había gustado escucharlo, incluso sonrió levemente.

—Pero por lo que escuché, lo único que les interesaba era ser el chico que logró vencer a la indomable Akane Tendo y tener el título… ninguno de ellos sentía amor hacia ti —volvió a su pose despreocupada.

La pequeña de las Tendo entendió perfectamente el punto. No le dolía ni le afectó saberlo, era la más pura verdad que generalmente a muchos no les gustaba oír. De esas verdades que se saben pero es preferible ignorarlas para vivir "bien".

—Tienes razón, por eso nunca me dejé vencer —respondió Akane, sonriendo.

—Y qué bueno que les dabas su merecido a ésa bola de idiotas y sobre todo al torpe rayo retrasado de Kuno —Rei le miró como si se tratara de un gran amigo.

Akane empezó a reírse, contagiando a Rei.

Ranma apretaba la tierra entre sus dedos, estaba bajo el dojo desde que Akane empezó su entrenamiento. Se le retorcían los intestinos al escuchar la conversación de su prometida con el idiota de Rei y como ellos se reían. Pero las palabras que Rei dijo sobre no darse por vencido le llegaron al cerebro, recalcando más sus intenciones. No se daría por vencido, seguiría siendo prometido de Akane e incluso pasaría de ser prometido a ser su esposo, le pese a quien le pese.

—Y dime, ¿cómo sabes todo eso que me dijiste sobre no darse por vencido? —Cuestionó Akane.

—Yo no lo sé realmente, ésas cosas son las que me dice mi mamá… ¿sabías que ella reto a mi padre 58 veces antes de ser su prometida? —platicó el muchacho, sonriendo divertido.

—¿Eh? —Akane se sorprendió bastante.

—Así es, mi madre tuvo que pelear con mi papá 58 veces, de las cuales 57 veces perdió y la última fue que le ganó. Por eso sé eso de no darse por vencido, porque mi madre nunca se dio por vencida a pesar de las derrotas —dijo lleno de orgullo que incluso suspiro, su madre era para él, su mayor admiración.

Akane también sintió admiración hacia la madre de Rei.

* * *

><p>Después de la amena charla, Akane salió del dojo para irse a dar una ducha, mientras que Rei se quedó a practicar un poco más.<p>

Ranma interceptó a Akane mientras la joven estaba por entrar a la casa. La joven respiró hondo debido a que el chico le sacó un susto por su aparición.

—Akane, quiero hablar contigo de algo muy serio —le dijo con una voz que denotaba la importancia del asunto.

La interceptora se le quedó mirando con algo de extrañeza.

—¿Qué? —Interrogó la muchacha sin imaginarse de qué podría ser.

—Sobre esto —Ranma metió la mano en su bolsillo y mostrarle el trozo de la fotografía, no necesitaba más que enseñársela para que ella supiera de lo que quería hablar.

Akane no se movía de su lugar. Abrió los ojos y sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sacudiéndola ligeramente al ver lo que Ranma le mostraba.

—Cuando limpie tu habitación la encontré —relató Ranma, observándola fijamente, no quería perder ningún detalle de la reacción de su prometida.

La chica tragó saliva, la sensación de que se estaba quebrando por dentro la invadía completamente, apretó los puños y cerró los ojos para controlar sus deseos por expresar el dolor que sentía al recordar por qué la había roto. No sólo había hecho trozos las fotografías, también su corazón lo estaba y necesitaba desquitarse con algo.

—¿Quién la rompió? —Preguntó Ranma que esforzó un poco su voz para que no se notara quebrada. Temía a la confirmación de lo que Rei dijo, pero sí Akane respondía otra cosa, se sentiría aliviado.

Akane no respondió al momento, bajó la cabeza para no mirarlo a los ojos. Seguía apretando fuertemente sus puños y la mandíbula para amortiguar lo que le causó ver ése pedazo de foto. Estaba respirando pausadamente.

—Contesta —pidió un poco alterado, su corazón parecía estar creciendo dentro de su pecho por el miedo que le invadía.

—¡Fui yo! —Respondió finalmente la joven, con una voz segura, alzando su mirada y observándolo a los ojos con cierta rabia—. ¡Yo rompí la estúpida foto!

Las manos del joven perdieron fuerza que de inmediato dejo caer la fotografía la cual fue arrastrada por el viento que sopló en ese instante. La observó, notaba el dolor en los ojos de la joven Tendo. Su corazón se fragmentó. La respuesta lo desequilibró, incluso su pose se vio afectada, perdiendo fuerzas en sus piernas que casi lo hacen caer.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Quiso saber, lo pregunto tan suave que apenas era audible, no tenía fuerza ni en la voz.

—Porque tenía mucha rabia hacia ti, Ranma —confesó Akane que sí logró escucharlo.

La joven dio un paso hacia el frente para estar más cerca del chico, lo miraba con un remolino de sentimientos pero el que más predominaba era el coraje que sentía.

—Pero la foto… la foto era… era especial para los dos —titubeó Ranma que no dejaba de estar sorprendido por lo que Akane transmitía.

—No me importa lo que la foto era para los dos… así como a ti no te importa lo que yo soy para ti… —Akane se lo dijo suavemente, con una voz que ocultaba tanto sentir.

Después de decir eso, Akane se retiró, dejando a Ranma ahí parado sin saber qué reacción tuvo después.

Lo que la joven Tendo ignoraba por completo, es que acababa de destrozar el corazón de su prometido, dejándolo con un remolino de sentimientos, al borde del llanto.

**» Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola gente bella de Fanfiction!<strong>

**Espero que se encuentren bien, una disculpa enorme a quienes esperaban que el domingo actualizara pero no me fue posible, en el fic que publiqué el día sábado, lo puse como aviso, por cuestiones de salud no me había dado tiempo de desarrollar muy bien el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Recibí reviews que me pedían la actualización y no saben lo mal que me sentí por no haberles cumplido, es por eso, que hoy martes, publicaré el capítulo, no es muy largo, para quienes les gusta leer los capítulos extensos (disculpen, el cerebro no me dio u.u) Pero es algo que… auch, necesario y vi que no necesitaba extenderlo más. **

**Agradezco muchísimo su comprensión, su paciencia, su apoyo, sus comentarios, el hecho de agregar a favoritos y seguir la historia. Muchas gracias :) **

**Espero que el presente capítulo sea de su agrado n.n**

***susyakane:** Rei ya dio a entender que no se dará por vencido, esperemos que Ranma tampoco lo haga ;) Besos :*

***Guest: **He leído unos cuántos capítulo del manga, creo que en total me habré echado la mitad de éste, pero no he contado mucho tiempo para disfrutarlo como es debido u.u Besos :*

***paoh: **Gracias por tus palabras n.n no la dejaré, mientras que mi imaginación me lo permita seguiré desarrollando la historia Besos :*

***GNR: **Disculpa sí estuvo corto, y espero que perdones éste que es más cortito que el anterior. En serio, una enorme disculpa, besos :*

***Akane Redfox: **Tarde pero seguro n.n Besos :*

***karlarodsal: **Espero que también disculpes éste que es bastante corto, incluso más que el anterior. Besos :*

***mariliz1987: **Gracias por hacerme saber que sigues la historia :) Bueno, es un triángulo amoroso, aquí espero que ninguno se dé por vencido. Besos :*

***Guest: **También te debo una disculpa por lo breve que es éste capítulo, como lo mencione, es incluso más que el anterior. Besos :*

***Olii's-Chan: **Jejeje, solo espero que no me maten por lo breve que es éste capítulo -_- Besos :*

***laylaMutuoTaisho****: **Rei es lindo, algo bruto, pero lindo, Ranma que puedo decir, es un encanto, los dos tienen lo suyo, a ver qué pasa, gracias y espero que te siga siendo de tu agrado, besos :*

***KattytoNebel: **Jajajaja típico todo mundo se da cuenta excepto la misma Akane, es todo un caso, es algo distraída la joven, pero al menos empieza a llevarse un poco mejor con el muchacho, mientras que Ranma… auch, eso duele u.u Besos :*

***AliciaSanchezQ: **Es que Rei es más sincero, él dice las cosas sin meditarlas, no le importa, Ranma es más reservado, pero también con hechos demuestra sus celos *u* es lindísimo. Besos :*

***diana carolina: **Qué gusto tenerte de vuelta n.n Lo están pisando fuerte muy fuerte, ¿qué pasará cuando Akane se sienta atraída por Rei? Besos :*

***Wolfing: **Hola amor muuuaak, el review quedó a medias jajaja, no te preocupes. Hay corazón te haré sufrir muchísimo, perdón u.u soy mala, cruel, despiadada, que parece odiar a muerte a Ranma, pero no es así. Ryoga jajaja, me hizo reír xP es tan pervertido el cochino ése, pobre Ukyo jajaja, pero Ukyo no está nada interesada en el chico cerdo, a ver más adelante. Sí corazón, es la foto de navidad u.u y el álbum tirado en algún lugar donde va a parar la basura. Te amo mi vida muuuaaak, besitos enamorados cielo.

***nancyricoleon: **Jajajajaja, se las pondrá, solo que las anda recargando n.n Besos :*

***serena tsukinoo: **Espera a saber cuando Rei le diga a Ranma que le gusta Akane… creo que va a estar bueno xP Besos :*

***Sia: **Da pena, pero cuando recuerdas lo que sintió la otra, como que da cierto gusto (lo sé, que rencorosa) Ahora él sabe algo que es duro. Ella fue quien rompió la foto. Ahora sólo le falta saber el motivo, pero mientras ésta destrozado. A pesar de que Rei diga que son obligaciones, al menos ya no lo hace con disgusto, parece que le agrada atender a Akane, es un avance, mientras que Akane sigue desorientada, al parecer no está interesada en sentir amor hacia él, ya que la chica está herida y a pesar de ello, es fuerte, no da a conocer su verdadero dolor. Lo de P-chan también lo tomaré en cuenta, más adelante por supuesto, oh, no Ukyo todavía tiene su corazón en Ranma, no se va a enamorar tan fácilmente de Ryoga, te lo aseguro, él debe de aprender que no por su maldición debe aprovecharse de la ingenuidad de las personas. Besos :*

***Geral: **Aquí hay más ya n.n Besos :*

***akarly: **Amiga! Gracias por tu confianza, como lo he mencionado por más duro que cueste creerlo, sí va a terminar en Ranma y Akane y obviamente tendrás sus pequeños momentos de acercamiento n.n Cuídate mucho, amiga, se te quiere, besos :*

***Tsukire: **Sí, celos, me encantan los celos xP, los hace ver tan bien n.n Oh, bueno que esta vez he fallado u.u pero aquí sigo :D Besos :*

***hikaros: **Es que Ryoga a veces se lo busca que se burlen de él, que culpa tenemos nosotros u.u aunque sí me cae bien el personaje pero a veces lo odio. Necesitaba un empujoncito como es, descubrir el pedazo de foto es un detonante para la historia. Cuídate, nos leemos.

***PFernando: **Jajajaja, ése cerdo es tan pervertido como Happosai, cierto, él viejito no ha aparecido en la historia y la verdad ni ganas de meterlo en ella u.u Shampoo es de cuidado y aquí en Indiferencia, su personalidad cambia un poco, es más agresiva, lo verás más adelante, en cambio Ukyo se me hace más bonachona, pero sé que dará lo mejor de ella en la pelea que dentro de poco tendrán. La duda ha sido disipada con el capítulo, y para colmo, pega, bastante, sí fue difícil para mí relatar ésa parte… uf, pero es parte de la transición. Gracias, cuídate mucho, un saludo cordial :)

***bry: **Sin querer he respondido tu review con Esfera de Cristal. Gracias que a pesar de lo tortuoso que es esta historia sigues aquí. Lo agradezco muchísimo y tus poemas son preciosos. Besos :*

***Pathof: **Gracias por los besos n.n Pues sí, Rei está cayendo perdidamente enamorado de Akane, que claro apenas empieza pero ya lo demuestra n.n Besos :*

***azucenas45: **Se arma de valor la muchacha y dice lo que siente, los insultos se le resbalan, cada vez ella recobra más fuerza. Se ama más :D Besos :*

***Guest: **Lo mencioné en Esfera de Cristal, no sabes lo mucho que sentí no haber cumplido con mi palabra, pero de salud he estado inestable, la razón por la cual no pude escribir bien el capítulo. Pero después de dos días, aquí me hago presente con la actualización, es breve y discúlpenme por ello. Disculpa por haber fallado. Espero que te animes y me des un nombre con el cual pueda agradecerte más personalmente :D Besos :*

***Guest: **Gracias por avisar n.n Besos :*

***Destiny: **Nakama! Uf el tiempo, el peor enemigo en algunas ocasiones. Una bella mariposa :) me lo imagino n.n

He visto poco de one pice, prácticamente nada, pero de lo que he visto, he notado particularidades de los personajes, no son los clásicos, les dan un toque único. Yo te mando mi fuaaaa para que pronto haya desbloqueo, a lo mejor necesitas ver algún capítulo de la serie que te haya inspirado n.n

Ukyo parece tener mucha confianza con Ryoga, son como los mejores amigos, que no te piden las cosas, te las agarran xP, Ryoga sí tiene una mente muy activa el picarón xP. Pronto, Nakama, pronto vendrá el enfrentamiento entre Ukyo y Shampoo, probablemente en el siguiente capítulo n.n Así que ahí se verá reflejado los frutos del entrenamiento que han llevado las chicas.

Lo que es no tener pelos en la lengua xp, jajaja, quien sabe si correra sangre (meditándolo) xP pero es verdad, la ley de Rei no permite que un hombre lo rete a él, ya que él fue digamos el trofeo, sí quieren ganarlo, tendría que ser una mujer quien rete a Akane y Akane tendría que perder para que él pase a ser prometido de la vencedora… pero ¿Quién se animará a retar a Akane? El tiempo corre y solo tienen 3 meses para que una valiente rete a Akane, pasado el tiempo, ya no hay vuelta de hoja, pero al parecer a Rei ya no le molesta tanto el compromiso con Akane xP.

Sí u.u me vi con fuertes dolores de cabeza gracias al fuerte calor que azota mi ciudad y la verdad que cuando te duele la cabeza no tienes muchos animos u.u. Pero ya estoy mejor n.n al menos hoy que no hubo tanto calor no me vi afectada :D

Gracias Nakama, te quiero, un fuerte abrazo y besos :*

***Guest: **Aquí estoy n.n

***Lectores anónimos: **Muchas gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo en leer la historia, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Besos :*

**Los comentarios son bien recibidos siempre y cuando sean con respeto. Gracias. **

**De nuevo, disculpen la brevedad del capítulo. **

**Espero que el próximo domingo pueda actualizar sin demoras siempre y cuando no existan imprevistos. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso con mucho cariño a todos n.n ¡Gracias! **

**Bye bye. **


	15. Enfrentamiento

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

**Advertencia: La historia contiene OC y OoC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Indiferencia<strong>

**15: Enfrentamiento**

* * *

><p>¿Cómo es que había sido tan maldita? ¿Cómo logró tener fuerzas y decirle la verdad? Lo más fácil hubiera sido decirle que no sabía… pero le dijo la verdad… sin importar lo que Ranma dijera o sintiera, sólo quería hacerle saber que fue ella la que destrozó ésa fotografía que tanto significaba para ellos.<p>

Cerró su habitación tras de sí y luego se sentó a la orilla de su cama, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche donde extrajo una libreta, lo abrió y ahí quedaba otro trozo de la foto, en la cual se veía ella, mostrando una feliz y reluciente sonrisa a causa de la felicidad que sentía de tener el contacto con Ranma.

Conservó ésa parte de la foto porque ella estaba ahí, feliz, una felicidad que le fue arrebata ése día que tanto se esforzó por cocinarle a Ranma y éste ni lo comió, porque prefirió comerse lo que sus otras tres prometidas le ofrecían. La foto representaba un recuerdo de lo que era la felicidad.

A pesar de tener tristeza en su corazón no le daban ganas de llorar, sólo miraba el trozo de fotografía, acarició lo que era su sonrisa.

—Ranma —susurró tenuemente, casi entre dientes.

Tiró el pedazo de foto en el bote de basura.

* * *

><p>Ranma estaba contraído por la respuesta, pasaban innumerables cosas por su cabeza, buscando entre de ellas la razón por la cual Akane hizo semejante acto. No entendía nada. Le dolió enterarse que fue ella quien destrozó la fotografía por rabia, por coraje hacia él, pero él debió de darle un motivo para que sintiera eso, sólo que no sabía cuál era ése motivo.<p>

Quería llorar de la impotencia que sentía, por el dolor que invadía su corazón, su alma, su ser, deseaba ir corriendo tras de Akane y preguntarle el porqué de su rabia hacia él.

La cabeza se le calentaba que incluso empezó a punzarle, era como si un torbellino lo estuviera atormentando por dentro.

Rei salió del dojo, limpiándose el sudor debido a su pequeño ejercicio que hizo después de que Akane salió. Se acercó a Ranma y lo vio bastante agobiado que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba él ahí.

—Oye, ¿está bien? —Interrogó el joven de ojos verdes quien se acercó un poco más.

—¡Tú! —Dijo tan de repente Ranma, mirándolo de una manera tan extraña que Rei no comprendía—. ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto! —le reclamó.

Rei de inmediato se desconcertó por la acusación.

Ranma lo golpeó sin previo aviso, acertando el golpe en la barbilla del castaño quien fue derribado por el impacto. Al segundo Ranma ya estaba sobre él con toda la intención de volver a golpearlo, pero Rei no se dejó. Atrapó el puño con una mano y luego el segundo, hizo fuerzas para zafarse. Ranma estaba fuera de sí. Rei viró la cabeza para librar el puñetazo de Ranma el cual golpeó duramente la tierra, alzándola al instante. Rei se giró para zafarse, poniéndose de pie.

—No tengo idea de qué diablos te pasa, pero no creas que no me defenderé —le dijo Rei algo emocionado por la pelea, mostrando una sonrisa confianzuda.

El joven Saotome no respondió. Se notaba en su semblante un enojo terrible.

Rei abrió los ojos como platos, no lo vio venir, estaba recibiendo un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago y apenas le dio tiempo de procesar aquel impacto y recibió uno más entre los omoplatos, escuchó como tronaron sus huesos, el dolor le fue insoportable. Detuvo una patada con el antebrazo, no permitiría recibir un golpe más sin saber el motivo.

Esquivo los siguientes golpes, barrió los pies de Ranma haciéndolo caer pero en menos de un segundo el chico ya se encontraba de pie listo para continuar peleando.

Ranma ardía en furia. Necesitaba descargar todo ese pesar y que mejor que con alguien que le igualaba en fuerza.

Los dos bloquearon un golpe con sus brazos, quedando entrelazados y mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Se alejaron para volver a pelear.

Esta vez Rei ya no se dejaba por Ranma, podía eludir los golpes e incluso logró acertarle dos en el costado derecho del ojiazul.

Rei extendió los brazos justo a la altura de su pecho, colocando sus palmas a la vista de Ranma. Juntó sus manos como entrelazando ligeramente los dedos, pero de una forma poco usual, uniendo los pulgares para que el centro se formara un perfecto triángulo.

Ranma no esperó a que aquello se tratara de una técnica, actuó rápido, utilizó el rugido de león para contrarrestar la de Rei.

Se vio salir el orbe de energía cargada de todo su enojo.

El lugar parecía iluminarse más con la fuerza del ataque, arrastrando en su pequeño trayecto la tierra y piedras. Cerró los ojos por lo resplandeciente que era.

Se levantó una gran cortina de polvo, entreabrió los ojos ayudándose de su mano para que la tierra no entrara en sus ojos para ver lo que había pasado con Rei. Los pedazos de piedra caían como si se tratara de una lluvia.

Se empezó a disipar todo lo que se había levantado, dejando ver la silueta de su contrincante. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que Rei no había sufrido ningún daño por la técnica.

Rei seguía con las manos entrelazadas, cerca de su pecho. Movió los dedos como si estuviera retorciendo algo y se vio como salía como vapor de las palmas. En seguida el chico de ojos verdes empezó a brincar soplándose sus manos.

—¿Pero qué…? —Ranma estaba sorprendido que su técnica hubiera fallado después de que la hizo a la perfección.

La fuerza de la técnica y su resplandor hicieron que la familia saliera a ver lo que sucedía, incluida Akane.

Los miembros de la familia observaban asombrados la magnitud del daño que la técnica había causado, Soun se había puesto pálido y un tic nervioso se apoderó de su ojo derecho, cerrándolo involuntariamente al ver un gran cráter en su patio. Akane tenía la boca abierta al ver lo que pasó entre sus prometidos.

Ranma apenas estaba digiriendo que el rugido de león que le salió perfectamente, haya fallado contra Rei.

Rei se soplaba las manos como si hubiera agarrado una olla muy caliente, notándose en su rostro el dolor que sentía.

—¡LOS VOY A MATAR POR DESTRUIR MI DOJO! —Rugió Soun fuera de sus casillas, resaltando una gran cabeza color azul, con cuernos, ojos de serpiente color amarillo y sacando una larga lengua puntiaguda, mostrando dientes puntiagudos.

Los chicos al ver al señor Soun así se asustaron, quedándose quietos y temblorosos.

Las hermanas Tendo y el matrimonio Saotome hicieron gestos de dolor al ver como Soun les daba una paliza a ése par.

* * *

><p>Akane suspiró hondo, con cansancio, tenía los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos vio a los dos chicos que tenía en frente, ambos con moretones y chichones, aparte de los golpes que ya tenían por la pelea que tuvieron, más la golpiza que le propinó su papá a ellos, y es que no había visto a su padre así de enojado. La joven Tendo sacó del botiquín vendajes, agua oxigenada y algodón.<p>

Rei se sostenía una bolsa de hielos en la mejilla y Ranma una por encima de la cabeza. Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos de una forma un tanto extraña.

—No sé por qué me toca a mí hacer de su enfermera —resopló la chica de ojos canela.

No fue precisamente amable en su forma de curar, a Rei le hizo sacar una lágrima cuando le vendó el brazo.

—Eres una bruta —dijo el chico, mirándola con enfado aunque se veía tierno con los ojos llorosos.

—Y tú un llorón —respondió Akane, ajustando todavía más el vendaje.

—¡Sabes qué, olvídalo, yo puedo hacerlo solo! ¡Ya bastante dolor tengo con los golpes para que tú me lastimes más! —Rei no estaba dispuesto a terminar más herido de lo que ya estaba, así que todavía con las vendas al aire se fue de ahí.

—Es insoportable —murmuró Akane que no dejó de ver al chico hasta que éste se perdió tras la puerta.

Ranma miraba como Akane le vendaba el brazo, pero con él se portó más amable, pues se notaba que lo hacía con más delicadeza que con Rei. Se ruborizó cuando las pupilas de su prometida se concentraron en sus ojos. Cerró un ojo cuando Akane pasó el algodón humedecido con el agua oxigenada sobre la mejilla donde lucía una cortada.

Ella no decía nada, se notaba muy concentrada en su tarea de limpiar las heridas.

La observaba discretamente. Tendió su brazo para que ella le limpiara la otra herida que tenía.

«_A ti no te importa lo que yo soy para ti_» esas palabras que le movieron la existencia llegaron a su mente.

Akane colocaba una gasa sobre la herida y luego la cubría con el vendaje.

—Listo —avisó Akane, que de estar arrodillada frente a Ranma, se puso de pie lista para retirarse, ya había terminado con su labor.

—Sí me importas, Akane —Ranma que se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo se apresuró a tomar la mano de su prometida con suavidad, al instante alzó sus ojos para verla, exponiendo sus sentimientos en aquella mirada.

Entre abrió la boca, llevó sus ojos hacia la mano de Ranma y luego volvió a ver los ojos del joven Saotome.

Ranma esperaba a que la chica se soltara en cualquier momento, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura en la cual él se encontraba. Ella colocó su pequeña mano sobre la de Ranma.

—No te creo, Ranma —lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos sin mostrar algún sentimiento—. Me has dado muchos motivos para no creerte más.

Le dio una palmadita en la mano de Ranma y luego se levantó. Ranma perdió la fuerza en su mano que no pudo sostener más tiempo la de Akane.

Se quedó con la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras las palabras de Akane taladraban su corazón, haciéndole sentir el dolor más profundo que en su vida haya sentido. Akane no creía en él. Sintió la tibieza de sus lágrimas resbalando suavemente sobre sus mejillas, hasta ver caer las aperladas gotas sobre el piso.

* * *

><p>Definitivamente era una maldita sin ápice de sentimientos, sin rastros de ser una humana, una persona con corazón de piedra. Respiraba agitada, asustada de sí misma por la frialdad que había abordado el tema. Pero ésa sensación se fue al diablo al ver a Rei muy cómodo acostado en su cuarto, leyendo tranquilamente.<p>

—¿Cuántas veces debo de decirte que no entres a mi habitación sin mi permiso? —Le reclamó casi histérica.

—Para ser sincero, ya ni me acuerdo —respondió descaradamente el aludido que ni siquiera apartaba la vista de su interesante lectura.

—No estoy de humor, así que más te vale salirte ahora mismo de mi cuarto o… —definitivamente cumpliría con su advertencia.

Rei bajó el libro y la miró con cansancio, sabía lo que le iba a decir: lo mandaría a China con una poderosa patada. Se atrevió a bostezar por la flojera que aquello le causaba.

—¡Lárgate ya! —Exigió Akane alzando la cama con todo y el peso del chico para que éste se cayera, pero Rei se aferró para no terminar en el suelo.

—Cálmate, ogra —Rei esquivó un golpe de ella el cual le hizo un hoyo al colchón.

Agarró la mano empuñada de la chica, encerrándolo con facilidad con su mano, al igual que atrapó la muñeca de Akane.

—Tranquila, ignoro que te tenga así, pero no quiero que te desquites conmigo, ya no quiero pelear más sin saber que culpa tengo yo —se lo dijo con un tono más serio y mirándola a los ojos.

La chica se extrañó y obviamente relajó su postura. Rei la soltó al notar que no era peligro para él.

—¿La pelea la inició Ranma? —Le preguntó Akane con la curiosidad latente en su interior.

Rei asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —quiso saber ella.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué le hice? —Rei abrió los ojos por lo admirado que estaba, por qué pensarían que él tenía la culpa de todo—. Yo qué sé, iba saliendo del dojo cuando lo vi ahí parado como estatua, así con ganas de llorar y yo sólo me acerqué a preguntarle qué le pasó y de la nada me dice que yo tengo la culpa y de inmediato empezó a golpearme —relató el muchacho, se alzó la playera y mostró un moretón que apenas se le estaba formando en el estómago—, éste fue uno de sus golpes y casi me rompe la columna, pero soy demasiado fuerte y soporto los golpes —presumió.

Akane le tentó la barriga, haciendo que al chico se le torcieran los ojos por el dolor al tiempo que otra vez lo hacía llorar.

—¡Bruta, eso duele! —le reclamó.

—Perdón —Akane alejó de inmediato su mano, como si estuviera tocando algo peligroso.

—Esa es la verdad y ahora tú llegas con un genio de los mil demonios y empiezas a atacarme también y no sé el motivo por el cual lo haces… además no hago nada malo en tu habitación —se cruzó de brazos y la miraba de forma acusadora.

Akane enarcó una ceja, le resultó raro verlo así, pero tenía razón.

—Yo… lamento haber reaccionado así, discúlpame… pero quiero estar sola… por favor —lo dijo amablemente.

Rei no dijo nada, tomó su libro y se retiró del cuarto de Akane.

Ella sabía por qué Ranma atacó a Rei.

Estuvo pensando al respecto, recordando a detalle cada palabra que dijo, con los gestos y sentimientos que le acompañaron en ése momento. Fue muy duro para ella decirle lo que sentía a Ranma, en ése momento se portó tan egoísta que no le importó lo que Ranma sintió al escucharla.

Empezó a sentir algo de culpa por no fijarse en los demás, sino solamente en ella. Pero lo que dijo era verdad, lo que sentía, y le ayudó a hacerlo porque sintió un gran alivio.

Se encontraba tan confundida con su actitud, por un lado libre, desahogada y por el otro, culpable y sin dejar la sensación de haberse portado como una maldita.

Suspiro pesadamente, miró sus manos con las cuales jugaba como una niña regañada. ¿Qué debía hacer?

* * *

><p>Ranma sacó de su armario una caja de madera en forma de cofre; tenía decorados tallados a mano y pintados de un color rojo y verde. Un obsequio de su madre hace poco. La abrió dejando ver ahí unas hojas de papel doblado, la bufanda mal tejida color amarilla que Akane le dio, y finalmente, unas fotos donde estaba él y Akane. Tomó una de las fotografías, la que para él era la más especial de todas. La de ésa navidad cuando Akane se recargó en su hombro mientras él la abrazaba. La observó a detalle. Se veían tan contentos por ése cálido contacto, por el acercamiento, por el valor que tuvo para ser él quien la abrazó…<p>

—Por más rabia y coraje que yo sienta, jamás, NUNCA, rompería ésta foto —musitó el joven, diciéndolo más como si fuera una promesa para él mismo—. Significa mucho para mí.

Volvió a guardar la foto en la caja de madera, junto con todo lo demás que había sacado. Envolvió el cofrecito entre unos trapos que después metió en su mochila. Decidió marcharse temporalmente para liberar su dolor en un arduo entrenamiento, así le ayudaría a aclarar algunas cosas para él mismo y le daría tiempo a Akane de estar sola.

Partiría esa misma noche, mínimo se dispuso a hacer una nota, avisando de su ausencia. Una nota para su madre y padre, aunque a su padre poco le importaría, otra para la familia Tendo y una más, para Akane.

Se rascó la cabeza y se sentía frustrado porque la que iba dirigida a Akane decía cosas que él no quería decir, sino lo que su corazón le dictaba y es que no era la manera de expresárselo. Se ruborizó tras leer una nota que era extensa, más bien parecía una carta, o mejor dicho, una descarada declaración de amor. Tragó saliva, y miró a todas partes, pensando que tal vez ya tenía tras de él a los metiches de la familia, leyendo junto a él la carta. Era demasiado bonita y su letra fue de lo más decente, que lo mejor era guardarla y no hacerla bolita como el resto de las notas. Volvió a sacar el cofre y guardó ahí su carta la cual doblo con mucho cuidado para que no se maltratara.

Finalmente decidió escribir una más simple que le convenció.

—Es lo mejor para todos —finalizó el chico, guardando la nota en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Apenas fuera la media noche, se iría de la casa Tendo.

* * *

><p>Al salir de su habitación para ir a la cocina en busca de un poco de agua, se encontró a Rei en el pasillo.<p>

El chico de cabello castaño lo miró seriamente.

—Tu técnica es muy interesante —le hizo saber Rei, dejando a Ranma totalmente descolocado— ¿Tu padre te la enseñó? ¿Crees que me la quiera enseñar a mí? —Se notaba emocionado por la idea de que Genma pudiera mostrársela.

—No, el viejo no fue quien me enseñó la técnica, si tanto te interesa aprender una técnica de él, pídele que te enseñe el tigre caído —contestó de mala forma el chico de la trenza, que pasó al lado de Rei.

Rei empuñó la boca y gruñó un poco.

—Envidioso —farfulló el castaño—. El tigre caído, parece ser muy buena técnica, le pediré al señor Saotome que me la enseñe lo más pronto posible —sonrió con optimismo.

Ranma por su parte gruñó con molestia. Le reventaba la bilis nada más de verlo. Pasó por el cuarto de Akane, vio la puerta entre abierta y se asomó discretamente por la apertura. Vio a su prometida escribiendo algo en un cuaderno. Se le veía concentrada anotando. Soltó un suspiró, metió la mano en su bolsillo tentando la nota que le dejaría a Akane más tarde. Retomó su camino.

Akane al sentir la presencia de alguien, cerró la libreta y se levantó de inmediato, se asomó por el vértice de la puerta y vio hacia el pasillo, no encontrando a nadie en él. Hizo una leve mueca pero al ver al suelo, encontró un papelito que le llamó la atención, así que se agachó para recogerlo, lo desdobló y leyó el contenido.

_«Siento ser lo que no esperas de mí, siento decepcionarte cada día más, es por eso, que lo mejor para ti, es que yo me distancie por un tiempo, no me iré para siempre, volveré cuando me sienta lo suficiente bueno para ti. Disculpa Akane por todo lo que te he causado, no ha sido mi intención. Hasta luego.» _

Tragó saliva porque sintió que la boca se le había secado y tenía la sensación de una amargura espesa en ella. Ranma se iría, seguramente esa misma noche y esa era su forma de despedirse. Sintió tristeza al saber que él se marcharía, ¿en qué sentido debía tomar aquella decisión de Ranma?

Tenía que procesar lo que acababa de leer, pero le costaba muchísimo, de sus ojos empezaron a emerger unas lágrimas. No quería que él se fuera, definitivamente no. Podía salir en ese momento y decirle que se quedara, que lo volvieran a intentar, pero, ¿dónde quedaba su amor propio? ¿Permitiría que él le partiera el corazón otra vez? ¿Qué tal sí Ranma le decía que sí y cuando menos se lo esperaba, la iba a hacer menos como prometida frente a las otras tres?

—Dice tu hermana Kasumi que bajes a cenar, la comida ya está servida —entró Rei con su mala costumbre de no tocar la puerta, muy tranquilo—. ¿Estás llorando? —Interrogó al acercarse a ella.

—¿Eh? No, claro que no —respondió Akane que se pasó el antebrazo por los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas.

Rei echó un vistazo a la nota que Akane tenía en sus manos y sin avisar, se la arrebató, leyéndolo al instante.

—Oye, eso no te incumbe —reclamó la joven Tendo, poniéndose de pie.

—Sí te lastima a ti de alguna manera, claro que sí me incumbe —contestó Rei, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Ese idiota de Saotome resultó ser todo un cobarde —hizo bolita la nota con una mano. Estaba molesto, iría a buscar a Ranma para decirle sus verdades.

Akane vio cuando Rei a paso decidido salió de la habitación así que también lo hizo ella para seguirlo, ignoraba que pensaba hacer el muchacho pero pronto lo dedujo al escuchar como Rei llamaba a Ranma.

—¡RAAANMA! —Gritó el chico muy fuerte, mostrando en su voz el coraje que sentía hacia el chico de la trenza.

Al fin dieron con Ranma que se encontraba frente al estanque. Rei saltó para quedar justo al lado de él, lo miraba desafiante.

—No pensé que fueras tan cobarde, Saotome —inquirió mostrando el enojo que sentía en su voz.

—¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde! —Espetó Ranma que le devolvió la mirada.

—Claro que lo eres, para muestra esto —Rei le arrojó la nota hecha bolita al joven de la trenza que la atrapó al instante.

Ranma leyó la nota y abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—Akane lo leyó —contestó Rei antes de que Ranma terminara la pregunta.

Akane llegó justo en ese momento y su mirada se cruzó con la de Ranma.

—¿Te digo por qué eres un cobarde o dejo que lo deduzcas tú mismo? —Se acercó a Ranma, tanto que sus narices quedaron a dos centímetros de distancia. Lo dijo en voz baja, pero no dejaba de ser amenazante—. Si de verdad Akane te importa, pelearías hasta las últimas consecuencias —lo miraba fijamente a los ojos de forma desafiante—. Yo lo haría.

Se contuvo de no golpearlo, ganas no le faltaban, pero que Akane estuviera ahí observando, no le permitió hacerlo. Suspiro muy hondo para poder controlarse. Dio media vuelta y vio a Akane, estaba ahí parada, todavía absorta por lo que estaba pasando. No dijo nada más, prefirió marcharse antes de que las ganas por golpear a Ranma se intensificaran y de verdad no pudiera contenerse.

Ranma se quedó bastante confundido por lo que Rei dijo y de golpe le vinieron las palabras que escuchó de él en el dojo cuando estaba con Akane. Alzó la mirada hacia su prometida.

_«… si uno de ellos realmente te amaba como te lo gritaba a la hora de pelear, por más débil que haya sido, por tener todas las probabilidades en su contra, por más que hayan vencido al más fuerte de todos… hubiera seguido peleando, hasta el último aliento, todo porque de verdad hubiera conseguido una cita contigo, sin importar cuantas veces lo hayas vencido…»_

La miraba directamente a los ojos, encontrando en ellos un sentimiento de tristeza que seguramente él le provocó cuando ella leyó su nota. Imaginarse que a lo mejor por huir, terminaría ganándose el odio de Akane, pensando que seguro él era un cobarde que dejó de luchar por ella, haría que Akane se acercara a Rei… y eso, no lo permitiría. Akane es su prometida, le guste a quien le guste.

Lucharía por ella, no importaba las probabilidades que estaban en su contra. Esta vez no huiría.

—Yo también —musitó para sí cuando recordó lo último que Rei le dijo.

Caminó hasta quedar al lado de ella, la miró por el rabillo del ojo, obteniendo también la mirada de su prometida, y aprovechando su atención le susurró:

—Lucharé por ti, Akane.

** » Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola gente hermosa de Fanfiction! <strong>

**Espero que se encuentren bien en todos los sentidos :D Bueno, he aquí el 15 capítulo de Indiferencia y no es por presumir, pero me gustó como quedó, el capítulo fue bastante espontáneo, de hecho tenía programado hacer la pelea de Shampoo y Ukyo pero… Ranma tenía que entrar y definirse un poco más, ¿ustedes que opinan? Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado :D El próximo capítulo sí será la pelea de Shampoo y Ukyo, lo prometo n.n. También aprovecharé para avisarles que voy a estar actualizando la historia de Indiferencia cada martes, mientras termino el otro fic Esfera de Cristal, los invito a leerla n.n Debido a que es un poco difícil llevar dos historias con tramas completamente distintas… la verdad quién me manda, no? U.U la musa cuando anda muy inspirada no hay que rechazarla. **

**Agradezco muchísimo su apoyo, su comprensión, su tiempo, su paciencia, sus palabras, el hecho que agreguen la historia en favoritos y la sigan. Muchas gracias, son unos soles n.n Los quiero! **

**Agradeceré personalmente los reviews, a los que tienen cuenta en les enviaré un MP y a los invitados, les responderé por aquí n.n Muchas gracias. **

**laylaMutuoTaisho, susyakane, hikaros, Lady Ski, xandryx, Guest, Destiny, Guest, Patohf, Akane Redfox, own son, KattytoNebel, nancyricoleon, camiliny08, lizeth tendo, serena tsukinoo, azucenas45, Wolfing, lolita, diana carolina, PFernando, Geral, trunks, bry, GNR, Vanessa Mc y a todos los lectores silenciosos. **

***laylaMutuoTaisho: **Qué bueno que te haya gustado y que la espera haya valido la pena, gracias por esperar n.n Besos :*

***Guest: **No te preocupes n.n es que el calor tiene fuertes repercusiones en mí, me suele dar insolaciones y acabo como araña fumigada x.x me dan dolores muy fuerte de cabeza y como te has de imaginar, no tienes animo de nada u.u afortunadamente, me encuentro mejor, porque ha estado fresco :3 (Esta nubladito y llueve n.n me encanta) y bueno, lo que sí me ha carecido es tiempo u.u ese siempre me falta, pero hago huequitos para escribir n.n Espero que éste capítulo te guste :) Te mando un beso, y consejo, no te expongas mucho al sol (yo lo hago por mi trabajo me lo demanda u.u)

***Guest: **Ranma es fuerte, pobrecito le rompieron los huesos y el corazón también u.u pero se ha decidido. Estoy segura que con tus cuidados el muchacho se repone, es más ya está listo para irse contigo. Es cierto, no he leído el manga en su totalidad, sólo unos cuantos tomos y saltados, como que me leí los últimos dos, y medio que sé de Akari, pero como de ella no tengo mucho conocimiento, no pienso meterla en la historia, la verdad me gusta más la pareja Ryoga/Ukyo ya que ellos se vieron tan lindos en el OVA, por eso los prefiero a ellos juntos. Así como a Ranma y Akane, aunque aquí las cosas se pongan negras, bien pero bien negras. Sobre el Lemon, la verdad no tenía considerada esa idea, pero habrá momentos un poco comprometedores, ¿con quién? Hmmm ya lo veremos. Saludos preciosa, ya te mando a Ranma para que lo cuides, sale, besos :*

***Patohf: **A Ranma le tienen que decir las cosas bien directamente, él no entiende algunas indirectas, sí, Akane le hubiera reclamado que no le ha dado su lugar, pero necesito que el muchacho ignore ciertas cosillas para darle más sazón a la historia. (Malvada que soy) Lamentablemente, Fanfiction no permite poner direcciones de internet completas, sí gustas puedes ponerle espacios, o decirme de qué otro modo encuentro la historia, la verdad el título es bastante llamativo. Cuídate y nos leemos, besos :*

***camiliny08: **Ya hay más n.n espero que lo disfrutes n.n besos :*

***lizeth tendo:** Claro que continuo ;) Besos :*

***lolita: **Me da mucho gusto que te deje ése sabor de boca, de cómo es que Ranma está viendo la relación que él tiene con Akane pero con otra persona. Eso debe doler, la historia se repite sin duda alguna. Va estar interesante a ver como acaba todo esto. Besos :*

***Geral:** Yo me la imagino como en el anime y ovas, pero con la voz original japonés, aunque también me gusta la que pusieron en Latinoamerica, pero es más femenina la de su voz original, la de Ranma, he de confesar que me gusta las dos, ni a cual irle y la de Rei, me la imagino como la que tiene Inuyasha aquí en México. Besos :*

***trunks:** Que puedo decirte… me leíste la mente! De hecho Rei ni Ranma se han enfrentado al cien por ciento para ver quien de los dos es más fuerte, es una batalla que tengo reservada, pero mientras sí tendrán pequeños enfrentamientos. Saludos :)

***bry:** Hermosa como tus frases y/o poemas :) "Mí fuerza es ella... mí debilidad es ella...  
>Mí corazón me grita q siga luchando, pero mí alma está tan cansada de tanto, soy el culpable y causante de todo; sin embargo no quiero perder, no quiero llorar, no puedo alejarme y dejar todo atrás. Si deja de amarme lo comprenderé ya q él causante fui yo... pero si solo quiere alejarse por creer q no le amo la sacaré de su error." Esta va como anillo al dedo en éste capítulo n.n Besos :*<p>

***GNR:** Jajajaja, bueno, ésta sí es un poco más extensa que la anterior, son más de tres mil palabras, espero que la disfrutes e igual no se te haga tan cortita n.n Besos :*

***Vanessa MC:** Santa Claus te está fallando! Mándale una carta exigiéndole que cumpla, porque él no me ha dado el tiempo que quisiera para escribir, jum u.u. Ok n.n haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que haya un poco de deseo por parte de los dos, porque Akane se va a poner mejor gracias al entrenamiento, que claro, se verá a largo plazo, ya que la historia se está haciendo más larga de lo que esperaba, como mencione, éste capítulo fue totalmente espontaneo y a pesar de haberse inmiscuido, siento que no altera la historia n.n Besos :*

***Lectores anónimos:** Muchas gracias por continuar en la historia y sé que algunos se han animado a agregarla a follow, muchas gracias por su voto de confianza y espero no defraudarlos, les mando besos :*

**Los comentarios son bien recibidos siempre y cuando sean con respeto. Gracias. **

**Y recuerden, esperemos leernos el próximo martes o miércoles a más tardar, claro mientras no haya inconvenientes que sean bastante graves, es un placer leerlos. Cuídense mucho. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso con mucho cariño a todos n.n ¡Gracias! **

**Bye bye. **


	16. Shampoo vs Ukyo

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

**Advertencia: La historia contiene OC y OoC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Indiferencia<strong>

**16: Shampoo vs Ukyo**

* * *

><p>Kasumi encontró una carta que estaba en el suelo que seguro lo habían echado por debajo de la puerta. La muchacha la levantó y vio que estaba dirigida a Nabiki. La guardó en su delantal y cuando su hermana regresara de la escuela se la iba a entregar.<p>

Nabiki leyó detenidamente la carta, a cada palabra leída se le iba formando una sonrisa.

—Es perfecto —amplió más su sonrisa mientras que veía hacia su ventana.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos días desde que Ranma le dijo que pelearía por ella, y desde entonces no hablaron. Ranma estuvo como ausente, casi no lo veía y en la escuela si quiera se presentó a excepción de la última clase y allí se miraron por unos minutos.<p>

Bufó con cierto fastidio por no terminar de comprender la situación.

Rei estaba platicando amenamente con unos chicos del salón, incluso hasta se reía. Ni rastro de los golpes que recibió de Ranma.

Se quedó pensativa, el tema de la pelea que sus dos prometidos tuvieron, invadió su mente. Había sido una pelea muy pareja, Ranma hizo el rugido de león y Rei detuvo el ataque. ¿Quién de los dos era más fuerte?

Observó a Ranma discretamente.

Suspiró hondo tratando de relajar sus pensamientos y concentrarse.

Rei le pidió que lo acompañara al centro comercial a la hora de salida. Se percató que Ranma los vio y notó molestia en la mirada de su prometido, cosa que de alguna forma le causó gusto.

—Sí, aprovecharé para comprar un helado —aceptó Akane, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me invitas uno —contestó Rei, dejando a Akane seria.

—Se supone que tú debes invitármelo ya que yo te voy acompañar —espetó la joven que le picó el pecho con su dedo índice.

Rei bufó.

—De acuerdo, pero no te mandes, que no soy rico —advirtió el chico, señalándola.

Akane sonrió con triunfo.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al centro de la ciudad y se metió a una librería, Akane lo acompañó y notó como el chico se veía emocionado al ver tantos libros. Lo vio sonreír cuando encontró un libro que seguramente le interesaba, lo abrió y empezó a ojearlo. El muchacho metió su mano a su bolsillo buscando dinero para pagar, de inmediato se vio la decepción por no tener el suficiente dinero.<p>

—Está muy caro y si lo compro no tendré para invitarte el helado —Rei torció la boca.

—A ver —Akane tomó el libro y miró el precio, no era muy caro como pensaba—. Cómpralo, yo puedo invitar el helado esta vez.

—De acuerdo —sonrió el chico mostrando todos sus dientes y volviendo a iluminarse su cara de felicidad.

Akane esperaba a que el chico se negara o algo por el estilo, pero aceptó a la primera sin chistar. Le sorprendió, pero aquello le causó una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la heladería donde solía ir con Ranma. El lugar le causó como nostalgia, ya tenía bastante tiempo que no lo visitaba.<p>

—Helado napolitano —pidió Rei que ya empezaba a leer aquel libro.

—¿Para usted, señorita? —interrogó el señor.

—Uno de fresa, por favor —le sonrió Akane.

El hombre asintió y se fue de la mesa.

No sabía que decirle a Rei, en el camino casi ni se dirigieron la palabra, podía tener una conversación amena, pero le incomodaba interrumpirlo en su interesante lectura.

Una pelirroja que tenía gafas oscuras y sombrero fedora color gris oscuro puesto, los vigilaba desde una mesa, se cubría con el menú. No había nada interesante en ellos, Akane empezaba a probar su helado mientras que Rei seguía sumergido tras de aquel libro. Prefirió quitarse los lentes para ver mejor.

—Rei, si no te comes tu helado se va a derretir —le avisó Akane.

—Ah, sí… espera… —respondió el chico restándole importancia y cambiando la hoja.

—Sí no lo quieres, me lo como yo —advirtió Akane.

Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver como la mano de Rei se deslizaba por la mesa debajo de su libro y se llevaba la copa de helado para que en menos de un minuto dejara la copa vacía. Rei empezó a toser y dejó el libro sobre la mesa, estaba azul el muchacho.

—¡Rei! —Akane se levantó de la mesa y empezó a golpearle la espalda fuertemente, haciendo que Rei escupiera el tenedor que se había tragado.

El tenedor salió disparado, quedando clavado en el menú que Ranma usaba para esconderse, quien al ver que la punta de éste, se encontraba a escasos milímetros de casi clavarse en su pupila. Tragó saliva.

—Ay, perdón, me confundí, puse un tenedor en vez de una cuchara —llegó el señor bastante apenado.

A Akane le escurrió una gota de sudor y miró a Rei.

—Estabas tan interesado en tu libro que te tragaste el helado con todo y el tenedor —lo dijo sorprendida.

Rei se estaba recuperando y miró a la chica.

—¡Oye, casi me rompes la espina dorsal, eres una bruta, no mides tu fuerza! —Le reclamó el chico, poniéndose de pie y sobándose la parte afectada.

—¡Ay, que delicadito resultaste, pensé que te morías, pero gracias por ser tan agradecido! —Reclamó Akane que colocó sus manos sobre la mesa golpeándola con ellas.

—¡Tal vez me hubiera muerto con uno de tus golpes, parecía que querías sacarme los pulmones por la boca! —Rei la miró con enojo.

—¡Aish, eres un odioso, ni quien te aguante! —Akane estaba perdiendo los estribos, prefirió tomar su maletín y dar la media vuelta para retirarse.

—Oye, ¿te vas sin pagar? ¡Acuérdate que tú me invitaste! —Le recordó Rei más preocupado por quién pagaría los helados.

Una silla voladora fue a estrellarse en su cara. Akane estaba en la pose de haberla lanzado y miró al señor de la heladería.

—También la silla va por cuenta de ése idiota —indicó al señor quien asintió temeroso por la agresividad de Akane.

Ranma después de recuperarse del susto de no perder el ojo y haber visto la pelea entre Akane y Rei, tan sólo se quedó unos minutos más a esperar a que Akane terminara de salir del local. Le daba gusto que las cosas entre ellos no se vieran avanzar absolutamente nada.

—Ese Rei es un imbécil, todavía que le ayudo a que no se atragantara y me reclama, aparte de eso todavía quiere que pague el helado. Es un idiota —farfulló molesta.

Avanzaba a grandes zancadas. Realmente estaba molesta.

El enfado que sentía era tan grande que ya no bajó al entrenamiento.

* * *

><p>Por fin Ranma se hacía presente desde la primera clase, y no dejaba de ver a Akane con cierto encanto, incluso suspiro discretamente. El maestro entró al salón y él ni en cuenta, hasta que un borrador golpeó su cabeza.<p>

—Saotome, preste atención —exigió el catedrático.

Ranma se ruborizó al sentir la mirada de Akane sobre él, sintiéndose avergonzado de que ella supiera que él la estaba observando embelesado.

* * *

><p>A la hora del receso, Akane hablaba con sus amigas pero cuando su mirada se cruzaba con Rei, de inmediato fruncía el ceño de molestia, al igual que el chico le mostraba su enojo hacia ella.<p>

—¿Qué pasa, Akane? Te vemos algo enojada con Rei, ¿qué te hizo? —Preguntó Sayuri quien se percató del enfado de su amiga.

—Haberse metido en mi vida, nada más —respondió Akane quien cerró los ojos.

Las chicas la miraron con más atención, estaban interesadas en saber.

—Es que ayer que lo acompañé al centro… —empezó a platicarles.

Un estudiante con un altavoz anunciaba algo, no se entendía lo que decía pero eso hizo que los chicos se asomaran por la puerta del salón. Cuando finalmente sus palabras eran entendibles, se sorprendieron de saber que habría una pelea en las canchas de la escuela en unos minutos.

—¡Se disputara quién será la prometida oficial de Ranma Saotome! ¡No se la tienen que perder! Boletos en venta con Nabiki Tendo —vociferó el chico.

Al lado de él se encontraba la hermana de Akane, rodeada por los chicos que peleaban por los boletos y con dinero en mano. Nabiki sonreía ampliamente por que estaba haciendo un gran negocio.

—¿Estarán en traje de baño? —Interrogó uno de los compradores.

—Lo verás en la pelea —Nabiki guiñó un ojo—. Ten, tu boleto gratis por anunciarlo —la castaña le tendió un pedazo de hoja a ése muchacho que le brillaron los ojos.

Akane por su parte estaba con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que Ranma. Los dos jóvenes se vieron entre ellos.

—¿Vender boletos? Pero sí las canchas de la escuela son un lugar abierto —objetó Akane admirada de ver cuantos estaban comprando.

—Aceptémoslo, nadie mejor que Nabiki para hacer negocio —dijo Ranma que atinó a soltar un suspiro.

—Y una bola de idiotas que los compran —añadió Rei, que también se unió a ellos.

Ranma y Akane asintieron dándole la razón al ojiverde.

—¡Ranma, van a pelear por ti! —Apresuró Hiroshi.

—¿Eh?

—Shampoo y Ukyo pelearan por ser tu prometida oficial, ¿qué no oíste al vocero? —explicó el amigo de Ranma.

El corazón de Akane empezó a temblar, sus ojos se cristalizaron levemente. Olvidó lo que se había comunicado por la sorpresa de ver como su hermana se estaba hinchando de dinero.

—No, te juro Akane que yo no tengo nada que ver, en realidad no me importa quién gane —justificó el ojiazul al notar la decepción en la mirada de Akane.

—A mí sí —Akane salió del salón para dirigirse a las canchas, al instante se les unió sus amigas.

—Quisiera estar en tu lugar, Saotome, dos bellezas peleándose por ti y que no son tan brutas y agresivas… Wow —comentó Rei quien le dio una palmada en el hombro para después irse del saló.

Ranma se quedó parado por un minuto digiriendo todo eso. Era verdad lo que le dijeron Ukyo y Shampoo aquella madrugada. Después de un poco más de tres semanas, volvían para cumplir con lo de la pelea. Reaccionó y luego se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Akane. Debía de hacerle entender que ellas no le importaban y ganara quien ganara no tendría el título de prometida oficial, porque él ya la tenía y no quería cambiar.

—¡Akane! —Gritó, pero la muchedumbre de jóvenes lo arrastraron perdiendo de vista a la joven de cabellos cortos.

* * *

><p>—Nabiki, no pienso pelear con esto puesto —se quejó Ukyo, estaba sonrojada al verse con un traje de baño que dejaba ver bastante sus atributos.<p>

—Así será más interesante, además, atraerás la atención de todos los chicos, en especial la de Ranma —la castaña le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a ella para susurrarle—: Además, así le demuestras a Shampoo que tú tienes un cuerpo más bonito que él de ella.

Aquello hizo poner color tomate a la cocinera de okonomiyakis, pero se emocionó bastante al imaginar a Ranma con la boca abierta sin dejar de mirarla.

—Creo que esto es muy poca ropa, aunque me hace ver mucho más sexi —observó la joven china que se acomodó los senos.

—Sin duda alguna, vas a tener a más de uno babeando por ti, ya lo verás —Nabiki le guiñó el ojo.

—Solo me interesa Ranma —contestó Shampoo al instante.

Nabiki apenas mostró una sonrisa torcida.

Al verse las dos no evitaron recorrerse con la mirada mutuamente y pujarse una a la otra, volteando la cara en sentidos contrarios.

—Nabiki, haz hecho un gran negocio al vender boletos para ver la pelea en las canchas de la escuela donde pueden venir sin tener que pagar, me gustaría saber, ¿qué porcentaje de las entradas nos corresponde? —Interrogó Ukyo al ver el público esperando a ver el espectáculo.

—Los trajes de baño no son gratis, y además, han destruido gran parte de mi casa y esas reparaciones no son baratas, así que con lo de las entradas —la mediana de las hermanas Tendo sacó su calculadora—. Su deuda ha reducido un 7% —sonrió.

Las bocas de las jóvenes se abrieron a tal magnitud que casi les llegaba al ombligo al ver lo que todavía debían.

—Pero como soy buena gente, les reduciré 3% más —sonrió Nabiki—, pero eso sí, las ganancias de las fotos que les tome con ésos trajes puestos, son totalmente mías, eh —les mostró el dedo índice.

Aquello hizo que las dos chicas se miraran entre ellas de forma interrogante porque no se percataron en que momento Nabiki les había tomado fotografías.

—Por cierto, Shampoo, gracias por darme la idea de organizar su pelea —añadió Nabiki quien les tomó otra foto.

—¿Tú le dijiste? —Ukyo miró a Shampoo de forma reprobatoria.

—Sólo quiero que vean cuando seas derrotada y Ranma sólo me tenga a mí de prometida —sonrió Shampoo confianzuda.

—¡Já! Ni en tus sueños vas a derrotarme, Shampoo —respondió la joven de cabello castaños, cruzándose de brazos.

Ya vería Shampoo el resultado de su arduo entrenamiento que tuvo con Ryoga. Se acordó de él. Sintió pena al ver la mirada triste de su amigo al decirle que él no vendría y que mejor no le dijera a nadie que estuvieron entrenando juntos, todavía no era momento de ver a Akane. Suspiró con pesadez.

—Pobre Ryoga —musitó Ukyo.

* * *

><p>Ranma yacía en el suelo con las marcas de zapatos sobre su mullido cuerpo, aún se convulsionaba ligeramente su pie derecho.<p>

* * *

><p>Akane logró acomodarse en un buen lugar para ver la pelea, a su lado se sentaron sus amigas que la observaban. La mirada de la joven Tendo era empañada.<p>

_«Van a pelear para ser la prometida oficial de Ranma y él no me dijo nada, ni si quiera me tomaron en cuenta… Ése Ranma es un idiota, ¿cómo va a permitir algo así? Qué no se suponía que ya había hablado con ellas y les había dejado en claro que yo soy su prometida… ¡Claro! El muy cobarde no lo hizo, de otra forma, esas intrusas no se hubieran ido a vivir a la casa a tratarlo como si fuera un rey y al otro que no le gusta que lo traten así. Ranma idiota, mil veces idiota. ¿En serio vas a permitir que pelen por ti? ¿Y sí gana Shampoo, vas a dejar que ella sea tu prometida oficial? ¿O gana Ukyo? Entonces yo… ¿yo dónde quedo?»_ La mente de Akane se nubló, era un tormento dentro de su cabeza, pensando en la pelea. Quería llorar y salir corriendo de ahí, pero tenía que ver qué pasaba. Además, Ranma ni se había aparecido.

—A lo mejor no le importa quien gane… sólo quiere una prometida linda —musitó para sí con el corazón agrietándose silenciosa y dolorosamente.

Cerró sus manos, apretando fuertemente para sacar un poco de lo que sentía.

* * *

><p>Ranma llegó a las canchas, ayudado de un palo para sostenerse, todo mullido y adolorido. Buscó a su prometida entre la multitud. Se recuperó en un instante al verla sentada junto a sus amigas. Ya iba ir por Akane, pero Nabiki se detuvo enfrente de él.<p>

—No, tú tienes un lugar especial, recuerda que tú eres el premio —la hermana de Akane lo jaló, llevándoselo de ahí.

Se sentía ahí extraño, sentado en una silla frente a todos los espectadores. Sonreía nervioso. Identificó a Akane.

Akane al percatarse que Ranma la observaba, miró hacia el suelo. No quería tener ningún contacto con ése insensible mujeriego.

—Nabiki, yo no soy ningún premio, yo no quiero que ellas peleen por mí —pidió el joven de la trenza.

—Eso se los hubieras dicho cuando tuviste oportunidad, Ranma, ahora ya es demasiado tarde —respondió Nabiki que se percató que el chico miraba a Akane—. El espectáculo está por iniciar, y no te preocupes, la que sea que gane, todavía tiene que enfrentarse a Kodachi, que según sé, aun se encuentra en su torneo de gimnasia.

Kodachi no era nada esperanzador.

Nabiki lo tomó por el brazo y se lo llevó jalando.

—Pero Akane… yo… tengo que decirle algo importante… —refutó el aludido, quien inútilmente trató de zafarse de Nabiki, pero ese momento parecía que Nabiki fuera más fuerte que él.

—Ya tendrás tu oportunidad para decírselo —contestó Nabiki que volteó a verlo y sonreírle.

—Nabiki…

—Como sea. Shampoo, Ukyo, salen en 20 segundos —anunció, Nabiki.

A Ranma le molestó al ver que Rei llegaba y se sentaba cerca de Akane. Estaba por levantarse de aquella silla cuando sintió un pie aplastarle la cabeza, enseguida de otro.

Shampoo y Ukyo habían utilizado la cabeza de Ranma como trampolín para entrar a escena.

—¡Qué comience el duelo por ser la prometida oficial de Ranma Saotome! —Nabiki agitó la bandera.

—Eso es estúpido —comentó Akane con la voz llena de enojo.

—En realidad es emocionante, míralas, que cuerpos tan espectaculares tienen, en verdad que envidio a Ranma —proyectó Rei, ganándose la mirada de odio por parte de Akane—. Oye, ellas no tienen la culpa de ser muchísimo más atractivas que tú —sonrió al ver que Akane se enojaba más e incluso gruñía notándose las ganas que se contenía por golpearlo.

—¿En serio te comprometiste con él? —Interrogó Hiroko, incrédula.

—Para mí mala suerte, terminé siendo su prometida por haberlo vencido en la pelea —contestó Akane con amargura, dedicándole una mirada fulminante a su prometido.

—Tan guapo que está y ser todo un patán —añadió Hiroko con enfado.

—Pero sé preocupa por Akane, le trajo el almuerzo y siempre está al pendiente de ella, cada que olvida algo, él siempre lo trae —dijo Sayuri tratando de defenderlo.

—¡Son obligaciones! —Exclamaron Rei y Akane al mismo tiempo, con cierta agresividad, asustando a la pobre chica.

—La verdad es que no lo hago por gusto, es mi obligación de cuidar a ésta irresponsable —farfulló Rei, haciendo un puño la boca y mirando hacia otra parte.

Seguía muy molesto por el sillazo que Akane le dio y para colmo tuvo que pagar los helados y el desastre que ella ocasionó, pues también la reparación de la pared, cuando por el impulso del golpe, terminó estrellándose contra el muro.

Akane se estaba aguantando las ganas de golpearlo, una palabra más de él y aseguraba mandarlo al espacio exterior de un puñetazo.

* * *

><p>En el escenario, Ukyo se sentía un poco cohibida al sentir tantas miradas sobre ella, sus mejillas estaba rojas al escuchar uno que otro piropo hacia su persona; Shampoo parecía gustarle la atención y no evitaba enviar besos al público, sonriendo coqueta a cada cumplido que recibía.<p>

Shampoo sacó sus chúis y fue la primera en lanzarse contra Ukyo quien con su espátula gigante bloqueó el ataque. Se notaba la rivalidad entre ellas. Ambas se miraban desafiante, incluso se gruñeron.

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer, es rendirte ahora mismo, Ukyo —habló Shampoo quien sonrió altiva.

—Eso nunca, Shampoo y lo sabes —respondió la mencionada que también sonrió.

Se separaron en un salto.

Ranma se llevó la mano a la cara, arrastrándola cansinamente. Esperaba que ninguna de las dos ganara.

—Podrías detener la pelea con tan sólo decirles que no las quieres como prometidas —sugirió Nabiki que miró a Akane—. Pero eso significaría decirlo frente a todos ellos —mostró discretamente al público—. Tendrías que armarte de mucho valor para hacerlo, sin embargo, recuperarías a Akane.

A Ranma le dio un vuelco el corazón, ver a todos sus compañeros ahí presente, hablar frente a ellos y decir lo que realmente quería, no era fácil. Tragó saliva duramente. Sus ojos se concentraron en Akane. Lo último que Nabiki dijo era tentador. Miró a la mediana de las Tendo por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba atemorizado por el hecho de hablar, pero sí hacerlo le garantizaba tener de nuevo la confianza de Akane, lo haría.

* * *

><p>Ukyo se agachó para esquivar un chúi aunque no esperaba recibir un golpe por la espalda, aquello la aturdió un poco, bloqueó otro golpe dirigido a su estómago, logró darle una patada a Shampoo.<p>

Se sentía bastante ligera y no era por la poca ropa, el entrenamiento con Ryoga estaba mostrando resultados en aquella pelea, pues lograba esquivar con facilidad los otros golpes que Shampoo intentaba darle.

Shampoo gruñó, frustrada por no poder acertarle otro golpe a la castaña, de verdad que era más rápida. Fue lanzada unos metros de un puñetazo que recibió en la mejilla por parte de Shampoo. Fue doloroso y tardó unos segundos en incorporarse.

«_Sí que entrenó, pero ni crea que me vencerá_» observó a su rival y sonrió. Todavía faltaba probar su técnica.

Ranma no ponía atención a la pelea, escuchaba los gritos tanto de Shampoo y Ukyo así como de los espectadores. Se concentró en Akane solamente.

Akane seguía pensativa. La pelea era bastante pareja entre Shampoo y Ukyo. Cualquiera podía ganar. Se jugaba las manos con cierta desesperación. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, algo que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Tienes envidia de que ellas luzcan espectaculares con esos trajes y tú no por lo gorda que estás? —interrogó el joven de ojos verdes.

Salió disparado por cortesía de Akane.

—Idiota —murmulló enojada.

Ranma se quedó atónito al ver a Rei volar gracias a un puñetazo que Akane le dio. Sonrió para sí, de hecho estaba por carcajearse.

Akane olvidó por unos segundos lo de la pelea, estaba maldiciendo a Rei mentalmente. Los gritos de Shampoo y Ukyo la volvieron a poner atención a la batalla.

Los golpes bloqueados resonaron en la cancha. Ukyo era más veloz que Shampoo cosa que impresionó a varios, incluso Ranma se mostró atento al ver como su amiga de la infancia agarró un chúi y lo hizo añicos, una técnica que se le hizo conocida y observó a detalle.

Shampoo respiraba agitada, uno de sus chúis casi le explota en la cara, pero logró deshacerse de él justo a tiempo. Visualizó a Ukyo que corría hacia ella con la intención de golpearle con la espátula. Se agachó en el momento adecuado y trató de barrer los pies de la joven cocinera, quien al percatarse saltó y dio una maroma en el aire para así quedar tras de Shampoo. La joven amazona se incorporó de inmediato y bloqueó el golpe con la espátula, Ukyo sonrió, giró un poco su toso para levantar su pierna y acertarle una patada en el costado izquierdo a su contrincante.

No cayó por el golpe pero sí le había afectado la intensidad de éste, se sujetó donde lo recibió.

—Maldita Ukyo, esto no se quedará así —masculló con coraje.

Las dos chicas se notaban algo cansadas, ni una ni la otra parecía estar dispuesta a perder la gran oportunidad de ser la prometida oficial de Ranma. A pesar de que Ukyo se mostraba más ágil, Shampoo tampoco se quedaba atrás aunque ya haya recibido algunos golpes. La amazona demostraba lo aguerrida que era.

Nabiki estaba contando el dinero adquirido por la venta de boletos, de vez en cuando atisbaba a Ranma que parecía un monigote ahí sentado. Rodó los ojos con cierto cansancio para seguir en lo suyo, pero al ver que el chico seguía sin hacer nada, dejó el dinero y fue hacia él.

Ranma tenía el corazón acelerado. La batalla estaba bastante reñida, Ukyo y Shampoo, de verdad que estaban dando lo mejor de ellas. Suspiró hondo. No era un trofeo, un premio ni nada por el estilo, pero no se animaba a hablar y menos frente a tantas personas, sí solamente estuviera a solas, a lo mejor sí decía lo que sentía, pero con todos sus compañeros de la preparatoria, la situación se tornó intimidante. Escuchaba las porras hacia las chicas, unos hacia Shampoo y otros hacia Ukyo, se quedó sorprendido al ver que los muchachos tenían banderillas, gorras y playeras con los rostros estampados de Shampoo y Ukyo.

—No esperaras a que se maten y finalmente decir lo que sientes, ¿verdad? — susurró Nabiki muy cerca del oído a Ranma, sacándole un susto de muerte al chico.

Se puso pálido, se encontraba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—Vamos, que no es tan difícil, toma —Nabiki le puso el altavoz sobre el regazo—. Sólo tienes que decirlo, total, sólo afirmarías lo que todos ya saben —guiñó el ojo.

Ranma se le quedó viendo y luego observó el altavoz, tomándolo con cierto nerviosismo.

Shampoo que estaba cerca de Ranma agudizó su oído alcanzado a escuchar la conversación de Nabiki y su amado, aquello no le gustó y menos cuando Ranma se notaba decidido a ponerse de pie con el altavoz en las manos, listo para ponerlo frente a su boca y hablar.

La amazona eludió un golpe de Ukyo justo a tiempo, agarró la espátula por el mango y se lo arrebató a la muchacha, dándole una patada en el estómago. Lanzó la espátula directo a Ranma y a Nabiki.

Ranma al ver que la espátula iba dirigido a ellos, tomó a Nabiki en brazos y saltó con la muchacha para eludir aquel golpe. La espátula hizo añicos la silla donde hacía un segundo él estaba sentado. Miró a Nabiki con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó a la mediana de las Tendo.

Nabiki asintió, algo perturbada por la acción. Observó a Shampoo quien seguía peleando contra Ukyo, muy natural.

Ninguno se percató que aquel acto había sido al propósito.

La menor de las Tendo volvió a ponerse nerviosa al ver que Shampoo volvía al ataque, sin darle tregua a Ukyo. Daba puñetazos y patadas sin detenerse contra la castaña que se notaba tener algo de dificultad en esquivarlos en esta ocasión.

Ukyo saltó alto, siendo alcanzada por Shampoo a quien la mirada se le afiló y apareció una sonrisa que a la castaña no le agradó bastante.

—Te vas arrepentir por no haberte rendido cuando te lo ofrecí —la voz de Shampoo sonaba peligrosa, oscura y para rematar una sonrisa psicópata que apareció en su rostro—. ¡Ranma es sólo mío!

En el aire, Shampoo hizo un movimiento de manos algo extraño pero rápido que fue imperceptible para muchos, excepto para Ranma.

Ukyo abrió los ojos como platos al sentir unos golpes pequeños pero muy dolorosos en su cuerpo. Cayó al suelo, notablemente lastimada, intentó ponerse de pie, pero no le fue posible, sus piernas le temblaron al igual que el resto del cuerpo y al instante fue presa de un terrible calambre que la inmovilizó.

Ranma al ver a su amiga en esas circunstancias, dio un largo salto para quedar al lado de ella. Dejó de escuchar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor por lo impactado que estaba.

El corazón de Akane dio un vuelco violento, sintió como toda la sangre se le bajó hasta los pies. Miraba la trifulca que se armó, los gritos eran ensordecedores, aplaudiendo a la vencedora.

—¡Shampoo es la ganadora! ¡Eso significa que es la prometida oficial de Ranma Saotome! —Anunció el joven que Nabiki había contratado.

—No… —musitó Akane sintiendo que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies.

**» Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola gente bellísima de Fanfiction! <strong>

**Como se encuentran? Espero que muy bieeeen n.n ¿me extrañaron? ¡Yo sí! No dejaba de pensar en ustedes, pero me puse las pilas para escribir y he aquí el resultado. Espero que el capítulo haya valido la pena por todo lo que les hice esperar y bueno, la costumbre… ¡Es domingo de actualización! ¡Yeaaah! **

**Agradezco mucho su apoyo y de cómo me han tenido paciencia, pero ahí la historia va avanzando poco a poco y parece que se quiere alargar, la verdad es que ideas para ella no me hace falta, sólo el tiempo u.u pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por actualizar lo más seguido que se pueda, al menos no pasaron más de quince días jejeje. **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, su paciencia, el hecho de que agreguen la historia a favoritos y la pongan en follow, gracias por la confianza :) **

**Agradeceré los reviews por MP a los que tienen cuenta en y a los que no, será por éste medio n.n Muchas gracias :D **

**Patohf, Alicia SanchezQ, Lady Ski, KattytoNebel, sav21samydeanspn, Miztu of the Moon, Azucena45, serena tsukinoo, Wolfing, susyakane, bry, Chibik-Lady, Akane Redfox, sara andry, Lakalosh, LaylaMutuo Taisho, Neko-girl200, Guest, camiliny08, PFernando, Lacriza, Destiny y a los lectores silenciosos, gracias! **

***Patohf: **Es verdad, Rei cuando menos se espera es lindo, aunque en este capítulo sacó una parte de su ser, en sí concentré un poco la historia en la pelea de las chicas, Ranma debe de llenarse de valor y menos mal que se quedó, qué bueno que le hizo caso a Rei, de lo contrario, hubiera alejado a Akane de él. Son bien remilgosos lo de Fanfiction u.u con los links de las paginas, pero ya vi que la publicaste, es un crossover, espero pronto leerte ;) Besos :*

***bry: **¡Ranma se quedó! Qué bien por esa decisión y decirle a Akane que luchara por ella, aunque aquí no se demostró mucho. Las cosas se ponen de color de hormiga. Bry, me ha causado una gran curiosidad, me gustaría saber ¿de qué país eres? No es obligatorio responder eh n.n Gracias por los bellos versos *u* Besos :*

***sara andry: **Muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber, eres una lectora silenciosa y gracias por continuar leyendo me da mucho gusto que te hayas animado a dejar un comentario n.n besos :*

***LaKalosh: **Muchas gracias n.n bueno, siento que no son fieles a sus personajes de la historia original, pero trato de que como dices, no aniquilar al cien su personalidad. Tienes razón, Akane lo hubiera molido a golpes, pero estaba cegada por el dolor, todavía falta que el chico cerdo aparezca y sabrá lo que es amar a dios en tierra ajena u.u pobre Ryoga, se lo merece por aprovechado. Besos :*

***LaylaMutuoTaisho: **Hola bieeeen y tú cómo estás? n.n no hay nada que agradecer, linda n.n lo hago con muchísimo gusto n.n Primero disculpa que me haya tardado más de lo esperado en actualizar, pero aquí estamos n.n Oh, también me he tardado porque estoy escribiendo el capítulo de Akane y medio, pronto lo verás publicado ;) Besos :*

***Guest: **Hola linda n.n jajaja, sí estaba extrañada, pero aquí estás que es lo importante :3 Eso! Dale animos al chico, que no se deje, él puede, tiene que luchar por Akane. No te asustes, Ranma y Akane forever, aunque sí se ponga difícil la situación para los dos. Gracias por las sugerencias n.n sí me cuido, pero ya ves el calor que no da tregua a veces u.u lo bueno es que está haciendo frío :3 Besos :*

***camiliny08: **No hay nada que agradecer, lo hago con gusto n.n es como una interacción entre nosotras/os y me gusta :) Lo continuaré n.n no lo dudes. Besos :*

***Lectores anónimos: **Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo la historia y que la agreguen a favoritos y a follow, se agradece la confianza y su tiempo n.n besos :*

**Me despido por el momento, esperando leerlos el próximo domingo n.n Los quiero! **

**Ya saben que recibo de muy buena manera sus comentarios siempre y cuando sean respetuosos. Muchas gracias por su tiempo. **

**Cuídense mucho. Besos y abrazos :) **

**Bye bye. **


	17. Muestras de afecto

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

**Advertencia:**** La historia contiene OC, OoC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Indiferencia<strong>

**17: Muestras de afecto**

* * *

><p>La ganadora no podía ocultar su gran sonrisa de triunfo después de derrotar a Ukyo. Se sentía feliz, más que eso, se sentía realizada, como si estuviera en el paraíso. Los aplausos y felicitaciones del público, le elevaban al cielo, sentía tocar las nubes, como si fuera la más grande estrella que nunca hubiera existido.<p>

A Ranma poco le importaba la victoria de Shampoo, sólo quería llevar a su amiga con el doctor Tofú para que la revisara, ya que la pobre se notaba muy mal. Le llamó pero la chica quedó inconsciente, fue que la tomó en brazos, observó entre la multitud a Akane que yacía parada como estatua, solamente viéndolo a él.

Akane se percató que él la miraba, por lo que se abrió paso ante la multitud.

—Ranma —llamó con la voz algo cortada—. Ranma —se quedó parada en un pequeño claro.

Sus miradas cruzaron, notándose en ellas la incertidumbre del cual eran presas. Ranma señaló ligeramente con su cabeza a Ukyo en brazos y luego la miró a ella. Akane entendió y asintió ligeramente. Ranma se fue con su amiga de las canchas.

Shampoo tenía que dejar más claro que ella era prometida de Ranma por lo cual se le hizo buena idea sellarlo con un beso delante de todos, pero al buscarlo, lo vio marcharse con Ukyo en brazos. La cara se le distorsionó en un semblante endemoniado, poco le importó estar rodeada por los chicos que empujó a unos para ir tras de su amado y detenerlo. No permitiría que Ranma tocara a otra mujer que no fuera ella.

—No vayas. Ukyo está herida, la llevó con el doctor Tofú —detuvo Akane quien le agarró la muñeca a la joven de cabellos lilas para detenerla.

—¡A mí no me importa! ¡Ahora yo soy la prometida oficial y tú ya no tienes por qué meterte! —Exclamó la amazona, soltándose del agarre de Akane, mirándola con profundo desprecio.

Akane frunció el ceño, Shampoo no la intimidaba en lo absoluto.

—¡Claro que lo hago, porque te guste o no, Ranma sigue siendo MI PROMETIDO! —Akane se señaló para denotarlo.

Shampoo la miró desconcertada por el valor que Akane demostró en la respuesta.

—Tú ya tienes a otro, desde ése momento que te comprometiste con ése tal Rei o como se llama, perdiste ése derecho de ser prometida de Ranma. No interfieras, Akane Tendo o no tendré ninguna consideración hacia ti y ahora menos que nunca. Defenderé lo que es mío hasta la muerte —aquello sonó más como amenaza.

—Yo no he perdido ningún derecho, amazona —contestó Akane, despectiva.

Shampoo la quería matar con la mirada pero le hizo poco caso a Akane, ya que entre más tiempo perdía con la joven Tendo, más se alejaba Ranma, así que se dio la media vuelta para ir tras de su amado.

Akane de nuevo la detuvo. No iba a permitir que la amazona hiciera algo más contra la pobre de Ukyo.

Esta vez, Shampoo ya no habló con Akane, se giró de inmediato con el puño cerrado para insertárselo en la cara a la peli azul.

Akane ladeó un poco la cabeza esquivando aquel golpe y en un ágil movimiento agarró la muñeca de la joven amazona. Se miraron una a la otra, los ojos lilas de Shampoo llameaban en furia.

Shampoo rápida le iba a dar un rodillazo en el estómago, pero Akane sin soltar su agarré de Shampoo, saltó por encima de la china para eludir el golpe. Quedó tras de su atacante y presionándole el brazo contra la espalda.

—Entiende que Ukyo está herida y necesita revisión médica, sí te atreves a ir a buscar problemas, Ranma nunca te lo va a perdonar —dijo Akane, haciendo un poco más de fuerza.

La amazona estaba sorprendida por la agilidad de Akane, pues siempre le resultó la rival más débil y que incluso hasta la que necesitaba ser defendida. Suspiró hondamente y relajó su cuerpo, al tiempo que dejó de forcejear.

Akane al ver que Shampoo ya no hacía más intentos por zafarse, la liberó, pero Shampoo se giró rápido con la intención de patearla, sin embargo, Akane usó el pie de la china como soporte, colocando sus manos sobre él y moviendo su cadera hacia delante y tendiendo la pierna al mismo tiempo, acomodándole una patada en el cachete derecho. No fue con toda su fuerza, pero logó aturdir a la muchacha que trastabilló hasta caer sentada, llevándose la mano a la mejilla y dedicarle una mirada de estupefacción a Akane. Antes que los demás se dieran cuenta, la china se puso de pie y se marchó.

La peli azul se quedó ahí, estática, admirada de ella misma que haya reaccionado de ésa manera. Los que estaban cerca la miraban muy sorprendidos por su hazaña. Ella no podía creer que se defendió perfectamente de Shampoo.

—Woow, Akane, le diste una lección a ésa china —felicitó Sayuri que se acercó a su amiga y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Akane apenas mostró una sonrisa tímida y miró a su amiga.

—No cabe duda que el entrenamiento que llevas con Rei te está ayudando mucho —llegó Nabiki, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Sí… —dijo la menor de las Tendo.

—¿Qué entrenamiento? ¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada? —Esta vez era Yuka que estaba curiosa.

—Verán, Rei, como parte de sus obligaciones, debe entrenar con Akane —empezó a relatar Nabiki.

La joven castaña llamó la atención de muchos, cosa que Akane aprovechó para hacerse a un lado e irse de ahí.

Se defendió perfectamente de Shampoo y le dio gusto, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que la amazona se encontrara cansada y adolorida por la pelea y fue la razón por la cual no logró atinarle un golpe.

* * *

><p>La emoción por la pequeña pelea con Shampoo fue cediendo para darle lugar al sentimiento de dolor al recordar la batalla de Ukyo y Shampoo por ser la prometida oficial de Ranma. Definitivamente no entendía nada. Ranma hace pocos días le dijo que lucharía por ella y no hizo nada, ni siquiera le avisó de la pelea entre las chicas. No hizo nada por detener algo así y para colmo, Ukyo resultó herida. Lo peor es que la pelea fue pública, para que todo mundo supiera el motivo de la pelea y Ranma no tuvo la dignidad si quiera de darse su lugar, ya que él no era un trofeo, debió de detener la pelea por respeto propio y por respeto a ella.<p>

No supo en que punto de sus pensamientos empezó a llorar, golpeando la pared por la frustración que tenía al no poder reservar su llanto.

Llegó al salón mirando todo difuminado, tomó su maletín. Preferible irse antes de que la encontraran llorando y ser invadida de un sinfín de cuestionamientos. No tendría ningún ánimo de responder y seguro que sus sentimientos la traicionarían.

—Ranma, ¿por qué lo permitiste? —Preguntó Akane al aire, miró el pupitre del muchacho—. Eres un idiota, Ranma Saotome. Un verdadero idiota.

Salió corriendo. Bajó rápido las escaleras y tomó otro camino para que no la vieran salir. Tomó la ruta donde se encontraba la alberca. Iba llorando, se pasaba el antebrazo para quitarse las lágrimas, pero no era suficiente, seguían brotando más. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que le daban ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué seguía llorando? Esa pregunta se hacía de repente.

Se detuvo frente a la piscina, observando su reflejó en aquella agua tranquila, notando lo patética que se veía con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Volvió a quitárselas, ejerciendo más fuerza en sus manos, despreciándose ella misma por ser tan débil y tener el poco coraje para tomar el asunto con más madurez. Algo la golpeó por la espalda, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer irremediablemente dentro del agua.

Manoteó con desesperación, gritó por auxilio, pero nadie iba a socorrerla. El tiempo se hacía eterno. Su cuerpo era más pesado, sus energías se iban agotando a paso apresurado. Sus gritos de auxilio eran consumidos por el agua. Vio la superficie del agua cada vez más alejada, ya no podía si quiera rozarla con los dedos. Alcanzó a ver una silueta que se asomaba, pero a cada segundo se difuminaba más aquella sombra. El oxígeno estaba escapando en unas burbujas que salían de su boca. Llegó al fondo de la alberca. La visión se volvió completamente negra.

* * *

><p>Abrió lentamente sus ojos. El cuerpo lo tenía adormecido. Algo mareada y con la mirada borrosa, le costó reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Intentó hablar pero no podía. Escuchaba a dos personas hablar.<p>

—Estará bien, Ranma —dijo el doctor Tofú que la observaba—. Ahorita necesita reposar por un par de días.

—Menos mal, realmente me había preocupado que algo más grave le hubiese pasado —contestó Ranma con alivio—. Ukyo, ¿cómo te sientes? —Preguntó al ver que la chica ya había despertado.

La joven no respondió sólo sonrió levemente, contenta de que Ranma estuviera preocupado por ella.

—Eres fuerte, Ukyo, no tiene mucho que Ranma te trajo aquí inconsciente y ya has despertado, me da mucho gusto —sonrió el galeno, cerrando sus ojos en el acto.

Ukyo gesticuló dolor e incluso unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Se notaba que estaba sufriendo.

De inmediato, Tofú fue a buscar algo entre los cajones.

Ranma al ver a su amiga así, le tomó la mano con suavidad, muy preocupado de que ella estuviera tan lastimada.

—Le pondré esta inyección, la dormirá por varias horas pero le va ayudar a calmar los fuertes dolores —el médico hizo lo que dijo.

Ukyo cayó en un profundo sueño al poco tiempo de ser inyectada.

Ranma dejó escapar un largo suspiro y luego se fue a sentar en el sillón que había en el cuarto, pensativo, repasaba en su mente los movimientos que Shampoo hizo, y como Ukyo quedaba petrificada en el aire.

—Por lo que me contaste de la técnica que usó Shampoo, me temo que se trata de una que es bastante peligrosa, Ranma —habló el doctor Tofú, atinando a los pensamientos del ojiazul—. Ukyo tuvo suerte.

El muchacho de la trenza le miró con atención.

—¿Sabe qué técnica es? —Preguntó, interesado en la respuesta que incluso se puso de pie.

—No estoy seguro de qué se trate de ésa técnica, pero como me contaste de los extraños movimientos de los dedos, sí se parece a una antigua técnica china —habló el galeno que se sentó y observaba a Ukyo—. Shampoo fue muy hábil, sí ella hubiera querido, Ukyo estaría peor de lo que quedó, menos mal que no lo aplicó con la finalidad con la que fue creada la técnica.

—¿De qué trata? —Preguntó Ranma que se sentó, atisbando al médico.

—Básicamente consiste en concentrar tu energía en la punta de tus dedos, para ello tienes que hacer movimientos muy rápidos, fugaces, pero no movimientos al azar, tienes que tener la habilidad, saber en qué momento y cómo combinar los dedos —habló Tofú seriamente, enfocó sus ojos en Ranma—. Cuando terminas el procedimiento del "baile de los dedos"; las yemas parecen fuego, se calientan y sólo tienes escasos dos segundos para presionar unos puntos vitales del cuerpo. La descarga de energía en ésos puntos afecta directamente el sistema nervioso. Algunas personas los colapsan y pueden provocar la muerte, pero en Ukyo no fue así. Le adormeció los nervios y los músculos se los compactó causándole un dolor muy fuerte —Tofú se acomodó las gafas—. No sé si Shampoo haya presionado los puntos incorrectos, que haya fallado por escasos milímetros o de verdad no quiso causarle un daño irreparable a Ukyo.

Ranma miró a su amiga que dormía tranquilamente. Recordó cuando Shampoo le presionó en el cuello, el abdomen y en la cadera, después de eso, Ukyo cayó.

—Shampoo no es tan malvada, doctor —Ranma suspiró hondamente para tranquilizarse—. Me alegra saber que Ukyo estará bien. Vendré mañana a visitarla para ver cómo sigue.

—Tienes razón, no creo que Shampoo sea capaz de hacerle ése daño a una amiga. Ven por la tarde, es más seguro que para entonces haya despertado, ya que el sedante que le puse es bastante fuerte —sonrió amable el doctor.

—De acuerdo, por cierto, ¿cuál es el nombre de ésa técnica? —Preguntó antes de marcharse.

—No lo recuerdo con exactitud, Ranma, pero lo investigaré y cuando lo tenga, te diré —respondió con tranquilidad.

Ranma asintió y terminó por irse.

* * *

><p>Estaba aturdida, lo último que vio fue mucha agua, pero ahora se encontraba en la enfermería de la escuela. Se tocó el cabello y todavía estaba mojado, se vio y tenía una bata puesta. ¿Quién la había llevado hasta ahí? Ranma no pudo ser ya que él se fue con Ukyo a ver al doctor Tofú. Sus amigas tampoco sino ellas estarían ahí con ella. Alguien la sacó de la alberca y la llevó a la enfermería. Corrió la cortina apresurada y en la cama continua estaba sentado Rei, que la miró fijamente a los ojos, todavía tenía el ojo derecho morado debido al puñetazo que ella le dio hace rato.<p>

—Sí no sabes nadar, ¿para qué te metes a la alberca? —Preguntó el chico que seguía mirándola fijamente, molesto.

—Eh… no, no fue así —Akane bajó la mirada, él la había salvado y lo corroboró al ver que las ropas del joven seguía mojadas. Juraba que sintió que algo la golpeó por la espalda, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

—Eres una estúpida —soltó el chico.

—¡Oye no me digas así, tarado! —Reclamó Akane que lo miró enojada, no tenía ningún derecho de insultarla.

—Casi te mueres, idiota —Rei se levantó y se acercó a ella para quedar cara a cara, a escasos centímetros—. ¿No me digas que te querías matar por lo de la prometida oficial de Ranma? —lo dijo burlonamente, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—¡No, claro que no! ¡Eso es estúpido! —Defendió la joven casi a gritos.

El chico volvió a sentarse, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, dándole un aspecto meditabundo.

Akane viró la mirada hacia otra parte. Se puso roja al ver que tenía la bata, y luego con sorpresa vio al castaño.

—Tú pervertido me quitaste la ropa, ¿verdad?

—No fui yo, la enfermera se encargó de ponerte ésa bata para que no mojaras la cama —respondió con tranquilidad el chico abriendo los ojos para verla—, y no soy ningún pervertido.

Akane se sintió aliviada de que la enfermera estuviera todavía ahí, aunque no la veía por ninguna parte.

—Acabó de salir —informó Rei, notando que su prometida no le creía.

La joven Tendo se cruzó de brazos, infló un poco sus mejillas y miró hacia otra parte que no fuera Rei.

El muchacho se acercó a ella, inclinándose un poco para estar más o menos a su altura, colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de su prometida.

—Akane —habló serio, con una voz que a Akane de alguna forma la inquietó e hizo que lo mirara—. En serio, casi te mueres.

Los ojos de Akane se tornaron vidriosos y un escalofrío que erizó su piel le recorrió por completa al recordar la sensación que sintió al ver que la vida se le escapaba en aquellas burbujas de aire que salían de su boca.

—Te saqué del agua inconsciente…

Inicio del recuerdo.

_Farfullaba malhumorado, el ojo derecho le dolía. Detestaba el hecho de que Akane Tendo fuera su prometida, pero más el hecho de que estaba atado de manos y no podía responder a los ataques de ella como él quisiera. Iba pasando por la alberca de la escuela, vio un maletín tirado en la orilla y luego posó sus ojos en la piscina, vio que unas burbujas de aire brotaban de la superficie del agua, aquello le llamó la atención, se asomó y vio a Akane en el fondo de la piscina. Sin pensarlo se lanzó a sacarla de ahí. El corazón se le detuvo al ver que ella ya no respiraba. La sacó de inmediato, le presionó el pecho para que así sacara el agua, le dio respiración de boca a boca y la joven finalmente escupió el agua pero luego volvió a quedar inconsciente. La tomó en brazos y la llevó a la enfermería, donde la enfermera rápida le facilitó una de las camas y le puso un tanque de oxígeno, le pidió que se retirara de la enfermería por unos minutos y cerró la cortina, dejándolo afuera del asunto. Se sentó en la cama de al lado para estar al pendiente de ella. Sintió que el mundo se le derrumbó al ver a su prometida casi morir. Estaba muy preocupado por Akane, pero cuando la enfermera le avisó que no había peligro, sintió que el alma volvía a su cuerpo. _

Fin del recuerdo.

—… como te dije, la enfermera fue quien te puso la bata. A mí no me interesa ése cuerpo cuadrado que tienes, así que no te preocupes —finalizó el chico que se volvió a sentar en la cama y se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos, despreocupado—. Lo importante es que estás bien —de repente abrió los ojos como platos de alguna forma como asustado.

Akane tragó saliva, fue una terrible sensación estar hundiéndose en el agua, que el oxígeno se le escapaba cruelmente y no encontraba otra salida. Fue algo desesperante.

Rei parpadeó unas veces al notar que Akane no dijo nada respecto a lo que le dijo sobre su cuerpo; ella seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

—Oye… ¿en verdad estás bien? —Interrogó dos minutos después ya que ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Tuvo que tronarle los dedos frente a sus ojos para ver sí ella volvía.

—Eh… sí, sí, me siento bien… sólo qué… bueno… yo… —todavía estaba aterrada por lo que había sentido.

Rei se arrodilló frente a ella y le tomó las manos, cubriéndolas por completo y apretó suavemente para que así Akane lo mirara. El chico le dedicó una dulce mirada y una agradable sonrisa.

—Estás bien, Akane, y es lo que importa, no pienses en eso —se atrevió a extender su mano y darle un pequeña y delicada caricia en la mejilla.

Antes de que Rei retirara su mano, Akane alzó la suya, reteniendo la mano de Rei, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, hecho que a Rei le dio un vuelco en el corazón y sus cachetes se ruborizaron al instante.

—Gracias, Rei, gracias a ti es que ahora sigo aquí —le dijo, con el corazón en la mano.

El muchacho se quedó mudo, estático, sintiendo un gran nerviosismo al tener aquel suave contacto en su mano que parecía en ese momento tener una fuerza sobrehumana que le impedía moverse. Tragó duramente saliva, estaba simplemente hipnotizado en los bellos ojos de su prometida. Podía escuchar los retumbos que daba su corazón dentro de su pecho, exigiéndole salir de ahí.

—D-de nada —balbuceó el joven.

—Sé que es parte de tus obligaciones cuidarme —expresó Akane bajando un poco la cabeza y soltando con suavidad la mano de Rei—, aun así te agradezco que me hayas salvado.

Rei perdió el encanto del cual era presa y se puso de pie de inmediato, giró para así quedar de espalda hacia Akane.

—Iré a buscar a la enfermera, en seguida vuelvo —se escuchó molesto.

Lo estaba, en un momento sintió cosas maravillosas que nunca había sentido gracias a Akane y ella misma se encargó de hacerle ver el infierno.

Al cerrar la puerta de la enfermería, se recargó sobre ella y miró al techo con desilusión.

—En ése momento no pensaba en las obligaciones que tengo contigo, Akane… —musitó, Rei.

* * *

><p>Ya estaba cayendo la tarde, el sol perdía fuerza cada vez que se acercaba más tras las montañas, dejando rastro de colores naranjas con rojizos en el cielo que tenía unas cuantas nubes que parecían estar pincelados sobre él.<p>

Akane y Rei caminaban a la par, manteniendo cierta distancia entre ellos, el chico seguía molesto con ella y se daba cuenta porque cada vez que le hablaba, la única respuesta que recibía de él, era un pujido. No sabía la razón por la cual Rei se encontraba así.

—Eres raro —comentó Akane, deteniendo su paso y tomándolo por el brazo y así detenerlo a él—. Hace rato en la enfermería te portaste muy bien, pero luego, te pusiste serio y una vez que la enfermera me dijo que ya podía irme ni si quiera me has dirigido la palabra.

Rei enarcó una ceja, mirándola con ironía.

—¿Fue algo que dije? —Interrogó, dándole sin querer al clavo.

—Exacto —respondió finalmente el muchacho—. Fue algo que dijiste.

—¿Qué? —Akane rememoraba la charla que tuvo con Rei en la enfermería y no recordaba haberle dicho algo malo u ofensivo.

A Rei se le estaba acabando la paciencia y estaba a punto de gritarle la razón por el cual estaba molesto, pero Ranma apareció justo frente a ellos.

—Akane —llamó el chico de la trenza, mirando a su prometida, ignorando por completo la presencia de Rei.

La mencionada se quedó estática y se puso pálida, no había pensado como actuaría y mucho menos las cosas que diría al ver a Ranma después de que Shampoo resultó la ganadora. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue retroceder un pequeño paso sin dejar de mirar al chico de ojos azules.

—Necesito hablar contigo respecto a la batalla entre Shampoo y Ukyo —Ranma se acercaba a ella.

Rei al notar como se encontraba Akane no dudó en tomarla por la cintura y jalarla hacia su lado, de una forma muy posesiva y a la vez protectora, de inmediato observó a Ranma con molestia.

—Eso lo debiste hablar antes, Saotome —respondió Rei agravando más su voz.

Akane estaba sorprendida por la acción de Rei y es que al estar con él se sintió bien, por alguna extraña razón, estar al lado de él le ayudó a tranquilizarse.

—Tú no te metas, esto sólo nos incumbe a ella y a mí —Ranma también se portó agresivo en su respuesta.

—Soy su prometido también, ¿lo olvidas? Así que todo lo relacionado con ella me importa y mucho —contestó el ojiverde alzando más su voz sin llegar a gritar.

—Eso lo haces por tus obligaciones que tienes con ella —Ranma dio un paso decisivo hacia Rei, sin dejar de mirarlo con ganas de pelear.

Rei apretó fuertemente su mano y aprisionó más a Akane contra él.

—Tan solo déjame decirte, Akane, que yo nunca autoricé ésa pelea, es más me siento ofendido que me hayan usado como un trofeo, soy una persona, no una cosa. No reconoceré nunca a Shampoo como mi prometida oficial porque… —Ranma relajó su cuerpo y miró a Akane con sinceridad—. Porque ya te tengo a ti.

Akane lo miró sorprendida porque Ranma se haya atrevido a decir lo último. Se quedó callada.

Ranma por su parte reaccionó por el valor que tuvo, pero sus nervios lo traicionaron y delataron al encenderle sus mejillas de rojo.

—Ehm… bueno… es que tú… tú y yo somos prometidos, ¿no? Lo somos desde hace mucho… antes de que naciéramos… entonces tú… tú… —empezó a jugar con sus dedos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa nerviosa—. Tú e-eres mi única prom-.

—¡Airen! —Shampoo llegó de la nada, abrazando a Ranma y derribándolo al suelo, cayendo ella sobre él—. Estás feliz de que ahora yo sea tu prometida, ¿verdad?

—Shampoo… —apenas pudo hablar, no se esperaba que la amazona apareciera.

La chica de ojos lilas le dedicó una mirada fugaz a Akane y en seguida frunció el ceño con molestia. Se puso de pie y tras de ella, Ranma.

—Así que tú eres el nuevo prometido de Akane —Shampoo observó a detalle a Rei, encontrando en él a un muchacho sumamente guapo. Torció la boca porque sintió envidia de que Akane tuviera tanta suerte en que la siguieran chicos tan atractivos—. Se ve que no pierdes el tiempo —señaló el hecho de que estuvieran tan juntitos—. Bueno, yo tampoco perderé el tiempo con mi prometido, lo disfrutaré todo lo que sea posible, en lo que llega Kodachi y dejarla fuera de combate como lo hice con Ukyo —se escuchaba orgullosa.

Akane en vez de separarse de Rei por el comentario de Shampoo, se aferró más a él, sorprendiendo al ojiverde.

Ranma apretó la mandíbula al ver como la mano de Akane se posó en el pecho de Rei y éste se veía contento.

—No sé qué es lo que ellos ven en ti, si no eres nada atractiva, Akane —comentó Shampoo quien esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Su sonrisa —respondió rápido el ojiverde.

Aquello hizo que la sonrisa de Shampoo se borrara y que Akane lo mirara con sorpresa.

El chico de la trenza no soportó más y se dejó ir hacia Rei. La sonrisa de Akane era sólo suya y no permitiría que alguien más se encantara con ella.

Rei saltó junto con Akane para esquivar el golpe.

—Imbécil, casi lastimas a Akane —le hizo ver Rei quien tuvo que soltar a Akane y detener el rodillazo que iba dirigido a su pecho.

Shampoo gruñó de coraje al notar que Ranma se había puesto celoso y que ni caso le hizo.

Akane estaba sorprendida de que Ranma empezara a pelear guiado por los celos, lo sabía, Ranma estaba celoso y podía sentirlo. Los dos jóvenes se fueron alejando de ahí, sin dejar de pelear. El corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, golpeando su pecho y empezó a respirar agitada. Le tocaron el hombro y volteó a ver. Shampoo ya tenía preparado un puño para incrustárselo en la cara.

—¿Qué quieres, Shampoo? —Preguntó Akane, deteniendo el golpe a poco de estrellarse contra su nariz.

—Entiende que Ranma es sólo mío, y no voy a dejar que nadie se quedé con lo que me costó ganar —respondió Shampoo con una voz gélida y maniática.

—Ranma no es un objeto y es libre de elegir a quién quiere de prometida —Akane empujó a Shampoo—. O si ya no quiere una prometida.

—Eso no va a pasar, Ranma me corresponde y sólo tiene que estar conmigo —la amazona volvió a atacar a la joven de cabellos cortos.

Akane se agachó justo a tiempo, dándole un puñetazo en la boca del estómago a Shampoo. Se levantó para así susúrrale al oído:

—Ya entiendo, te da miedo que Ranma solo me quiera a mí y se ponga celoso porque tengo otro prometido —sonrió con gusto.

—Ranma nunca se pondría celoso de una chica tan fea como tú —contestó Shampoo que giró sobre su propio eje y levantó su pierna para patear a Akane.

La joven Tendo dio un largo salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe.

—Eres simplemente imperfecta, no sabes cocinar, tienes un genio endemoniado, no eres dulce ni tierna, tienes un cuerpo que no se ha desarrollado, pareces hombre… ¿a qué chico con sentido común puedes gustarle? —Se jactó Shampoo que al tiempo que decía lo del cuerpo, se señalaba ella misma sus atributos.

—¿Quieres que te haga una lista empezando por Ranma? —respondió Akane a quien la confianza llegó a sus cuerpo y sonrió de forma burlona.

La rabia que sintió Shampoo en ése momento fue tal que le distorsionó el rostro, frunciendo el ceño hasta formar una V y que sus ojos destellaran ira le daba un aspecto más de demonio que de ser humano.

—¡Ni en tus mejores sueños llegarías a ser alguien como yo, nunca podrías competir contra mí, Akane! —Vociferó Shampoo, alistándose para atacar a Akane.

—Créeme que estás lejos de ser un modelo a seguir, Shampoo. No tengo ningún interés por ser como tú y no pienso desgastarme en competir contigo —expresó Akane con tranquilidad, sintiéndose como liberada.

Shampoo sonrió levemente, afiló su mirada como una felina a punto de cazar.

Akane bloqueó el golpe con sus brazos, pero Shampoo fue rápida y le acertó uno en el hombro, haciendo que Akane gesticulara dolor, pero no fue suficiente para doblegarla.

—Te dejaré peor que a Ukyo —le dijo Shampoo que mostró una sonrisa más escabrosa.

La peli azul abrió los ojos como platos al ver como Shampoo frente a ella se convertía en una indefensa minina la cual fue recogida por el pellejo de la espalda mientras gruñía y daba manotazos al aire buscando la forma de liberarse.

—Maúllas mejor de lo que hablas —habló Rei quien retenía a la gata.

Akane dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

Rei dejó a la gata con una anciana que caminaba por ahí, la longeva mujer sonrió muy contenta por tener aquel animalito en brazos y empezó a acariciarla.

—Te llamaré Moradito, sí, ese nombre te queda —dijo la anciana.

—En realidad, es hembra —corrigió Akane.

—Ah, entonces, Moradita… gracias por la linda gata, es la más bonita que he visto en mi vida —sonrió la señora.

—Sí… claro, es bonita, sólo que es un poco molesta —añadió Akane fingiendo una sonrisa.

Se ganó la mirada de odio por parte de la gata. Rei y Akane se despidieron sacudiendo las manos.

—¿Y Ranma? —Preguntó Akane al ver que Rei estaba intacto, pensó que la pelea que tenían iba a quedar muy mal como la última vez.

—Huyó —contestó con simpleza el ojiverde.

—¿Huyó? —Se le hizo sumamente raro—. ¿Por qué?

—Había unos gatos en el callejón y al verlos se puso como loco, salió corriendo y gritando —contó Rei sin darle importancia.

—Ah… qué cosas… Ranma les tiene pavor a los gatos y resulta que la ganadora por ser su prometida oficial es una gata… —masculló Akane con cierta ironía en su voz.

—Pues vaya que le diste una lección a la gata —dijo Rei, ganándose la atención de Akane.

—Eh, bueno —Akane se sintió contenta que sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. La verdad es que yo sólo me defendí…

—Te veías muy segura de ti misma, Akane, y eso me gusta —observó el chico a su prometida—. Hay que tener seguridad y confianza en uno mismo, y hoy le demostraste a Shampoo de lo que eres capaz de hacer.

—Gracias, pero cabe la posibilidad que ella se encuentre cansada por la pelea, ¿sabes? Shampoo recibió varios golpes por parte de Ukyo, de hecho nunca había visto a Ukyo pelear así, se notó el gran entrenamiento que ella tuvo —analizó Akane, recordando cada uno de los movimientos de la castaña.

—Es probable, pero el hecho de que te defendiste muy bien, lo hiciste, porque confiaste en tus aptitudes como artista marcial. Pensaste cada uno de tus movimientos de forma rápida y concisa. Lo hiciste excelente, Akane, así que continuaremos entrenando para mejorar más —Rei le colocó su mano sobre el hombro.

Akane al sentir el tacto sintió dolor que de inmediato lo reflejó en un quejido.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención —Rei quitó su mano de inmediato.

—No te preocupes, se me pasara… sólo fue un pequeño golpe —se colocó su mano en la parte afectada—. Gracias por tus palabras.

—Sólo digo lo que pienso —el chico se encogió de hombros. Le volvió a tocar con un dedo la parte afectada a Akane—. ¿Te duele? —Interrogó, mostrando una sonrisa traviesa.

Recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla como forma de respuesta.

—¿Te duele? —Preguntó Akane burlona.

El chico bufó con enfado mientras se sobaba la parte afectada.

—Te odio —masculló el chico.

Akane empezó a reírse por la cara de niño llorón que Rei había puesto.

«_Definitivamente es tu sonrisa lo que atrae a cualquiera_» pensó Rei quien empezó a sonreír.

* * *

><p>Rei estornudó de repente y luego se llevó su dedo bajo la nariz. Volvió a estornudar.<p>

Akane le tocó la ropa que estaba húmeda.

—Te vas a resfriar, vámonos a casa y le pediré a Kasumi que te preparé un té para el resfriado —dijo Akane quien lo agarró de la manga para llevárselo jalando.

Pero Rei cambió las cosas. Se liberó del agarré de la manga para así pescar a Akane por la mano.

La chica se quedó viendo las manos entrelazadas y luego alzó su mirada hacia Rei.

—Estoy más cómodo así —sonrió el chico de ojos verdes.

Akane le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Es verdad, es mejor así —accedió Akane a quien le agradó la idea.

**» Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola gente divina de Fanfiction! <strong>

**¿Cómo han estado? Espero que súper bien :D Como lo habrán notado el capítulo es más extenso que los otros que he subido, aparte de que mi musa estuvo bastante inspirada, el tiempo que tuve fue suficiente, aaah lo que es tener una semana más tranquila n.n Aclararé que los siguientes capítulos pueden llegar a ser igual, más o menos extensos, eso francamente no lo sé, hay varios factores que afectan la cantidad de palabras escritas. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, y me queda decir: ¡Es domingo de actualización! **

**Agradezco de corazón que me regalen unos minutos de su valioso tiempo, que me escriban sus opiniones, que lo agreguen a favoritos y pongan la historia en alerta, gracias por la confianza n.n **

**Me gusta agradecer los comentarios porque es una pequeña forma de interactuar con ustedes. A quienes tienen cuentan en FanFiction, les enviaré un MP y a quienes no, les agradeceré por aquí. Millones de gracias! **

**Sav21samydeanspn, LaylaMutuoTaisho, Lady Ski, diana carolina, znta, yram, azucenas45, Patohf, GNR, serena tsukinoo, RA X AK, nancyricoleon, Paoh, ****KattytoNebel****, ****AliciaSanchezQ****, ****CONEJA****, Olii'z-Chan, ****susyakane****, ****Natalia Saotome Tendo****, vanessa mc, Guest, Guest, Wolfing, bry, destiny, Chibik, Guest, Trunks, PFernando y a los lectores silenciosos n.n gracias! **

******* LaylaMutuoTaisho:** Me da muchísimo gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este capítulo también te guste. Estoy ya terminando el siguiente capítulo de Akane y medio y espero en esta semana actualizarlo n.n Besos :*

*** yram: **Hola, te agradezco que me des tu punto de vista respecto a la historia, porque así sé en qué puedo mejorar, tomo en consideración sus opiniones, no crean que las dejo pasar. Rei es un personaje que está gustando mucho y la verdad me emociona saber que ya le tienen cariño, gracias por ello. Por poco se va ir dando una situación más cercana entre Akane y Rei. De nuevo, gracias por tu valiosa opinión y espero que la historia vuelva atraparte. Besos :*

***GNR: **Lo es, no lo dudo, recuerdo perfectamente cuando Ranma golpeó a Mikado y Akane contó los golpes, sólo que en está ocasión necesito que ignoren ése detalle, aunque cabe aclarar que aunque Shampoo pensó que nadie se dio cuenta de ello, hubo alguien que sí lo hizo. Besos :*

***RA X AK: **Es un caos en la vida de estos jóvenes. Hay como un abismo entre ellos, la verdad que sus problemas no son taaaan graves, pero como dices, no tienen la madurez y sobre todo, no tienen la capacidad de comunicación, ahora sí que se guardan lo que sienten uno por el otro de forma egoísta que no se dan la oportunidad de si quiera confesárselo y todo arreglado. En el caso de Rei, ha explicado que en su aldea no hay mujeres de su edad y que está prohibido que una mujer viuda vuelva a tener una relación. Rei no tiene más opción que Akane por haber sido vencido por ella. Me gustó el planteamiento que hiciste sobre Ryoga, no lo había pensado antes, pero sí de que volvería aparecer en la historia, el hecho de que llegue diciendo ésas verdades sobre Ranma me agrada. Gracias por tu opinión :D Te mando besos :*

***Paoh: **Gracias por decirme que éste fic te gusta muchísimo n.n Ranma en ves de dar un paso hacia delante, da tres hacia atrás… ay, el valor es lo que brilla por su ausencia. Rei ya está más que fall in love por Akane awww, ternurita :3 Besos :*

*******Olii'z-Chan: **Listo, el siguiente capítulo ya está, fue un momento más Akane y Rei que de Ranma, pero al menos Akane se lució un poco, no crees? Besos :*

***vanessa mc: **Ok, jajajaja, me agrada las sugerencias :D Un chico perfecto, uff se espantan Ranma y Rei al ver a ése chico que se está ganando a la prometida jajaja, estaría muy divertido n.n.

Te doy la razón respecto a Shampoo, no tiene ni un día como "prometida oficial" y ya se cree la muy muy.

El plan de Nabiki falló, aunque lo tenía contemplado, pero tenía la esperanza de que Ranma hablara u.u

Ukyo dio lo mejor de sí en la batalla.

Gracias! Te mando besos :*

***Guest: **La verdad es que Akane ha sido muy paciente, nadie, permitiría vivir a las enamoradas de su prometido, pero ya ves que la familia Tendo es muy condescendiente. Espero que éste capítulo sea de tu agrado besos :*

***Guest: **Ya está enamorado el muchacho ;) Besos :*

***bry: **Gracias por responder a mi pregunta n.n Es la razón por la cual hago one-shots o historias cortas dulces para que ésta no sea tan amarga y sea fácil de digerir. Las situaciones se tornan cada vez más oscuras al darle ése toque de posesiva y psicópata a Shampoo, que desde ya, está dejando claro que no va a permitir que alguien más se acerque a Ranma. La última frase que pusiste, va como anillo al dedo en éste capítulo n.n Besos :*

***Chibik: **Robándote minutos de tu tiempo en el trabajo, una disculpa, gracias por tus palabras n.n Tienes toda la razón en cuanto a Shampoo, no soportaría que alguien la derrotara. Ellas piensan que por que Akane tiene otro prometido se va a des afanar de Ranma, la decisión ahí corresponde de ellos si quieren o no seguir con el compromiso, no por otros. Ya que su orgullo sea muy grande que los separé, es por idiotas. Pero es el chiste de la historia, si no se hubiera acabado y éste capítulo daría pie al epilogo. Espero que este capítulo te guste n.n Besos :*

***Guest: **Siiiiii que horrible! Ganó la odiosa de Shampoo, no puede ser y para colmo se comporta peor que la novia obsesiva D: no será fácil para Ranma quitársela de encima. Pobre Akane, pero al menos se defendió n.n Besos :*

***Trunks: **Es que no vieron cuando Shampoo hizo eso, pero aquello arruinó un gran momento, aunque no sabemos que iba a decir Ranma, que tal si a la mera hora decía otras cosas, Nabiki ya no tenía nada que perder, ya había ganado lo suficiente. Kodachi ni la toman en serio, como es algo… rara. Saludos!

***Lectores anónimos: **Muchas gracias por continuar con la historia y agregar la historia a favoritos y a follows, gracias por la confianza n.n

**Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, la verdad me emocioné mucho mientras lo escribí y cuando lo releí. Estoy aquí dividida, porque a muchas/os les gusta la pareja Ranma y Akane (a mí también), y hay también a quienes les agrada muchísimo que Akane termine con Rei, quien es un personaje inventado y que se ha ganado el cariño de ustedes, muchas gracias n.n La decisión está muy difícil, pero me emociona mucho también y me agrada que despierte ése interés en ustedes. Gracias! **

**Saben que me encanta leer sus comentarios, es hermoso cuando los leo y saber sus opiniones también es importante para mí, sus observaciones y sugerencias. Todo lo recibo de buena manera siempre y cuando sean con respeto n.n Gracias. **

**Espero leernos el próximo domingo y de no ser así, pondré un aviso ya sea en mi perfil o en la historia que haya actualizado. Gracias! **

**Los quiero mucho, son unos soles! **

**Besos y abrazos n.n **

**Bye bye. **


	18. Te quiero

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

**Advertencia:**** La historia contiene OC, OoC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Indiferencia<strong>

**18: Te quiero.**

* * *

><p>Rei estaba a gusto de sentir la pequeña mano de Akane entre la suya. Era como tocar la piel de un melocotón, muy suave y tersa, además de que transmitía una linda calidez que lo hacía sonreír involuntariamente.<p>

Akane se sentía cómoda caminando al lado de Rei, de vez en cuando le mostraba una sonrisa dulce ya que él también le sonreía. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro de cansancio.

—Creo que ya te suda la mano —se soltó Rei, secándose la mano en la playera.

—¿A mí? —Preguntó Akane, desconcertada.

Se miró la mano.

—Oye —el chico se puso frente a ella, ensombreciéndola. Rei mostró una sonrisa al tiempo que cerró los ojos—. Al menos tu sudor no es apestoso.

Los nudillos de Akane se tensaron al escuchar eso, ya estaba preparando su puño para golpearlo. Pero el chico estornudó tan fuerte que le hizo recordar que él la salvó de morir ahogada.

—Me parece que una infusión de té con miel te hará bien —Akane tomó la mano de Rei para llevárselo de ahí.

—Mientras que no sea una inyección, yo feliz de que el té me ayude —contestó Rei a las prisas mientras era casi arrastrado por la pequeña Tendo.

* * *

><p>Akane soltó a Rei justo cuando entraron a la casa, y rápida fue a buscar a su hermana Kasumi quien afortunadamente se encontraba en la cocina, preparando la cena.<p>

—Kasumi, ¿me harías un favor? —Pidió la peli azul.

—Dime, Akane, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —Kasumi le mostró una dulce sonrisa, dispuesta a ayudar a su hermanita.

Rei estaba estornudando en el pasillo, alguien le extendió un pañuelo con el cual se limpió la nariz.

—¿Eres alérgico a algo? —Preguntó Nabiki, mirándolo con suspicacia.

—No —respondió el muchacho—. Lo que pasa es que me metí a la alberca de la escuela porque…

—Porque quería darse un chapuzón —interrumpió Akane, notablemente alarmada por lo que Rei fuera a contestarle a su hermana—. El muy bobo sentía mucho calor…

—Yo no soy ningún bobo —recriminó el ojiverde, viendo a Akane con molestia.

—Bueno, realmente no importa, dentro de poco estará tu té, así que mejor será que te des una ducha con agua tibia —Akane lo estaba empujando por la espalda para que subiera la escalera en contra de su voluntad.

—Nabiki —Llamó Kasumi quien se asomó por el borde de la puerta—. Podrías ir a comprar un poco de carne de pescado, olvidé comprarla hace rato —le pidió.

—Claro, ¿dónde está el dinero? —Nabiki se dirigió a su hermana.

Akane suspiró aliviada de que Kasumi haya llamado a Nabiki en el momento indicado. Rei se percató de ello y la miró con desconcierto.

—Camina —indicó la chica que volvió a empujarlo.

Llegaron al cuarto de Akane, donde la chica antes de cerrar se cercioró que nadie anduviera cerca, tras ver que estaba solo, cerró el cuarto.

—Yo no me metí a la alberca porque hacía calor, al contrario, estaba demasiado fresco —aclaró Rei.

—Ya lo sé —contestó tranquila la muchacha—. Yo sólo no quiero que mis hermanas ni mi papá se enteren de lo que pasó hace un rato.

—De qué casi te mueres —decirlo le resultó amargo, realmente no le agradaba recordarlo.

Akane asintió tímidamente, a ella le resultaba bastante tenebroso lo que había sentido mientras se hundía. Bajó la cabeza, pensando en aquellas terribles sensaciones, perdiéndose en ésos recuerdos.

—No sé porque no quieres que tu familia se entere, pero sí así te sientes mejor, está bien, pero una cosa sí quiero que quede muy claro —Rei le colocó las manos sobre el hombro, haciendo que ella alzara la vista hacia él—. No me gustan las mentiras, y no puedo mentir, siempre digo lo que quiero decir.

—Yo no te pido que mientas… sólo que no lo digas, por favor —le suplicó Akane—. En verdad que yo no quiero que mi familia se enteré de algo así.

El chico viró las pupilas hacia otro lado y soltó a Akane, le dio la espalda.

—¿Rei?

—Akane, el té ya está listo, tiene que beberse recién hecho para que tenga efecto —se escuchó la voz de Kasumi.

—Ya bajo —Akane no esperó a que Rei le diera una respuesta y se fue en busca del té.

No tardó en regresar, el muchacho seguía contemplando la ventana.

—Toma, está caliente, pero así debes bebértelo para que se te quite el resfriado —Akane le ofreció la bebida.

—Claro, el resfriado que me dio por haberme sumergido a la alberca por tener mucho calor —contestó sarcástico, tomando la taza de té.

—Espera —Akane le quitó la taza de té y con una cucharita empezó a mover el líquido, mientras le soplaba para que se enfriara un poco—. Está demasiado caliente, tampoco es para que te quemes la boca.

Rei se sintió cautivado por la nobleza de Akane, en un pequeño y simple acto como ése le impactó, después ella cuidadosamente ya le regresaba la taza de té.

—Bueno, al menos ya es bebible sin peligro a que termines con quemaduras en la garganta —sonrió ligeramente.

—Tu familia no se va a enterar de lo que pasó, Akane —dijo Rei, entendiendo que a la joven le preocupaba la reacción que su familia tendría ante tal hecho.

—Gracias —Akane se sintió aliviada.

Rei se tomó aquel té con miel, sintiendo un gran alivio en cuanto entró a su cuerpo.

—Está rico. Bueno, me iré a dar una ducha —dejó la taza en la mesita de Akane y después caminó hacia la puerta—, también deberías de tomarte un té, no te vayas a enfermar —le sugirió, mientras señalaba la taza.

Akane vio que en la taza todavía quedaba la mitad del té. Sonrió para sí y se terminó bebiendo la otra parte que Rei había dejado.

—No es tan desagradable como al principio —musitó.

* * *

><p>Rei se sumergió en la tina del baño, sintiendo el agradable calor del agua en su cuerpo, pero no era suficiente para quitarse ésa amarga sensación de miedo que le dejó al ver a su prometida en el fondo de la alberca. El cabello corto ondulando ligeramente dentro del agua, mientras que la fría y cruel mano de la muerte acariciaba su piel, lista para llevársela. Sintió que una parte de él moría, que el corazón se detuvo momentáneamente, que el último suspiro era arrebatado de tirón de sus pulmones, que no había un minuto más en su vida.<p>

—Akane —habló asustado, regresando al borde de la bañera, pues estaba sumergido en el agua.

Tragó saliva y respiró aliviado. Akane estaba ahí, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, acababa de platicar con ella e incluso sintió su cálida mano entre la suya. Recordó que la tomó de la mano, para sentirla, para sentir que ella seguía a su lado, viva y con calor en su cuerpo y no fría como estaba cuando la sacó del agua.

—Estás bien, que es lo importante —repuso, tranquilo, volviendo a su baño de agua caliente.

* * *

><p>Nabiki regresaba con el encargo de su hermana, incluso le había sobrado un poco de dinero que le sirvió para comprarse una barra de chocolate que venía degustando en el camino. Ya estaba a punto de llegar a la casa, cuando escuchó un ruido extraño que la hizo detenerse.<p>

Vio a Ranma salir de aquel bote de basura, desaliñado y con grandes arañones en su cuerpo, todavía temblando y viendo por todas partes asustado.

—¿Ya no hay gatos? —Preguntó a Nabiki.

—No —respondió Nabiki con simpleza—. Pero vas a tener una gata de ahora en adelante por el resto de tu vida si no haces algo, Ranma —le dijo con más seriedad.

—¿Eh? —Ranma no comprendía.

—Sabes, tengo información de mucha utilidad que podría venderte, pero viendo en la deplorable situación en la que te encuentras, y no me refiero a ésa —Nabiki lo señaló de forma despectiva, pues Ranma parecía un vagabundo andrajoso—, te la daré casi completamente gratis, claro, unos favorcitos que me cobraré después…

—¿Qué información? —Interrogó el muchacho, interesado.

—Vamos por partes —Nabiki levantó su dedo índice señalando el cielo para darle importancia al asunto.

Ranma asintió, poniendo toda su atención en Nabiki.

—A la gata a quien me refería, es nada más y nada menos que a tu flamante "prometida oficial" Shampoo, cabe aclarar que no es tan oficial, ya que todavía falta la pelea con Kodachi.

El chico de la trenza bufó con enfado.

—Yo también estaría de ése humor sí alguien como ella me tocara como prometida —apoyó la mediana de las Tendo—. Por cierto, ¿adivina de quién fue la idea de que se hiciera la pelea en la escuela y que hubiera público?

—¿Shampoo?

—¡Correcto! Ella me envió una carta para informarme sobre la pelea y que quería que fuera de conocimiento público, lo demás corrió por mi cuenta.

Ranma frunció el ceño.

—Yo no autoricé ninguna pelea, nunca les dije que pelearan por mí, además, me siento muy ofendido de que me hayan tratado como un premio, no lo soy, ¿Por qué tienen que arreglar las cosas de ésa forma? —Reclamó, molesto.

Nabiki se encogió de hombros.

—Porque es la única forma que conocen para arreglar las cosas, además, tú te quedas callado, así que los demás deciden por ti —respondió, viendo sus uñas, pero luego clavó sus ojos en él—. Ranma —se dirigió hacia él con seriedad—. El único que realmente sabe a quién quiere como prometida eres tú y tú debes ser quien elija, no tiene que ser la que gané en una tonta batalla.

Ranma se quedó callado, mirando la determinación en los ojos de Nabiki, luego ella se comió el último trozo de chocolate que le quedaba.

—Nabiki —le llamó porque la chica ya empezaba a caminar—. ¿Y sobre la información que me dijiste que sería casi gratis?

—Ya te la di —contestó sin importancia la hija de Soun.

—¿Ah sí? Fue lo de yo elijo…

—No, tonto, yo me refería a la gata —empezó a carcajearse, ganándose la mirada de odio por parte de Ranma—. Nos vemos en la casa, la cena estará lista en poco.

—Nabiki —masculló con el coraje latente.

Se sorprendió al ver que Nabiki se detuvo y volteó a verlo, haciéndole una seña de que se apurara.

—Quedan solo dos meses para que a Rei le aparezca una chica que esté interesada en él y rete a Akane para quitarle el compromiso que tiene con él, de lo contrario, ya nada podrá romperlo —explicó rapidísimo, dejando a Ranma pestañeando. Le chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos para que reaccionara.

—Entiendo —balbuceó quedamente.

—Necesitas encontrar a una joven que esté interesada en él antes de que el tiempo se acabe.

—¿Pero quién crees que esté interesado en él?

—Aceptémoslo, Rei es muy guapo, te aseguro que interesadas en él hay de a montones —Nabiki recordó el buen negocio que le resultaba vender fotos del chico a las chicas de la escuela—. El problema, es que nadie se atreve a retar a Akane, más por miedo que por respeto.

Ranma pujó de mala gana.

—El problema también es que en su aldea no hay mujeres de su edad o interesadas en él —Nabiki torció ligeramente la boca en signo de desesperación.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo —sonrió Ranma ampliando una sonrisa.

—¿Piensas convencer a una de las chicas que peleen por él? O acaso será que tú…

—Ya verás, Nabiki, el compromiso que Akane tiene con Rei no va a durar más de los dos meses —dijo Ranma muy confiado, pasando delante de Nabiki y luego saltó.

—A diferencia de los otros pretendientes que Akane tiene, Rei no es un idiota —suspiró Nabiki con cansancio.

* * *

><p>Akane estaba recostada en su cama, boca arriba, viendo el techo. La chica de cabellos cortos suspiró ligeramente. Ese día estuvo llena de sucesos mortificantes, pero también satisfactorios. La pelea que tuvo Shampoo y Ukyo por ser la prometida oficial de Ranma, no se lo esperaba y vaya que la tomó por sorpresa. Se giró 90 grados para quedar de costado y ver la pared de su cuarto. Como se defendió de los ataques de Shampoo, resultó bastante estimulante y le causó una grata sensación de confianza. Observó sus manos, todavía sorprendida de su habilidad. El cómo es que terminó en el fondo de la alberca, pero estaba segura que había sentido un golpe en su espalda, por reacción se llevó una mano en la parte baja, a la altura de los riñones e incluso gesticuló dolor al tentarse. No, no había sido su imaginación, lo del golpe fue real. Así que se puso de pie, se quitó el blusón que tenía puesto y le dio la espalda a su espejo mientras estiraba su cuello hacia su derecha para alcanzarse a ver. Había una mancha roja del tamaño de su mano. Sí había sido golpeada, ¿pero por qué? ¿Por quién?<p>

Aquel hecho le enojaba pero de algún modo también le perturbaba. Alguien tuvo la mala intención de hacerle daño, a sabiendas que no sabe nadar y aprovechó la oportunidad de que ella estuviera al borde de la piscina. Trató de visualizar a la perfección lo que había ocurrido, pero no había nadie, ni nada sospechoso.

Estaba muy metida buscando en aquellos recuerdos al responsable de que ella terminara en el fondo de la alberca.

—Akane, dice tu hermana que bajes para cenar —entró Rei quien iba con el libro en la mano, pero al ver a Akane, éste se le cayó al suelo al tiempo que su piel empezó a ponerse color tomate.

Akane apenas pestañeó un par de veces porque no entendía porque el chico estaba sacando humo de las orejas y se cubría con las dos manos la boca y nariz, como tratando de retener algo. Hasta que se dio cuenta el hecho de que estaba en ropa interior.

—¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh! ¡PERVERTIDO! —gritó, lanzándole el espejo al muchacho quien de milagro lo atrapó para que no se rompiera.

—¡Exhibicionista! —Respondió Rei que le arrojó entonces la sabana.

La muchacha estaba roja de la vergüenza y del coraje que sentía de que Rei la hubiera visto en tan poca ropa, mientras que Rei no la volteaba a ver, él también estaba apenado por haberla visto así.

—¡Te he dicho muchas veces que toques la puerta! ¡Eres un maleducado! —Reprendió Akane que apenas sacaba su mano para agitarle el dedo índice, se notaba que se moría por golpearlo.

Rei se quedó callado, en realidad no sabía que responder, todavía se encontraba nervioso y no podía dejar de pensar en el cuerpo que su prometida poseía. Realmente se estaba tragando los insultos que le había lanzado hacia su cuerpo, y sabían bastante amargos.

Solo se agachó para recoger su libro, con el cual, se lo puso frente a la cara para que Akane no lo viera, y caminando de lado, paso a paso se fue del cuarto de Akane.

La chica gruñó de enojo, pero se quedó confundida cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en su puerta, acto seguido, se abrió y dejó ver a Rei.

—D-dice tu h-he-hermana que bajes a cenar —dijo Rei con la voz titubeante, tras decirlo, cerró la puerta.

Akane se dio una palmada en la frente.

—Idiota —bufo molesta.

* * *

><p>El instante se le amargó al ver a Shampoo muy servicial ayudando a poner la mesa para que todos comieran. Se miraron directamente a los ojos, ambas de forma desafiante, pero la mirada de Shampoo destelló repentinamente y dejó el plato sobre la mesa. La familia ya estaba reuniéndose para comer. Ranma al llegar, se quedó pasmado al ver a Shampoo ahí y como en un segundo ya estaba tomándolo por el brazo.<p>

—Ven amor, es hora de que tomes tus alimentos —la chica lo llevó hasta sentarse—. Creo que es momento de hacerles un importante comunicado —dijo en voz alta, haciendo que la vieran.

Todos prestaron atención, Akane quería levantarse de la mesa, no iba a permitir que Shampoo la viera marcharse y se regocijara por ello. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad se quedó ahí sentada.

—Ranma y yo somos casi prometidos oficiales, sólo me falta derrotar a Kodachi para ser oficialmente su prometida —comunicó muy emocionada, que incluso se atrevió a abrazar a Ranma.

A Genma le ganó una sonrisa nerviosa, Nodoka se quedó desconcertada pero lanzó una mirada a una Akane que no se atrevía a ver a la "pareja" y luego posó sus ojos en un Soun a quien la sopa se le estaba cayendo de la cuchara.

—¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?! —Fue el grito de Soun que resonó en toda la casa.

—Eso no puede ser —Kasumi llevó su mano a la boca y miró a su hermana pequeña.

—En realidad, Akane sigue siendo prometida de Ranma —habló Nabiki quien señaló a la mencionada que estaba a su lado—. Sí, puede tener otro prometido, pero eso no le quita el compromiso que tiene con Ranma. En pocas palabras, no sólo te enfrentarías a Kodachi, también lo tendrías que hacer con Akane —expuso, mostrando las palmas de las manos al cielo.

—En éste mismo momento puedo enfrentarme contra Akane —alardeó la joven china que sacó sus chúis, dispuesta a pelear.

—¡Yo no me rebajaré a pelear por un hombre! —Contestó Akane quien puso las manos sobre la mesa con fuerza, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Ante la reacción de la menor de la peli azul, todos se quedaron callados, sorprendidos, sin poder dejar de verla. Akane estaba molesta con todo y todos. Era suficiente para ella, aquel silencio le dio la salida, así que mejor se fue.

Alcanzó a oír los aullidos de su papá, reclamándole a Ranma, pero no le importaba. Lo mejor era irse a dormir y no saber nada. Ya estaba demasiado cansada por todo.

* * *

><p>Ir a la escuela no era la mejor idea, pero si no iba, contestaría más preguntas de las que seguro le harían al respecto de la pelea. Al menos llegaría más temprano y tendría una caminata mañanera que le ayudaría a pensar mejor las cosas. La necesitaba.<p>

Apenas se veía rastros del sol que estaba por salir, pero la brisa fresca de la mañana le dio un aire de tranquilidad mientras caminaba por las calles casi sin gente.

Se detuvo mientras esperaba a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde para avanzar.

—Akane —le hablaron suave, por lo que giró su cuello un poco para ver al poseedor de la voz.

—Ranma, buen día —respondió, volviendo su atención al semáforo.

La luz roja dio pie a que los transeúntes cruzaran la calle, cosa que Akane iba a hacer, pero Ranma la tomó de la mano, evitando que ella cruzara. La chica miró la mano de Ranma y luego vio al chico.

—Ayer ya no pude hablar bien contigo al respecto de la pelea —expresó el joven de la trenza que soltó la mano de Akane—. Quiero que sepas que yo no les dije que pelearan por mí y que la ganadora será mi prometida oficial, ésa descabellada idea salió de ellas, te lo aseguro. Tanto como Shampoo como Ukyo decidieron pelear por mí, ellas mencionaron la pelea en una mañana y que se irían a entrenar, pero yo no pensé que lo harían en público, de algún modo estoy acostumbrado a que ellas arreglen todo por medio de peleas….

—Sí, eso lo sé —interrumpió Akane sin dejar de mirarlo atentamente—. Pero pudiste haber detenido la pelea.

—¡Y lo pensaba hacer! —Respondió desesperado el chico, frustrado de que cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, fue interrumpido—. Pero algo me lo impidió.

—El miedo —repuso Akane.

—¿Miedo? —Repitió el chico desconcertado y negó con la cabeza—. No, Akane, ¿no viste que la espátula de Ukyo voló hacia donde estaba junto con Nabiki? ¡Destrozó la silla donde estuve sentado un segundo antes! —Le recordó.

La joven Tendo lo recordó perfectamente y asintió con la cabeza ligeramente.

—El punto es que no me interesa la ganadora de ésa pelea, porque…

«_Tú eres quien tiene mi corazón_» pensó Ranma, mirando a Akane, deseaba que ésas palabras hubieran salido por su boca y que no se quedaran reprimidas en su pensamiento.

—¿Por qué? —Alentó la joven Tendo, quien estuvo muy atenta escuchándolo, observando a detalle la expresión de sus ojos.

—Porque… —necesitaba reunir mucho valor para poderle decir solo unas palabras, pero empezaba a temblar.

Akane bajó un poco la cabeza y empezó a menearla de forma negativa, mientras sonreía con ironía, incluso dejó escapar un pequeñísimo bufido de decepción.

—Espero que pronto seas tú quien decida lo que realmente quieres y que no otros decidan por ti —dijo Akane quien dejó a Ranma ahí plantado mientras ella cruzaba la calle, apenas puso el pie en la banqueta y el semáforo cambio a verde.

Ranma miró a Akane tras los carros, pasó uno de color rojo y la chica ya no estaba.

—Diablos —cerró sus manos, apretando con fuerza los puños debido a su falta de coraje para esas situaciones—. Tan solo debí de decirle que a ella es a la única que quiero como prometida.

Encontrarse a Ranma no fue de mucha ayuda y menos el hecho de que el chico se acobardó para decir algo que ella intuía que de haberlo escuchado, le hubiera gustado. Pero no fue así, de algún modo, tampoco le afectaba ya que se esperaba ésa clásica reacción de él.

—¡Akane! —Una voz amigable y reconocida por ella le llamó.

—Sayuri —sonrió al reconocer a su amiga quien venía corriendo hacia ella, agitando la mano.

* * *

><p>Después del entrenamiento que tuvo con Rei, quien no se animó a verla a los ojos debido a que luego sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Akane se fue a bañar y después de terminar su baño y ponerse su pijama, se fue a su cuarto a buscar su ropa sucia para ponerla a lavar.<p>

* * *

><p>Ranma se estaba desabrochando su camisa cuando de repente entró Shampoo por la ventana, sorprendiendo al chico de ojos azules y más al notar que la joven amazona traía consigo una gran maleta. De inmediato la china se le echó encima muy melosa y haciendo ruiditos de gusto.<p>

—¿Qué significa eso? —Preguntó Ranma que se hizo a un lado y llegó a la maleta, tratando de alzarla, pero pesaba como una tonelada cosa que lo sorprendió.

—¿No es obvio? —Respondió la amazona, quien gustosa ya estaba al lado de la maleta y con una facilidad increíble la tumbó para así abrirla—. Mis cosas, de ahora en adelante viviremos juntos, mi amor —sonrió, y de nuevo ya estaba pegada a Ranma como si fuera una calcomanía.

—¿Qué? —Ranma por reacción cerró la maleta antes de que Shampoo empezaba a sacar sus cosas—. No puedes vivir aquí, Shampoo…

—No hay problema amor, puedes venir a vivir conmigo al café del gato —a la joven de cabellos lilas le importaba poco donde vivieran, siempre y cuando fuera al lado de Ranma—. Es más, te ayudo a hacer tus maletas —en un segundo ya estaba sacando la ropa de Ranma del armario.

—No, Shampoo —detuvo Ranma quien juntó toda su ropa y la volvió a dejar en el ropero—. El punto aquí es que tú no puedes vivir aquí y yo no quiero ir a vivir al café del gato.

—Pero amor —la joven amazona empezaba a desabotonarse su blusa mientras caminaba muy seductora hacia el chico. Cuando su prenda ya estaba casi abierta, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma, se puso de puntillas y viró su cabeza unos 45 grados, lista para besarlo—. Soy tu prometida —su voz era un poco ronca, provocadora, haciendo que Ranma se quedara inmóvil y nervioso—, es normal que los prometidos duerman juntos —bajó su brazo derecho para así empezar a juguetear con la camiseta del chico.

Ranma tragó saliva duramente, todo nervioso se encontraba por la insinuación que Shampoo le estaba haciendo, incluso hasta empezó a sudar.

—N-no, Shampoo, no, tú no puedes dormir aquí —Ranma la tomó de los hombros para alejarla de él.

—¿Quieres decir que no te atraigo? ¿Soy muy fea para estar contigo? ¿Qué tengo un cuerpo horrible? ¿Qué no me quieres? —Shampoo empezó a sollozar y luego llevó sus manos a la cara para ocultar su llanto—. No soy lo suficiente para ti…

—¡No, Shampoo, yo no quise decir eso! —Se alarmó, detestaba ver a una mujer llorar, además él en ningún momento mencionó eso.

—¿No me quieres como prometida? —Interrogó, mostrando sus grandes ojos llorosos, gimiendo y amenazando con llorar más.

—Eh… —Ranma tragó saliva, nunca se había sentido tan presionado en su vida como ése momento.

Akane pasaba por el corredor con la canasta vacía, ya había dejado la ropa sucia en el cuarto de lavado e iría a su cuarto a descansar, pero se detuvo al escuchar que alguien más estaba con Ranma en su habitación, reconoció aquella vocecita aguda de Shampoo, le causó intriga por que la muchacha estaba llorando y había alcanzado a escuchar perfectamente la pregunta que la amazona le lanzó a Ranma. Su corazón quedó paralizado al escuchar como Ranma se quedaba callado, estaba expectante a la respuesta que él daría.

Ranma tragó otra gran cantidad de saliva y empezó a sudar más, al notar como Shampoo iba a romper a llorar desoladamente de un segundo a otro. La respuesta correcta era no, pero no tenía el valor para decírsela.

—T-te quiero, Shampoo —contestó titubeante.

Era oficial, sus esperanzas caían inertes como hojas secas. Ranma lo dijo, se lo dijo a Shampoo. Corrió rápida a su habitación para refugiarse. Se arrojó a su cama y abrazó la almohada. Sus ojos ya estaban bastante húmedos.

—La quiere a ella —murmuró con tristeza, apretujando más su almohada.

Ranma sintió algo que lo dejó inquieto, por reacción miró hacia la puerta de su cuarto. Dos segundos después volvió su atención en Shampoo, la observó a los ojos, dejó escapar un suspiro para decirle lo que realmente sentía hacia ella.

—Te tengo cariño, Shampoo… pero no como prometida, sino como amiga —aclaró Ranma, alejando a la amazona que lo abrazó efusivamente—. Es la forma en que te quiero, como amiga —se sintió liberado, en confianza al sacar la verdad.

Shampoo hizo una mueca de total desagrado tras escucharlo, ella no estaba nada contenta con la respuesta, pero también le afectaba un poco, aunque su molestia era más. Pensó rápidamente antes de que actuara de una forma que la haría alejarse de Ranma. Hizo mucho esfuerzo en dibujar una sonrisa confortable.

—No importa, por algo se empieza —dijo muy entusiasta y a punto de volver a abrazar al chico de la trenza.

—Eh, mejor tú te duermes aquí y yo iré a hacerle compañía a Rei o dormir en otra parte —evadió el muchacho de la trenza y en un santiamén ya tenía su futón en los brazos y salió rápido de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Akane dio un respingo al ver a Rei entrando a su habitación como era su terrible costumbre. El muchacho entró distraído, leyendo un libro, se acostó en la cama como si nada.<p>

La chica estaba con los ojos todavía llorosos pero bien abiertos observando a Rei que continuaba leyendo el libro sin percatarse que ella estaba ahí también. El muchacho se humedeció la yema del dedo índice para cambiar la hoja de su interesante libro y continuar leyéndolo.

Rei finalmente vio a Akane acostada a su lado, se puso rojo y apresurado se levantó como si la cama quemara, cayéndose al suelo.

—Parece que te gusta recostarte en mi cama —le hizo saber Akane con cierta molestia pero a la vez divertida y extrañada. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama.

Rei no respondió, seguía color tomate y no se atrevía a mirarla, se levantó despacio.

—Sí se te hace cómoda para leer, está bien por mí, puedes recostarte mientras yo no esté en ella, por ejemplo mientras duermo, porque si lo haces te golpearé —se puso de pie y le ofreció acostarse en la cama.

El muchacho tomó la mano de Akane y la hizo que se sentara en la orilla de la cama.

Para sorpresa de Akane, Rei sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo pasó con suavidad por debajo de los ojos.

—No llores —lo dijo de forma tierna—. Las batas holgadas te quedan bien ya que ocultan tu gordura.

Akane apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y cerró los ojos, conteniendo la ira. Una vena le palpitaba por la sien derecha. Estaba por golpear a Rei y vetarlo de por vida de su habitación.

—Es broma —se carcajeó el muchacho.

La joven se le quedó viendo, la broma no era de su gusto precisamente pero la risa del chico se volvió contagiosa y ella también empezó a reírse con suavidad.

—La verdad es que ya no pienso eso de ti después de verte en lencería —confesó el chico, haciendo que Akane se le tiñeran las mejillas de rojo al instante.

Eso la enmudeció e hizo que bajara la cabeza.

—¿Bro-bromeas, verdad? —Preguntó dudosa, ya que se imaginaba que volvería a bromear.

—Para nada, es lo que pienso de ti, que posees un cuerpo espectacular y bien definido —respondió tranquilo el muchacho que miraba a Akane quien estaba todavía con la cabeza agachada.

La joven no dijo nada por un minuto, levantó la cabeza y se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Cómo el de Shampoo? —Miraba directamente a los ojos de Rei.

—No —contestó determinante el chico.

—Entonces no es bonito… mi cuerpo no es como el de Shampoo… digo, yo no tengo un cuerpo como el de ella… —volvió a clavar sus ojos en el suelo mientras inclinaba su cabeza un poco hacia su hombro derecho.

—¿Por qué te comparas con ella? —Interrogó Rei que se agachó un poco para estar a la altura de Akane y así ella lo viera.

Akane no se atrevió a verlo, le causó vergüenza la respuesta: Ranma se mofaba de que incluso él como mujer tenía muchísimo mejor cuerpo que ella, y que de todas las chicas, ella era la menos atractiva.

—Lo que dije sobre tu cuerpo no es broma. Si me permites volver a decírtelo sin que pienses que soy un pervertido, te lo diré: tienes un cuerpo muy bonito y bien definido. Todo está donde debe estar y con las medidas que deben tener. Además, aún eres una adolescente, todavía falta desarrollarte más, todo a su tiempo, Akane.

—Gracias —Akane sonrió de forma tímida, se estaba comportando como una tonta vanidosa, pero la respuesta de Rei le resultó muy confortable.

—Espero que eso del cuerpo no haya sido causante de tus lágrimas —dijo Rei, señalándole las mejillas que todavía estaban humedecidas.

—Eh… no, no, no —se apresuró a limpiarse.

—Qué te parece si vamos a cenar algo, claro, tú invitas —no esperó una respuesta de Akane, la tomó de la mano para salir del cuarto.

—¡Eh, no, espera! Ya es tarde, además estoy en pijama y la verdad es que no tengo hambre —objetó Akane que puso resistencia cuando ya iban por la puerta.

—Y qué importa si estás en pijama de todas formas te ves bien —sonrió el chico—. Conozco un lugar donde venden hamburguesas y que está abierto hasta la madrugada.

Akane sólo se quedó con la parte de que se veía bien. Sonrió. Terminó accediendo.

* * *

><p>Era un pequeño establecimiento, invadido por el olor a carne asada, la gente apresurada para cumplir con los pedidos que tenían. Los comensales y los empleados se quedaron viendo a la chica que llegaba en pijama, cosa que a Akane le causó incomodidad.<p>

—Mejor las pedimos para llevar, ¿sí? —Akane se estaba escondiendo tras de Rei para que no la vieran.

—Recién hechas saben mejor —contestó Rei sin importarle nada y se llevó a Akane para ir a sentarse en una de las mesas disponibles.

—¿Qué no te das cuenta que la gente me mira por venir en pijama? —objetó la joven Tendo, señalando discretamente con una mueca a las personas que no dejaban de verla.

—Da igual, Akane, venimos a comer, no a una pasarela de modas, así que pide, anda con toda confianza, total tú eres la que va a pagar —Rei meneó la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

Akane empuñó la boca y se limitó a ver el menú. Hicieron su pedido, y el mesero enseguida se marchó.

—Akane —llamó Rei, observando a su escuchante—. Cuando te vi… en ropa interior, alcance a ver un moretón en tu espalda.

—Eh… bueno —Akane se llevó la mano tras de sí para tentarse el lugar afectado el cual todavía le dolía—. Es que fue muy rápido, no logré reaccionar.

—¿Qué pasó? —Cuestionó, poniéndole toda la atención.

—Es que algo me golpeó y me arrojó al agua, no sé qué pudo ser.

—Un objeto volador no identificado —bromeó el chico, ganándose un pequeño zape en la cabeza—. Obviamente eso que te golpeó y con fuerza no pudo haber salido de la nada. ¿Viste a alguien?

Akane negó con la cabeza, no vio nada.

—Yo no sé nadar —agregó Akane, algo apenada por ése hecho.

Rei la miró con sarcasmo.

—No sé quién fue, ni qué fue lo que me arrojó al agua, sólo sentí el golpe y en menos de un segundo ya estaba en el agua.

—Sus hamburguesas, en un momento sale la orden de papas fritas —dijo el mesero interrumpiendo la charla.

—Gracias —dijeron los jóvenes al tiempo y volvieron a lo suyo.

—Seguro fue un golpe a distancia, Akane, y lo hizo alguien que tiene fuerza por la intensidad del golpe y con algo que haya desaparecido, no sé, tal vez un ataque de energía. Alguien intentó hacerte daño, Akane —Rei apretó los puños por el coraje que empezaba a surgir en él—, y no le voy a perdonar que haya intentado lastimarte.

Akane se quedó pasmada por las palabras de Rei, no esperaba que él dijera eso.

—Eh… tranquilo, no pasó nada, estoy bien gracias a ti… seré más precavida —sonrió la chica para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

—Por favor, sé más cuidadosa, y piensa en quién pudo ser, no descartes a nadie —Rei tomó las manos de Akane para encerrarlas con las suyas, la miraba suplicante—. De todas formas, yo te protegeré porque eres mi prometida.

La joven Tendo se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando estupefacta a Rei. Sintió una tibieza que iba recorriendo sus manos hasta llegar a su pecho.

—Sus papas fritas, espero que la disfruten —interrumpió el mesero, enseñando una sonrisa radiante.

—Gracias —volvieron a decir los jóvenes quienes se separaron.

* * *

><p>—Inconsciente, te dije que tú invitabas y sales con que no traes dinero —se quejó Rei cuando salieron—. Yo tuve que pagar, así que me debes eh —le mostró el dedo índice.<p>

—Gracias —Akane estaba divertida, las hamburguesas estuvieron muy sabrosas que olvidó por completo su vestimenta, además, después de unos minutos la gente dejó de prestarle atención—. Estaban ricas las hamburguesas —admitió algo sonrojada.

—Y decías que no tenías hambres —Rei la miró con enfado —, te comiste 3 y dos eran dobles —le recordó mostrándole tres dedos.

Aquello hizo que Akane se pusiera más roja.

—Bueno, no importa lo mucho que comas, te sigues viendo bien de todas formas, además, es bueno consumir proteínas para tener energía y seguir entrenando juntos. Mañana te mostraré una pequeña técnica —Rei se llevó las manos tras la cabeza, le guiñó un ojo a Akane.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo se llama la técnica? —Interrogó Akane, ansiosa de aprender.

—No tengo idea, pero es una técnica muy útil, me la enseñó el señor Tao —sonrió el ojiverde.

El camino se hizo corto, hablando sobre movimientos marciales que podrían mejorar y las técnicas que podían aprender, llegaron rápido a la casa que ya se encontraba a oscuras. Akane miró hacia la habitación de Ranma. Se le amargó la boca al saber que Shampoo también estaba ahí, durmiendo junto al ojiazul.

Rei se detuvo antes de entrar a la casa.

—¿No te vas a ir a dormir? —Interrogó Akane.

—No tengo mucho sueño, prefiero ir a entrenar un poco al dojo —respondió el joven.

—¿A esta hora? Pero sí ya es muy noche —Akane enarcó una ceja, desconcertada.

—Yo también comí mucho, demasiado que sí no hago algo para bajar las cinco hamburguesas que me comí, me puedo congestionar —Rei se palmeó la barriga—. No puedo dormir con el estómago tan lleno.

—De acuerdo, yo sí ya me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana, que descanses —se despidió Akane adentrando a la casa.

—Igualmente, hasta mañana —Rei le mostró la palma mientras que él se dirigía hacia el dojo.

No encendió la luz para evitar que se dieran cuenta de su llegada. Subió a hurtadillas por la escalera hasta llegar a su cuarto, abrió con sumo cuidado su puerta evitando hacer ruido y luego adentró a su cuarto, donde tras cerrar la puerta, dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio por no haber despertado a nadie. Sintió una presencia en su cuarto que la alarmó y antes de pegar el grito por el miedo, le taparon la boca.

**» Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola bellísima gente de Fanfiction! <strong>

**Espero de corazón que se encuentre muy bien en todos los aspectos n.n Muchas gracias por sus deseos porque me recuperara rápido, me llegaron sus buenas vibras y me he curado! Sí, gripe, no pudiste conmigo, já! Y estoy de vuelta, en domingo con éste fic, mi historia, su historia n.n Estoy muy contenta porque… porque el capítulo anterior tuvo 50 reviews! Sin contar los dos míos xP. *O* Por Dios! Wooow, y eso es gracias a ustedes que me regalan unos minutos de su tiempo para escribirme tan bellas palabras n.n Muchas gracias!**

**Una mención especial a Orange-star-destiny, quien con su talento y tiempo, me ha regalado un dibujo del hermoso y sensual Rei a quien pueden ver en la portada del fic! Un aplauso para ella, por favor! muchas gracias por regalarme tan bello detalle n.n te quedó fenomenal! Justo como me lo imaginaba ;) Te quiero Nakama n.n **

**Agradezco muchísimo por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo al leer la historia, escribir su hermoso review y poner en favoritos y alertas ésta humilde historia n.n Muchas gracias. **

**Agradeceré los reviews por MP a los que tienen cuenta en Fanfiction y a los lindas y lindos guest por aquí n.n **

**nancyricoleon****, maripi, ****azucenas45****, ****Piki26****, Guest, xandryx, Guest, Guest, Guest, yram, ****Patohf****, ****susyakane****, ****Tsukire****, Wolfing, ****CONEJA****, bry, ****own son****, ****AliciaSanchezQ****, ****KohanaSaotome****, ****The Love Killer****, ****Sav21samydeanspn****, ****karlarodsal****, ****KattytoNebel****, ****GNRxd****, ****serena tsukinoo****, Ana, ****Namikazee****, LaylaMutuoTaisho, sakurita, lana, ****PFernando****, ****jexichan89****, paoh, nikki, ****Natalia Saotome Tendo****, ****moiraDBZ****, ****orange-star-destiny****, Chibik, Mikasa jeager, sigue, guest, fan, ****gabyea****, ****sascuash****, Chielo, ****Lady Ski****, Anonima no soy, ****xiyozaqui**** y a los lectores silenciosos, gracias! **

***Maripi:** Awwww muchas gracias por tus palabras, me encanta saber que te sigue gustando la historia y que esperas pacientemente a leer el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste como quedo este ;) besos :*

***Guest:** Hoy actualice tarde u.u sorry, besos :*

***xandryx:** Ranma está perdiendo, pero tranquila como que de alguna forma ya va a ver lo que es toparse con pared y tendrá que abrir un hoyo xP, besos :*

***Guest:** Un clavo saca a otro clavo dice un viejo dicho… pero yo no lo he probado, creo que se queda más clavado jajaja, besos :*

***Guest: **Será un Rei&Akane cuando hay necesidad y un Ranma&Akane cuando se necesite… lo sé, no resuelvo nada u.u Un triangulo amoroso Ranma&Akane&Rei… no vaya a salir todo al revés y termine un Ranma&Rei :s Besos :*

***Guest:** Uf, qué decir! La decisión está difícil, adoro a Rei por como es, y adoro a Ranma :s pero tengo bien claras mis ideas de quien será el que se quedé con Akane y su nombre empieza con R ;) Besos :*

***Yram:** Pasaron varios domingos u.u ay pero lo compenso creo yo, con un capítulo más extenso. Ranma, nuestro lindo y tímido Ranma, tendrá que dejar a un lado su miedo y arriesgarse por Akane, ¿lo hará? ¿Y qué pasará con Rei y Akane quienes ya empiezan a tener más acercamientos? Besos :*

***bry:** Nooooooooooo! Espera, eso fue trampa, había un montón de nubes que amortiguaron la caída… me alegra de que estén ahí n.n

"A pesar de la penumbra en la que te he envuelto, cubierto con un manto de desolación, sé que en un momento llegará alguien que te arrebate de mí y entonces te cubrirá con su manto de luz y felicidad, pero no quiero, pero no puedo detenerlo… mientras que ese momento llegué, yo seguiré conservándote así"

Besos :*

***Ana:** Así es lo he prometido y me mantengo firme, pero igual he puesto en advertencia que las cosas no serán muy fáciles. Tienes razón que Ranma y Akane tienen un larga historia y aventuras, además de sacrificios que han hecho el uno por el otro y no se vale que venga alguien que de la noche a la mañana se gane el cariño de Akane, pero éste personaje es necesario para la intención de la historia. Gracias por tu opinión ;) Besos :*

***LaylaMutuoTaisho:** Continuación arriba! Espero que te guste ;) besos :*

***sakurita:** La situación se torna bastante pesada para Ranma, de algún modo hace valorar más lo que parece está a punto de perder. Besos :*

***lana:** Hay acercamientos entre Rei y Akane, cosa que no le va a gustar a Ranma, ya que llegó alguien que sí puede afectar su estabilidad. Yo no creo que Ranma sea un mujeriego, es que las chicas son quienes lo siguen a él, lo que sí tiene Ranma, es que un chico que le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos y no por que no quiera, sino porque no se lo permiten u.u no le dan pie, además de que siempre hay una bola de chismosos que aparecen en el momento menos indicado, frustra u.u Ranma es una victima! Pero bueno, aquí en este fic, está sufriendo muajajaja xP Besos :*

***Paoh:** Sí, Rei es bien lindo n.n demasiado sincero y algo grosero, pero sí es buena gente el muchacho n.n besos :*

***Nikki:** Claro que lo continuo, aunque tarde un poco en actualizar n.n Besos :*

***Chibik:** La verdad es que sí fue un capítulo que también me emocioné, porque le dí protagonismo a Rei, quien a pesar de su forma de ser, es alguien que no tiene nada que esconder, él dice lo que quiere decir sin tapujos, sin darle gusto a nadie ni quedar bien con nadie, es una persona única. Lo de la mano fue algo que se me ocurrió espontáneamente y me gustó como quedó y me gusta más el hecho que les haya gustado a ustedes n.n Ranma está siendo opacado por la presencia de Rei, pero bueno, de algún modo él, tampoco a cooperado mucho por hacer por Akane a pesar de decirle que lucharía por ella, así que quien busca encuentra, no? Respecto a tus preguntas, en el siguiente capítulo aparecerá Mousse. Besos :*

***Mikasa jeager:** Nooooo Shampoo y Ranma juntos no lo puedo tolerar mucho u.u son de las cosas que me cuestan escribir, pero es necesario para la trama, además de que el personaje de Shampoo es quien siento tiene un cambio más agresivo y psicópata al creer que Ranma es de su propiedad. Espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo n.n besos :*

***Sigue:** Yo sigo, tarde pero seguro ;)

***Guest:** Yaaaa hay actualización!, tardísimo pero ya el capítulo 18 arriba!

***Fan:** Créeme no eres la única que está en duda jejeje. Besos :*

***Chielo:** Jajaja tienes razón, Akane es más decente, y la verdad que para sus 16 años tiene un cuerpo muy bien, a ésa edad se está apenas desarrollando la mayoría de las chicas n.n besos :*

***Anónima no soy:** No, espera! Conserva las uñas de los pies para la siguiente actualización, mientras que crezcan las de tus manos para tener que morder en los siguientes días ;) Besos :*

***Lectores silenciosos:** Gracias por regalarme de su tiempo para leer, agregar a favoritos y poner en alertas esta historia n.n espero que siga siendo de su agrado :D besos :*

**Espero no haberme olvidado de alguien y de ser así, pido una enorme disculpa. **

**También quiero aprovechar, que he pensado sobre hacer dos finales (sugerencia de Sav21samydeanspn, gracias n.n) El oficial que es de Ranma y Akane; y el alterno, Akane y Rei. Tengo pensado el oficial, el alterno aún no, pero me gusta la idea para que así todos quedamos felices y contentos n.n **

**Saben que recibo con los brazos abiertos sus reviews siempre y cuando sean con respeto n.n **

**Me despido por el momento, esperando leernos en dos semanas, ojala y no tarde más en actualizar, ya que mi rutina ha cambiado y el tiempo se me ha reducido un poco más. Espero tener su comprensión de su parte n.n Los quiero! **

**Les mando un beso cálido y un fuerte abrazo n.n cuídense mucho! **

**Bye bye. **


	19. La furia de Mousse

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

**Advertencia: La historia contiene OC, OoC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Indiferencia<strong>

**19: La furia de Mousse.**

* * *

><p>El corazón se le detuvo de golpe al pensar que un ladrón estaba en la casa. Sacó su mazo, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Encendió la luz rápidamente, aun con el mazo en su poder, alzándolo con la intensión de volver a dar un fuerte golpe con él, pero quedó en el aire al ver a Ranma en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos y chillando de dolor por el tremendo golpe recibido.<p>

No tardó en que Ranma se recuperara y le reclamara a Akane su salvajismo.

—Perdón —musitó Akane algo apenada, soltando el mazo tras de ella—. Pero tú tienes la culpa por haberte aparecido así en mi habitación, actué como cualquier persona normal lo haría —reclamó un segundo después.

—La persona normal no tiene un mazo escondido quien sabe dónde y le rompe la cabeza a la gente —contestó Ranma todavía sobándose la cabeza con una mano

Los prometidos soltaron un respiro para calmar la situación, Akane dio un pequeño respingo al pensar que con su ruido había despertado a la familia, por lo que se asomó discretamente por la puerta de su cuarto, notando la penumbra que había en la casa.

—¿Por qué estás en mi habitación? —Quiso saber, cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y miró al chico de la trenza con curiosidad.

Ranma suspiró hondamente. Estaba que se moría de celos al ver que Akane se había ido con Rei y se la pasaron bien dentro de lo que cabía, no discutieron como era su costumbre y eso lo puso de malas.

—Seguro te la pasaste muy bien con TU otro prometido —proyectó el ojiazul afilando su voz.

Akane se molestó por el comentario.

—Esa no fue mi pregunta, además, en todo caso eso no es de tu incumbencia, tú ya tienes a tu prometida durmiendo contigo, ¿no? —contestó la muchacha que cruzó los brazos al tiempo que su cejo se fruncía.

El chico tragó un tanto de saliva. Sí Akane supiera que desde que Shampoo se fue a la casa a dormir como "prometida oficial" él ha tenido que dormirse en el techo, y cómodo no había sido, ya que el dojo era lugar de entrenamiento de Rei y no podía quedarse a dormir en ése lugar.

—Eso no es verdad —aclaró, Ranma—. Shampoo ha estado durmiendo en mi cuarto, pero con mi papá…

—¡¿Eh?! —Akane abrió los ojos a todo lo que le daban, sorprendida por la respuesta.

—¡Eh, no! ¡Yo no quería decir eso! —Se apresuró el muchacho a hablar—. Me refiero a que Shampoo ha dormido en el cuarto junto con mi papá…

—¿Eh? —Akane se llevó las manos a la boca algo desconcertada—.Tío Genma no le puede estar haciendo esas cosas a la Tía Nodoka y menos en la misma casa, ésta es una casa decente —expresó totalmente horrorizada.

—No, eso no… —Ranma empezaba a sentir desesperación de que Akane no le entendiera. Suspiró hondo—. Shampoo no está durmiendo conmigo, porque yo me he estado durmiendo en el techo —explicó tratando de ser lo más calmo posible—. Mi papá duerme convertido en panda, y creo que Shampoo lo ha sacado por lo horrible que ronca.

—Ahhh —Akane se llevó una mano al pecho denotando tranquilidad—. Bueno, ¿y eso que tiene que ver que estés en mi cuarto? No será que tú… —lo señaló acusadoramente.

Ranma inclinó un poco la cabeza tratando de entender lo que Akane quería decir, abrió los ojos como platos al entender y ver a una Akane emanando energía azul.

—¡Pervertido! ¡Aprovechado! —Recriminó, Akane, volviendo a alzar su mazo dispuesta a romperlo en la cabeza del muchacho.

—No, Akane, por dios, ¡déjame hablar! —Pidió, poniendo su índice sobre el mazo y haciendo que éste se volviera polvo en un segundo frente a los ojos de Akane.

Ranma volvió a suspirar, aliviado de que el incidente no pasara a mayores.

—Estoy en tu habitación para hablar contigo respecto a Shampoo y lo que siento hacia ella —le costó mucho verla a los ojos.

Akane se sentó en el borde de su cama, bajó la cabeza y junto sus manos sobre sus muslos. Se apretaba discretamente los dedos para mantener la cordura.

—Yo… —tragó saliva, ya que parecía que se había tragado todo aquel polvo que le hacía sentir muy seca la garganta—. Yo… yo ya le explique a Shampoo lo que siento por ella y…

Se quedó callado, le costaba tanto trabajo decirle el resto, tal vez no era el hecho de decirle, sí no como decírselo a Akane.

—Lo sé, Ranma —habló Akane, sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Lo escuché sin querer —su voz parecía estar en agonía, sonaba lejana.

—¿En serio? ¿O-oíste lo que le dije a Shampoo? —Preguntó, notablemente aliviado.

—Sí, Ranma, lo oí —Akane contuvo las ganas de soltarle una bofetada y decirle sus verdades a Ranma. Le estaba costando más de lo que imaginaba.

—Menos mal, Akane, yo pensé que tenía que decírtelo, pero me alegra saber que todo ha quedado claro, oh vaya, ¡qué alivio! —Ranma se llevó las manos tras la cabeza, hasta sonrió. Suspiró contento.

—Así es Ranma… todo ha quedado claro —Akane fijo su mirada en un punto perdido.

—Bueno siendo así, me iré a dormir tranquilo, gracias Akane —Ranma salió por la ventana y antes de desaparecer, la volteó a ver para sonreírle.

—Descarado, y todavía vienes a restregármelo en la cara —Akane sonrió irónica, agarró la almohada que estaba cerca y con todo su coraje la arrojo contra la pared.

Ya no lloraría. No valía la pena.

* * *

><p>Ranma estaba recostado en el tejado, justo arriba del cuarto de Akane. Sonriendo que Akane haya escuchado la conversación que él tuvo con Shampoo, seguro que su prometida sabía que él estimaba a Shampoo como amiga y nada más. Las cosas ahora serían más fácil para él con Akane.<p>

* * *

><p>Pedía a gritos que la ayudaran, pero sólo veía que burbujas de aire escapaban por su boca, como su mano se iba alejando de la superficie del agua, y su cuerpo se iba hundiendo.<p>

Despertó de golpe en medio de la noche; asustada por aquel sueño, que en realidad fue el recuerdo de lo que pasó el día del enfrentamiento entre Shampoo y Ukyo. Estuvo a punto de morir y Ranma no estuvo con ella.

Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y vio sus manos temblar, de hecho tenía miedo. Apenas había caído en cuenta que estuvo a punto de morir… por segunda vez en su vida. Tenía que calmarse. Metió sus pies en las pantuflas y salió de su habitación para ir por un té. Lo necesitaba.

Seguía muy pensativa al respecto, hasta sentía frío. Subió a su habitación con la taza de té, en el pasillo se encontró a Rei quien sólo tenía puesto un pantalón holgado y una playera sin mangas. El muchacho se notaba adormilado.

—Gracias, lo necesitaba, tuve feas pesadillas —dijo el muchacho que le quitó la taza del té y bebió un poco—. Unos patos querían comerme —relató, su voz algo distorsionada por el sueño.

—¿Eh? —Akane se desconcertó por el comentario de Rei.

El castaño se quedó dormido parado.

—Rei, oye —Akane le pasó la mano cerca de su cara para despertarlo, le tronó los dedos y el chico dio un respingo, mirando a todas partes.

—Eres linda —sonrió y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Se impresionó al oírlo. Pestañeó varias veces. Seguro era por el sueño que el muchacho tenía. Le quitó la taza del té. Pensaba dejarlo ahí dormido.

—¿Verdad que no vas a dejar que me coman los patos? —Interrogó el chico de forma tierna.

—Eh, no, claro que no —sonrió, era algo extraño pero tierno.

Decidió mejor llevarlo a su habitación para que volviera a dormir, así que lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo.

Rei se dio un par de golpes en la cabeza con la pared, pero no fueron lo suficiente fuertes como para despertarlo.

El chico se quedó completamente dormido sobre su futón. Akane rodó los ojos. Rei era extraño.

Al regresar a su cuarto, empezó a reírse bajito. Había sido gracioso lo que Rei había dicho. Se tomó su té un poco más relajada.

—Tonto —musitó todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Se metió a la cama y reconcilió el sueño fácilmente.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, se encontraban desayunando casi toda la familia, a excepción de Ranma, Rei y Shampoo. A Akane ya le sabía amarga la comida al notar la ausencia de cierta pareja, probablemente Ranma mintió al decirle que él ha estado durmiendo en el tejado.<p>

—Akane, ¿ya le dijiste a Ranma que se despierte? —Interrogó Nabiki que metió un bocado a su boca.

—No soy su despertador —objetó la aludida que ni masticó su comida y se la tragó. En seguida se estaba dando pequeños golpes en el pecho para bajar el bocado.

—¿Y Rei? —Preguntó Kasumi.

Era raro que el muchacho no estuviera allí desayunando con ellos. Akane se encogió de hombros, seguro el ojiverde seguía dormido.

Ranma seguía dormido, giró sobre su cuerpo para acomodarse, ni cuenta se dio que empezaba a rodar sobre el techo.

Vieron a Ranma caerse del techo y el tremendo golpe que se dio el joven, encima le cayó su futón. Hicieron muecas de dolor y el grito de Ranma no tardó en hacerse presente. Se levantaron sólo para ver que el chico estuviera bien.

Ranma se despertó obviamente, se sobaba la espalda que había sido la afectada.

—Oh, qué bien, el desayuno ya está listo —sonrió, y en un salto ya estaba ocupando su lugar listo para desayunar, ya bien recuperado.

Akane sintió alivio al saber que era cierto lo que le había dicho, pero luego torció la boca. Apenas llegó él y se levantó ella, comunicando que ya había terminado de comer aunque todavía había dejado la mitad. No quería ver a Ranma.

La joven Tendo pasó por el cuarto de Rei, y su curiosidad la llevó a asomarse por el cuarto, viendo al muchacho profundamente dormido boca abajo.

* * *

><p>Al irse temprano le dio tiempo de pasar al consultorio del doctor Tofú. El día anterior había hablado para saber el estado de Ukyo, pero le informó que la muchacha seguía con mucho dolor que le hizo ponerle otro sedante que le ayudó a calmarla aunque le provocó un profundo sueño.<p>

—No te preocupes, Akane, ella va a despertar pronto —avisó el galeno, sonriéndole a la peli azul.

Akane miró con pena a su amiga, quien hacía algunas gesticulaciones de dolor y se quejaba aún dormida.

—Espero que pronto se recupere —dijo la muchacha quien suspiró y recordó la pelea.

—Lo estará, Ukyo es una muchacha muy fuerte. Eres una buena amiga que a pesar de que se trate de una rival, te preocupe su salud —expresó el doctor Tofú.

—Antes de todo, ella también es una amiga —respondió, Akane.

—Eres muy noble, Akane —sonrió el doctor—. En cuanto Ukyo despierte le diré que estuviste aquí y al tanto de su estado.

—Gracias, doctor Tofú —sonrió—. Por cierto, mi hermana Kasumi dice que en la tarde viene a visitarlo.

—Ka-Kasumi viene… oh, vaya y yo con estás fachas… ¡Betty! ¡Betty! —El doctor empezó a llamar a su esqueleto—. ¿Dónde está mi traje de gala? ¡Betty!

Akane se dio una palmada en la frente, no fue buena idea avisarle.

—Bueno, creo que mejor me voy a la escuela —Akane se despidió del doctor, pero él estaba bailando con Betty—. No cabe duda que el amor es de locos —empezó a reírse.

* * *

><p>Caminaba rumbo a la escuela a paso lento, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Se detuvo de repente y cerró los ojos, inhaló bastante aire que le hinchó el pecho y luego exhaló lentamente, sintiendo alivio en aquel suspiro.<p>

—¡Akane! —La llamaron, interrumpiendo su momento de relajación, haciendo que girara un poco su cuello hacia atrás.

Ranma venía corriendo, no tardó ni cinco segundos en que el muchacho estuviera a la par de ella.

—Te vi salir del consultorio del doctor Tofú —dijo, Ranma, mirando a Akane con preocupación, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha.

La abrazó intempestivamente, sorprendiendo a Akane. Él respiraba agitado, sin soltarla.

La alejó sutilmente, no mucho para observarla a detalle, llevó sus manos al rostro de la joven. Seguía con la mirada de preocupación, parecía que de un momento a otro iba a llorar. La volvió a abrazar como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Akane estaba absorta. No comprendía el comportamiento de su prometido.

—Menos mal que estás bien, Akane —le susurró, sin soltarla—. No me hubiera perdonado que algo te pasara.

—¿De qué hablas? —Cuestionó finalmente, siendo ella quien lo alejó. Lo observó a los ojos, buscando una explicación a ése comportamiento.

—Que antier casi te mue… —tragó saliva, no podía decir esa palabra, sus ojos estaban a punto de dejar escapar las lágrimas.

La palidez invadía el rostro de Ranma, así como la angustia, parecía controlarse al verla frente a él.

Akane pestañeó varias ocasiones asimilando lo que Ranma decía.

—Akane —Ranma la envolvió en sus brazos, con fuerza, con la intensión de sentirla vivamente.

La joven Tendo escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Ranma, retumbaban con una gran fuerza dentro del pecho del muchacho. Sintió unas gotas cálidas que empezaban a humedecer su cuero cabelludo. Ranma estaba llorando silenciosamente.

No supo que sintió en ése momento de ver a Ranma así, respiró hondo y mejor esperó a que él dijera algo o hiciera algo.

Cuando él la apartó con mucha delicadeza, le dio pie a decirle algo.

—No pasó nada, Ranma, estoy bien, mírame… —Akane lo dijo con suavidad para tranquilizar a Ranma quien se quitó las lágrimas rebeldes que aún salían de sus bellos ojos.

—Lo siento, Akane, por no haber estado contigo, discúlpame —se veía bastante culpable—. No debí haberte dejado ni un instante —tomó las manos de Akane entre las suyas.

—Ranma —llamó ella, obligándolo a que él la viera—. Estoy bien y estoy aquí, contigo, ahora —no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos y sacó una de sus manos para ponerla encima de la de él—. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Es que fue mi culpa, no debía haberme ido… yo…

—¡Ranma! —No le quedó de otra que darle una bofetada—. ¡No todo trata de ti! —Le hizo saber, no quería que se culpara. Ella entendía perfectamente que él tuvo que llevar a Ukyo con el doctor ya que la muchacha estaba mal herida—. Tú debías de llevar a Ukyo con el doctor, ella te necesitaba más que yo —suspiró—. Rei llegó a tiempo y me sacó de ahí, gracias a él estoy aquí.

—Lo sé, él me contó lo sucedido.

Akane se quedó boquiabierta. Ahora ya sabía quién le contó a Ranma lo del incidente en la alberca.

«_Rei, eres un chismoso_» amonestó dentro de su cabeza.

—Eso ya no tiene importancia Ranma, ya pasó y como te dije, estoy aquí, junto a ti —cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. Vámonos que llegaremos tarde a la escuela. —Akane empezó a avanzar rumbo a la escuela.

—¡Claro que tiene importancia, eres lo más importante en mi vida! —Exclamó Ranma, haciendo que Akane detuviera su paso.

Se quedó estática en su lugar, repitiendo lo que Ranma le acababa de decir.

Ranma se acercó a ella silenciosamente hasta quedar justo tras de ella, bajó su cabeza un poco para quedar a la altura de ella.

—Le agradezco a Rei de haber rescatado lo más valioso para mí —le susurró al oído.

La boca se le puso seca al escucharlo, así como su piel que se erizó completamente, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, la sangre se le puso caliente en una fracción de segundo, como que sintió un remolino dentro de su estómago y su corazón latiendo desbocado que parecía salírsele del pecho.

Aquellas sensaciones acrecentaron todavía más, cuando Ranma de un movimiento rápido y seco, la giró para así quedar frente a él; sus manos sobre su cintura, presionándola levemente la hicieron cimbrar; y aquellos ojos azules observándola a detalle la dejaron sin aliento.

La envolvió en otro abrazo, dulce y tierno. Se separó de ella y le mostró una de las más lindas sonrisas que él tenía.

—Gracias por seguir aquí conmigo. Estoy feliz de que así sea —el chico la soltó, dejando escapar un suspiro después y continuar con su camino.

Se quedó parada un par de minutos, contemplando a Ranma alejarse de ella lentamente. Apenas y sonrió. Hubo algo en aquel acercamiento que la hizo sentir viva.

* * *

><p>Llegó al salón un minuto después de Ranma quien de inmediato fue rodeado por sus amigos, mientras que ella pasaba a su lado, mirándolo, para su sorpresa él también la miró y le sonrió al tiempo.<p>

Se sentó en su lugar, llegando sus amigas a sentarse junto a ellas, haciéndoles preguntas sobre Ranma y Shampoo. Akane las escuchaba con fastidio, aunque algunas preguntas ellas mismas se las terminaban respondiendo, sacando conclusiones que algunas hasta tontas se le hizo. Miró a Ranma que al parecer estaba en la misma situación. Colocó su codo sobre la paleta, con su mano apoyó su cabeza mientras seguía escuchando el parloteo de las chicas. Bostezó, ya aburrida del tema.

La plática fue interrumpida cuando vieron entrar a Rei despavorido y tras del muchacho venía un pato que sacaba de sus alas varios objetos punzocortantes, que afortunadamente fueron esquivadas por los estudiantes y Ranma que atrapó varios de aquellos peligrosos objetos, al animal lo identificaron rápidamente. Ranma atrapó a Mousse en su forma maldita. Todos estaban extrañados al ver a Rei muy asustado, quien se refugiaba tras de Akane.

—Di-dijiste que no me ibas a dejar que me comieran los patos —le reclamó Rei que seguía tras la espalda de Akane.

Ranma enarcó una ceja y con cierta malicia acercó al pato que no dejaba de graznar y sacudirse violentamente entre las manos de Ranma. Rei se refugió aún más.

—Basta Ranma, llévate a Mousse de aquí —detuvo Akane, molesta por la actitud tan infantil de Ranma.

El aludido se quedó sorprendido e incluso el pato se tranquilizó. El animal sacó los lentes y se los puso, reconociendo a Ranma y empezó a atacar al chico de la trenza, haciendo que el ojiazul saliera del salón por los efusivos ataques de Mousse.

Rei se tranquilizó, dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Todos lo miraban con curiosidad, hasta que entre los compañeros empezaron a decir algunas cosas. Al chico parecía no importarle.

Akane lo miró con desconcierto.

—Le tengo miedo a los patos —respondió Rei con mucha serenidad.

—¿Te entrenaron con patos o algo por el estilo? —Preguntó Akane recordando la fobia de Ranma hacia a los gatos debido al entrenamiento que Genma usó en su hijo.

—No, desde niño me dan miedo los patos, nunca me han gustado y bueno, creo que yo a ellos tampoco, suelen atacarme, aunque éste sí parecía querer matarme —se rascó la nuca.

Estaba muy extrañada. Rei había admitido sin miramientos su miedo.

—¡Ranma Saotome, nunca permitiré que Shampoo sea tu prometida! —Escucharon la voz de Mousse que emanaba furia pura.

Ranma entró al salón, deteniendo en las manos unas cadenas. Vieron a Mousse en el otro extremo de las cadenas, mirando con profundo odio al joven Saotome.

—Mousse ya te dije que eso lo arreglaron ellas, yo no tuve nada que ver —excusó el ojiazul, tratando de estar calmado.

—Deja de mentir, Saotome, tú sabes bien la situación y te haces tonto siempre —exclamó Mousse.

La situación era tensa, ya que el chico de lentes estaba más que furioso.

Sacó una bomba de una de las mangas, haciendo que todos adentro se alborotaran y estallaran en gritos de pánico. Los jóvenes corrieron de ahí justo antes de que Mousse lanzara la bomba hacia Ranma. Rei tomó a Akane en brazos y saltó por la ventana con ella.

Cayeron a la piscina, Rei salió rápido a la superficie con Akane quien tosió ligeramente. Vieron como explotaba el salón y luego dejaba escapar grandes cantidades de humo negro.

Ranma chica flotaba boca abajo junto a ellos. Rei picó con su índice la espalda de la pelirroja, quien en un segundo se recuperó.

—¡Estúpido Mousse, ni creas que me has ganado! —salió Ranma de la alberca para ir en busca del chino.

Pero lo vieron volver a meterse a la alberca cuando Mousse traía en las manos otras bombas que le iba a lanzar a Ranma.

—¡Toma aire! —Dijo Rei a Akane.

La abrazó de forma protectora y se hundieron en la piscina para amortiguar los ataques de Mousse.

El agua salió disparada hacia arriba al momento que detonaron las bombas. Caía como lluvia y dejó la alberca con muy poca agua. Ranma estaba a un lado con las ropas rasgadas y con los ojos hechos remolinos.

Akane abrió los ojos, su cabeza sobre el pecho de Rei.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el muchacho, con la voz un poco débil.

—Sí —afirmó Akane.

Fue entonces que Rei la soltó para ver que efectivamente estaba bien.

—Ése idiota… —masculló Rei quien se volvió para quedar frente a Mousse que estaba ciego de ira.

—Saotome, tú me quitaste a Shampoo, entonces yo te quitaré a Akane —amenazó el chico de lentes—. Ya verás lo que se siente.

—¡Eso si yo te lo permito, imbécil! —Gritó Rei quien en un salto ya estaba frente a Mousse.

No podía estar más sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando. Miró a Ranma que todavía seguía inconsciente al parecer sí fue alcanzado por una de las bombas pero sabía que se recuperaría, de peores siempre se levantaba, luego miró a Rei.

—Yo a ti ni te conozco y lo mejor es que ni te metas —contestó Mousse que sacó una cadena que iba dirigida hacia Akane, pero ésta fue atrapada hábilmente por el castaño.

—¡Soy Rei Nakamura, prometido de Akane Tendo y mi obligación es protegerla de todo y de todos! —Dijo muy serio, amenazante con la mirada.

Akane se esperaba esa respuesta, aquella palabra ya formaba parte de su vida diaria. Obligación.

—No me importa quien seas, sólo quiero causarle daño a Ranma por lo que él me lo ha causado a mí. Todas mis desgracias tienen nombre y es Ranma Saotome —Mousse no parecía en absoluto ceder.

—Akane, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la pelirroja que se tocaba la cabeza, todavía aturdida por el ataque.

Luego se sujetó el hombro lastimado, le sangraba, preocupando a Akane.

—Sí, ¿pero tú? —Akane se acercó a la pelirroja para checar la herida.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —sonrió débilmente, Ranma.

Miró a Rei que estaba a punto de enfrentarse con Mousse, pero no lo iba a permitir.

—La pelea es conmigo, Rei —se puso enfrente del castaño—. Aunque esté como chica, sigo siendo más fuerte que ése cegatón.

—Eso no me importa, él estuvo a punto de lastimar a Akane y no se lo voy a permitir —contestó el aludido, observando la herida de la pelirroja—. Estás herido, no puedes pelear así.

—Te aseguro que a pesar de estar así, soy capaz de ganarle, Mousse no es más que un debilucho tramp-… —se quedó con la palabra en la boca porque una bola de grillete le golpeó el estómago, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera en los brazos de Rei.

—¡Tendo, Akane, ahora tú eres mía! —Gritó Mousse, de sus mangas salieron unas cadenas directo a la joven para atraparlas con ella.

—¡Ella no es de nadie! —Rei soltó a Ranma, a una velocidad increíble atrapó aquellas cadenas, enredándolas en su muñeca.

Ranma se estaba recuperando del golpe y miró a Rei.

—Mejor lleva a Akane a un lugar seguro, yo me encargo de él —le dijo el castaño a Ranma.

Se tragó su orgullo, pero no le quedó de otra que hacerle caso a su rival. Tenía que sacar a Akane de aquel lugar antes de que Mousse en su hambre de venganza, terminará lastimando a la joven.

—Ven, vamos, te llevaré a un lugar seguro, Mousse está fuera de sí —Ranma la tomó de la mano, pero Akane se soltó bruscamente —Akane —musitó, notablemente extrañado por la actitud de Akane.

—Sí tu problema es con Saotome, arréglalo con él y no metas a personas inocentes en tu problema. Más te vale no intentar hacerle daño a Akane o te las verás conmigo —Rei seguía conteniéndose, apretó un poco más, rompiendo la cadena.

Se notaba que trataba controlarse. Mousse bajó sus armas de combate. Rei volteó a ver a Akane y vio a Ranma a su lado. Sintió como el aura del chico que tenía enfrente empezaba a aumentar. Rápido le dio un golpe en el estómago y se agachó para patear los pies y derribarlo.

—¡Llévate a Akane! —le gritó Rei a Ranma.

Mousse estaba furioso.

Akane sintió preocupación por Rei, ya que el aura que Mousse emanaba era muy poderosa. Ranma le tendió la mano.

—Es fuerte —le dijo la pelirroja a Akane.

La joven Tendo terminó accediendo, sabía que Rei era muy fuerte, pero nunca había visto a Mousse así de molesto y demostrando un poder tan bestial.

Se refugiaron en la covacha que había en las canchas. Ranma se sentó y con pedazos de su camisa china trató de hacerse un vendaje improvisado en el hombro herido.

—Déjame ayudarte —Akane rompió un pedazo de su falda para limpiar la herida, y luego con cortó una tira larga y ancha que usó para vendar a Ranma.

Ranma la observaba atentamente mientras que era atendido por su prometida. No se cansaba de ver lo bella que era. Se ruborizó cuando Akane se percató de que era observada por él.

—Debes de hablar con Mousse, Ranma —sugirió Akane con tranquilidad.

—¿Crees que ahora se pueda hablar con Mousse? —contestó Ranma, sarcástico.

La chica rodó los ojos.

—Lo has visto, está fuera de sí, nunca lo había visto de tal forma —Ranma resopló—. Ese Rei entrometido, es mi pelea, no la de él.

—Ranma —Akane le tomó las manos, encerrándolas en su puño. Resultó muy fácil ya que Ranma chica tenía las manos incluso más pequeñas que las de ella.

La pelirroja la miró a los ojos, se sonrojó un poco al tener aquel tacto con ella. No se podía mover, se encontraba hipnotizado por la belleza de su prometida.

—Cuando Mousse se calme, habla con él y dile lo que le dijiste a Shampoo anoche —no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Por dentro se estaba golpeando en una pared invisible. Ranma tenía que decirle a Mousse que quería a Shampoo.

—Sí, tienes razón, se lo diré a Mousse —Ranma se puso de pie y empuñó su mano con convicción—. Seguro que entiende.

Akane asintió levemente mientras se mordía los labios. ¿Podría ser más estúpida? Lo dudaba, pero Ranma se veía muy contento.

Un fuerte estruendo se estacionó fuera de la bodega, haciendo que las dos chicas salieran del escondite.

Había humo emanando muy cerca de las canchar, además de que unos árboles se encontraban en llamas.

Akane se exaltó cuando Mousse estaba frente a ella, sonriendo de una forma psicópata que le congeló la sangre. El joven de lentes se veía determinado a ir por ella.

Ranma al ver la intención del chico pato de inmediato se interpuso en el camino del chino, haciendo el truco de la castaña, que no le salió tan bien por la herida en el hombro, lastimándose un poco más, pero no iba a permitir que ése loco se llevara a Akane.

La furia de Mousse era tal que podía sentirse en el aire que entraba en sus organismos.

—¡Ranma! —Gritó Akane al ver como la pelirroja fue alcanzada por uno de los muchos artilugios que Mousse lanzó contra Ranma, mandando a la chica a estrellarse en la bodega y derribándola en el impacto.

—¡Akane es mía ahora!

—¡Sobre mi cadáver! —Salió Ranma a la defensa, con el puño por delante y acertándoselo en la mejilla del chino, haciendo que la cabeza le girara 45 grados y mandarlo contra un árbol—. ¡Jamás te permitiré que le hagas daño a mi prometida, ¿entiendes?!

—Detesto cuando no saben pelear limpio —llegó Rei, restregándose sus ojos, los cuales los tenía muy rojos y se le notaba algo negro.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Akane, viendo a Rei.

—Ése tipo me lanzó algo a mis bellos ojos y me dejó ciego por un momento —explicó el castaño.

—Es que sólo así puede ganar, a base de trampa —comentó Ranma.

Mousse se ponía de pie, alzó el pie derecho a la altura de su rodilla, mientras que el pie izquierdo lo dejaba en puntita, los brazos también los alzaba y doblaba sus muñecas, del suelo empezaba a levantarse polvo.

—¡Danza de la grulla! —Empezó a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje mientras que el aire se hacía más fuerte como un torbellino.

Ranma notó que el chino estaba dejando escapar filosas cuchillas de su cuerpo iban a todas las direcciones. Corrió hacia Akane y la tiró al suelo, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Por nada del mundo iba a dejar que lastimaran a Akane.

Las chicas cerraron los ojos esperando a que terminara aquella danza. El aire se disipó y escucharon un gran estruendo. Abrieron los ojos y con cuidado se fueron poniendo de pie.

Con la cabeza enterrada y el resto del cuerpo fuera de la tierra, estaba Mousse, que se convulsionaba, no contaba con un zapato y sus propias cadenas las tenía atado a su cuerpo.

Se acercaron a él cuidadosamente, Ranma tomó una ramita para picar a Mousse, pero éste no reaccionaba.

Rei estaba tras del árbol. El muchacho se sostenía el costado derecho, pero al ver a Akane, se quitó la mano y caminó como si nada le hubiera pasado.

—Espero que con esto se calme —dijo el chico restándole importancia—. Odio a la gente tramposa que no sabe pelear limpio.

—Qué bueno que estás bien —le hizo saber Akane que le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Bueno, derrotar a Mousse no es tan difícil, cualquiera puede hacerlo, hasta tú Akane —habló Ranma, que los miraba con molestia. Se notaba celoso.

—Akane puede derrotar a quien quiera, sólo es cuestión de enfoque, pero eso lo vamos a arreglar con los entrenamientos —dijo Rei, sorprendiendo a Ranma y a Akane.

—¿Eso piensas de mí? —Akane se señaló. Rei asintió.

—Claro, que se llevara tiempo, porque es algo complicado, pero nada es imposible. Bueno, creo que hay que volver a clases… o a ver que dicen —señaló hacia atrás y fue el primero en irse.

—Parece que ya le gustas —comentó Ranma con amargura a Akane.

La chica no respondió. Aunque ahora que Ranma lo dijo, la puso a pensar. Miró a Rei por la espalda y luego a Ranma que se notaba molesto.

—Tal vez —sonrió Akane, divertida, enseguida se dio la media vuelta para irse también.

Ranma apretó sus puños con fuerza al tiempo que torció la boca. Pero la pregunta más importante se la hizo a él:

—¿Y si a ella le gusta Rei?

* * *

><p><strong>» Continuará…<strong>

**¡Hola gente hermosa de Fanfiction! **

Tiempo sin leernos! Madre mía, sí que se va volando u.u Una disculpa por la gran tardanza y sobre todo por hacerles creer que ya me había olvidado de éste fic y de ustedes. No es así, la verdad siempre me acuerdo de ustedes, aunque por el poquísimo tiempo que tuve, me costó mucho tener ideas para el siguiente capítulo de ésta historia. Tal vez vean el capítulo demasiado corto para el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar, pero prefiero actualizar ahora con éste tanto que no hacerlo en un buen tiempo, y es que, aparte de trabajar ahora también estudio, y pues verán… el tiempo disminuye más u.u y es que también quiero hacerles un aviso muy importante: Estaré ausente por un tiempo, tengo un importante proyecto que hacer y que me tomará un tiempo en realizarlo. Disculpen de verdad, qué más quisiera tener mucho pero mucho tiempo para escribir que es algo que me gusta mucho hacer, pero por las presentes circunstancias no he podido, es más, tengo días completos en las que no toco mi computadora. Agradezco muchísimo su comprensión.

Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón sus comentarios, que pongan ésta historia en favoritos y en alertas :´D Gracias por ésa confianza, lamento haberlos defraudado por no actualizar los días que he prometido.

**¡Muchas gracias!**

**Sav21samydeanspn, Mikasa jeager, Guest, GNRxd, yram, karlarodsal, Guest, Guest, Lady Ski, Guest, susyakane, moiraDBZ, xandryx, sika, Lacriza, Ana, nancyricoleon, Neko-girl200, maripaodragonz, Piki26, Anonima no soy, serena tsukinoo, Natalia Saotome Tendo, Patohf, Flor, ranma k, LaylaMutuoTaisho, KattytoNebel, DIANA, azucenas45, Wolfing, Ana, AliciaSanchezQ, PFernando, Euridice Hibiki, thu faan, orange-star-destiny, Maripi, Paoh, Artemisa-Cazadora, Isa-chocotan, tsumugi, hikaros, bry, Isa-cokotan, ivy, Anonimoah, Meli, Zaneziana, Guest, satori, Xilxis, Luciana, Chibik-Lady, Mezha Peppers, Roberto, Geral, Flor y a los lectores anónimos, muchísimas gracias!**

**Pido una disculpa por no responder como es debido a sus comentarios, pero les prometo que en el otro capítulo lo haré x2.**

Me encanta leer sus comentarios y saber sus distintos puntos de vista, no me imaginaba el alcance que iba a tener el personaje de Rei pero para quienes están preocupadas(os) sí la historia está distorsionada y todo parece ir en contra de Ranma, les afirmo, que la historia terminará en la pareja principal Ranma y Akane. La idea de hacer dos finales, no pretende que en la misma historia haya un capítulo más relatando la vida de Akane eligiendo a Rei, si no que será una historia alterna, como un spin off. Indiferencia terminará con Ranma y Akane juntos.

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, esta vez le tocó un poco a Ranma a quien lo adoré :3, y de corazón les deseo un feliz año 2015… sí, un mes después lo vengo deseando xP, sorry. Muchas gracias :D

Para los que siguen Esfera de Cristal, también espero pronto subir el capítulo final, pero no prometo nada. Gracias.

Muchas, muchísimas gracias! Ustedes son un amor :D Los quiero muchísimo! Cuídense mucho, les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Nos leeremos!

Bye bye ;)


	20. Un beso

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

**Advertencia: La historia contiene OC, OoC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Indiferencia<strong>

**20: Un beso.**

* * *

><p>Ranma se quedó pensativo, sintiendo miedo ante una posible respuesta afirmativa. Sintió que su corazón se fragmentó. Lo mejor era no volver al salón y ver a Akane junto a Rei. Se daría tiempo para pensar y aprovecharía para ir a ver a Ukyo. Se vacío agua caliente, volviendo a su fisionomía natural. Se fue hacia el consultorio del doctor Tofú.<p>

Las clases se suspendieron por lo ocurrido, el director se volvió más loco de lo común y ya andaba cazando cabelleras, haciendo que los alumnos y maestros salieran corriendo de la escuela y así dejarla completamente vacía.

* * *

><p>• •<p>

El chico de la trenza estaba en la sala de espera, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y su mentón sobre sus manos que tenía los dedos cruzados, miraba a un punto del piso. Pensativo. Se mecía ligeramente sobre su propio cuerpo.

«_Tal vez_» las últimas palabras de Akane lo dejaron muy inquieto.

No es que fuera un hecho que a Akane le gustara Rei. Le tranquilizaba que a pesar de que Rei y ella tuvieran más contacto, ella no se notaba nada interesada en el chico. Pero Rei actuaba distinto a comparación de cuando apenas se hizo prometido de Akane. Lo vio cuando la tomó en brazos inmediatamente al ver el peligro, cuando usó su cuerpo para protegerla y al grado de pelear para evitar que Mousse le hiciera daño. Tal y como él hubiera actuado.

—Y sí a Rei ya le gusta a Akane como prometida… —murmuró Ranma que se detuvo en seco.

—Ranma, ya puedes pasar, Ukyo ya está despierta —habló el doctor Tofú, quien abrió la puerta del consultorio, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del ojiazul.

El chico se levantó y pasó a ver a su amiga, quien ya estaba sentada sobre la orilla de la cama, con la cabeza agachada, notablemente decaída y triste. Sus ojos azules habían perdido brillo, miraba hacia un punto perdido en el suelo.

—Ya no hay nada que me retenga aquí, Ranma —habló, su voz se escuchaba melancólica—. Shampoo me ha ganado y yo sé cuándo debo retirarme. Dudo que Kodachi pueda ganarle, a pesar de lo loca que es, Shampoo no deja de ser una difícil rival.

—Ukyo… —Ranma trató de hablar con ella, pero la joven prosiguió.

—Entrené muy duro, me esforcé muchísimo, di todo en la pelea, nunca había peleado así como ahora, tenía un fuerte motivo para ganar, y ese motivo eras tú… Shampoo me ganó y lo acepto —Ukyo levantó la cabeza dejando ver que tenía los ojos llorosos—. Te quiero, Ranma, mucho, y me duele perderte. —Aquellas palabras calaron en el pecho del muchacho.

—Ukyo, yo no pedí que pelearan por mí, ustedes lo decidieron, además, me indigne muchísimo que me usaran como premio. Soy humano, no una cosa —dijo el chico de lo más serio pero evitando ser insensible con sus palabras.

—Lo siento, Ranma, creo que es la única forma que conocemos para hacer las cosas, peleando. Sabes, tengo la esperanza que te quedes con la mejor… —bajó unos segundos la mirada—. Y no me refiero a Shampoo —lo miró fijamente—. A pesar de que ahora tiene otro compromiso, no deja de ser tu prometida también, y es la que más validez tiene… espero que Akane le gane a Shampoo.

—¿A-Akane? —Estaba atónito por el comentario de su amiga.

—Ella tiene que luchar por ti —sonrió ligeramente, tomando su cinturón y poniéndoselo de forma cruzada de hombro a cintura—. Pero no dejes que luche sola, Ranma.

—Ukyo… ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te prefiero ver con Akane antes que con Shampoo o Kodachi. Quiero que estés con la mejor, y la mejor es Akane —tomó su espátula y se bajó de la cama.

Ranma se quedó todavía sentado, procesando lo que Ukyo le acababa de decir.

—Antes que prometidos, somos amigos, Ranma. Bueno, como ya no hay nada qué hacer por aquí, me voy a regresar a mi ciudad. Me harías el favor de despedirme de todos y darle las gracias por su hospitalidad. La verdad es que aquí conocí a gente única y los voy a extrañar, claro que no me voy para siempre, porque estoy segura que nos volveremos a encontrar —sonrió un poco más animada—, y Ranma, lo de que te quiero, es verdad —se agachó para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Se sonrojó al instante—. No quería quedarme con las ganas —lo dijo con algo de timidez.

Ranma se colocó su mano sobre la mejilla y veía a su amiga con sorpresa.

—Nos vemos, Ranma y no olvides que Akane es la mejor, porque es la única que se ha ganado tu corazón sin luchar… ¡Cuídate! —Fue lo último que dijo. Cerró la puerta del consultorio al salir, dejando a un Ranma muy desconcertado.

El chico sintió algo de nostalgia al ver partir a Ukyo, pero no la detuvo. Sonrió para sí. Ukyo era una de las personas más sensatas que había conocido.

Soltó un gran suspiro. Un capítulo acababa de ser cerrado en su vida y de la mejor manera.

—Akane —sonrió tontamente.

* * *

><p>• •<p>

Akane no se sorprendió de encontrar a Rei recostado en su cama, leyendo un libro. Dejó el maletín sobre su escritorio para que el chico se percatara de su presencia.

—Rei —llamó, teniendo como respuesta un pequeño bufido—. Anoche te encontré en el pasillo, diciéndome que unos patos te comían —le recordó Akane, llena de curiosidad por el comentario que Ranma le hizo hace unas horas, quería saber si ella le gustaba a Rei—. Y entre otras cosas, dijiste que soy linda —sonrió de lado, de forma divertida.

—¿En serio? —El chico bajó el libro, giró un poco su cabeza para verla—. No lo recuerdo —miró entonces el techo, de forma pensativa—. Recuerdo que escuche tu voz al responderme que si cuando pedí que no me dejaras comer por los patos —la miró a los ojos.

Akane notó que el chico decía la verdad. Sopló con la nariz y bajó la mirada. A lo mejor se lo había imaginado.

—Sí, estabas más dormido que despierto —afirmó la joven de ojos castaños—. Bien, tienes que salir de mi cuarto, me voy a cambiar.

—Ah, está bien, fea —Rei refunfuño, se levantó de mala gana y sintió un golpe en la nuca.

—Eres odioso —le contestó ella que le había lanzado un libro.

—Brazos de gorila —le dijo Rei mostrándole la lengua antes de cerrar el cuarto.

—Obligaciones —Akane rodó los ojos con fastidio.

* * *

><p>• •<p>

Akane no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero al ver la hora, rápida se cambió para ir al entrenamiento con Rei, ya se le había hecho tarde.

Ranma llegó a la casa, se encontraba algo extraño por la partida de su amiga, pero sabía que la volvería a encontrar. Alzó la mirada al cielo. El tiempo se había ido rápido para él. Abrió los ojos como platos debido a que Shampoo ya estaba frente a él.

—Hola mi querido prometido —sonrió muy contenta la muchacha que lo aprisionó en sus brazos.

—Shampoo…

—Me quedé dormida, es que gaste mucha energía, pero no importa, ya estoy contigo, así como debemos estar siempre, amor. Juntos —dijo con voz melosa.

—Eh… Shampoo, Mousse…

—¡Qué importa ése ciego! Tú eres lo único que me importa, te amo —Shampoo se acercó peligrosamente a él.

—Sham… —fue callado cuando los labios de la china estaban sobre los suyos, aprisionándolos en un beso.

Akane vio la escena de lejos. Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y los puños a tal punto de dejar sus nudillos completamente blancos. Gruñó con rabia. Ellos se estaban besando y Ranma no hacía nada. Absolutamente nada.

Estaba a punto de ir hacia ellos y reclamarles, pero en eso recordó lo que había escuchado en el cuarto de Ranma.

—La quiere —musitó, mientras que seguía viendo aquel beso que parecía durar una eternidad y que a ella la estaba sacando de si, llenándola de sentimientos negativos y que su corazón era brutalmente apuñalado—. ¡Suficiente… es su vida! —Akane se tragó aquel nudo que se le hizo en la garganta, con dolor que hasta sintió que le quemaba las entrañas. Se pasó la mano por los ojos antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a surgir—. No tiene por qué importarme.

Dio la media vuelta para ir hacia el dojo.

Shampoo se alejó, complacida de dejar a Ranma en silencio.

—Bueno, amor, regreso más tarde, iré a ayudar a la abuela en el café del gato —dio un brinco de gusto la joven amazona y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla para después marcharse.

Ranma se llevó los dedos a los labios, todavía impactado de haber sido besado por Shampoo. Pestañeó. Fue raro. Miró por todas partes buscando a alguien porque con su mala suerte seguro alguien los vio y esperaba que Akane no se enterara de ello. Pero francamente no tendría valor de verla a los ojos después del beso con Shampoo, aunque no haya sido él quien inició ése beso.

Akane entró al dojo, furiosa, quería romper todo lo que hubiera ahí.

—¡Al fin llegas! —Rei se levantó, mostrando sus palmas al cielo y sonriendo con ironía.

Estaba ya cansado de esperar a Akane y pensó que ya no iría al entrenamiento.

Akane bufó, estaba demasiado molesta como para soportar algún comentario tonto por parte de Rei.

Rei se puso en pose de combate, que fue igualado por Akane. Los movimientos eran simples como lo han venido manejando desde hace días. Golpe, patada y defensa. Rei hizo lo suyo, con movimientos lentos, Akane se defendía. Akane hacía lo mismo y Rei se defendía.

—Tus movimientos son demasiado lentos, debes de dejar de comer, estás gorda —comentó Rei en forma de burla.

Aquello hizo explotar a Akane quien con la furia recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, atacó a Rei, dándole una fuerte patada en el costado derecho al chico, mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared.

—¡Ya deja de hablarme así, tarado! —Exclamó Akane al llegar hacia él.

Rei hacia muecas de dolor y se sujetaba el costado derecho. Gimió de dolor. Akane se sintió apenada, tal vez se le había pasado la fuerza, se agachó.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó la chica, se llevó las manos a la boca al ver que la tela se empezaba a teñir de rojo a la altura de las costillas—. ¡Lo siento, Rei, en serio, discúlpame!

Se levantó rápidamente para ir por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y regresó. Le quitó la playera. Jaló aire haciendo un sonidito con la garganta, estaba viendo el gran moretón que Rei poseía en el costado; era de tamaño considerable, más grande que su mano. Había una herida, una cortada como de diez centímetros y era la que estaba sangrando. Le vació el bote de agua oxigenada haciendo que el chico apretara fuertemente los puños, ahogara un grito y le salieran unas lágrimas.

—No seas tan llorón —le recriminó Akane con enfado.

—Arde —balbuceó el muchacho.

Le untó una crema con sumo cuidado para que cerrara más rápido la herida, al igual que le puso un desinflamante en gel sobre la parte morada.

—Esto te ayudará —avisó mientras el chico la observaba—. También tienes lastimado el hombro —atisbó el hombro izquierdo que estaba morado—. Yo no te golpee el hombro.

—Fue el loco chico pato, él me lastimó mientras peleamos, aquí me pasó una cuchilla y me cortó, en el brazo sólo me golpeó con una bola de metal —señaló el joven.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes, tonto? —Reclamó Akane, percatándose que con su patada ella le terminó lastimando más.

—No preguntaste, además como iba yo a saber que me ibas a golpear con tanta fuerza ¡eres una bruta!

—¡Porque no sabía, animal! —Empezaba a enojarse.

—Pero no tenías por qué golpearme así de fuerte —Rei la miraba con enojo.

—Porque, porque —Akane empezaba a quedarse callada—, porque —de repente miró un punto perdido, recordó el beso que Shampoo y Ranma se estaban dando hace unos minutos y eso la puso así de enojada, se desquitó con Rei y se sintió peor que una cucaracha por haberse desquitado con Rei. Bajó la mirada, apretó los puños sobre la tela de su pantalón, arrugándolo. Unas lágrimas traicioneras cayeron en gotas sobre sus manos.

—Como haya sido, no tenías que portarte con ésa brutalidad que te caracteriza —Rei ni se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con Akane.

La joven se pasó la mano derecha en el rostro para quitarse ésas malditas lágrimas. No le dio la cara a Rei y se puso de pie.

—Lo siento, Rei. Perdón —le daba la espalda.

—Oye, te falta vendarme, no me vas a dejar así —se señaló.

Se mordió los labios. Suspiró discretamente para llenarse de valor y ocultar su sentir. Giró para quedar así frente a él y se agachó. Tomó los vendajes.

—Con cuidado —le hizo saber el chico—. Jajajaja, no, espera, me haces cosquillas… auch…

—No te muevas mucho —Akane apenas lo tocaba y el chico se retorcía—. Quédate quieto de una vez —le era imposible poder vendarlo.

Rei no dejaba de reírse y Akane empezaba a desesperarse por lo escurridizo que resultaba el muchacho.

—¡Qué dejes de moverte, te dije! —Gritó Akane ya con la vena a punto de reventarle en la sien.

No supo cómo pero el cuerpo de Rei cayó sobre ella, dejándola en el suelo, aprisionada. El chico dejo de reír. Estaban muy cerca, a pocos centímetros de sus rostros, podía ver con detalle las verdes pupilas del castaño.

Se quedaron así por medio minuto. Ninguno apartaba su mirada.

Rei tomó las manos de Akane entre las suyas. Sonrió de forma enigmática al sentir que Akane se había puesto nerviosa.

* * *

><p>• •<p>

Ranma después de unos minutos pensando sobre lo que acababa de pasar y luego con las palabras que Ukyo le dijo, acababa de confundirse más. Tenía claro algo, pero ése beso lo descolocó totalmente. No se lo esperaba. Por dos segundos no vio a Shampoo.

—Akane —dijo el nombre con anhelo. Sonrió bobalicón.

Abrió los ojos, algo sonrojado por lo que acababa de imaginar. Volteó rápido a ver a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie lo estuviera viendo. Sintió al alivio de ver que así era. Se dirigió al dojo, sabiendo que a ésa hora Akane y Rei entrenaban. Desde que iniciaron con ése entrenamiento no dejaba de estar al pendiente. Se recargó sobre la pared, cerca de la puerta, ahí escuchaba perfectamente todo y podía ver con sólo asomarse un poco.

Akane empujó a Rei para quitárselo de encima, el chico reía divertido por la expresión de susto que ella tenía. No era para menos, Rei intentó besarla pero antes de llegar al objetivo empezó a reírse de aquella forma que ella tanto odiaba.

—Te gusto, ¿verdad? —Le había dicho cuando estaba muy cerca de ella.

—¡No me gustas! ¡Al contrario, me eres completamente desagradable! ¡Detestable, un verdadero cretino, el mayor de los cretinos! —Contestó Akane, totalmente enojada.

—Ah, mira, te molestaste porque no te besé, ¿no es así? —Rei estaba muy divertido, burlón.

—¡Claro que no, imbécil! ¡Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en mi vida! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto me arrepiento de haberte ganado! ¡Eres insoportable, insufrible, odioso, molesto! —hasta ganas le daban de llorar por coraje.

—¡Pues créeme que yo no brinco de felicidad de tener a una chica tan poco agraciada y tonta como mi prometida! —Replicó el joven de ojos verdes, algo dolido por las palabras de Akane.

—¡Te odio! —Akane le dio una bofetada que resonó en el dojo, volteándole la cara al ojiverde.

Ranma que estaba a punto de interferir en la pelea, se quedó parado en la puerta, viendo como Akane pasó a su lado con las lágrimas resbalando por sus ojos. Luego observó a Rei que se frotaba la mejilla lastimada.

Le dio coraje ver como Rei trataba a Akane. Era un verdadero cretino. No valía la pena decirle sus verdades a Rei, tenía que saber cómo se encontraba Akane.

Ranma se fue tras de Akane, impresionándose de lo rápida que ella era, pero le daba el espacio que ella necesitaba.

Tocó a la puerta del cuarto de su prometida. Para su sorpresa, Akane le abrió la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? —Era una pregunta mecanizada.

—Sí —contestó la joven, que a pesar de tener los ojos un poco irritados por llorar y todavía húmedos, se notaba serena.

—Es que, escuché la discusión que tenías con Rei y pensé…

—Eso no importa, ¿algo más? —Akane sostenía la puerta y la abrió sólo lo suficiente para verlo.

—Sí, Akane, yo quiero… quiero que estés bien…

—Lo estoy, ¿no ves? —se notaba irónica, las lágrimas no se contuvieron mucho tiempo y empezaron a emerger, resbalando rápidamente por sus mejillas. A pesar de detenerlas al pasarse la mano de una forma brusca, las lágrimas continuaban abundando—. Déjame sola, no quiero ver a nadie y menos a ti —no esperó a que Ranma diera una respuesta, cerró la puerta azotándola.

Ranma se quedó ahí parado, preocupado, pensando en que a lo mejor sí le afectó más de lo que creía lo que Rei dijo.

Akane por su parte, se recargó sobre la puerta. ¿Cómo podía estar bien? ¡Sí lo vio besándose con Shampoo hace rato! Era un cínico con poquísima vergüenza.

* * *

><p>• •<p>

Estaba muy seria, masticando la comida lentamente. Tenía los ojos centrados en su tazón de arroz. La familia estaba ahí cenando, en compañía de una fastidiosa Shampoo que no se apartaba de Ranma y le daba de comer en la boca, pero también estaba la abuela de la amazona que se notaba muy contenta por la noticia, incluso habían llevado la cena para celebrar.

—Bueno, ahora que Shampoo es la prometida oficial de Ranma… —habló Cologne bastante alegre.

—Todavía no, falta Kodachi —interrumpió Nabiki.

—Mi nieta le ganara fácilmente —dijo con toda seguridad, Cologne, cerró los ojos, orgullosa—. Como decía, ya que Shampoo es prometida de Ranma, no se le puede permitir dormir bajo el mismo techo.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero abuela! ¡Si Ranma y yo nos amamos! —Objetó Shampoo que se sorprendió por aquello.

—Sí, pero como una amazona debes de respetar nuestras leyes, no puedes dormir bajo el mismo techo que tu prometido hasta el día de la boda. Una vez que hayas peleado con Kodachi, se fijara la fecha —empezó a reírse como una desquiciada que causó escalofríos en los patriarcas de la casa.

Akane dejó el tazón sobre la mesa de forma brusca, callando la risa de la anciana. No dijo nada, se levantó y se fue.

La miraron hasta que ella cerró la puerta corrediza.

* * *

><p>• •<p>

Antes de entrar a su habitación, Akane fue alcanzada por su hermana Nabiki.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó a la defensiva.

—Akane, sí realmente te interesa Ranma, debes pelear para que seas su prometida ya que Koda…

—No me importa, Nabiki, Ranma no es un premio, él ya está bastante grandecito para decidir qué es lo que quiere y a quién quiere —interrumpió la peli azul de una forma muy fría que dejó sorprendida a Nabiki.

—Akane pero sí tú peleas…

—No me interesa, porque ya me aburrí de todo esto, ya estoy fastidiada, solo quiero terminar pronto la preparatoria e irme de aquí.

Nabiki enarcó una ceja, se cruzó de brazos y miró de forma escrutadora a su hermana menor.

—Estás enojada por todo lo que ha pasado, de que Ranma haya permitido que sus otras disque prometidas se vinieran a vivir aquí, que él siga siendo un idiota y que cuando tú decidiste dar un paso, él se encargó de que retrocedieras dos.

Esperaba que Akane empezara a balbucear, que bajara la mirada y que un pequeño rubor apareciera en sus blancas mejillas, pero no fue así. Akane la miró de la forma más fría, seria e inexpresiva que nunca le haya visto a alguien.

—Ya te dije que no me interesa. Ya no me importa —abrió la puerta—. Hasta mañana, Nabiki.

La mediana de las Tendo se quedó impresionada. Le preocupó la actitud que su hermana tenía y que ahora era más notable.

—Akane —murmulló con preocupación.

Supo que había hecho lo correcto, no demostró sus sentimientos. Lo había logrado, le tomó todo su valor hacerlo, pero no demostró que por dentro se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Se recostó de lado sobre su cama, haciéndose ovillo, mirando la pata de su silla, perdida en sus pensamientos, en sus sentimientos. Suspiró hondamente y terminó refugiando su cara en la almohada.

* * *

><p>• •<p>

Nabiki estaba recargada sobre la pared. Los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, mirando la pared de enfrente. Ranma llegó hacia donde se encontraba su habitación, en su cuello colgaba una toalla; se detuvo al ver a Nabiki al lado de la puerta.

—¿Vienes a extorsionarme? —Preguntó Ranma con cansancio—. Yo no he hecho nada malo, no tienes pruebas de nada, así que no te daré ni un solo yen —le avisó, mostrando su dedo índice.

—Ranma, esta información que te daré es gratis, y más te vale darle el valor que tiene —habló seria la joven Tendo que se puso derechita, miró con firmeza al chico de la trenza—. Hay un viejo dicho que dice: Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde.

Ranma de inmediato gesticuló confusión.

—Sabes que me gusta observar —habló como si fuera una charla común—. Veo cosas, analizó y tengo conclusiones, muchas de ellas muy acertadas, no es por presumir, pero el margen de error es mínimo, obtengo respuestas con tan sólo observar detalladamente.

—Ajá… ¿y a qué viene todo eso, Nabiki? —preguntó Ranma que en verdad no entendía.

—Ahora no sólo tú tienes dos prometidas, resulta que mi hermana también tiene a otro.

—Rei —mencionó con molestia, quería ir a molerlo a golpes por como trató a Akane.

—Sí, Rei —sonrió de forma socarrona—. Rei es un chico muy guapo, fuerte, sabe lo que quiere, y no está maldito.

—¡Oye, ese es golpe bajo! —Señaló a Nabiki de forma reprobatoria,

La media de las hermanas Tendo sonrió burlonamente.

—Akane ya se ganó el corazón de Rei —habló finalmente la castaña.

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos y su corazón se detuvo.

—Lo he visto como mira a mi hermana, no la ve como antes, al parecer el sentimiento empezó hace poco, también de cómo la protege, por ejemplo lo que pasó con Mousse. Rei no permitiría que le pasara nada a Akane… en ese sentido es como tú —Nabiki le puso el dedo en el pecho a Ranma, picándole dos veces. Caminó alrededor del muchacho—. Como dije es decidido, ahorita está algo confuso con sus sentimientos, como te has dado cuenta, también es orgulloso, pero estoy segura que no tardara en admitir lo que realmente siente por Akane… Mi hermana no tiene sólo una opción, Ranma, ¿y sabes que es lo peor que puede pasar?

Ranma se quedó mudo, solo mirando a Nabiki estacionarse frente a él y mirarlo a los ojos, con esos ojos tan vivaces que sólo ella poseía. Negó con la cabeza con algo de temor.

—Que se canse, que ya todo se le haga tan común, que ella empiece a ser indiferente a todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

—Pero Akane ella no…

—Ranma —interceptó la castaña—. Sí tú no tienes el valor, Rei lo tendrá.

—¡Pero a Akane no le gusta Rei! —Replicó Ranma, alarmado ante lo que Nabiki le dijo.

Se llevó las manos a la boca, impactado de haber sido honesto consigo mismo, aquello no parecía una contestación para Nabiki, sino una respuesta para él.

La chica sonrió de medio lado.

—Eso no significa que no se canse de ti, Ranma. Tal vez tú también deberías de ser más observador con lo que pasa a tu alrededor —Nabiki le dio unas palmadas en los hombros en forma de despedida—. Cierto, no es lo peor que puede pasar. Está pasando ya.

—Nabiki —Ranma tomó la muñeca de la mencionada, la miró de forma suplicante.

Nabiki miró la mano del chico sobre su muñeca de forma burlona y lo demostró en una sonrisa de satisfacción y ésa mirada que decía "Tengo razón y lo sabes" Ranma la soltó.

—Akane hizo algo que tú no te imaginas… me pidió que me llevara a la familia lejos para que tú y ella estuvieran solos esa tarde, donde ella se esmeró mucho preparándote algo de comer, que ni las gracias le diste por cierto, en fin. Me dijo que quería hablar contigo de algo relacionado con sus sentimientos y que a lo mejor así podían dar un paso más… —Nabiki parecía molesta—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que a Akane le costó pedirme ése favor?

Ranma entre abrió la boca. Recordando claro aquel momento y de cómo evadió el tema. Se sintió culpable y lo reflejó de inmediato en su mirada.

—Va más allá de cuánto dinero tuvo que darme. Akane se tragó el orgullo para pedírmelo y darles un espacio solo para ustedes dos. ¡Bravo, lo arruinaste! —Nabiki dio tres aplausos para enfatizar lo último.

—Yo… —No podía sentirse peor.

—Ah, se me olvidaba, te llegó una carta de Kodachi, sabes, espero que Shampoo no se entere —la muchacha le entregó el sobre que ya estaba abierto—. Buenas noches.

El muchacho abrió la cara y ahí leyó claramente que Kodachi le decía que se quedaría a vivir en Odaiba, debido que ahí encontró al amor de su vida. Junto a la carta estaba la foto del "afortunado" que para nada se notaba feliz, al contrario parecía querer alejarla de él. Suspiró aliviado, pero de inmediato abrió los ojos.

—Shampoo —se frotó la sien izquierda, afligido por la situación.

* * *

><p>• •<p>

Despertó lentamente, ya la luz del día tocaba en el interior de su cuarto, no se dio cuenta de que se había quedado completamente dormida. Se desperezó. Giró sobre su cuerpo para darle la espalda a la pared.

Abrió la boca y terminó despertándose por completo al ver cientos de flores de varios tipos y colores en su habitación. Pestañeó repetidas veces. En su cuarto yacían rosas de muchos colores, girasoles, azucenas, alcatraces, amapolas, magnolias, jazmín, entre otras que ni ella misma sabía. No sólo su habitación se veía colorida, sino que el bello aroma de las flores inundó su cuarto. Su día se vio hermosamente iluminado, sonrió y empezó a tocar todas las flores y a olerlas, embriagándose con los aromas. En ese momento no se preguntó cómo es que las metieron.

—Akane —abrió la puerta Nabiki, se sorprendió al ver tanta flor—. Vaya, parece que tuvieras un jardín aquí —sonrió, adentrándose y viendo más de cerca las bellas flores.

«_Seguro ese tonto de Ranma se las trajo, creo que es un excelente comienzo_» pensó Nabiki con gusto mientras llevaba un ramo de jazmines a su nariz.

—¿Quién te las dio? —Interrogó la castaña, tocando los pétalos de unas rosas blancas.

—Eh, no lo sé, desperté y ya estaban aquí —sonrió Akane, viéndose de lo más linda, radiante de felicidad.

—Supongo que debe haber una tarjeta o una carta —mencionó Nabiki que buscó entre los ramos de flores.

Akane también se puso a buscar. Estaba realmente emocionada y el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que pensó que se le saldría el corazón.

Encontró la nota en el ramo de amapolas azules.

—Disculpa por lo que dije ayer, en realidad no eres todo eso que dije, sólo que me dio miedo… —leyó Akane con extrañeza, miró a su hermana.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó Nabiki muy interesada.

—Rei.

Ambas estaban sorprendidas de que Rei haya sido quien puso todas esas flores ahí. Akane se sentó a la orilla de su cama, Nabiki la secundó, tomó la nota y la miró.

«_Ha sido más rápido de lo que pensé_» Nabiki miraba las flores, un gran detalle por parte del nuevo prometido de Akane.

—¿Qué cosas te dijo? —preguntó curiosa.

—Lo de siempre, que soy fea y tengo brazos de gorila, de lo arrepentido que está por ser mi prometido.

—Seguro que tú no te quedaste callada —comentó con naturalidad, alzó un poco las cejas, sabiendo que lo más probable el muchacho terminó por las nubes.

—Seguro es una más de sus obligaciones —dijo la peli azul que le quitó la nota a Nabiki y la hizo pedacitos.

Nabiki se encogió de hombros, ella también había escuchado mucho la palabra obligación en la voz de Rei.

—Bueno, yo sólo vine a avisarte que las clases se reanudan el lunes, van a arreglar el desastre causado por Mousse —Nabiki se levantó, pero antes de marchase se recargó ligeramente en el perfil de la puerta—. ¿Crees que Ranma se ponga celoso si se entera de todas estás flores?

Akane miró a su hermana.

—Me da lo mismo como se ponga ése tonto —respondió de forma despectiva.

La mediana de las hermanas chasqueó la lengua y procedió a cerrar la puerta.

Akane se quedó meditando, sin dejar de observar las flores. Recordó las palabras que Rei le dijo. Fue hiriente, sobretodo lo resintió más porque estaba dolida al ver como Shampoo y Ranma se besaban. No fue el mejor momento para que Rei la insultara. En sus manos todavía había un pedazo de papel donde se leía la palabra miedo.

Se levantó y salió de su cuarto, directo al de Rei para preguntarle.

Corrió la puerta sin tocar antes.

—Oye, puedes explicarme lo de… —se quedó callada al notar que el chico estaba profundamente dormido.

En el cuarto del muchacho había hojas, ramitas, pétalos, listones, una tijera, papel y un bolígrafo, todo un desastre; atisbó el área encontrándose algunos moños mal hechos, sobre la mesa estaba un ramo de rosas de color rosa pastel que tenían las orillas de un rosa más fuerte, amarradas con moño rojo a medio hacer.

La ropa de Rei lucía rasgada y manchada de tierra, y pudo notar que en la piel del muchacho había algunos rasguños.

Lo que veía la dejó asombrada.

Rei soltó un suspiro, asustando a Akane que retrocedió un paso. El muchacho se levantó aún con los ojos cerrados pero rápido los abrió, se los fregó con el dorso de la mano. Dirigió su mirada adormecida hacia Akane.

Akane miró de un lado a otro, no esperaba a que se despertara tan rápido, de hecho ya pensaba en irse y preguntarle más tarde.

—¿Te gustaron las flores? —preguntó con voz enronquecida.

—S-sí… gracias —respondió Akane algo titubeante sin saber bien por qué.

—Qué bueno —Bostezó, alargó sus brazos.

—Mejor hablamos al rato —Akane ya iba a dar la media vuelta.

—Espera —se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba aquel ramo de rosas, le terminó de hacer el moño y luego volvió hacia Akane—. Éstas también son para ti.

—Gracias —sonrió tenuemente, se sentía extraña y no podía ocultarlo.

Se sintió de alguna forma intimidada porque Rei no dejaba de verla fijamente. Parecía que pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, Rei, no tenías qué hacerlo, sé que es por las obligaciones que tienes hacia mí, no cumplas esas obligaciones que dices que debes cumplir, a mí no me importa —soltó Akane, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—A mí sí me importa —contestó Rei que concentró más su mirada en ella—. Ayer te dije cosas muy feas, lo siento.

—Sí, y siempre lo haces y no me andas llenando mi cuarto de flores —razonó Akane, como si aquello no tuviera mucha importancia ahora.

—Pero ahora es diferente —Rei puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Akane.

—¿Diferente? ¿En qué sentido? —Estaba confundida, realmente no comprendía.

—No lo hice por una obligación, Akane —Rei quitó sus manos despacio al tiempo que bajó la mirada.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces? —cuestionó la chica, ahora curiosa, Rei le dio la espalda.

—Porque me sentí mal de decirte todas esas cosas, como puse en la nota, no es lo que realmente siento… —giró para así darle la cara—, no sé qué me pasa, simplemente lo hice, me nació regalarte ésas flores y me alegra saber que te gustaron —dijo con sinceridad. Tomó la mano de Akane entre las suyas, de forma suave—. ¿Me disculpas por todo lo que te dije?

Se quedó boquiabierta, no se lo esperaba.

—Rei, eh —Akane estaba procesando aquello, empezó a analizar mejor la situación que vivieron el día anterior—. No fue del todo tu culpa, yo te golpee y… no hay problema, Rei, lo de ayer queda olvidado de mi parte.

Rei sonrió de una forma linda que a Akane le agradó.

—De mi parte también, qué bueno que me perdones, me siento mejor ahora.

—Sí, yo también —sonrió Akane de esa linda forma, tan angelical que cautivó al castaño.

—Bueno, siendo así, déjame dormir que me la pasé la mitad de la noche buscando flores en los jardines de los vecinos y la otra mitad de la noche haciendo los arreglos —Rei sutilmente empujó a Akane fuera de su habitación.

—¿Eh? —Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida de saber de donde procedían todas esas flores.

La chica de cabellos cortos parpadeaba mientras era llevada a la salida del cuarto. Rei estaba apoyado sobre la puerta mientras la observaba divertido.

—En realidad pienso que sí eres linda —corrió la puerta dejando anonadada a la joven Tendo.

Todo eso la estaba descolocando. Era un remolino de emociones que realmente no sabía que sentir. Las cosas en su rutina cambiaron drásticamente con la llegada de Rei y de cómo él ha cambiado de un momento para otro. Estaba extrañada por el comportamiento del chico. Realmente ya no sabía qué pensar. Todo aquello iba a hacer que le diera una jaqueca terrible. Observó las rosas que tenía todavía en brazos. Eran bellísimas. Las olió y el aroma era más intenso y fresco que de las rosas comunes.

* * *

><p>• •<p>

En la tarde, Akane entró al dojo antes de la hora acostumbrada, quería entrenar un poco. Ahí estaba Ranma también entrenando. No lo había visto en el transcurso del día y estuvo bien así, por lo que decidió marcharse del dojo, y regresar más tarde.

—Akane —Ranma la agarró por la muñeca, al fin tenía oportunidad de estar con ella a solas.

No dijo nada, se quedó parada. Respiró un poco agitada, como con cierta ansiedad. Tragó saliva. Debía de controlarse.

—No te preocupes, no voy a desconcentrarte, ya me voy —dijo como única alternativa, se soltó del agarre de Ranma.

—Akane, necesitamos hablar —detuvo el joven artista marcial.

—Yo no necesito hablar contigo —respondió de forma casual sin verse molesta ni nada por el estilo.

Ranma se quedó callado por unos segundos, mirando hacia su izquierda y luego hacia su derecha.

Por su parte la peli azul simplemente alzó un poco las cejas y sonrió de forma forzada. Se dio la media vuelta para seguir su camino.

El muchacho cerró los ojos con pesar. No se atrevió a hablar con Akane.

—Rayos —maldijo en voz baja, con el coraje marcado en su voz.

Regresó al centro del dojo donde empezó a dar golpes y patadas, desquitándose con el aire o tal vez consigo mismo.

—Akane en verdad necesito decirte lo que siento por ti… pero no sé cómo…

Después de hacer una kata se dejó caer, el sudor resbalaba en su piel y respiraba agitado. No era suficiente lo que hacía. Se había prometido así mismo pelear por Akane y aún no daba el primer paso. Ser sincero con él mismo.

—Lo dije une vez… ¿por qué no puedo decírselo una vez más y luego repetírselo a cada segundo? ¿Por qué para eso soy tan cobarde?

«Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde»

—Yo ya sé lo que tengo y no pienso perderla —se dijo Ranma determinado, levantándose de un brinco.

—No sé cuántas veces he escuchado decirte eso desde la llegada de Rei —interrumpió Nabiki haciendo que Ranma descompusiera su pose de victoria. La chica mordió su manzana—. En vez de convencerte diciéndolo a cada rato a ti mismo, debes de hacerlo. Actúa, Ranma, que el tiempo no espera y Akane tampoco.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, y ahora mismo iré a ver a Akane y decirte lo mucho que yo la a… —calló, su valor se vino en pique al ver la astuta mirada de Nabiki clavada en él, haciendo que se sonrojara. Empezó a toser disimuladamente—. Hablaré con Akane para decirle que el compromiso con Rei no le conviene.

—Vaya, en ése caso, mejor ve practicando para la boda con Shampoo, conozco un lugar donde hacen unas bonitas invitaciones y una iglesia que no es muy cara —comentó Nabiki de forma burlona.

—Ya, Nabiki, hablaré con Akane y le diré todo.

—Empezaras a ofenderla cuando menos te des cuenta, no tienes el valor suficiente ni para decirte a ti mismo lo que sientes por ella. Ranma, si amas a mí hermana no esperes, actua y rápido —reprendió la joven de cabello corto.

—Sí, Ranma, tienes que demostrarle a Akane lo que sientes por ella, a veces las palabras no son suficientes —era Kasumi que sorprendió a los dos chicos, la mayor de las Tengo camino hacia Ranma para quedar frente a él y mirarlo con dulzura—. Akane te quiere, pero ha pasado por muchas cosas que la están cambiando, además de que está creciendo y eso afecta su forma de ver la vida. Tienes que ser valiente contigo mismo y besar a Akane lo antes posible.

La sugerencia de Kasumi sacó de orbita a los dos chicos que se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, luego miraron a la mayor de las Tendo que sonreía dulcemente.

—Estoy segura que Akane le va a gustar —después de decir eso, Kasumi de marchó.

—Ya oíste a Kasumi, tienes que besar a Akane —le repitió Nabiki sonriendo de forma divertida—. Bueno, ya tengo mucho sueño, que descanses… sí puedes.

Se fue del dojo, dejando a Ranma pensativo. El chico se sentó en pose de indio.

—Besar a Akane… —se pasó dos dedos sobre sus labios y se imaginó tan bella escena. Se sonrojó de inmediato y volteó a todas partes para ver que nadie lo estaba vigilando—. Será mágico —sonrió como tonto.

**» Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola gente bellísima de Fanfiction!<strong>

¡Capítulo 20, Arriba! Han pasado muuuuuchos domingos sin actualizar y tengo razones de peso por la cual me he ausentado tanto tiempo. Estoy dirigiendo una pequeña empresa de la cual me está consumiendo al cien por ciento y ha hecho que descuide muchos otros aspectos de mi vida u.u y uno de ellos: escribir. Incluso he de confesar que perdí el hilo de la historia, pero que no me quita el pendiente de que tengo una deuda con ustedes la cual es darle el punto final a Indiferencia sin perder la trama. Agradezco mucho su paciencia y sus comentarios, sé que he defraudado por no actualizar como antes lo hacía y lo siento mucho. En verdad una enorme disculpa, también por anticipada, ya que tampoco puedo prometer actualizar tan seguido. Yo espero que comprendan la situación y sigan siendo pacientes :) Muchas gracias.

De corazón estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios y mensajes que me envían, las y los recuerdo con mucho cariño y son ése empuje para continuar escribiendo historias de una de las parejas ficticias más bonitas que hay n.n por ello vamos a continuar hasta que las ideas se expriman.

**Sav21samydeanspn, Patohf, hikaros, xilxis, nico2883, moiraDBZ, Mikasa jeager, Euridice Hibiki, Accountkiller000, KattytoNebel, Guest, Guest, Guest, yram, Mix, xandryx, bry,** **susyakane, orange-star-destiny, karlarodsal, Olii's-Chan,** **xiyozaqui****, sara andry, ****Miu-nia****, ****serena tsukinoo****, ****Tsukire****, kurosaya, Guest, ****CONEJA****, rya, Wolfing, GNRxd, ****HojaDePapel****, Sia, ****zabitamt1975****, ****giby-chan****, ****BUBU30****, camiliny08, Guest, **** 3****, AKANE, Guille Ruiz, ruth rosales xD, ****Akai27****, ****, ****Romaaa**** y a los lectores anónimos. ¡Muchas gracias! **

Discúlpenme por favor por no responder sus reviews como se lo merecen, pero créanme que estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes el tiempo que me regalan al leer la historia y más por tomarse unos minutos para comentar :) Son los mejores, son una parte de mi vida y sé que en ustedes he encontrado amigos virtuales a larga distancia a quienes les tengo un gran cariño y los llevo en mi kokoro. Muchísimas gracias.

Espero que no tardé mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo con muchísimo cariño y un beso.

Nos leemos!

Cuídense mucho n.n


	21. Bajo una tormenta

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

**Advertencia: La historia contiene OC, OoC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Indiferencia<strong>

**21: Bajo una tormenta**

* * *

><p>Akane entró a una librería donde estuvo observando libros, encontró uno que le llamó la atención, era de aventuras mezclado con fantasía. Sonrió para sí.<p>

—Seguro le va a gustar.

Pidió que le envolvieran el libro.

A la hora del entrenamiento, Akane llegó con los brazos tras las espaldas, Rei se encontraba dando unas patadas en el aire y se detuvo al verla.

—¿Lista? —Interrogó el joven.

—Sí, pero antes, quiero darte un obsequio —Akane le entregó el libro envuelto.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió y desenvolvió el regalo, leyendo fugazmente la sinopsis—. Se ve muy interesante.

—Espero que te guste —Akane se acercó a él y le miró fijamente a los ojos—. Me siento muy apenada contigo después de lo que te dije, yo también te dije cosas que realmente no sentía, estaba muy enojada y me desquite contigo. Perdóname, tú eres el menos culpable de todo —se sinceró.

—¿Y por qué estabas tan enojada? —Quiso saber el ojiverde.

Akane bajó la mirada de inmediato, no quería compartir con nadie lo del beso entre Ranma y Shampoo. Suspiró hondamente.

—La verdad es que no quiero hablar de ello —admitió la peliazul.

—Está bien, no te voy a insistir entonces. Bueno, ¿lista para el entrenamiento? Eso sí, nada de patadas en mi costado ni mi hombro, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo!

* * *

><p>• •<p>

Los días pasaron de forma lenta para los jóvenes prometidos Tendo-Saotome. Shampoo se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Ranma y no dejaba de restregarle a Akane que era la prometida oficial porque Kodachi no era rival para ella. Akane por su parte tomaba más té relajante para aguantar todo. Rei no decía mucho, se la pasaba leyendo el libro que ella le regaló, muy inmerso en la lectura.

Un domingo por la tarde Akane salió a comprar algunas cosas que Kasumi le pidió, se distrajo un poco cambiando el rumbo para hacer más tiempo en llegar a casa. Pasó por un parque donde novios, familias, abuelos se la estaban pasando bien. Se sentó en una banca vacía, mirando como unos niños jugaban con la pelota.

Alzó la mirada al cielo que estaba nublado anunciando pronto que llovería.

«_No sé por qué me siento así, tan sola_» se dijo mentalmente, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos que sostenían el bolso de las compras, totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos.

—¡Cuidado! —gritaron los niños.

Akane detuvo la pelota con la mano derecha sin siquiera mirarla. Cuando vio su hazaña quedó sorprendida.

—Disculpe señorita —llegó un niño que tenía puesta una gorra roja—. No era nuestra intención.

—No te preocupes, toma tu pelota —sonrió cortésmente.

—Vámonos niños que va a empezar a llover —llamó una señora.

—Gracias, linda señorita —devolvió la sonrisa el niño que de inmediato respondió al llamado de la señora.

El aire se hacía más gélido y fuerte. Al parecer no iba a ser una simple lluvia, sino se trataba del anuncio de una tormenta. Recordó vagamente que el día anterior habían anunciado lluvias precipitadas en estos días y que no olvidaran sus paraguas.

No importaba que se mojara, total el encargo de su hermana se trataba de fruta y vegetales, nada de qué preocuparse por sí se mojaban.

Se tomó unos minutos más observando como abandonaban el parque como si en vez de caer agua, cayera fuego porque se apresuraban en irse; las ramas de los arboles eran movidos por el viento y que unas hojas se desprendían por no soportar la fuerza del mismo. Las nubes ya eran renegridas y se notaban ligeros centellas dentro de ellas. Una luz fugaz parecía partir el cielo en ese instante, iluminando las nubes.

—Ranma la quiere a ella. Él mismo lo dijo, se lo dijo —musitó Akane, mirando al suelo.

El tormento de sus pensamientos era lo que escuchó y vio. Ranma admitió querer a Shampoo y no sólo eso, también hubo un beso entre los dos.

Un poderoso trueno rugió entre las nubes, sacando a Akane de sus pensamientos. Notó que era la única que todavía estaba ahí.

—Debo regresar pronto o se van a preocupar por mí —se levantó con cierta pesadez.

La verdad era que no quería estar en la casa porque seguramente ahí estaría la fastidiosa de Shampoo sin soltar a Ranma y quien sabe, a lo mejor hasta se besarían de nuevo.

Le reventaba el hecho de que Ranma y Shampoo se hayan besado y no estaba segura de soportar ver otro beso entre ellos, sería destrozarle hasta la más minúscula esperanza de que entre ella y Ranma hubiera una reconciliación.

—Pero que cosas estoy pensando —se recriminó.

Se empezó a enojar más, ahora con su papá por permitir que Shampoo estuviera en la casa, pero sabía que si le mencionaba algo así, seguro que sacarían la conclusión de que estaba celosa y hasta la obligarían a pelear con Shampoo para ser la prometida oficial.

Shampoo, Ranma, Shampoo, Ranma, Shampoo, Ranma.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó de repente al notar que sus pensamientos estaban en aquella amazona y Ranma en una boda.

Se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de la banca de donde estuvo sentada. Su mente le estaba jugando la peor de las bromas, pues ella pensó que había caminado mucho y que ya estaba más cerca de la casa, pero no fue así.

¿Se estaría volviendo loca?

—Akane, ya contrólate… total, no te importa, ¿qué no? —se dijo para animarse, pero sabía que se engañaba a ella misma—. No estoy celosa, nada celosa y ni me duele que Ranma y Shampoo ya sean promet… —calló, bajó la cabeza ocultando sus ojos con el fleco, solamente se notaba una sonrisa burlona—, que pena me doy.

Alzó la cabeza, dejando ver sus castaños ojos inundados por las lágrimas. Le dolía en el alma que Ranma quisiera a Shampoo, que la haya besado y que ahora la amazona fuera su prometida oficial. Lo bueno de la lluvia es que se llevaba las impurezas del ambiente, lo mismo haría con sus lágrimas. Nadie notaría que estaba llorando. Parece que el cielo le cumplió aquel pequeño deseo. Dejarla llorar a gusto mientras dejaba caer el agua, mojando su rostro. Lloró, lloró todas las lágrimas que ha estado guardando, miles, millones… todas ésas que le causaron tanto dolor por no dejarlas salir, que le inundaban el corazón sintiendo un gran peso dentro de ella, ya era hora de que fueran liberadas de aquel encierro.

La lluvia se hizo más fuerte, las gotas eran más agresivas, golpeaban sin compasión todo lo que tocaban. Ya estaba empapada, su ropa y cabello escurría pero se le dificultaba ver, las lágrimas y la lluvia intensa que hasta blanquecina se veía, ya no podía atisbar más allá de un par de metros.

El agua corría en las calles como si se tratara de un río. Ya iba frotándose los brazos, pues el aire era más intenso que le costaba caminar y con la ropa húmeda, sentía congelarse. No supo qué tiempo llevaba caminando bajo la lluvia, sólo sabía qué hace un rato dejó de llorar porque ya los ojos se le habían irritado. Otro poderoso trueno resonó, haciéndola saltar. No le tenía miedo, sólo que la sorprendió.

• •

* * *

><p>—¿Te pasa algo, Kasumi? —preguntó Ranma que entró a la cocina y vio a la hija mayor de Soun mirando la ventana.<p>

—Es que mande a Akane a comprar unas cosas hace rato y no ha llegado —contestó la muchacha con preocupación.

—A lo mejor se refugió en algún lado por la lluvia —trató de tranquilizar a Kasumi.

—Eso espero, Ranma, llame al doctor Tofú para preguntarle, pero no dijo nada en concreto, sólo que le gusta que los cangrejos le muerda con las tenazas —la muchacha tenía gran preocupación por su hermana, se le notaba en la mirada.

—No te preocupes, Kasumi, saldré a buscarla —Ranma la tomó las manos en forma de apoyo, se ganó una linda sonrisa de la joven Tendo.

—Muchas gracias, Ranma, de verdad te lo agradezco —Kasumi tomó un paraguas que estaba cerca—. Toma, espero que no te mojes mucho.

—Luego regreso —sonrió Ranma.

En el pasillo se encontró a Shampoo, notablemente molesta, tenía el ceño fruncido, la boca torcida, los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y con el pie derecho lo movía desenfrenadamente, levantando la punta del pie y bajándolo en forma desesperada sin despegar el talón del suelo.

—¿A dónde vas? —interrogó de forma autoritaria.

—A buscar a Akane —contestó Ranma sin prestarle mucha importancia, ya dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte, Ranma, ¿me escuchas? —Shampoo lo agarró de la muñeca para detener su paso—. Además, ¿por qué le agarraste la mano a Kasumi?

—¿Eh? —Aquello desconcertó al chico de la trenza.

—Tú no tienes por qué tener contacto con otra mujer que no sea conmigo, eres mi prometido, yo soy tu prometida y me merezco respeto —exigió Shampoo casi a gritos.

Kasumi se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, observó la escena, Shampoo estaba muy molesta.

—Yo le pedí a Ranma que fuera a buscar a mi hermana —salió Kasumi, miró a Ranma, también se notaba sorprendida por la actitud de Shampoo.

—No tenías por qué pedírselo, y tampoco quiero que vuelvas a tocar a mi prometido —Shampoo se volvió hacia Kasumi de forma agresiva, Ranma dio un salto para quedar entre ella y la hermana de Akane.

—Shampoo, tranquilízate —Ranma la miraba con seriedad—. Esta es la casa del señor Tendo, y no tienes que faltarle al respeto a ninguno de ellos.

Kasumi se llevó la mano hecha un puño a la altura de su boca, miraba a Shampoo y luego a Ranma.

—Así es, Shampoo, esta es nuestra casa y la que está de sobra aquí, eres tú —bajó Nabiki por las escaleras, al llegar al primer piso se quedó al lado de su hermana— y más te vale no faltarle al respeto a mis hermanas —miró retadora a la joven china.

Shampoo miró con odio a la mediana de las Tendo y luego movió la cabeza a un lado.

—Yo voy contigo a buscar a Akane —dijo de mala gana.

—Es mala idea, te vas a convertir en GATA y realmente sería inútil tu compañía ya que Ranma detesta a las GATAS —resaltó Nabiki, haciendo que Shampoo la volviera a ver con ganas asesinas—. Lo más apropiado es que te quedes aquí a esperar, sí no ayudas, al menos no estorbas.

Shampoo chasqueó la lengua con molestia pero seguía mirando a Nabiki con rencor. Ranma no esperó más y salió de la casa a toda prisa. La sombrilla al abrirla se la llevó el aire, destruyéndola.

* * *

><p>La pelirroja corría por las calles de Nerima, buscando a Akane. Estaba preocupado por ella. Se alarmó al pensar que había sido llevada por algún enemigo. Gritó el nombre de Akane con todas sus fuerzas. La lluvia era tan intensa que le golpeaba el rostro como piedras y no le permitían ver con claridad.<p>

—¡AKANE! —Gritó, poniéndose las manos alrededor de la boca para expandir más el sonido.

Miró a su derecha y a su izquierda, con aquella lluvia las calles parecían laberintos. Se sintió por un instante como Ryoga, todo desorientado.

—¡AKANE! —Volvió a llamar sin tener éxito.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar que algo malo le había pasado a su prometida.

* * *

><p>Akane no podía pelear contra el agua. Se recargó sobre una pared donde poco a poco se fue resbalando hasta terminar sentada. A lo lejos pudo escuchar su nombre en una voz femenina.<p>

Aquel grito se volvió a repetir. Buscó de dónde provenía, pero la lluvia no dejaba ver mucho, así que se guiaba por los gritos.

Otra vez su nombre, esta vez lo escuchó de su lado derecho. Cada vez más fuerte y claro.

Alcanzó a ver la silueta de una chica acercarse. La pelirroja se detuvo a unos pasos de Akane que yacía sentada. Las dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos a pesar de la torrencial lluvia que chocaba en sus rostros.

Ranma sonrió alegre de verla bien, empapada pero bien; entonces se acercó y quedó parada frente a ella, agachándose un poco.

—Vamos a casa que están preocupados por ti —invitó la pelirroja, Akane miró a otra parte—. También yo lo estaba —admitió, agachándose por completo.

Fue cuando Akane lo miró, notando que aquello que dijo era verdad.

—Akane, vamos a casa juntos —tendió su mano y le sonrió de forma amigable.

Akane tomó la mano de Ranma, pero al pararse perdió el equilibrio debido a que sus piernas se le entumieron. Ranma la atrapó por la cintura y por reacción la llevó hacia su cuerpo, quedando entre sus brazos. Los ojos azules chocaron contra los ojos castaños. No dejaban de verse. Los ojos de Ranma se desviaron hacia los labios de Akane, que parecía que adrede entreabrió la boca, para provocarlo más. En ese momento olvidó por completo su maldición y que estaba como chica. Su corazón se aceleró y lo único que tenía en mente era aquel impulso de probar ésos labios que tanto añoraba.

La joven Tendo parecía estar en un trance, no podía dejar de ver los ojos de Ranma, perdiéndose en la profundidad de aquel color azul, dejándose encantar por él. Se sonrojó al ver a Ranma acercarse poco a poco a ella, sus ojos se hicieron más grandes y el corazón empezó a palpitarle a mil por hora. No estaba poniendo ninguna resistencia a lo que ya estaba por pasar… sólo quería que pasara.

Cerró los ojos por una centésima de segundo. Abrió los ojos rápidamente. Empujó a Ranma, tirándolo al suelo, como consecuencia ella también cayó, levantando agua en el impacto.

Las dos yacían en el suelo. La mirada de Ranma era de desconcierto total, mientras que Akane no soportó mantenerle la vista encima. Se levantó despacio porque sus piernas todavía no le respondían del todo, aun así, reunió todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo.

—Yo puedo sola —lo miró por encima del hombro y empezó andar.

—A-Akane —los azules ojos de la pelirroja empezaban a ser inundados por sus lágrimas.

* * *

><p>• •<p>

Fuerza y voluntad necesitó para continuar adelante y no regresar corriendo e ir abrazar a Ranma, pero sabía que sí lo hacía, volvería a jugar con sus emociones y ya no estaba dispuesta a dar más recibiendo menos. Se abrazó a ella misma para darse un calor que no emergía de su cuerpo.

—Al fin te encuentro —alzó la mirada.

Le colocaron un impermeable encima. Rei se notaba aliviado, la miraba con preocupación y ternura.

Asintió con la cabeza, aceptando irse con él. Miró hacia atrás, no se veía nada, la lluvia arreció más.

Ranma se quedó un rato más ahí sentado, sintiéndose rechazado y herido. Se miró, alzó un poco la blusa notando sus senos y luego se llevó una mano a la frente con pesar.

—Seguro que es por mi maldición —se levantó, repitiendo la escena de cuando Akane lo empujó—. Después de todo, sí es una maldición.

Caminó, a pasos lentos. Akane tal vez no lo aceptaba con todo y la maldición. Aquello le rondaba en la cabeza y no lo dejaba en paz.

* * *

><p>—¡Akane! —Exclamó Kasumi, aliviada de ver a su hermana menor llegando junto con Rei—. Te haré un té en seguida, ve a darte un baño con agua caliente para que no te enfermes —rápida le pasó unas toallas—. ¿Y Ranma? —Interrogó, desconcertada.<p>

Akane miró de un lado a otro.

—¿También Saotome fue a buscarla? —Cuestionó Rei—. Bueno, a lo mejor no la encontró, la lluvia es muy espesa que no deja ver mucho. Seguro sigue por ahí.

La chica de cabellos cortos miró a Rei, se sintió culpable de que Ranma estuviera en la intemperie.

—Ya llegué —avisó la pelirroja.

Fue lo único que dijo, al pasar al lado de Akane le dedicó una mirada indescifrable. La vieron subir las escaleras.

—Menos mal, entonces prepararé té para todos. Gracias Rei por encontrar a mi hermanita, me alegra verla que está bien —Kasumi puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la peli azul y le sonrió dulcemente.

—No hay que agradecerlo, es mi obligación cuidar de ella —respondió natural el muchacho.

Akane rodó los ojos, de verdad que alucinaba ésa palabra. Avisó que se iría a bañar.

Entró al baño donde se despojó de la ropa mojada, tomó una de las toallas y corrió la puerta. Se quedó estática al ver que Ranma estaba en la tina.

—Perdón —Akane ya estaba corriendo la puerta, notablemente apenada por la interrupción.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando la mano de Ranma tomó la suya.

—Yo vendré a ducharme más tarde —ya quería irse, Ranma la estaba poniendo incómoda ya que se encontraba casi desnudo y la hizo ver hacia otra parte que no fuera él.

—¿Ahora sí? —Cuestionó Ranma, haciendo que Akane lo mirara a los ojos.

—¿Ahora sí, qué? —Estaba confundida.

—Dime, sí ahora sí… sí… —Ranma se puso rojo, tragó saliva—. Olvídalo, de todas formas ya terminé —intentó agarrar una toalla pero estaba tan nervioso que terminó tirándola. Apenado la levantó, yéndosele de las manos otra vez. Hasta la tercera que pudo, entonces se fue.

Lo vio salir del baño y suspiró hondamente. Aliviada de no tenerlo cerca.

* * *

><p>• •<p>

Estaba en su habitación, recostada en su cama, pensativa respecto a lo que había pasado. Tenía emociones encontradas, por una parte se sentía mal, pero por otra, se sentía bien. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a Rei ingresar a su habitación.

—Oye, en serio, tienes que aprender a tocar la puerta —reclamó Akane con molestia.

—Pues la toco cuando la abro —inquirió el chico que sonrió divertido.

A Akane también le causó algo de gracia, la suficiente para al menos hacer que sonriera ligeramente.

—Te traje el té que preparó Kasumi y éste medicamento —Rei dejó la taza que humeaba y unas capsulas de color rojo.

—¿Para qué es el medicamento? —Lo miraba con desconfianza.

—Por sí te llegas a sentir mal. Te mojaste por un buen rato y puedes pescar un resfriado o algo peor. Te ayudarán, bueno, ahora descansa —le sonrió gentilmente, ya se estaba yendo pero de repente se detuvo y volvió hacia ella—. En serio me preocupaste, pero me alegra de que estés bien.

Lo dijo tan natural, no titubeó ni nada. Akane parpadeó un par de veces, admirada por la franqueza del chico.

—Eres mi prometida y debo de cuidar de ti, siempre —la miró de una forma que ella no le había visto.

—Eh, gracias Rei, pero ya te dije que eso de las obligaciones, no te sientas presionado, yo puedo cuidarme sola y te consta.

—Claaaaro —dijo vagamente, rodó los ojos—. Te cuidas muy bien eh —le enseñó el pulgar y luego rió.

La joven torció la boca.

—Ya, está bien, gracias por preocuparte por mí. Hasta mañana —agitó su mano, dándole a entender que ya se fuera—. Rei —llamó antes de que el muchacho saliera de su cuarto—. Muchas gracias —le sonrió sincera.

* * *

><p>• •<p>

Las clases se suspendieron debido a las fuertes lluvias que estaban azotando Nerima, en las noticias sugerían no salir de casa por lo mismo, mucho menos que se atrevieran a cruzar por los arroyos y ríos.

Akane le extrañó no ver a Shampoo pegada a Ranma, de Nabiki supo que la amazona salió en cuanto Ranma se había ido y pues ya no supo de ella. Le causó alivio saber que no estaría con ellos durante ésos días de lluvias.

—¿Y Rei? —Preguntó al no ver al ojiverde.

—Salió —respondió Kasumi que dejó una charola con tazas de chocolate—. Aunque le dije que no lo hiciera por la fuerte lluvia, pero dijo que eso no era problema.

—Oh, vaya —Akane alzó las cejas.

—No me digas que te preocupa tu nuevo prometido —comentó Nabiki sin dejar de mirar a su hermana inquisitiva.

Akane se exaltó ligeramente, casi no se notó, pero no pasó desapercibido para los vivaces ojos de la mediana de las Tendo.

—No, sólo quería agradecerle por lo de las pastillas que me dio; anoche sentí que la garganta se me estaba cerrando y un poco de temperatura, pero al tomarlas a los pocos minutos se me quitaron los malestares y pude dormir muy bien —respondió sin darle mucha importancia, miró su taza de chocolate humeante.

—Rei es un buen chico, Akane —habló Kasumi que se sentó a su lado y tomó una taza, colocando sus manos alrededor de ella y le sopló a la bebida.

La aludida la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Antes de preparar la comida para que te lleves a la escuela, me pregunta sí te gusta —Kasumi también la miró.

—Woooow, aquí huele a amor —habló Nabiki que también estaba atenta.

Las dos miraron a Nabiki, Akane con sorpresa y Kasumi sólo sonrió y asintió levemente.

La peli azul se sonrojó y mejor se dedicó a ver su taza de chocolate como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Ranma frunció el entrecejo al tiempo que chasqueó la lengua. Había escuchado la breve conversación entre las hermanas. No le agradaba en lo absoluto que hablaran de Rei y muchísimo menos que Akane estuviera involucrada también.

Se dio la media vuelta, encontrándose con su mamá. Sintió que el corazón se le salía por el susto que ella le causó sin querer. No se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—Traigo unas galletas para acompañar el chocolate —le sonrió con dulzura.

—Gracias, mamá, pero por ahorita no quiero —contestó el chico recuperándose del susto.

—¿Estás enfermo? ¿Dónde te duele? Qué raro, tú siempre quieres galletas —Nodoka se extrañó.

—Estoy bien, mamá —tomó unas galletas—. ¿Has visto a mi papá?

—Salió con Rei, dijeron que iban a entrenar —respondió—. Espero que no pesquen un resfriado por mojarse mucho.

—Así que se fueron a entrenar… —analizó el chico de la trenza—. Gracias, mamá, por cierto, qué ricas están tus galletas.

—No hijo, yo no las preparé, las hizo Rei en la mañana.

Ranma escupió la galleta, sorprendido de que Rei cocinara tan bien.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, el muchacho es muy buen cocinero —confirmó Nodoka que volvió a sonreír—. Y dijo que esperaba que a Akane le gustaran sus galletas.

Ante eso, Ranma sintió que el cuerpo le pesaba. Agarró la charola de las galletas y vacío el contenido en su boca, comiéndoselas todas y a punto de atragantarse.

—Dile que están muy buenas y que muchas gracias, que a Ranma le encantaron y que quiere que le prepare más —habló con un tono de voz bastante espeso, le dio la charola a su mamá, luego subió las escalones de dos en dos, murmurando muchas cosas.

Nodoka se quedó admirada, parpadeó repetidas ocasiones.

—Qué bueno que también a mi hijo le hayan gustado, lo bueno es que hizo suficientes para toda la familia —Nodoka volvió a la cocina.

Ranma llegó a su cuarto y se sentó sobre el piso, con las piernas cruzadas, apoyo su mentón sobre su mano. Miraba hacia la pared, tenía el semblante pensativo.

Rei, Rei, Rei, Rei, Rei.

Ése nombre no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza, era un eco. Ya se estaba fastidiando, todos hablando maravillas de él. Torció la boca al recordar los momentos que Akane y Rei estaban juntos, no le agradaba en absoluto.

—No me quitaras a Akane —sentenció con determinación—. ¡Ella es mi prometida, sólo mía!

* * *

><p>• •<p>

Rei llegó corriendo a la sala con el panda cargando en su espalda, completamente mojado, escurriendo agua, el joven de ojos verdes se notaba muy emocionado, soltó al panda dejando que se diera un buen golpe, agarró la mano de Akane.

—¡Te enseñaré la técnica que me enseñó el señor Genma! —Dijo muy apresurado el chico llevándose a Akane de ahí.

Ranma que estaba bajando la escalera logró escucharlo e incluso vio como llevaba a Akane afuera a pesar de la lluvia.

—Espera, Rei, me voy a mojar… —protestó Akane deteniéndose en la puerta.

—No importa, tienes que verlo primero para que luego la aprendas —contestó el chico que tenía una gran sonrisa.

—¿Me vas a enseñar una técnica que acabas de aprender? —Akane estaba sorprendida por ello.

—Por supuesto, es una técnica estupenda, merece la pena ser enseñada —repuso el joven con mucho entusiasmo.

—¿No será la del tigre caído, de casualidad? —Dijo Ranma con amargura, se plantó atrás de Akane—. Sólo técnicas estúpidas enseña ese viejo.

—Oye, más respeto para el señor Genma, es un maestro excepcional —apuntó Rei mirando con recelo a Ranma.

En la sala se asomó el panda que le salía cascadas de lágrimas por los ojos mientras mostraba un cartel que decía:

«_Sí, Ranma, más respeto para este honorable maestro_»

—¡Bah! Tú no mereces ningún respeto, viejo idiota —Ranma le dio una patada al cartel.

—Ven, Akane —Rei estaba ansioso por mostrarle lo que había aprendido.

Akane suspiró y luego sonrió dulcemente, sí el chico quería mostrarle la técnica podía ver que tan buena era, pues tampoco le tenía mucha fe a las técnicas que su tío Genma enseñaba.

Todos estaban atentos, Akane y Rei eran los únicos en el patio, mojándose.

—¡Arroja ésa piedra! —Señaló el castaño la gran roca que se encontraba en el estanque.

Akane agarró la piedra sin ningún problema, sintiendo que era muy ligera. La arrojó hacia Rei, y esta terminó incrustada en la cara del muchacho, derrumbándolo al instante, con las manos al aire y los dedos flexionándose por inercia, Akane corrió a ver al chico, le quitó la piedra y Rei lucía los ojos hechos espiral.

—¡¿Quieres matarme, verdad?! —Le reclamó al segundo, mirando a su prometida con enojo.

Se escuchó una sonora carcajada y todos concentraron su mirada en Ranma.

—La técnica de la piedra aplasta caras, no me esperaba semejante cosa —se reía Ranma.

Rei torció la boca, Ranma se quedó callado cuando el cartel del panda se estrelló en su cabeza.

—Estúpido viejo… —bramó el chico de la trenza.

—Hazlo otra vez, dame unos segundos —pidió el chico que le dio la piedra a Akane.

Akane volvió a su sitió cargando la piedra. Cuando Rei le dio la señal de lanzarle la piedra ella preguntó:

—¿Ahora sí?

—Sí, arrójala ya, ¡estoy listo!

La peliazul lanzó con fuerza la piedra hacia Rei, antes de golpearlo, la roca se esfumó, desapareció, Rei sólo tenía las manos enfrente de él y una mirada muy concentrada. El chico dio un brinco para quedar al lado de Akane y vieron como pequeñas rocas como lluvia caían donde Rei estuvo hacía un segundo.

Todos quedaron estupefactos ante tan técnica, incluido Ranma que tenía la quijada desencajada y los ojos bien abiertos. Akane miró incrédula a Rei y luego posó sus ojos en los pedacitos de roca que estaban en el suelo.

—Pero cómo, en qué momento… —titubeó Akane que se acercó a donde estaban los pedazos de piedra.

—Ves, es una técnica que tienes que aprender, en cuanto termine de llover te la empiezo a enseñar, eso sí, vas a tardar en aprenderla porque se lleva su tiempo y es algo compleja… no sabes cuantas piedras tuvieron que caerme en la cabeza, pero bueno, ¡al fin lo he logrado! —Dijo el chico a quien se le hinchó el pecho de orgullo.

—¿Y porque no mañana? —Akane se contagió del entusiasmo de Rei.

—Con lluvia es más difícil todavía —admitió el ojiverde—. Pero si mañana no llueve, mañana mismo te enseño la técnica —prometió.

—Espera un momento —habló Ranma, quien se recuperó de la sorpresa y luego dio un largo salto para quedar al lado de ellos, volviéndose mujer en el trayecto—. Yo también quiero aprender esa técnica, no entiendo porque mi papá —miró al panda con rencor—, no me enseñó algo así.

—Me dijo que tú no tuviste interés en aprenderla —respondió con tranquilidad Rei.

—Pues ahora sí quiero aprenderla —dijo Ranma muy decidido.

—Bien por ti, dile al señor Genma que te la enseñe, porque yo se la voy a enseñar a Akane —repuso el ojiverde quien sonrió petulante.

—¿Y porque no aprovecha a enseñárnosla a las dos? —Ranma sonrió coqueta e incluso mostró unos ojos adorables.

—Eso no funciona conmigo, Saotome, sé perfectamente que tu abusas de tu condición femenina para tener ciertos privilegios —Rei hizo a un lado a Ranma—. Qué poca vergüenza tienes.

Ranma torció la boca y frunció el ceño, Rei era un pesado cuando se lo proponía. Entonces fue con su papá para suplicarle que le enseñara la técnica, pero el panda, mostró un cartel donde se negaba a hacerlo.

«_Rayos, ahora tendré que espiar a Rei y Akane para ver cómo hacen la técnica, estoy seguro que Akane le va a costar mucho aprenderla y eso me ayudara aprenderla más rápido y después seré yo quien se la enseñe a ella_» empezó a sonreír y poco a poco se iba transformando en una carcajada.

—Pareces un loco —le hizo ver Nabiki a Ranma—. Estás tan concentrado en tus pensamientos que ya Akane y Rei se fueron a dar una ducha.

—¿Juntos? —Reaccionó Ranma, imaginando a Akane y Rei en la bañera con el vapor y desnudos.

—No lo sé, creo que sí, me parece que Rei dijo algo que podían ahorrar agua si se bañaban juntos —inquirió Nabiki con una voz traviesa.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron como platos y salió disparada hacia el baño. Nabiki rodó los ojos, divertida.

—Ese Ranma, está tan celoso que se le olvida que Akane no aceptaría nunca bañarse con un hombre para ahorrar agua, primero sale disparado del techo o en una ambulancia —negó con la cabeza—. En fin, será divertido cuando entre y vea el cuerpo de Rei, vaya decepción que va a llevar.

* * *

><p>La puerta del baño se abrió abruptamente y luego corrieron las cortinas, la pelirroja estaba que echaba fuego por la nariz y sus azules ojos ardían de furia, pero todo eso se evaporó al segundo, de ver el cuerpo desnudo, tonificado, bien definido y con las curvas más marcadas, un cuerpo perfecto a su vista; tragó saliva duramente. Sus ojos no podían dejar de ver tan perfecta silueta hasta que toparon con las castañas orbes de su prometida quien tenía la mano extendida y lo que lo hizo reaccionar, fue una bofetada en la mejilla que le ardió el alma.<p>

—¡Pervertido! —Le recriminó la peliazul, corriendo la cortina del baño.

Ranma estaba absorto, sintió que el calor en el cuerpo se le subió hasta la coronilla, Akane estaba más bella que nunca y ahora tenía un cuerpo que hasta la misma Shampoo podía envidiar. No cabía duda, el entrenamiento que su prometida estaba llevando con Rei, le estaba beneficiando y mucho.

Salió del baño con la imagen de Akane en su memoria, respiraba agitado y su corazón le golpeaba duramente el pecho; se topó con la pared.

—Akane se está bañando —anunció Rei tranquilo que iba en short y una toalla torcida en el hombro, de repente abrió los ojos como platos y de inmediato se le frunció el entrecejo—. El hecho de que ahora eres mujer no te da ningún derecho de espiar a las chicas cuando se bañan, porque tu naturaleza es masculina, ¡no me imaginaba que fueras un pervertido que solo se aprovecha de su maldición!

—¿Qué? ¡No lo soy! —Se defendió la pelirroja.

—Rei, tu turno para bañarte —salió Akane, le dedicó una mirada de molestia a Ranma, después empezó a caminar rumbo a su cuarto.

—Akane, espera… —Ranma le empezó a seguir el paso, pero Rei lo agarró de la trenza y con un potente jalón lo llevó hacia él, haciendo que la pelirroja chocara con el duro abdomen de su rival.

—Creo que interrumpo algo, ¿verdad? —Nabiki apareció justo en el momento, haciendo que los dos chicos se pusieran rojos y se soltaran como si quemaran—. Hacen linda pareja a decir verdad —se burló la castaña sonriendo con malicia.

La mediana de las hermanas Tendo pasó en medio de los dos. Cuando desapareció de la vista de Ranma y Rei, estos se miraron con desafío.

* * *

><p>• •<p>

Pasaron los días lluviosos, casi una semana de intensa lluvia; lo bueno es que después de tanta lluvia, dejó una ciudad más limpia. El cielo mostraba un radiante sol ésa mañana y el canto de las aves predominaba.

Ranma se despertó, bostezó con descaro mientras elevaba sus brazos para estirarse. Sintió algo más cerca de él. Todavía con ojos adormecidos miró hacia su derecha. Abrió los ojos como platos al notar la presencia de Shampoo que dormía plácidamente a su lado, sólo con una camisa de él puesta como pijama. Se puso rojo de inmediato y salió gateando de su futón.

—Akane me va a matar —murmuró con temor, imaginándose la cara de demonio que Akane tendría si en ése momento los viera.

Shampoo dormía tranquilamente, muy cómoda, usando uno de sus brazos como almohadilla, sin importarle que la camisa estuviera desabotonada y dejara ver una buena parte de sus bien proporcionados senos.

Ranma se tocó completamente, agradeciendo que tuviera su ropa puesta. No se dio cuenta cuando la china llegó a dormir. Se levantó y con cautela se acercó a Shampoo para taparla completamente.

Salió al pasillo, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta de su habitación. Dio un respingo al dar la media vuelta y encontrarse a Akane que ya tenía puesto el uniforme de la escuela.

—A-A-Aka-Akane —tartamudeó, tragó duro, temeroso de que Akane le diera por abrir su cuarto y encontrarse con Shampoo.

La chica lo miró con curiosidad. Ranma se notaba bastante nervioso.

—Me pidieron que viniera a despertare —habló Akane con tranquilidad, en sus manos llevaba una cajita—. Pero será la última vez que lo haga. Toma —le dijo la caja.

Ranma tomó la caja con algo de recelo, no dejó de ver a Akane por unos segundos y luego miró la cajita en sus manos. La abrió y se encontró con un despertador.

—Sólo lo tienes que programar antes de dormir para que así te despierte a tiempo —le señaló—. Bueno, es todo, el desayuno ya está listo. Nos vemos en la escuela.

Akane ya estaba por retirarse, pero Ranma la tomó por la muñeca, le dio un pequeño jalón para así hacerla llegar a él, tomarla por la cintura y acorralándola entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa, Ranma? —Preguntó Akane, molesta por la acción del chico.

—Eh… no, nada —respondió el chico, confuso, soltando a su prometida.

La joven de cabellos azules sólo le dedicó una mirada como diciéndole loco. Ranma se quedó ahí como tonto, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer, no se creía que hubiera tenido semejante valor.

Rei pasó corriendo.

—¡Oye, Akane, fea! —Gritó el chico de ojos verdes.

—¡Fea tu abuela, tarado! —Escuchó la respuesta de Akane seguido de como algo era azotado contra la pared.

Le dio gusto, fue como música para sus oídos escuchar los insultos que Akane y Rei se decían. Con una sonrisa entró a su habitación, encontrándose a Shampoo que recién se despertaba.

—¿Dormiste bien, amor? —Cuestionó de forma melosa, sonriendo coqueta.

Ranma tragó saliva, Shampoo se llevó su mano hacia su hombro derecho con toda la intención de ir bajando la camisa.

—¡Ya te dije que me caes gordo! —Era el grito de Akane.

Cerraron los ojos cuando la pared del cuarto se vino abajo, junto con Rei que yacía en el suelo con los ojos hechos remolinos. Por lo sucedido, Shampoo brincó hacia los brazos de Ranma para evitar que se le vinieran encima los escombros.

Akane todavía estaba en pose de haber lanzado a Rei cuando vio a Shampoo en brazos de Ranma, solo con una camisa china color roja, obviamente propiedad del ojiazul. Se enderezó lentamente.

—Ahora entiendo porque has despertado más tarde que de costumbre, claro, sí has dormido con Shampoo —comentó Akane quien bajó la mirada pero sonreía con ironía.

A Shampoo los ojos le brillaron y con más provecho abrazó a Ranma, sonriendo victoriosa.

Akane dio la media vuelta y desapareció de ahí rápidamente. Ranma apenas reaccionó y soltó a Shampoo para ir tras de Akane y explicarle todo.

Shampoo muy contenta de ver aquella escena empezó a reírse. Vio a Rei que seguía en el suelo.

—¡Pero qué bruta es esa mujer! —Exclamó de repente el castaño, haciendo que Shampoo diera un salto hasta el techo como una gata.

Rei se sobaba la cabeza. Se incorporó y quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su nariz al tener a Shampoo frente a él.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Preguntó de forma coqueta, acercándose más a él, moviendo más sus caderas al caminar.

Miró a Rei de pies a cabeza y sonrió.

—Eres muy guapo —se puso de puntitas para tratar de estar a su altura, pero ni así, ya que Rei era dos cabezas más alto que ella.

—Tú también eres muy bella —respondió el chico algo nervioso.

Amplió más su sonrisa. Tal vez, podía hacer que Akane perdiera a su otro prometido. No tenía problema en tener a otro. Su sonrisa se le borró al instante al tiempo que su expresión fue de sorpresa total cuando Rei se quitó el saco y se lo puso encima.

—Te puede dar un resfriado, el ambiente sigue húmedo por las lluvias —le indicó Rei que le sonrió de forma burlona y luego le guiño el ojo antes de marcharse de lo que quedaba del cuarto.

* * *

><p>• •<p>

—¡Akane! —Ranma tocaba con desesperación la puerta—. Déjame explicarte, no es lo que piensas, ¡Akane!

La chica abrió la puerta, Ranma se pasmó por unos segundos, sorprendido de que la chica le haya abierto.

—¡Entre Shampoo y yo no hubo nada, ella despertó ahí, no me di cuenta de su presencia, te lo juro! —Habló lo más rápido, desesperado porque Akane le creyera todo, pues era la más pura verdad.

—Sí, como sea, no me importa. Hazte a un lado que se me hace tarde —Akane empujó levemente al ojiazul para apartarlo de su camino.

Ranma se quedó con las manos tendidas a la altura de su pecho porque gesticulaba con ellas su explicación. Miró a Akane por el rabillo del ojo. Esperaba encontrarla con los ojos llorosos, pero no lo estaba.

En el pasillo Akane se encontró con Rei.

—¡Espérame, nos vamos juntos! —dio la media vuelta el castaño.

—¿Qué está pasando con Akane? —se preguntó Ranma.

—Lo que naturalmente le pasa a alguien cuando ya se cansa de todo —habló Nabiki, haciendo que el ojiazul diera un respingo en su lugar—. Ya te lo había dicho antes, Ranma, pero no me hiciste caso —la joven Tendo ya empezaba a irse.

—Nabiki, espera —pidió, haciendo que la chica se detuviera en seco—. ¿Crees que Akane… ya… ya no le importa nuestro compromiso?

Nabiki se volvió sobre su propio eje y caminó para quedar muy cerca de Ranma, se acercó a él.

—Esa pregunta no te la puedo responder yo, tienes que hacérsela a Akane —le musitó con seriedad—. Si te dejas vencer sin luchar, es un hecho que perderás a Akane.

Dejó a Ranma ahí parado. El chico se notaba pensativo. Shampoo caminaba hacia él con el saco del uniforme puesto.

—Me iré a casa, amor, pero no dudes que vaya a la escuela a dejarte tu almuerzo —avisó la joven de cabellos morados que se puso de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

><p>• •<p>

Quería estar sola, por lo que caminaba lo más rápido posible con la intención de perder a Rei, pero éste era bastante persistente, prácticamente le estaba pisando los talones.

—Parece que te afecta que Ranma tenga a esa linda chinita como prometida también —comentó el muchacho de ojos verdes.

—No, claro que no —contestó con amargura mientras a grandes zancadas subía unos escalones.

—Pues a mí me lo pareció, ¿acaso sientes celos de ella? —interrogó el chico mirando fijamente a la peli azul que iba un metro delante de él.

—Figuraciones tuyas —Akane apretó más el paso. De verdad le urgía estar sola.

—Entonces también son figuraciones mías que a Ranma le afecta lo que tú sientes.

Akane se paró en seco, dio media vuelta y de un paso ya estaba frente a Rei, lo miró profundamente molesta.

—A ése yo no le importo absolutamente nada —no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos ya estaban siendo inundados por las lágrimas—. Nunca le he importado… —susurró con dolor.

Rei observó la tristeza en aquellos hermosos ojos que lo habían cautivado desde hace mucho. Verla así le dolió en el alma.

—Déjame sola —pidió en un hilo de voz, develando sus verdaderas intenciones por desbordarse en llanto.

Le dio la espalda para buscar un refugio donde desahogarse.

Abrió los ojos cuando la tomaron de la muñeca y de un leve jalón ya estaba en brazos de Rei, con su rostro pegado al pecho del muchacho, escuchando claramente los fuerte latidos del corazón del joven.

—No lo haré —habló dulcemente el chico que le acarició con suma ternura la cabeza, acomodando algunos cabellos y así despejarle la mirada.

Alzó la mirada para ver aquellos ojos verdes que le observaban con profunda sinceridad, una leve sonrisa amistosa dibujada en el rostro del chico. Delicadamente, como si se tratara de un frágil pétalo de rosa, Rei pasó su mano en la majilla de Akane para quitarle una de las lágrimas. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, hasta que Akane no pudo más y bajó la mirada, empezando a llorar, aceptando el abrazo que Rei le estaba brindando.

* * *

><p>• •<p>

Ranma se apresuró a salir de la casa para alcanzar a su prometida. Llegó al lugar y se quedó ahí como un monigote al ver la escena donde Rei abrazaba a SU Akane. Sintió rabia, tristeza, dolor y celos, muchos celos que lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro, le hacían hervir la sangre y le dictaban lanzarse hacia Rei y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Eso quería hacer, pero el recuerdo de la cara de Akane hace un rato le taladró el cerebro haciendo que entrara en razón. No tenía ningún derecho de reclamarle, después de todo y con dolor, Rei también era prometido de Akane. Bajó los puños, destensándolos y dándose la media vuelta. Antes de marcharse, miró por encima del hombro y ellos seguían abrazados.

—A lo mejor ya la perdí —se dijo abatido, bajó la mirada y empezó a caminar en sentido contrario a donde estaba la joven pareja.

**» Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola gente bellísima y espectacular de FanFiction! <strong>

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que de maravilla y que éste tiempo que he estado ausente les haya ido muy pero muy bien. Me da mucho gusto volver a saludarlos por aquí y con una actualización de por medio :D después de muchos, pero muchos domingos que perdí la cuenta para ser sincera he vuelto por el momento con un capítulo más de Indiferencia, algo leve pero algo intensa también, bueno eso pienso yo, todavía falta saber lo que ustedes piensan, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.

Estoy muy agradecida con sus muestras de apoyo y sus palabras de ánimo, su comprensión hacia mi tardía actualizaciones, definitivamente son unas personas maravillosas, muchas gracias por todo :,D

Muchas gracias a todos que me regalan unos minutos de su valioso tiempo para leer y regalarme un maravilloso review que son bienvenidos y con los brazos abiertos!

**magginela****, ****orange-star-destiny****, mix, paoh, LRG, ****xiyozaqui****, xilxis, ****linithamonre77****, kurosaya, ****CONEJA****, ****giby-chan****, ****Mikasa Jeager****, SiNom, Pupichan, xandryx, ****Akai27****, Guest, ****hikaros****, yaruka-san, Wolfing, Guest, ****janny5****, ****Miu-nia****, afrika, ****nancyricoleon****, LaylaMT, ****Sav21****, yram, ****Miztu of the moon****, patohf, kitty, ****Amarilis666****, Guest, Guest y a los lectores anónimos, muchísimas gracias por continuar conmigo y ésta historia, les agradezco con todo el corazón. **

Muchas gracias, nunca me cansaré de agradecerles a todos ustedes los buenos que son conmigo :D ¡Los adoro!

Me despido, esperando leernos en poco tiempo, espero que no acabe el año antes de eso, les mando un fuerte abrazo con todo mi cariño y un beso. Cuídense mucho, los llevo en mi corazón. ¡Gracias!

Hasta luego! :*


	22. Encuentros inesperados

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

**Advertencia: La historia contiene OC, OoC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Indiferencia<strong>

**22: Encuentros inesperados**

* * *

><p>Apenas había avanzado unos cuantos metros cuando se percató de algo, miró al cielo, estaba haciendo exactamente lo que no debía hacer, se había jurado a él mismo luchar por Akane, y huir de allí no era una forma de demostrarlo. Giró sobre sus talones y empezó a andar a paso apresurado, pronto se volvieron largos y rápidos pasos. Sus movimientos fueron captados de inmediato por Rei quien tomó a Akane en brazos y saltó junto con ella hacia atrás.<p>

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, Ranma?! —preguntó Akane descolocada, incluso sus lágrimas se habían detenido por la sorpresa.

—¡Qué este imbécil te tiene abrazada, eso es lo que me pasa! —respondió Ranma mirando con rivalidad a Rei.

—¿Y eso que tiene? Tú y Shampoo también se abrazan y mucho, incluso hasta duermen juntos, ¿no? —reclamó Akane, dolida, empezó a caminar en dirección a Ranma.

—Akane, escucha, no es lo que crees…

—Lo vi, con eso me basta —la peliazul se plantó frente a él, observándolo con dolor.

Los dos prometidos se miraban fijamente sin importar que ya alrededor hubiera más compañeros que observaban la escena.

—No, me tienes que escuchar para que sepas la verdad —pidió Ranma.

—No quiero hacerlo… ¡Ranma! —gritó Akane cuando el chico la tomó por la cintura y de un largo salto salieron de ahí.

Rei frunció el ceño, no iba a permitir que Ranma se llevara a Akane por lo que también saltó para seguirlo.

Ranma aferraba el cuerpo de Akane, de vez en cuando divisaba hacia atrás, logrando ver a Rei que le seguía el paso. Los techos de las casas lo saltaban con una gran agilidad, y lo peor es que Rei prácticamente lo estaba igualando, entonces, por cuestión divina, vio su más grande oportunidad para detenerlo. Una bandada de patos iba volando no muy alto de él, así que dio un saltó, agarró a un animal y se lo arrojó a Rei.

—¡Maldición! —Rei gritó horrorizado al tener al animal en la cara, aleteándole con furia y haciendo que el chico perdiera el control.

—Ranma, detente, entiende que yo no quiero hablar contigo —Akane se enojó por lo que Ranma hizo.

Ranma siguió corriendo otro tanto y entonces bajó en un certero salto, se metió en una bodega que estaba llena de material de construcción, allí se filtraba un poco de luz que no les permitía ver muy bien. Sin soltar a Akane, Ranma dio con una vela que encendió y ayudó para alumbrar el lugar.

—Si no me dejas ir voy a molerte a golpes, Ranma —amenazó Akane.

—Es que no encuentro ninguna otra manera para poder hablar contigo, Akane —contestó el chico con poca paciencia—, tengo la mala suerte que siempre me encuentras en las peores situaciones…

—Eso es porque tú lo permites, Ranma —protestó su prometida, acusándolo con la mirada.

—Yo solo quiero que me escuches, ¿sí? Es todo lo que te pido —Ranma la tomó por los hombros, transmitía sinceridad en sus ojos.

Akane se relajó y asintió. Respiró lo más hondo que pudo y sacó el oxígeno lentamente. Se sentó en un pequeño banco que estaba tras de ella, lista para oír lo que Ranma tenía que decirle.

—Shampoo y yo no hemos tenido nada que ver, ella se coló en mi cuarto cuando estaba completamente dormido que ni siquiera me percaté de su presencia, te lo juro, todo ha sido circunstancial —explicó con calma, sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Akane.

—¿También el beso? —interrogó Akane que se tuvo que tragar el nudo que se le formó en la garganta cuando recordó el beso que se dio Ranma y Shampoo en la casa.

—¿Cu-cuál beso? —Ranma bajó la mirada, sabía perfectamente de qué hablaba Akane.

—El que se dieron tú y Shampoo en el patio de mi casa, Ranma —describió Akane manteniendo su voz firme, aunque de repente se tornó temblorosa.

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos, sintió que le caía una lluvia de granizos sobre su persona y lo enterraban en ése momento. Lo que más temía que pasara, pasó. Akane lo vio.

—Todo queda claro, Ranma. Si tienes un poco de consideración y respeto hacia mí, por favor, vete de la casa junto a tu prometida y a mí déjame en paz —pidió Akane que se puso de pie para marcharse de la bodega, se sentía demasiado humillada y dolida que sabía que, si se quedaba un segundo más, se iba a desbordar en llanto.

El chico de la trenza la vio marchar, escuchando sus pasos resonando en el lugar, hasta que entendió que su oportunidad se estaba yendo literalmente. Se puso de pie, en un salto se puso frente a ella, la agarró por los hombros y la llevó a su cuerpo, envolviéndola en un abrazo, colocó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Akane quedó estupefacta por la acción de Ranma, quería empujarlo, pero los fuertes latidos que escuchaba dentro del pecho de su prometido le suplicaban que se quedara así, inmóvil.

—Perdóname, por favor… Akane, yo… te quiero… solo a ti —murmuró Ranma.

La peliazul abrió los ojos como platos ante tal confesión, se separó lentamente de Ranma para verlo a los ojos.

—Para mí tú eres la única prometida y a la que en verdad quiero como tal… Shampoo no significa nada para mí, ella es la que siempre me busca.

—Me estás confundiendo, Ranma —dijo Akane, realmente se sentía confundida, por más que viera en él aquella sinceridad, sus actos decían todo lo contrario, además, ya le había hecho tantas que no sabía si creerle.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que me costó armarme de valor y decirte lo que siento… me duele que no me creas —la soltó, miró hacia el suelo abatido.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, ahí estaba Rei con un semblante iracundo, rasguñado del rostro gracias al pato.

—Ranma, más te vale no haber lastimado a Akane o te juro que te mataré —proyectó el ojiverde que respiraba hondo.

—Tranquilo, Rei, estoy bien —habló Akane manteniendo su voz neutral—. Ranma sería incapaz de hacerme daño.

—Eso no es verdad, él te hace daño todos los días con su falta de valor y sinceridad, él te ha hecho llorar, ¿no es suficiente dolor eso? —interrogó Rei, señalando acusador a Ranma.

Akane suspiró con pesadez, su cabeza ya le dolía, era demasiado para ella. Miró a Ranma que yacía atrás de ella, se notaba triste y luego miró a Rei que estaba furioso.

—Por favor, ya basta, sólo quiero tener el resto del día tranquilo —pidió Akane, ella no estaba segura de nada, necesitaba despejarse para luego pensar con claridad todo.

Akane empezó a caminar, pasando de largo de Rei, luego se echó a correr para alejarse de ellos. Su vida era un caos, sus emociones estaban disparadas y su corazón era un remolino de confusión, sólo quería estar sola.

—Akane —Ranma iba a ir tras de ella, pero Rei se lo impidió al ponerle una mano en el pecho—. Hazte a un lado o no respondo.

—No estás tratando con un debilucho, Ranma, sabes que soy capaz de hacerte frente e incluso ganarte, pero no estoy del mejor ánimo para pelear contigo, puedo lastimarte, ¿sabes?

Ranma dibujó una sonrisa burlona.

—Yo también puedo hacerte mucho daño, motivos no me hacen falta, Rei —emitió el chico de la trenza.

—Eso suena interesante —contestó el ojiverde.

Ambos se miraron profundamente, declarándose la guerra con la mirada.

Akane se detuvo de repente al sentir un aire muy frio, la hizo voltear hacia atrás, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo su cuerpo intempestivamente.

—Ranma, Rei… —musitó con preocupación.

Dio la media vuelta para ir hacia la bodega, el corazón le latía estrepitosamente, corría lo más rápido que podía.

Ranma empuñó su mano, iba a sacar un poco de su pesar al pelear contra Rei y lo disfrutaría mucho. Rei estaba preparado para la pelea y emocionado también, listo para dar el primer golpe. Los dos corrieron con la intención de ser el primero en dar un golpe certero.

Se quedaron quietos, en el aire, con los ojos como platos al ver que en medio de los dos había aparecido una persona que jamás se imaginaron ver.

—Estoy seguro que me encuentro de Kioto, sí, aquí debe ser, empezaré una nueva vida alejado de todo y procuraré olvidar a Akane —dijo Ryoga sumergido en su mapa que ni cuenta se había dado que se encontraba en medio de una pelea.

—¡P-chan! —exclamó Ranma dándole cierto gusto volver a verlo.

—¿Ranma? ¿Pero qué haces en Kioto? —interrogó el chico de la pañoleta notablemente confundido.

—Estás en Nerima, bienvenido —Ranma tendió los brazos a los costados para señalar el lugar.

Akane se paró en seco y miró a Ryoga. Por unos segundos no reaccionó, pero repentinamente le llegaron infinidad de recuerdos de Ryoga y del cerdito negro. Su semblante se transformó al de una fiera.

—¡RYOOOOOGAAAAAA! —bramó envuelta en cólera.

Tomó una velocidad impresionante que dejó impactados a los chicos y al segundo vieron a Ryoga salir disparado directo a la bodega destruyéndola por completo, levantando una gran nube de polvo. Cuando el polvo se disipó vieron a Akane que con el puño levantado y a un Ryoga con los ojos hechos remolinos e inconsciente.

Ranma y Rei compartieron miradas de miedo. Ranma todavía estaba sorprendido por la brutalidad con la que Akane había atacado al pobre de Ryoga y es que, ahora demostraba tener más fuerza. Vio a Akane que respiraba hondo y sus ojos evidenciaban su odio y rencor hacia Ryoga, parecía dispuesta a golpearlo hasta dejarlo hecho una piltrafa. Cuando la vio caminar peligrosamente hacia su amigo, rápido se movió.

Akane se detuvo al ver al pequeño cerdito inconsciente, aquello le provocó pena y arrepentimiento, sus ojos se humedecieron.

El chico de la trenza soltó un suspiro de alivio, haberle echado agua fría a Ryoga fue espontaneo que ayudó a evitar una desgracia.

—P-chan —murmuró con tristeza, se agachó y tomó al pequeño animal entre sus brazos.

Ranma se acercó y miró al cerdito para luego mirar a Akane.

—Nunca lo hizo de mala fe, él realmente te tiene un gran cariño, y se sentía cómodo recibir un poco de amor de ésta forma —le dijo Ranma, comprendiendo que Ryoga sufría mucho por estar solo.

—Pero eso no le quita ser un aprovechado —dijo Rei que también se paró junto a Akane—. Mira que aprovecharse de su forma maldita para estar junto a Akane, es una bajeza —añadió, dedicándole una mirada acusadora a Ranma.

—No es que lo defienda, pero el pobre ha sido muy miserable, bastante tiene con ser un despistado —defendió Ranma observando a Rei de la misma forma.

—Ya basta, los dos… —habló Akane, molesta—. Ryoga me engañó y no fue el único —miró severamente a Ranma—. Me vieron la cara de idiota durante mucho tiempo y permitieron que él se aprovechara de mí gentileza.

—Yo quise decirte la verdad, pero tú no te prestabas a escuchar, además, cuando lo veía tan contento, me daba pena y preferí callar —confesó Ranma que agachó la cabeza.

—Yo si te lo hubiera dicho —soltó Rei, llamando la atención de los dos chicos—. Me moriría de celos y coraje que un tipo se aprovechara de ti, no me importaría si él estuviera feliz en su forma maldita mientras estuviera contigo, yo no soportaría ver que mi prometida esté siendo vilmente engañada por un oportunista —volvió a centrar sus verdes ojos en Ranma.

Ranma apretó los dientes, cerrando las manos aguantándose el impulso de no lanzarse hacia Rei y partirle la cara.

—¿Qué harás con el cerdo? —preguntó Rei a Akane.

—No lo sé —respondió Akane, mirando con un dejo de ternura, nostalgia y odio al animalito que estaba en sus brazos.

Por una parte, quería mandarlo a volar con una fuerte patada, pero otra parte quería abrazarlo como en los viejos tiempos. Suspiró de nuevo.

—Deberías de perdonarlo —dijo Rei, sorprendiendo de nuevo a Ranma y a Akane, ganándose la mirada de los dos—. Así tú también estarás tranquila de algún modo, ¿qué más puede hacer el chico? Dudo que intente convencerte de su forma maldita de nuevo, a menos que seas demasiado estúpida para creer-

Rei se quedó callado cuando Akane le dio un golpe en la boca.

Ranma pestañeó, pero le daba gusto que Akane haya respondido de ésa manera.

—Eres una bruta, casi me tiras los dientes —reclamó Rei a quien le salía una lagrima de dolor.

—No soy estúpida como para caer de nuevo en un truco así, Rei —le hizo saber Akane, molesta—. Ranma —se dirigió al chico—. Por favor lleva a P-chan, que diga, a Ryoga a la casa y dile que en la noche quiero hablar con él —le entregó el cerdo.

—De acuerdo —accedió el ojiazul, tenía la esperanza que entre Akane y Ryoga hubiera una reconciliación o algo para que los dos estuvieran mejor.

—No me busquen, quiero estar sola —pidió Akane emprendiendo de nuevo la marcha.

Rei se sobaba la boca adolorida.

—Qué noble, yo en su lugar hubiera cocinado el cerdo —comentó Rei.

—Es una persona, ¿te comerías al cerdo sabiendo que es un humano? —le preguntó Ranma que enarcó una ceja, sintiendo algo de miedo.

—No soy caníbal, pero si no supiera que se trata de una persona, es muy probable que si me lo cenaría sin culpa —contestó muy quitado de la pena el chico—. Bueno, supongo que nuestra pelea tendrá que postergarse, yo que estaba deseoso de mostrar el resultado del entrenamiento que he tenido con el señor Genma —sus ojos brillaron de ilusión.

—Ese viejo, lo único para que sirve es para meterme en líos —bufó Ranma teniendo recuerdos no muy gratos.

—Lo que pasa es que tú no sabes apreciar sus enseñanzas —rezongó Rei mostrándole el dedo índice.

—Sólo enseña puras estupideces, todo lo que sé, es gracias a mí —contestó el joven Saotome lleno de orgullo.

Los dos empezaron a caminar rumbo a la casa, hablando respecto a los entrenamientos del señor Genma, olvidando por un momento su rivalidad.

* * *

><p>Akane se detuvo frente a un lago, sobre el pasto se sentó y contempló el agua durante unos instantes, mientras que algunos patos estaban felizmente nadando. Ladeó un poco la cabeza al notar que entre aquellos patos había uno en particular, usaba grandes gafas redondas que emitieron un resplandor. El ave se lanzó directo a ella y en pleno vuelo sacó una tetera que se vacío encima, convirtiéndose en humano, pero no tardó nada para que una voluta de polvo cubriera su cuerpo y al caer, se trataba de Mousse ya vestido, aunque la túnica la tenía al revés. Akane tosió debido al polvo y usó su mano como abanico para ahuyentar lo demás.<p>

—Akane Tendo, ahora sí no podrás huir de mí, Ranma pagara por robarme a mi Shampoo —soltó mostrando una sonrisa altiva—. Aunque no eres de mi gusto, fea no eres, además… —limpió sus gafas con la túnica y al ponérselas se acercó más a la chica—, vaya, realmente no eres fea, no sé porque Saotome dice que lo eres, al contrario, estás más guapa y tu cuerpo se ha transformado, ahora luces mejor que Shampoo —dijo, notablemente sorprendido, incluso la levantó y la hizo girar sobre su propio eje—. ¿Qué te hiciste?

—Nada que a ti te importe —contestó Akane, irritada por como Mousse se le quedaba viendo, se sentía incomoda, le arrebató los lentes—. Ya estoy harta de que me busquen problemas por culpa de Ranma, entiende, si Shampoo quiere estar con él y él con ella, no es asunto mío, así que déjame en paz.

—¿En serio? ¿Los vas a dejar así nada más? —preguntó Mousse, incrédulo, acercándose más a Akane porque sin sus lentes no podía verla—. ¿No piensas luchar por él? Pensé que lo amabas…

Akane tragó duro, sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba. Miró a otra parte y con la mano en la cara de Mousse lo apartó de ella.

—Estoy cansada de todo, además, ¿por qué tengo yo que luchar por alguien que no lo valora? Entiende Mousse, Ranma y ninguno de nosotros somos unos niños, somos lo suficiente grandecitos para tomar nuestras propias decisiones. Si tú quieres, pelea por Shampoo, que, por lo visto, ella no te extraña ni una pizca —refutó Akane, molesta, a punto de irse, pero Mousse la tomó del brazo y la jaló, chocando contra el cuerpo del chico.

—Me da igual, lo único que quiero, es que Ranma sufra porque no va a encontrar a su linda prometida —dijo el chico pato abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Akane.

Mousse salió disparado directo al lago donde el agua se alzó por el impacto, emergió un pato con los ojos hechos remolinos.

—Payaso, debería de irse volando a la Patagonia —masculló Akane, dándose la media vuelta, mejor irse de ahí antes de que Mousse volviera a intentar algo con ella. Con gusto lo mandaría a conocer el sol más de cerca, pero quería paz.

Caminó un largo rato hasta que sentía los pies pesados, se sentó en una banca y cuando vio pasar a un hombre que vendía helados, le pidió uno. Disfrutó de su helado mientras pensaba.

Ranma se mostró muy sincero en la bodega, y tenía razones para creerle, Shampoo de por sí era muy buscona, pero lo que la enojaba a ella, es que Ranma se lo permitiera, podría ponerle límites a la amazona, pero nunca decía nada. El reencuentro de Ryoga, quiso matarlo, por dios, que, en ése momento de verlo, era lo único que quería, pero al verlo convertido en aquel tierno cerdito que le hizo compañía y se mostraba siempre tan cariñoso con ella, la doblegó, no se atrevería hacerle daño.

—¿Por qué todo se complica? Lo único que quiero es un poco de paz en mí vida —se dijo, ya no sabía ni lo que sentía, estaba confundida completamente.

Rei se comportaba de una forma distinta, sí la molestaba y la insultaba de vez en cuando, pero también tenía sus momentos lindos, como cuando llenó su habitación con flores, el hecho de entrenar con ella, de compartir sus técnicas sin miramientos, además, de que era sincero y decía lo que sentía, algo que de algún modo no terminaba de acostumbrarse, pero así era él, le estaba agarrando cariño.

El estómago le rugió, el hecho de encontrarse tan confundida no le quitaba el hambre, así que se fue a un puesto de perros calientes y pidió dos. Se los comió despacio mientras trataba de ignorar todo aquel remolino que era su mente al tratar de identificar los sabores de la comida.

* * *

><p>Ranma depositó al cerdito dentro de un cesto con ropa, todavía no había recobrado la consciencia y notó que al animal estaba más flaco, las costillas se marcaban sobre la piel.<p>

—Pobre Ryoga —murmuró Ranma, imaginándose las desventuras de su antiguo rival.

—Que asuma sus consecuencias, él se lo buscó —comentó Rei, mordiendo una manzana—. ¿En serio nunca pensaste decirle la verdad a Akane? —interrogó, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Eh, pues… bueno, siempre quise, pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo, a veces quería descubrirlo ante los ojos de ella, pero me daba pena, y aunque le dabas indirectas, Akane es muy ingenua —respondió el ojiazul.

—Tonta, esa es la palabra que quieres decir —dijo Rei dando otro mordisco a su manzana—. Tampoco querías herirla, ¿verdad? Seguro la veías tan contenta con ése cerdo que no querías romperle la ilusión, aunque mejor le hubieras conseguido un perrito que no se transformara en humano.

Ranma guardó silencio, Rei tenía razón, ver a Akane contenta con el infame cerdo era el motivo más fuerte del porqué prefirió no decirle la verdad, aunque haber callado le costó la confianza de Akane, y eso, sí que le provocó un vacío en el corazón.

—Debo de disculparme con Akane —se levantó—. Tú, cuida al cerdo —le indicó a Rei.

—Oye, espera… —Rei sólo se quedó viendo como Ranma se marchaba por la ventana. Frunció el ceño, arrojó lo que quedaba de su manzana al cerdo que empezaba a recobrar la consciencia, pero con el golpe quedó otra vez noqueado.

Rei no iba a permitir que Ranma interrumpiera a Akane en sus pensamientos, ella había sido clara con su petición y el estúpido de Saotome lo echaría todo a perder. Saltó por la ventana, apenas vio a su rival saltar la barda.

El chico de la trenza brincaba ágilmente por cualquier obstáculo, quería encontrar a Akane, si la conocía tan bien, la encontraría en un parque, donde seguro estaría sentada en una banca, así que se fue a uno que le gustaba mucho, sobre todo porque ahí andaba un señor que vendía deliciosos helados. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

><p>Tal como lo había pensado, encontró a Akane engulléndose un perro caliente, mirando su alimento recién mordido con suma curiosidad, le causó extrañeza verla tan concentrada, para nada se notaba pensativa o confusa como lo había imaginado. Esperó un poco en lo que ella terminaba de comerse el perro caliente y entonces caminó a paso lento hacia ella, haciéndole sombra mientras que ella se limpiaba las manos con la servilleta. Alzó la vista, sus bellos ojos lo miraron fijamente, pero luego el ceño se le frunció.<p>

—¿Qué quieres, Ranma? —cuestionó Akane, hostil y cansada de que no la dejaran en paz.

—Disculparme contigo —contestó Ranma.

Akane enarcó una ceja en signo de confusión.

—Por lo de Ryoga —continuó el chico de ojos azules.

Entonces Akane se puso de pie, dispuesta a marcharse, no tenía ningún interés de hablar del asunto con Ranma, al menos no por el momento.

Ranma la agarró de la mano para detener su paso, ella ejerció fuerza para liberarse, pero resultó inútil, pues el chico la jalo a tal punto que se estrelló contra su pecho, le sorprendió que Ranma la inmovilizara con un abrazo.

—Discúlpame por no haberte dicho lo de Ryoga, pero es que tenía sentimientos encontrados —empezó hablar el chico, su voz resonaba ahogada en su pecho—. Por una parte, sentí celos, ganas de matar al cerdo por aprovechado, otras veces sentía lastima por él, después de todo, fue en parte mi culpa que tuviera ésa maldición, y otras, me daba ternura el hecho de verte feliz al lado de ése animal… tus bellas sonrisas cuando estabas con él, como tu temperamento cambiaba por completo, dejando ver lo bella que eres… yo lo siento, por favor, perdóname.

Akane se quedó inmóvil, escuchó perfectamente cada palabra y sentía como el corazón de Ranma se agitaba desmedidamente, ella no sabía que pensar, lo que sentía la estaba confundiendo más.

—Ranma —habló suavemente, alejándose de él, empujando levemente el pecho del chico para así verlo a los ojos—. Por ahora no puedo perdonarte, porque permitiste que Ryoga se aprovechara de mí. Me duele mucho que me lo hayas ocultado, si hubieras tenido un poco de consideración hacia mi persona, me lo hubieras dicho, y si no te hubiera creído, lo hubieses desenmascarado frente a mis ojos, hubo infinidad de oportunidades para que lo hicieras, pero no lo hiciste, en realidad nunca te importe —le costó el alma decir aquellas palabras sin que sus ojos demostraran todo el dolor que le causaba y se soltara a llorar.

—No, Akane, no digas eso, yo no lo dije por…

—Por miedo —completó Rei, acercándose a los chicos, entonces ellos se separaron por completo, aunque el ojiverde no dejaba de ver con recelo a Ranma—. Es la verdad, no lo dijiste por miedo a que esto pasara, no lo culpes, Akane, tú también tuviste parte de culpa al no darte cuenta, tu mascota aparecía cuando Ryoga andaba cerca, y desparecía junto al chico, además la pañoleta amarilla —rodó los ojos con cansancio—. Como sea, ya sabes la verdad —dijo despreocupado.

Ranma se le quedó viendo, agradecido de que su rival fuera consciente y no le echara más leña al fuego.

Akane dibujó una tenue sonrisa, Rei se había portado muy bien a pesar de la rivalidad que había entre él y Ranma.

La pose de Rei se descompuso por completo cuando una chica de cabello castaño claro llegó y lo abrazó de pronto.

—¡Mi amor, al fin te encuentro! —exclamó la chica, apretujándolo en sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Te he extrañado infinidad!

Ranma y Akane abrieron los ojos como platos, pero el más sorprendido, sin duda alguna, fue el mismo Rei, quien, luchaba desesperado por zafarse de aquella desconocida.

Akane sintió una punzada en el estómago al ver tal escena, era la misma sensación de molestia que sentía cuando Ranma era abrazado por Shampoo o cualquier otra mujer. ¿Acaso eran celos?

**» Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola gente hermosa de Fanfiction! <strong>

Espero que hayan pasado una bellísima Navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos, que se encuentren muy bien en todos los sentidos, mis mejores deseos para ustedes n.n Estamos a escasas horas de recibir el 2016 y quiero desearles mucha salud, amor, felicidad, que nunca les haga falta el dinero, ni trabajo ni nada, muchísimo éxito en su vida y que todos sus deseos se conviertan en realidad. ¡Un abrazo enorme cargado de toda la buena vibra del mundo y cariño!

Un nuevo capítulo antes de que acabe el año, es corto debido a que estoy sufriendo de tendinitis en la mano derecha, soy diestra, así que imagínense lo tedioso que puede llegar a ser, sobre todo cuando hago esfuerzos, pero logré terminar el capítulo y puedo presumir que está recién salido del horno. Espero que les haya gustado :)

Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, por agregarlo a favoritos y ponerlo en su lista de alerta, muchas gracias por la confianza, ¡los adoro!

**Sav21****, afrika, Wolfing, ****Haro Adrianne****, ****linithamonre77****, nancyricoleon, guest, xandryx, yose-kun, own son, yram, watashi, ****Debby-Chan ackerman****, ****giby-chan****, kathe, mix, Guest, ****Miztu of the moon****, CONEJA, lyzz, Shana, Ruth Rosales, Guest, hikaros, ****zabitamt1975****, ****Mikasa Jeager****, ****PFernando****, Belen481, Akai27, ****, trunks, gcfavela, Akasha, ****x-Misao-x****, Guest, Guest, ****Fleuretty**** y a las personas que leen sin comentar, un millón de gracias. **

Ahora sí que, por este año, es lo último que publico xP, nos leemos el siguiente, cuídense mucho, ustedes forman parte de mí y estoy muy agradecida con cada uno de ustedes por regalarme un poco de su valioso tiempo. ¡Otro abrazo y feliz año nuevo!


	23. Una charla sincera

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

**Advertencia: La historia contiene OC, OoC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Indiferencia<strong>

**23: Una charla sincera.**

* * *

><p>Ranma pestañeó tres veces al ver como Rei era prácticamente devorado por aquella desconocida. No podía ocultar que le daba gusto ver ésa escena y que Akane también la observara. La miró por el rabillo del ojo, estaba tan sorprendida como él. Disfrutó ver como Rei sólo movía los brazos con desesperación mientras que la jovencita le absorbía todo el oxígeno de los pulmones.<p>

—¡Mi amor! —exclamó la chica, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, pegando la cabeza en el pecho.

La joven sonreía complacida por aquel beso, pero Rei se veía agotado que ni esfuerzo hizo por quitársela de encima.

—Rei, quien te viera, después de todo, también tienes un secretito que ocultaste muy bien durante este tiempo, vamos a ver qué opina el señor Tendo cuando se entere de tu noviecita —soltó Ranma dibujando una sonrisa, su mirada era burlona hacia el chico.

—¿Rei? —repitió la desconocida que se alejó del muchacho, de la bolsa bandolera que llevaba, metió la mano y buscó algo hasta que encontró unas gafas y miró a Rei—. ¡No eres Sasuke! ¡Apártate de mí, aprovechado!

La chica golpeó con su bolsa a Rei y se fue de ahí dando largos pasos.

Ranma y Akane se quedaron tiesos, completamente sorprendidos de que aquella jovencita fuera tan cegatona como el mismo Mousse o incluso más.

—¿Aprovechado? ¡Casi me deja sin oxígeno! —reclamó Rei, señalando a la joven que se había ido—. Está loca… Rayos, además me metió la le… —se quedó callado y un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas—. Diablos, no podré dormir durante un tiempo pensando en lo perturbador que ha sido.

Akane reaccionó, sintió alivio de saber que la chica había confundido a Rei, sin poder evitarlo mostró una sonrisa.

—Al menos es una chica guapa —dijo Akane para tranquilizar a su amigo.

—Oh —Rei miró a Akane, desconcertado—. Supongo… hmmm… mejor me voy, quiero pensar lo que acaba de pasar. Luego nos vemos.

Sin más, Rei dio un largo salto a uno de los árboles más próximos y de ahí a otro hasta que desapareció de la vista de los chicos.

—Al parecer el beso no le fue tan indiferente a Rei. Quién sabe, a lo mejor se le ocurre buscar a la chica y decirle que sí es Sasuke —comentó Ranma.

—Eso es bobo, Ranma —replicó Akane dándose la media vuelta para darle la cara.

Cuando la vio frente a él, mirándolo fijamente, se sintió intimidado, como cuando una leona veía ferozmente a su presa. Se puso nervioso inevitablemente, pero debía aprovechar su momento con ella para hablar.

—Akane, necesitamos hablar sobre el tema de Ryoga de forma más madura —se aventuró a decir, dando un paso hacia ella con mucha cautela—. Como te dije, Ryoga…

—Es decisión mía, Ranma. No te metas —contestó cortante la peliazul.

Aunque había pasado un tiempo desde que descubrió el secreto de Ryoga, al volver a verlo, revivió ese rencor que le guardó. Aspiró tanto aire como le fue posible. Perdonarlo tal vez, pero olvidar que alguien a quien considero a un buen amigo se haya aprovechado, eso jamás.

—Comprendo que estés dolida porque yo también te lo he ocultado…

Ranma no la vio venir, Akane estaba justo frente a él, agarrándolo con las dos manos por la solapa de la camisa china, jalándolo de forma tan brusca que le dolió el cuello, acercándolo al rostro de ella, contraído de furia, y sus ojos refulgían de forma peligrosa. Akane le causó miedo.

—Tú nunca vas a comprender lo que yo siento, Ranma —refutó la joven, arrastrando las palabras de una forma amenazadora—. Decir que estoy dolida es poco.

Lo miró por unos largos segundos, dejando a Ranma hipnotizado. En ése momento se perdió en los castaños ojos de su prometida hasta que aflojaron el agarré y la vio darse la media vuelta para darle la espalda.

—Estoy decepcionada y cansada de ti —declaró Akane, mirándolo apenas por encima del hombro y empezó a caminar.

Esas palabras calaron en él como millones de pedazos de cristal incrustándosele en la piel, desgarrando sus entrañas y reventando su corazón. Su mundo oscureció y se sintió el ser más diminuto e insignificante del universo, siendo absorbido por un hoyo negro. No supo, pero terminó en el suelo, arrodillado y con las lágrimas surcando por sus mejillas hasta terminar en el concreto y desvanecerse al instante.

Akane se detuvo de pronto, recapacitando lo que le había dicho a Ranma, se mordió los labios por un esfuerzo inútil de no llorar, sus palabras habían sido duras incluso para ella. Buscó en su cerebro consolación, pero sólo le llegaban momentos bonitos que había compartido con su prometido, de las incontables aventuras vividas con él.

No importaba, se dio la media vuelta y corrió al punto donde había dejado a Ranma, lo miró en el suelo, abatido, verlo así le dolió más que nada en el mundo.

—Ranma —lo llamó.

El chico se levantó, se pasó el dorso del brazo sobre los ojos para mirarla, se giró lo suficiente para darle la espalda y emprender la marchar. Era obvio que él no quería verla. Corrió hacia él, quedando justo donde él estuvo hace un segundo arrodillado.

—Lo siento, Ranma —balbuceó Akane.

¿Sería capaz de darle alcance y decírselo de frente? ¿Se había vuelto lo suficientemente ágil como para saltar los tejados como él lo hacía? Entonces se acordó del entrenamiento que llevaba con Rei, podía presumir que lo había derribado cinco veces y él la felicitaba, además de cuando la animó a saltar más alto de lo que ella podía y había superado sus propias expectativas. Se lo pensó por un instante, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela y la falda sería una verdadera molestia. Arrugó el entrecejo, decidida. Rompió la falda hasta dejarlo a medio muslo, sin importarle que la gente que andaba por ahí se le quedara viendo. Tomó aire y miró con determinación aquel tejado donde Ranma había saltado. Corrió cada vez más rápido para tomar impulso y cuando lo creyó necesario, dio un salto.

Sintió adrenalina al momento, pero había aterrizado acertadamente en el tejado, aunque tambaleó por la orilla, logró equilibrarse para quedar firme, esperó unos segundos para recuperarse. Visualizó el que estaba al frente y volvió a saltar, cada vez le resultaba más sencillo pasar de tejado en tejado. Disfrutaba de la brisa chocando contra su rostro, era refrescante y libertador, ahora entendía porque Ranma solía correr por los techados de las casas. Al ver a Ranma, le gritó para que se detuviera.

Ranma se detuvo de golpe, a punto de perder el equilibrio en uno de los tejados de dos aguas, miró por encima del hombro y notó la silueta de Akane, saltando ágilmente, a punto de darle alcance. Estaba sorprendido por lo bien que ella lo estaba haciendo. Se quedó admirándola que cuando menos se lo imaginó, ella ya estaba frente a él, sonriéndole de forma divertida y liberada.

—¡Te alcance! —le dijo, dándole un golpecito con el dedo en la frente.

No pudo decir nada, Akane lo sorprendió tanto que las palabras bailaban en su interior. Definitivamente, su prometida estaba volviéndose mejor artista marcial.

—Ranma —habló Akane, mirándolo a los ojos, neutral—. Siento lo que te dije hace un rato.

—Yo también —contestó amargamente, aquellas palabras le dolieron más que los millones de golpes recibidos en lo largo de su vida.

—Hablemos. Tengamos una charla sincera, Ranma —propuso la joven de cabellos cortos, luego suspiró—. Hace rato te dije eso porque tenía mucha rabia que quieras interceder por Ryoga.

—Akane, yo te lo debo y se lo debo a él —dijo Ranma, señalando con sus manos a su lado derecho como si allí estuviera Ryoga.

—No lo voy a perdonar —habló más alto para callar a Ranma—. No puedo. Se aprovechó de su forma maldita para tener mi cariño. Él me vio innumerables ocasiones mientras me vestía, dormía conmigo… ¿tienes idea de lo que siento al pensar que en realidad estuve durmiendo con un hombre?

Ranma negó con la cabeza, sintió un clavo que le taladraba el cerebro de pensar las veces que él trató de hacerle saber a Akane que no era buena idea que se durmiera con ése cerdo.

—Y lo peor, es que lo consentía —añadió Akane, dejándose caer sobre el tejado y sentarse para luego abrazarse las piernas hasta pegarlas al pecho y colocar su cabeza sobre las rodillas mientras veía el infinito cielo azul—. Me siento la mujer más estúpida del mundo, ¿sabes?

—No digas eso, no lo eres —intervino rápidamente Ranma, sentándose al lado de su prometida.

—Y lo besé…

A Ranma se le espesó la boca. Esa parte fue la que menos le gustó cuando P-chan recién llegó a la vida de Akane.

—Mi primer beso se lo di a ése cerdo, que en realidad es Ryoga —dijo con aire de tristeza.

Ranma apretó la mandíbula por el coraje, tenía motivos suficientes para ir en busca del cerdo y hacerlo pagar todo el pesar que Akane estaba sintiendo.

—Se aprovechó de mí, dime Ranma ¿por qué insistes tanto en que yo perdone a Ryoga? ¿Es por él, o es por ti? —le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos, esperando la respuesta.

El joven de la trenza bajó la mirada, la respuesta era obvia y seguro que Akane ya se había dado cuenta.

—Tienes parte de culpa, Ranma, al no decirme la verdad desde un principio, tal vez a Ryoga lo habría consentido como el simpático cerdito, pero nunca le hubiese permitido dormir conmigo ni que me viera mientras me cambiaba de ropa. Pero el hecho de que él se aprovechara de su maldición, es lo que me duele, si él hubiese tenido un poco de consideración hacia mí, respeto o algo, aun en su estado maldito, nunca se hubiera metido a mi cama —expresó Akane, volviendo su atención al cielo azul, recordando los momentos que pasó junto al cerdito negro que cuando le tenía cariño le llamaba P-chan.

—Tienes razón, Akane —habló Ranma, mirando también hacia el cielo—. Entiendo que te encuentres decepcionada de mí… sí, debí de decirte la verdad desde el momento que viste al cerdo, así se hubiera evitado lo que está ocurriendo ahora.

Akane lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y luego viró la mirada.

—Ya no diré más sobre Ryoga. Él fue que se aprovechó más que nadie de su forma maldita para estar cerca de ti —apretó los puños, viéndolo desde el punto de vista de Akane, ahora consideraba darle una paliza a ese cerdo.

—Me da gusto que hayamos tenido esta charla, Ranma —Akane se levantó.

Fue en ese momento que Ranma se percató de lo corta que estaba la falda del uniforme, dejando ver las torneadas y bien tonificadas piernas de Akane. Lucía atrevidamente sexi, no podía dejar de verla que incluso se olvidó de pestañear. El viento le hizo una jugarreta al empezar a soplar en contra de ellos y hacer que el corto cabello de Akane se ondulara en el aire y cuando ella giró el cuello para mirarlo y se le vino un poco de pelo al rostro, le dio un toque más salvaje. No pudo contener los fuertes latidos que sacudían su pecho, ver a Akane así le despertó sus sentimientos más primarios.

Intempestivamente, impulsado por una fuerza extraña, Ranma se levantó y tomó a Akane por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, sólo observó el rostro de su prometida por una fracción de segundo para hacer lo que le estaba repiqueteando con tanto vigor dentro de su cabeza.

Akane no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Ranma la tomó tan de repente y la forma en que lo hizo que su cerebro se bloqueó totalmente, jamás vio venir lo que Ranma estaba haciendo. Sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, veían los azulados ojos de su prometido que se iban cerrando poco a poco, dejándose llevar por el momento, al poco tiempo, ella también empezó a relajarse, cerrando los ojos para expandir más la sensación. Era algo del que había deseado por tanto tiempo y que finalmente, cuando menos se lo esperaba, estaba sucediendo. El agradable cosquilleo que recorrió de sus pies a la cabeza se empezaba a arremolinar en el pecho y la piel se le había puesto chinita al contacto; resultaba demasiado agradable que no quería dejar de sentirlo, pero fue el mismo Ranma que cortó abruptamente el momento cuando se separó de ella.

—Perdón, Akane… perdón —pidió, estaba colorado y se notaba que apenas estaba creyendo lo que había hecho—. Yo… yo… eh… no… sí… lo siento…

Lo vio huir, saltando del techo y yéndose corriendo por la calle, perdiéndose de vista a los dos segundos. Estaba perpleja, también apenas reaccionaba ante lo sucedido, sólo colocó las yemas de sus dedos sobre los labios. Ranma hizo lo que ella nunca se imaginó que tuviera valor de hacer y de qué manera.

—Ranma… —susurró apenas abriendo los labios.

* * *

><p>Akane volvió a casa como a las cinco de la tarde, en cuanto entró vio a su hermana Kasumi que se encontraba cortando unas hojas secas a las plantas de la entrada, que al verla de inmediato dejó las tijeras para ir a encontrarla en el camino.<p>

—¿Qué te pasó, Akane? —preguntó Kasumi notablemente preocupada al ver a su hermana con la falda del uniforme desgarrado.

—Oh, nada de importancia —contestó Akane que meneó la mano y le regaló una suave sonrisa a su hermana mayor—. En realidad, yo fui quien rompió el uniforme, no te preocupes.

—¿Pero por qué hiciste eso? —interrogo Kasumi, ahora curiosa.

—Eh… porque quería probar que era capaz de saltar a un tejado, pero la falda es demasiado estorbosa.

—Cielos, Akane, pudiste hacerte daño —Kasumi sonrió dulcemente—. Aunque la verdad se te pasó la mano, seguro que más un chico se te habrá quedado viendo las piernas, que, por cierto, están muy lindas —señaló Kasumi.

Akane miró rápidamente sus piernas, era verdad ¡Era demasiado revelador! Se tapó con las manos y se puso colorada de pura vergüenza, no se había fijado que tan corto había dejado su falda y ahora entendía porque muchos chicos y algunas chicas se le quedaban viendo.

—Voy a cambiarme —avisó Akane, echándose a correr dentro de la casa antes de que Kasumi continuara cuestionándole.

* * *

><p>Ranma observaba desde lejos la casa de los Tendo, apenas daba crédito a su proeza. Fue algo que no podía describirlo, pero que definitivamente quería volver a probar. Ignoraba si a Akane le gustó o no, porque huyó tan rápido que ni volteó a mirarla, en ése momento la cabeza la tenía tan caliente y dándole vueltas a mil por hora que era incapaz de decir algo. Aunque después se arrepintió, no tuvo el valor de ir a buscarla y decirle lo que sentía.<p>

Estaba con las piernas encogidas, usando sus rodillas de apoyo para poner su cabeza. Pensativo, reviviendo una y otra vez ése beso que, por un impulso, una necesidad que pedía a gritos ser cubierta lo empujó a hacerlo. Sí estaba asustado, pero jamás arrepentido. Había besado Akane y por Dios que había sido lo mejor que había hecho en su vida. Estaba rebosante de felicidad y nadie podría quitarse esa sonrisa del rostro. Fue un millón de veces mejor de lo que siempre se había imaginado. Saboreó los tentadores labios de Akane, que desde que interpretó a Romeo en la tonta obra de teatro, se volvieron una obsesión para él. Besarla no mejoró ésa situación, ahora sólo quería volver a probar esos labios y solamente él. De repente una oleada de envidia y coraje se arremolinó en su cabeza cuando se acordó que Rei y Ryoga (convertido en cerdo) habían ya probado los dulces labios de Akane, su prometida.

* * *

><p>Akane estaba contemplando su rostro en el espejo, buscando la prueba comprometedora de aquel beso que Ranma le robó. No había nada fuera de lo común, sólo la sensación de que sus labios habían sido presionados por los de Ranma y eso provocó en ella un torbellino de sensaciones. Se tentaba el labio inferior con la yema del dedo índice sintiendo ligeras cosquillas, pero muy lejano a todo lo que Ranma le hizo sentir. En realidad, la removió por completo, un enjambre de mariposas, revoloteaban como locas en su estómago, y lo peor es que todavía las seguía sintiendo. No fue absolutamente indiferente a ese beso.<p>

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su colchón, con el espejo de mano agarrado, sin despegar la mirada de su rostro. Notó que había algo diferente en sus ojos, un brillo, una ilusión y felicidad, no podía ocultarlo ante nadie, incluso ni a sí misma. Estaba inmensamente feliz.

Tenía bastante tiempo contemplándose que no se percató que cayó por completo la noche, si no fuera porque su hermana Kasumi anunció que la cena ya estaba lista y que bajaran a comer. Se levantó de un brinco, se miró todavía con el uniforme puesto, rápida corrió al armario y se puso lo primero que vio, un vestido verde agua de mangas abombadas.

Esperaba ver a Ranma sentado listo para cenar, pero el muchacho no se encontraba, tampoco estaba Rei.

—¿Qué pasó con tus prometidos, Akane? —preguntó Nabiki que fue la primera en empezar a comer.

—No lo sé —contestó con franqueza.

—A lo mejor se fueron a entrenar juntos —opinó Soun muy tranquilo.

—Estoy cada día más orgulloso de Rei, sin duda, él sabrá heredar muy bien mis técnicas —lloró Genma a quien las lágrimas le salían como ríos de los ojos, su tono de voz era solemne, sólo faltaba que atrás de él saliera un sol resplandeciente y unas trompetas.

—Genma, Ranma es tu hijo y también es un excelente artista marcial —le recordó Nodoka a quien se le notó cierto disgusto por la preferencia de su esposo.

—Cierto, tío, ¿usted podría decirnos por qué la fascinación que Rei tiene hacia usted, cuando en realidad usted es un…? —preguntó Nabiki sin terminar la pregunta.

—¿Mantenido? ¿Bueno para nada? ¿Inútil? ¿Flojo? ¿Perdedor? ¿Tramposo? —interrogó Soun que más bien sonaba a una serie de reclamos, ganándose la mirada inmediata de su viejo amigo.

—Ejem —carraspeó lo bastante fuerte el señor Saotome para que Soun se detuviera—. Creo que para él soy como su padre. Resulta que hace unos años pasamos por su aldea y me vio cuando entrenaba a Ranma, quedó maravillado con mi entrenamiento…

—Si, como no —dijeron la familia Tendo al mismo tiempo, mirando con cansancio a Genma.

—Ejem —volvió a carraspear, usando su mano echa puño y acercárselo a la boca para darle más emoción a su relato—. Para no hacer el cuento largo, me pidió que también lo entrenara a él y lo acepté como alumno mío. Resultó ser un chico muy dedicado y obediente, siempre al tanto de cada instrucción que yo daba, tenía resultados magníficos, inclusos mejor que Ranma.

—Así es —Rei llegó y se sentó al lado de Akane, volteó a mirarla y le sonrió levemente, enseguida Kasumi le pasó un cuenco para que se sirviera—. Mi entrenamiento daba mejores resultados que los de Ranma, aunque fuera el mismo, sólo que yo sí seguía al cien las instrucciones y él no. Ranma se puso celoso y se llevó al señor Genma, dejándome a mí para que yo no siguiera entrenando con ellos. Supe que irían a China, pero yo no podía seguirlos. Tiempo después me enteré de que el señor Genma y su hijo había vuelto a Japón y con mucho esfuerzo e investigación los encontré y supe absolutamente todo. En sí, mi coraje con Ranma es por ser tan egoísta y no haber dejado que yo aprendiera de su fantástico padre —relató el ojiverde.

—Sí, es cierto, toda la culpa es de Ranma —confirmó Genma a quien le escurría una gota de sudor y reía nerviosamente, ganándose la mirada de desaprobación de todos, que se notaba que ninguno le creía.

Akane se levantó de la mesa y se retiró sin decir ni una palabra. Aquella explicación le resultó de lo más absurda. Rei se había tomado demasiado a pecho de que el señor Genma se marchara dejándolo y culpando a Ranma.

Iba sumergida en sus pensamientos al respecto del tema, que cuando iba hacia su habitación, se encontró con Ryoga mirando su puerta del cuarto. El muchacho al ver a Akane se puso tan nervioso que su cuerpo temblaba completamente.

—Lo siento, me voy…

—Ryoga —masculló la peliazul, llena de coraje, en ése momento sintió una oleada de furia invadirla por completo que le cegó por completo el raciocinio—. Jamás te voy a perdonar que te hayas aprovechado de mí, y te doy tres segundos para que desaparezcas de mi vista o te juro que te haré picadillo.

El chico no dijo nada del puro miedo, sólo asintió rigorosamente y se fue corriendo, aunque de inmediato perdió la orientación y terminó regresando. Al verlo de nuevo, empuñó sus manos, tensando los puños lista para soltar unos buenos golpes.

—Sabes que es un desorientado de primera y le das la opción de desaparecer —habló Rei por atrás de ella.

—No te metas, que es asunto mío —contestó agresiva la peliazul.

—Pero si termina en un homicidio terminaré siendo tu cómplice y soy demasiado joven, guapo y sexi como para terminar en la cárcel… Akane, sólo basta con que te metas a tu cuarto y yo con gusto le enseñaré la salida a tu antigua mascota porcina —añadió el ojiverde mostrando una sonrisa altiva.

Akane seguía llena de coraje, respiró aire que le quemó por dentro. Necesitaba desquitar toda la rabia y rencor que traía hacia Ryoga.

—Te doy una ventaja de cinco segundos —dijo Rei a Ryoga, tomando a Akane por sorpresa haciéndola girar para que quedara frente a él y abrazarla—. ¡Corre!

Ryoga salió como flecha, pasando cerca de Rei y Akane, agradecido por la pequeña ayuda de aquel joven. Pronto bajó las escaleras y de nuevo se quedó quieto, no sabía a donde ir, el terror lo invadió al escuchar unos gritos, algo que azotaba y de inmediato unos pasos rápidos en el piso de arriba. Al ver por encima de su hombro, encontró a Akane saltando la escalera, con la pierna lista para patearlo. Cayó súbitamente al suelo por el poderoso puntapié, dejándolo confundido y atolondrado.

—¡Cielos, Akane! —salió Kasumi al corredor al escuchar tremendo arguende.

Akane miró a Ryoga tirado, convulsionándose por el golpe que ella le dio. Soltó un suspiro, por extraño que le pareciese, verlo así, le causó cierto alivio.

—Vaya, parece que lo quieres matar —observó Nabiki, admirada de ver al joven con el rostro compactado.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Kasumi, mirando a su hermana menor.

Al ver a Kasumi y la mirada llena de consternación, se sintió aprisionada.

—Se lo merecía. En cuanto despierte, dígale que se largue de aquí y que no lo quiero volver a ver en mi vida —dijo con determinación. Regresó, pasando al lado del cuerpo de Ryoga y dedicare una mirada con desdén para luego empezar a subir los escalones.

Cuando entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recargó de espalda en ella. No podía con tanto rencor que le guardaba a Ryoga, sabía que no era correcto, pero en verdad que no podía perdonarlo. A lo mejor, el tiempo la ayudaría a olvidar y lo perdonaría, pero no volvería a ser su amiga, nunca.

Su mirada se concentró en una azucena que estaba sobre su escritorio, tenía atado un listón azul y había una notita al lado. Llevaba por la curiosidad, caminó hasta su escritorio, primero tomó la flor y la llevó a su nariz para inhalar la agradable fragancia y estimular sus sentidos, después tomó la nota. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, haciendo que una sonrisa se le dibujara en sus labios.

—Yo también lo disfrute, Ranma.

**» Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola hermosa gente de Fanfiction!<strong>

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que, de las mil maravillas, ahora sí que no me he tardado mucho tiempo en actualizar, o eso creo, al menos no ha pasado un semestre o peor aún, un año. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, es un capítulo parte aguas en lo que va de la historia.

Estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes por sus comentarios, hemos llegado a los ¡700 reviews! ¡Impresionante! Gracias chicas y chicos por acompañarme y regalarme sus valiosas opiniones, los atesoro con mucho ahínco. Muchísimas gracias también por ponerla en favoritos y ponerla en su lista de follows, son unos soles que iluminan mi vida. ¡UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS!

Este capítulo va a dedicado a cada uno de ustedes lectores, quienes a lo largo de estos capítulos me han obsequiado minutos de su valioso tiempo.

**Guest, Sav21, Miomi, gcfavela, xandrix, Romaaa, Lunabsc, Guest, Guest, Haro Adrianne, Wolfing, Guest, Hinaru, diana carolina, yram, sjofnj, afrika, Ruth Rosales, lyzz, Paoh, Akasha, mnj2327, ****camiliny08, ****Debby-Chan ackerman**** , Vale-Sandoval , ****Lady Ski**** , ****yazmi****, ****yuchyram****, Kurosaya, Guest, hikaros, ****kirei-bell02**** , Guest, vanesacastellon76****, Guest, c3 y a los lectores que no se animan a comentar; **les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, su paciencia y que continúen leyendo la historia.

De corazón muchas gracias, espero que tengan mucha salud y felicidad. Nos leemos después, cuídense mucho, un abrazo con harto cariño. ¡Hasta luego! :)


End file.
